Say You Believe
by OveractiveImagination39
Summary: Fairytale creatures were not real. Ulquiorra Schiffer believed that emphatically. But then she came into his life, a woman who by all means should not even exist, and his carefully organized life quickly became a chaotic mess. Now a bargain has been struck, and he must learn to open his heart or lose everything. This woman would either be the death of him or his saving grace.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

**Part I**

_Every time a child says, 'I don't believe in fairies,' there is a fairy somewhere that falls down dead._  
**James M. Barrie** (Peter Pan)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**6:00 am**_

The persistent, loud, blaring from the alarm woke him from a deep sleep. The clock continued its unrelenting barrage of earsplitting noise until he reached up and silenced it with a hard slam of his hand.

Untangling from the sheets that he had wrapped himself in as he slept; he sat up and ran a hand through his tangled black locks. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he let out a soft curse and then swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting to his feet, resisting the temptation to fall back onto the warm, soft mattress. It was, after all, time to get up, and no matter how tired he may be he could not waste a moment more lingering beneath the covers.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the bed and began the process of quickly, and very methodically, pulling up the stark white sheets and then the blue checked comforter. Smoothing his hands across the fabric, he made sure that no annoying lumps or wrinkles remained. He then tossed the pillows onto the bed and arranged them in perfect order; larger ones in the back, smaller ones to the front.

Glancing at the bedside clock he noticed that only a few minutes had past since he awoke - right on schedule.

He walked quietly across the large, open room, making his way to the bathroom.

The day was officially under way.

_**6:05 am**_

Having discarded his worn pajamas into the hamper in his closet, he made his way to the shower. Turning the water to almost scalding, he carefully stepped inside. A firm and steady stream belted his back. The deep, almost painful pressure helped to calm the thoughts that were already racing through his head.

The routine that followed was always the same, and he never deviated from it.

Shampoo hair, wash face, and then clean his body. Before he finished he grabbed the brush from the small shelf that contained his toiletries, and began to scrub under his fingernails. It was important that he make sure that no dirt or grime remained.

When he was done he did a quick check to ensure that all the various bottles and items were in place and orderly, before he turned off the water and stepped out into the now foggy bathroom. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was now quarter after six. He breathed deeply and relaxed just a bit.

Still on schedule.

.

_**6:35 am**_

"Reiko," he rubbed the little girl's back. "It's time to get up."

She rolled away mumbling.

"You have ten minutes to get dressed before I come back to put up your hair"

"Good," she said, "I'll just go back to sleep then."

The covers flew from her body and she shrieked.

"You must get up now or you will be late," he replied.

She sat up, eyes still dazed from sleep. Stretching her arms she yawned loudly. When she finished, she looked up and said pleasantly, "Good morning Papa."

His gaze focused on the clothes by her dresser. "I laid your uniform out for you. Go ahead and get dressed and I will be back in a moment to get your hair."

She smiled at him, waking more fully. Reaching out she caught him by surprise with a tight hug.

"I love you Papa."

"I love you as well Reiko."

His voice remained even, as he tightened his grip on her, and then pulling back gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Breaking contact completely he straightened once more.

"Ten minutes."

He turned and made his way from her room.

_**6:40 am**_

He entered the kitchen and turned on the light over the stove. The soft warm glow illuminated his work space where he had laid out the essentials for the meal the previous evening.

Even though he knew the recipe by heart, he still read the box just to be sure.

1 cup rolled oats. Check.

1 ¾ cups water. Check.

1/8 teaspoon salt. Check

As per the instructions on the box, he cooked the rolled oats for exactly five minutes using a timer. As soon as timer went off he put the pot to an empty burner. He then took the juice from the refrigerator and brought it to the table. Going back to the counter he pressed the button on the coffee maker to start it brewing.

Looking at the clock on the stove he realized that it is time to go back and check on Reiko. On his way to her room he stopped and grabbed the brush from her bathroom along with the ribbons he needed to place in her hair when he finished.

_**7:00 am**_

Reiko and her father sat down at the table and began breakfast, just as they did every weekday.

In Ulquiorra Schiffer's world, life ran on a strict schedule. There were never any deviations. No reasons for change. And as far as he was concerned there was nothing on earth that would ever alter that fact.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat impatiently, tapping his fingers against the arm of the tall leather chair, as he watched Dr. Ukitake flip through the rather thick file in his hands. The white haired psychologist looked up and smiled warmly.

"So I see that Reiko started Kindergarten this past month," he began, his voice friendly and light, something that made little difference to Ulquiorra.

"Yes," he replied blandly as he shifted in his chair, repositioning his legs to get more comfortable. "She is in Miss Kotetsu's class."

"Aah that is good. I have worked with Isane before. She is a caring girl and a perfect fit for someone as energetic and creative as Reiko."

"She seems content," Ulquiorra replied. "I have not received any communications to the contrary."

Ukitake stared at him a moment and Ulquiorra wondered if he had said something odd.

"So, Reiko is adjusting well to school," the psychologist reiterated. "That's not surprising as she had little trouble in preschool." He leaned forward slightly and lowered the file so that he looked directly at Ulquiorra. "And how are you handling the change? With Reiko away for a full day of school, you have much more time available to you."

Ulquiorra sat up a little straighter, his back pressed against the worn leather behind him. "I have many projects currently on my schedule. It is easier for me to get them done when I know Reiko is being well taken care of."

"True," Ukitake remarked as he wrote something down in his notes, "So then you have encountered no problems since she began school?"

"I have already told you that."

"Yes, I guess you did," the doctor chuckled. Ulquiorra couldn't understand what the man found so funny. "What about Reiko's rather active imagination? Has that presented any problems with her daily activities?"

"I do not understand what you mean by that," Ulquiorra leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Well it was one of the concerns your parents had when you received custody of her," Ukitake flipped through the pages in the file once more, looking for a specific item. "Ah here it is," the psychologist's brows drew together as he read, "_Reiko tends to get caught up in her imaginary world, to the extent that she cannot distinguish between reality and play_." He dropped the file again and looked at Ulquiorra. "Those were your mother's exact words."

Ulquiorra sat back once more; his gaze though went to the many diplomas and certificates that covered the wall behind the doctor's desk. Ukitake was one of the best in the field of Psychology, specializing in childhood and adolescent studies. The many framed documents attested to that fact.

"My mother has a problem with creativity and people who are different. My sister was the same as Reiko, and she grew up fine."

"But this isn't about Hisae," Ukitake reminded him. "This is about Reiko, and more so about your parents' concern for her well being."

"I am quite capable of caring for her," his posture stiffened as he sat erect once more.

"That is evident, but you have to understand where they are coming from. Their concern was that you would not be able to provide an environment that would encourage Reiko to cast aside her imaginary friends. After all you are very comfortable with solitude."

"I was not aware that having many friends was a requirement to be a good parent," he grew defensive, something that always happened when the conversation took such a turn.

"That is not what I am saying," Ukitake remained composed. "But given your tendency to prefer being alone, your parents worry that Reiko will rely on her imagination to provide her with the friends that you cannot."

"I have made every effort to keep her busy," he replied. "She goes to dance twice a week, and the library on Wednesdays, not to mention play dates with other children from school and the neighborhood. She has many friends and is well liked by her peers."

Ukitake nodded his head and smiled serenely.

"Her records from the preschool she attended last year indicate that she was quite popular," the psychologist replied.

"I think you have your answer then," Ulquiorra said. His eyes once more scanned the walls, this time landing on a framed print of Salvador Dali's _The Persistence of Memories_. The melting clocks only served to fuel his impatience as he was reminded that his time could be better spent than going over his parents' misgivings about his ability to care for the little girl.

He clenched his jaw almost painfully. The clicking, as he ground his teeth together, seemed to echo loudly through the now quiet room. Ukitake coughed, clearing his throat, and Ulquiorra, knowing the man was trying to gain his attention, relaxed his bite. The unconscious habit was an obvious sign of his discomfort with the topic. His eyes turned to the psychologist.

Ukitake placed the folder on his desk and then leaned forward again; a warm smile lit his eyes. "You have done a remarkable job with her Ulquiorra."

He sighed as his body relaxed. Once more he sat back. "I try to play along with her," he admitted. "But I find it difficult at times. Fairies are not real."

"But she enjoys playing make believe," Ukitake remarked.

"She is rather obsessed," was his quick reply.

"It is no different than your appreciation of the Batman comic series."

"The Dark Knight was a man - granted he was a work of fiction, but unlike other superheroes, he did not possess any superpowers. He fought the evils that he faced using his intellect and reasoning. He did not rely on magic to bring about justice, but rather himself – his own wealth, his own physical strength and fighting skills, his own investigative skills. He may not have existed, but he could have."

"That may be true," Ukitake said, "And you understand that Batman is not an actual person, but Reiko is still young. To her Tinker Bell is just as real as the children she sees in class each day, and that is very normal for a child her age." He picked up the file once more from his desk. "The fact that she has plenty of friends attests to the fact that she is progressing normally. My advice would be to continue joining in her creative play; it will be good for both of you. Eventually she will grow out of it, just as you did with Batman."

The doctor then turned his chair towards the desk and laid the folder flat. He wrote a few notes in the file and then closed it. The action signaled the session was almost over.

Ukitake grabbed a card from his desk drawer to record the date of their next appointment. He looked back at Ulquiorra, "Does November 6th work for you for our next visit? I'll need to set it for three o'clock since you will also be bringing Reiko along for her assessment."

Ulquiorra took out his touch pad and flipping it open searched the calendar. "I do not have anything on my schedule."

"Good," Ukitake replied as he wrote the date and time on the card. Handing it to Ulquiorra he said, "You really have come a long way Ulquiorra. You should be proud of that fact." Ulquiorra rose to his feet as the doctor also stood. Ukitake thrust his hand forward. "Keep up the good work."

Ulquiorra grasped his outstretched hand and shook it briskly. Letting go he dropped his hand back to his side and then said goodbye, heading out the door.

He glanced at his watch. One thing he liked about Ukitake was his ability to stay on schedule. It was exactly two o'clock. That left him enough time to bring his plans to the printers before he picked Reiko up from school.

* * *

Reiko's papa picked her up from school everyday, and each day he planned a different activity for her. Today, according to her papa's schedule, they visited the park. This was the way it has always been for as long as she could remember. Mondays were park days, and park days were her favorite.

She loved the open fields that surrounded the big lake at the center of the park, and would run through them laughing loudly. Sometimes her father chased her, and sometimes he sat quietly on the bench that sat several yards from the shore of the lake, shaded by the huge oak tree that was visible from the parking lot, a good distance away. He would watch her as she danced about, and occasionally he would take out his sketch pad and draw pictures. Regardless of what they did, the afternoon always left her feeling uplifted and free.

Maybe it was because the park was a magical place. Her Aunt Nel had told her that the man who donated the land had been an artist who painted pictures of fairies and other such creatures. He believed the land was inhabited with the supernatural beings, especially the area around the great oak, and had given the town the land on the condition that it remained as it was, natural and untouched by man. So other than the bathrooms and a picnic area, the place stayed the same as it had for centuries.

Reiko believed that the park was magical as well. Each time they came she would search for any signs of fairies. And even though she had yet to see one, she knew if she waited patiently, one day she would.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat down on his usual bench while Reiko skipped away to play. He watched as she flitted about on the grass, running here and there, a soft song on her lips. After a while her running changed to dancing, as she twirled about, her arms outstretched as her body swayed to the melody that she had begun to sing earlier.

He had chased her about for a while, getting out some of his own nervous energy, but after a while, when she decided to hunt for fairies and other magical creatures, he decided to take a break. Sitting in his usual place, the bench that sat several yards from the huge oak by the lake, he took to watching her. His fingers itched to capture the grand tree, and so he took a sketchbook and pencil out of his backpack and started to draw. Within moments the great oak tree became recognizable on his paper. A few strokes more and the drawing was so accurate that at first sight one would think they were seeing a photo instead of a pencil drawing.

Drawing things like this came easy to him. He had always had a keen eye for detail. Yet when it came to humans he was a complete loss. People spoke one way, while their expressions conveyed something completely different. They could smile to your face, yet say cruel things behind your back. Or they could tell you that they weren't angry, while they were yelling and cursing. To him it made no sense, and consequently capturing emotion was almost impossible for him.

He looked up to make sure Reiko was still in sight, and then turned some pages back to look over the other drawings in the sketchbook. All the pictures of people he had done in the past lacked the quality of this tree he had just drawn. With these it was noticeable that he had erased and redrawn a lot of their features. He simply could not grasp their emotions, and they ended up looking more like statues, cold and lifeless.

But there were a few pictures, closer to the beginning of the book, which mirrored the vibrancy of the Great Oak he had just created. These were of a young woman; her face very similar to his own. Her expression had always been honest, and she never hid her feelings from him. Drawing her was as easy for him as the oak.

She was Reiko's mother, his twin sister Hisae, and aside from her daughter was the only human he was ever able to bring to life on paper. Yet she had been more to him than merely family. She had been his best friend, and his confidant growing up.

A loud shriek from Reiko caused Ulquiorra to look up. The girl sat on her bottom on the ground. He put the sketchbook aside, observing her, ready to go to her if she called out to him. But she didn't. Instead she got on her knees and began to search through the grass as if she was looking for something rather small. He sighed and took up the book again.

After a short while he looked up to see her still searching about on the ground. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was getting close to time to leave.

"Reiko, it is almost 4:30," he rose to his feet and yelled across the span of grass separating them. "We need to get home and make dinner."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, and then grabbing something tight to her chest made her way quickly to where he stood.

* * *

Reiko walked at a quick pace towards her papa. She was cautious so as not to disturb the creature asleep in her hands. She had found the tiny thing after colliding with what she thought was a huge dragonfly, or maybe even a bird. But when she knelt down in the grass to examine it further, she was shocked to find it looked human.

At first she had thought it was a doll, like the one she had gotten in her happy meal last week when she had gone to McDonalds with her Uncle Grimmjow. But then it had taken a deep breath, causing her to back away slightly in fear. Yet the tiny thing had remained asleep, which made Reiko afraid that she had somehow seriously hurt it. She was about to poke it when she heard her papa calling for her. Not knowing what to do, she picked the fairy-like creature up and held it close for safe keeping. Maybe he would have an answer for her.

As she arrived at his side she looked up and was about to ask him about it when he spoke first. "What have you got in your hand Reiko?"

She brought her hand away from her chest and slowly opened it displaying the being lying there.

"I bumped into her when I was running around," she began, "I think I hurt her."

He stared at her hand for a moment, his brows furrowed as he concentrated. Finally he asked, "Reiko, what exactly do you think she is?"

She looked at the miniature person in her hand. She looked human, but on closer inspection, Reiko could make out soft wings behind her, now limp as she slept. Her hair was a beautiful shade of orange with a little bit of red running through it, and her clothes almost looked as if they were made from leaves.

"Maybe she's a fairy," she whispered.

"A fairy," he said. "Like Tinker Bell?"

"No papa," she replied. "Tinker Bell has blond hair and she lives in Never Land."

He seemed to think about his next question a minute.

"Why do you think she is a fairy then?" he asked.

"Well she has wings, and she's really tiny like a fairy."

"So if she is a fairy," he looked at his watch, "then maybe it would be best if we put her back with the other fairies." He placed the sketchbook back in his backpack, and slinging it over his shoulder stood up. His free hand stretched out towards Reiko. "Come on Reiko, it's almost 4:30. We have to go now."

She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of leaving the creature alone and hurt, especially since it would be dark soon.

"I don't want to leave her behind." She whispered.

His hand dropped and he said, "Then what do you wish to do?"

"Maybe we could bring her home. At least until she gets better," she replied.

He looked at her intently before saying, "I suppose it would not hurt to bring her home."

Her face lit up at his words.

"Oh thank you papa. I'll take her good care of her. You'll see. And then we she is all better I'll bring her back. I promise."

His expression was unreadable as he continued his gaze at her.

"I expect you to still do your homework, as well as your chores," he said firmly.

"I will," she nodded her head as she spoke in a rush. "You'll see. I'll do it all and I won't fuss at all."

He simply nodded at her, looked at his watch with a sigh, and then turned and headed towards their car that was parked at the edge of the green.

* * *

On this special Monday afternoon, Ulquiorra Schiffer left the park at 4.35 pm - five minutes later than usual. His carefully planned routine disrupted because of a nonexistent creature that Reiko, his adopted daughter believed to see, and wanted to take care of.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So welcome to my newest story. This idea came to me back in the early spring, and with encouragement of my friend and beta lilarin, I gave writing it a try. Needless to say I didn't feel ready to pursue it and it sat on my computer – 2 ½ chapters completed – for the next four months. Then suddenly I felt inspired and sat down two weeks ago and wrote eight more chapters over the course of ten days. Still I hesitated – I promised myself I would finish _Encounters _first. So now with that out of the way, I have no more excuses, other than I am always a chicken when it comes to submitting new stories.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would greatly appreciate any feedback. I would like to have the next chapter up this weekend. Even with so many chapters completed it still takes a while to edit. Lilarin and I both are perfectionists when it comes to writing, and want the chapters to be free of any mistakes.

**So before I go I want to say thanks to lilarin for all your help and encouragement through this process, as well as the beautiful image for the cover.**

Once more please let me know what you thought. I love to hear from you the reader!


	2. Chapter 2

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

__**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Ulquiorra unlocked the door to their home while precariously balancing both backpacks as well as Reiko's lunch box in his other hand. The little girl stood beside him, a grave expression marred her usually joyful features, as she stared at the imaginary creature still asleep in her hands.

As he pushed the door open and turned on the light he reminded her, "You will need to get your homework done before dinner."

She glanced up, anxiety still written all over her face, "I will papa, but first I need to get something to put the fairy in so she stays safe."

"You could use the terrarium we bought you last year to house that fish you won at the fair," he suggested as he dropped his keys into the basket he kept on the table by the door.

"The fish died," tears began to build in her eyes at the reminder of her last attempt at taking care of a living creature.

"I cleaned and disinfected it after that," he added, oblivious to her growing concerns. To him there was no reason the terrarium could not serve as a suitable home for her fairy creature. All the books he had read stated that you should never place an aquatic pet in a tank after it had formally housed a mammal, but the reverse was fine. Besides it wasn't as if the creature truly existed anyways.

"I suppose," she whispered, head bent, eyes fixed on the imaginary creature in her hand. Her feet shuffled across the hard wood floor as she made her way to the stairs that led to the second story of their home, and her bedroom.

"I placed it on the second shelf in your closet," he continued as he turned to head to the kitchen to deposit her lunch box. The backpacks would be placed in his office, where he kept a child's desk for Reiko to do her school work.

"Thank you papa," she headed up the stairs, her hands still cradled carefully around the imaginary creature.

As he made his way towards the kitchen he felt confused. Ukitake had encouraged him to engage in Reiko's imaginary play, but acknowledging this fairy had done little to make his daughter happy. In fact her mood was deteriorating so fast he questioned whether he should simply put an end to it now.

Placing her lunch box on the gray granite counter-top, he decided that if she was still upset at dinnertime he would say something.

* * *

Reiko laid the tiny fairy carefully on the soft pillow on her bed. She went to her closet to retrieve the terrarium that her father had suggested. She found it exactly where he said it would be and placed it next to the creature.

The fairy hadn't woken up yet, and Reiko feared that she had somehow damaged the magical creature. She said a silent prayer as she headed back to the bed, asking God to spare her. After all she was his creation as well, she reasoned, so he would want her to live too; at least that was the way she interpreted the lessons learned at school.

She grabbed a soft, fluffy blanket that she kept with her various baby dolls and placed it inside the container, creating a bed to place the fairy. She then scooped the creature carefully and laid it gently in the terrarium. Snapping the vented lid securely in place, she stepped back and stared, her expression still grim.

Suddenly the tiny thing began to stir. A pained looked appeared on her face as she rolled over and tried to sit up. A hand went to her head touching it rather gingerly. Her eyes opened slowly, looking around as she took in her new environment.

Reiko released an excited gasp, and the creature turned quickly, gray eyes focused on the young child.

"Ouch," the fairy cried out, grabbing her head more firmly in her hands. "Ooh I shouldn't have moved so quickly. My head is killing me."

"You can talk," Reiko's eyes grew wide in excitement and disbelief; her mood lightening now that the fairy was awake. She kneeled down directly in front of the container on her bed.

The creature rose to her feet and faced the young child completely and said with wonder, "And you can see me."

"Why wouldn't I see you?"

"You are a human child," the tiny fairy began as she edged a fraction closer to the side of the terrarium, "And humans cannot see sprites, Well most humans can't," she tapped a finger against her lip as she thought it over.

"Sprites?" Reiko asked, bending forward to give the tiny thing a closer look. "Aren't you a fairy?"

The tiny creature laughed melodiously, "Sprites are a special type of fairy, only we tend to live in cool places, and unlike other fairies we have a very important job to do, especially now that the season is set to change."

"A job?"

"Oh yes," she nodded her head and moved even closer to the edge of the container, walking right into the clear plastic that separated them. She let out a startled yelp as her hands touched and moved along the side, "What is this barrier?"

The sprite moved closer until her nose touched the plastic wall of the terrarium and Reiko placed her fingers against it as well.

"It's plastic," Reiko began and tapped the side gently. "I wasn't sure where to put you so that you would be safe, so my papa suggested the terrarium," the child lowered her hand back into her lap and sat straight again.

"Is this…," she began to run her hands once again along the side and then the back trying to find a way out. "Is this a cage? Have I been caught?" she turned back to Reiko," Oh Tatsuki is going to be so mad at me. She warned me not to stay out late, and she really is leery of humans. What am I going to do? I've never been caught before. Tatsuki says that humans like to pull off a sprite's wings and use them in potions," she looked in terror at Reiko as she dropped her hands and began to back further away from the plastic that separated them. "You're not going to pull off my wings are you?" she tried to move the aforementioned appendages, but stopped, crying out in pain as she grabbed her right arm.

"Are you hurt?" Reiko moved her face closer again to get a better look.

"I don't know," the sprite admitted. "I mean my wings don't work properly, but it's my arm that is sore," She held it close to her side. "I think I did some damage earlier."

"Oh I knew it," Reiko sat back on her knees, hands wringing in her lap. "I really did hurt you when we collided.

"We collided?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"I don't know," the creature replied. "I was playing chase with a few of my friends and got a little too far from the oak tree. Then…well then…I woke up here."

"Head injury," Reiko stated very matter-of-factly, her hand moved to rest under her chin. "Papa says that sometimes people can't remember accidents because they hit their head and the memory gets all mixed up."

"Oh," she bowed her head; a red flush stained her cheeks. "I tend to be clumsy. It's rather embarrassing because sprites are such nimble beings."

"That's okay," the little girl said, "I'm clumsy as well. Papa has me taking ballet because he thinks it will help me become more graceful." The sprite smiled at her words and Reiko drew closer, her face to the plastic. "My name is Reiko by the way."

"Orihime," the Sprite replied cheerfully.

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you," Orihime replied and then, hands on hips, she searched her surroundings once more and continued, "Now about this cage…"

"Reiko," Ulquiorra's deep voice suddenly interrupted the conversation.

* * *

Orihime stared at the grown human male that walked into Reiko's room.

"Orihime is awake!" Reiko stated excitedly as she jumped up and ran to her father.

"Orihime?" he questioned as he met her halfway, looking down on her.

"The fairy I found," Reiko replied as she pointed excitedly at the terrarium. "Well actually she's not a fairy, she's a sprite.

"A sprite? I've never heard of a creature called that before."

"Neither had I until Orihime told me. They're like fairies, but not exactly," Reiko replied.

Relaxing his features once more he came over to the bed and crouched down, his face close to the plastic. Orihime's breath caught at the sight of him. Deep green eyes, framed by thick, black lashes, stared with absolute focus in her direction. It was well known that creatures like sprites and fairies were some of the most beautiful known in existence, but his face, delicate for a male, was more beautiful than any she had seen before. Completely captivated by him she drew closer to the side of the cage, forgetting her earlier fear of humans.

"Orihime," his voice low and deep, sent an unexpected chill up her spine. Cocking his head slightly he mused, "Interesting." His eyes fixed on a point slightly next to her.

"It's such a pretty name," Reiko leaned closer to her father, affectionately placing a hand on his face, pushing it an inch to the side, so that he now indeed looked directly at Orihime as she looked towards her as well, "Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," he straightened back up and then turned to Reiko, any trace of interest now gone from his rather emotionless voice, "You have your homework still to do. Now that your sprite," he paused, "Now that Orihime is awake, maybe you can focus better on that task."

"Yes papa," Reiko looked down at her feet, a slight pout on her lips. "I suppose."

"You did promise," he reminded.

"I know," she reached towards the container, "Can I bring Orihime?"

He glanced once more at the terrarium, but Orihime knew he could not see her. He was merely humoring his daughter. "As long a she does not interfere with your work."

"She won't," Reiko shook her head and then turned to face the sprite, "Will you Orihime?"

Orihime shook her head as well, not wanting to be left alone in this strange new world that she had found herself now stuck.

Reiko turned back to her father, and giving him the thumbs up smiled, "See, no problem."

His eyes stared intently at the terrarium, as if making up his mind about something. He then nodded at his daughter, turned, and left the room without another word.

Orihime stared after him. What an odd man. Just as his features were unlike any other being she had ever come across, his mannerisms were even more foreign. His lack of expression and emotion was in such contrast to his child, who was bursting with life.

Reiko reached for the terrarium and grabbed the handle at the top, she lifted it cautiously and then placed her other hand under the bottom to offer support. Orihime knelt down and laid her hands, palms flat against the soft blankets that lined the floor of the cage, trying to brace herself from the sudden movement.

Reiko's face turned to one of utmost concentration as she began to walk down the stairs. Orihime tried to balance herself, hands once more plastered to the floor of the cage for support, as the container swayed lightly with the child's uneven footsteps. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs the sprite let out a sigh of relief as the jostling stopped.

Reiko walked down a brightly lit hallway. On one side of the hall was a rather large room that held various pieces of furniture for sitting. All the chairs were covered in beige fabric, with small pillows, all in differing shades of blue, placed neatly against the backs.

"This is the family room," Reiko explained when she noticed that Orihime's gaze turned that way, "This is where papa and I play board games, read stories, or watch television."

Orihime wondered who television was, but held her question as the little girl quickly turned towards another, slightly smaller room. This one had various tables for working. Windows covered the outer walls, and the one closest to the hall was lined entirely with bookshelves. The remaining wall had an archway in the middle that led to another room with a large table surrounded by chairs, set in the middle. She imagined that during the daytime this room would be bright and cheery; quickly deciding it was her favorite so far.

Reiko made her way to a table that was smaller than the others in the room. It was made of light colored wood, and had various shelves with compartments to place things, lining the back. The child placed the terrarium on the top shelf giving Orihime an unobstructed view. "This is papa's office. That," she pointed to another, larger table, "is papa's drafting desk."

Orihime was intrigued by its design. Unlike Reiko's desk, which had a flat surface to work, her father's desk had a portion that popped up at an angle. Papers were attached to it and she could make out the drawings already in progress. Another part of the desk lay flat.

"What is that box with the moving pictures?" Orihime asked.

"Oh that's his computer," Reiko began. "Well actually that part is called the monitor. The computer is attached beneath the desk right there." she pointed to the side below where the monitor sat, "Those moving pictures are called a screen saver. It comes up when you stay away from the computer for too long." Orihime stared as different images, human dwellings, appeared and then disappeared. "Those pictures are some of the buildings that my papa designed."

Orihime furrowed her brows, "I don't understand."

Reiko looked back at the sprite and said, "Papa is an architect. He meets with people and they tell him what kind of house they want him to create, and then he draws out plans and his company builds them." She turned to the wall that held the bookshelf and pointed to the various framed pictures and documents. "Those are some of the buildings he designed, and all the awards he has gotten since he started his business." She glanced back at Orihime and with great pride said, "Papa is really good at being an architect."

Once more the man confused her. It was hard to believe that such beautifully detailed creations came from the reserved man she had met earlier. Suddenly a shadow was cast from the doorway, causing Orihime to turn in that direction. There stood the man they were just discussing.

"Reiko," he reminded, his tone a little more firm, "You promised to get your homework done."

"Sorry papa, but I was just showing Orihime your office," Reiko glanced over to Orihime's cage.

He stared once more at the terrarium, "You said that she would not interfere with your work."

"She won't," Reiko said as she grabbed her backpack and pulled out a folder. She laid it on her desk and sat in the chair, "See papa, I'm getting right to work."

He watched her a moment more and then spoke softly, "I will be back shortly to check your work. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"I'll be done," she vowed. He nodded and then disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Reiko turned to the folder she had taken from her backpack. Opening it up, she pulled out a list of words. She then reached into one of the shelves lining the back of her desk and pulled out a blank paper.

"This is my spelling," she said as she took a pencil and wrote her name in bold and precise strokes. She then began to copy words from the printed list. "These words are called sight words. They're words people use a lot, and I have to be able to read them without getting stuck." She glanced up at Orihime. "Can you read?"

Orihime shook her head. "I know about human books, but sprites have no need to read."

"I could teach you," Reiko said, "Here let me move you closer." She took the terrarium and placed it on the flat surface of her desktop. "Can you see better?" Orihime nodded. "Good. Okay so this first word is _all, a…l…l…all_." She wrote the letters as she spoke them aloud. "I have to write them five times to practice. Tomorrow I have a game I use to learn them. I get to play it with papa." She leaned towards Orihime and confided, "I like the games a lot better than the writing."

Orihime giggled at her honesty. Reiko smiled and then went back to her work. She continued on until all ten words had been written five times each. Sitting back the little girl sighed and said, "Tomorrow I'll quiz you." Orihime's smile faded. "What's wrong?" Reiko asked suddenly concerned.

"It's just that I hoped to be back at the Oak Tree tomorrow…well actually tonight," she whispered as she turned and looked out the window closest to the desk. Everything was now dark. Surely she would be missed.

Reiko looked away, and began to put the completed work back into her folder. She then grabbed her backpack and shoved it in rather roughly.

"Reiko?" Orihime asked, "You do understand that I need to go back home." Reiko faced her again and Orihime noticed that the child's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. Wishing to avoid upsetting the child any further the sprite continued, "I really like you and this has been fun, but I have a job to do and very little time left to get it done."

Reiko looked down; a tear ran down her cheek. Wiping it away she cried, "Even if I wanted you to leave I wouldn't be able to get you back until next week."

"Next week!" Orihime began to pace within her cage. "I need to get back now. It's important."

"Papa won't bring you back."

"Why," Orihime stopped her pacing and looked at the child, "Is it because he doesn't believe I exist?"

The little girl kept her head bowed down with her eyes tightly shut. She took a deep breath as she attempted to calm herself enough to speak. When she finally did her voice was whisper soft; the words forced and almost rote, as if she had practiced them many times before, "Papa likes his schedule. It's real important to him. Mondays are park days. We go to the park on Monday only, so he won't bring you back until the next time we go."

"That makes no sense," Orihime replied shaking her head furiously.

Reiko looked up. Her brows were drawn together tightly and her eyes narrowed as she said firmly, "But to my papa it makes perfect sense."

"But life doesn't always fit into a schedule," Orihime stated as she walked over to the side of the cage closest to Reiko. "Things get messed up, like today. I didn't plan on crashing into you and getting taken from my home…"

"I'm sorry," Reiko bent her head again, her fury gone as quickly as it came.

"No Reiko," Orihime waved her hands frantically to get the girls attention. "If I had stuck to my normal routine I wouldn't have met you, and I'm happy that I did, but I also want to go home."

"Papa won't change his mind." Reiko hugged her arms close to her body.

"Can't you try?" Orihime pleaded as she put her hand against the plastic.

"He won't change his mind for any reason," Reiko reached towards the sprite, but at the last second withdrew her hand. Instead she dropped both and began to wring them nervously. "He's not trying to be mean, he just…can't."

That sounded odd to Orihime. Stepping back slightly she brought her hand to her mouth and started to bite her nails, her anxiety mounting.

"Please don't hate him. He's not a bad person. He just has these things, quirks my Aunt Nel calls them, and he can't help it."

Orihime felt bad for the child, and reluctantly for her father as well. Still she needed to get home. "Maybe someone else could bring me back."

"I don't know," Reiko thought for a moment, "Maybe Uncle Grimmjow. And of course if Mr. Ishida comes by to collect any work from papa, he might be able to do it, but I can't promise."

Orihime smiled, slightly relieved. "Well I don't suppose it will be the end of the world if I don't get back until tomorrow, but my friends will be worried. Are you sure he won't change his mind?"

The child simply nodded her head.

"Reiko," Ulquiorra's deep voice interrupted the conversation. "Dinner is ready." Walking over to the desk he frowned. "You put away your work. You know I need to check it."

"Oops, sorry," Reiko said as she reached down and grabbed the folder from her backpack. As her papa looked over the paper she glanced at Orihime. The sprite gave her an encouraging smile and the girl decided to make a plea. "Papa, I was wondering."

His eyes never left the paper, "Yes Reiko?"

"Well, Orihime is feeling better, and she's anxious that her friends will be worried when they can't find her, and so maybe, well do you think, could we bring her back to the park?"

He placed the paper back in the folder and then returned it to her backpack, zipping the bag shut. Turning to Reiko said, "Our schedule does not allow for such a thing. We will be eating dinner in a few minutes, and then after your chores you have your bath, and then a story, and then bed…"

"Maybe we could skip my bath."

"You cannot go to bed dirty," he said as he straightened from the desk. "Our time at the park is over for the week. Orihime can wait until next Monday."

Caught in the middle of Orihime's desire to return home, and her father's unrelenting need to stay in routine, Reiko stomped her foot and yelled in frustration, "You don't think she's real do you? That's why you won't take her back."

His eyes grew wide at her unusual defiance, "You know the schedule," his voice grew firm and cold once more. "Do not try to make this about anything else. Now," he turned to head back to the kitchen, "You need to wash your hands and meet me at the table so that we can eat."

He then left her with Orihime. Reiko stood absolutely still; her head bent and her shoulders were hunched over.

"Reiko, thank you for trying," Orihime said.

"No problem," she whispered as she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. Lifting her head she moved closer to the desk and picked up the terrarium, her voice growing just as cold as her father's moments before, "I told you he would say no."

With that she walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Orihime sat back in her cage. She had hurt the child without meaning to. It was wrong to ask her to defy her father, but Orihime was desperate to return home. Humans and sprites were not meant to coexist like this. It was inevitable that someone would be harmed.

Reiko had only good intentions when she brought Orihime home, but there were those who would not see the innocence of her actions. Powerful beings existed in Orihime's world, and one did not push them into action. The results could be deadly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I was so excited to hear from many readers that I had not before!

I hope this chapter helps to provide a little more information as the story unfolds. I will be out of town at the beginning of the week, so I will try to update on Thursday.

Please let me know what you thought. I always love to hear from the readers.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ulquiorra sat at the kitchen table, his back erect against the hard wood of the chair, his feet flat on the floor beneath him. His eyes focused straight ahead as he replayed the scene from earlier in his office, over again in his head. He had been a part of Reiko's life from the moment she was born, caring for her by himself for the past three years since Hisae's death, and in all that time she had never raised her voice to him, let alone acted so defiantly.

Ukitake had encouraged him to enter into her fantasy world of creative play. The psychologist saying it would be good for both of them, but maybe the man had been wrong. Worse, maybe his parents had been right. Maybe he was not the best choice to raise the precocious little girl. Maybe he was incapable of helping her bridge the distance between reality and fantasy.

He heard her footsteps as she shuffled into the kitchen, but he remained as he was, faced fixed forward. She approached the table and placed the terrarium at the empty place beside her plate, and then without a word, she headed for the sink to wash her hands.

He stared at the plastic terrarium searching for any sign that there really was an imaginary being in there. Regardless, whether real or imagined, Orihime had not only disrupted his carefully laid routine, but had sparked a defiance in Reiko that was never there before.

He removed his gaze from the cage as Reiko returned to the table. She was still silent, as she plopped down onto her chair, and looking down at her plate, continued to avoid his gaze. Unsure of what to do he picked up his utensils and began to eat his meal.

Everything on his plate had been placed with meticulous care. Each item of food its own distinct color and texture, each placed so that it did not touch the other food sharing the plate with it. He took his time, cutting the meat with precision, and had eaten several bites before he glanced at the little girl. Reiko sat silently, her hands in her lap, her plate untouched.

Putting down his utensils he asked, "Do you need assistance cutting your chicken?"

She kept her head bowed, her eyes scrunched tightly, biting her bottom lip as if she were trying to keep the words she wished to say from escaping. Instead of speaking she merely shook her head.

"You need to eat before your food gets cold," he persisted as he grabbed her plate, and bringing it closer to him, began to cut her chicken into small pieces. When finished he pushed the plate back in front of her. "That should do."

He ate another piece of the chicken before looking up to see that Reiko hadn't moved.

"Reiko," his voice growing impatient, "You need to eat."

Her head bowed down further so that her chin almost rested on her chest. Silently tears began to slip from beneath her tightly closed lids. She took a deep breath, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep from sobbing, but it did little good. Suddenly she bolted from her chair and plastered herself against his side, her arms gripping him tightly, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry papa," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Ulquiorra sat completely still, his gaze fixed ahead at Orihime's cage. His eyes registered surprise, but the rest of his features remained neutral. Inside he was fighting desperately to sift through all the emotions that were bombarding him with Reiko's actions. Somewhere, in the depth of his soul he realized that he had messed up, really messed up. His need for routine once more had consumed him to the point that he had missed how important this creature, real or imagined, had become to his daughter. Now the time had come to try to fix this mess he had unwittingly created.

He peeled the child from his body and scooting his chair back slightly, turned and picked her up so that she rested in his lap. Her legs straddled his hips as she hugged him tight, her head buried in his chest as she continued to sob. His hands rubbed her back in soft, soothing strokes, as he tried to comfort her. Words never quite worked for him; actions he could understand. Still he had to try.

"You understand that we have a schedule," he attempted. She nodded her head against his chest. "And it is important to keep to that schedule." Once more she nodded. "Still, I suppose that if the schedule allows, we could return Orihime to the park tomorrow after ballet."

She slackened her death grip on him and pulled back. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Really papa, you would do that for Orihime?"

"I would do that for you," he replied. "But I cannot promise that we will have time. You know that your teacher sometimes runs late, and if that happens we will need to go directly home."

"I understand," she hugged him tightly once more and then wriggled off of his lap. Turning to Orihime she beamed. She sat back down on her own chair and then looked once more to her father, "Thank you papa."

He moved his chair back to the table and started to eat again. Pausing he said, "Remember I cannot guarantee we will be able to return her."

That's okay," she smiled as she picked up her own fork, "I know that you are trying."

With that she began to eat her meal; her mood considerably lighter.

* * *

Reiko laid the terrarium housing Orihime on the sink in her bathroom. Her father had already come and started the water for her bath, making sure the temperature was just right before he left to go mop the floor in the kitchen.

The little girl quickly disrobed, placing her clothes in the hamper, and then gathered her various toys that she played with during her bath and set them in place around the sides of the tub. Her mood had lightened considerably since dinner. Her father's words had renewed her spirit, and Orihime believed it was not simply because he had agreed to relent this one time. Instead she felt that this had been a first for both of them. His agreeing to vary from his carefully constructed routine showed that he was willing to bend, at least partially, to the little girl's needs, and that seemed to please the child most.

Reiko carefully entered the tub and sat down with a contented sigh in the warm water. Gathering a few of her dolls she began to play, happily creating stories and acting them out with the tiny figures.

Orihime watched with amusement. Reiko had quite the imagination, and she could understand how this would confuse her father, a man who was more comfortable with facts and tangible things. She found herself smiling as the girl changed the pitch of her own voice when speaking for her dolls. She enjoyed Reiko very much, and if she did not have such an important job to do at this time, she would love nothing more than to spend time in the child's company.

She had never had contact with humans before, and in fact had been taught to fear them. But watching Reiko and her father, Orihime began to wonder if all the warnings were incorrect, or at least to some degree based on misconceptions. After all it was not unheard of for spiritual creatures like her to bond with humans, and eventually forsake their immortality so that they could spend their lives with them.

Suddenly Reiko interrupted her play, looked to Orihime and asked, "Do you take baths in your fairy world?"

A wistful smile graced Orihime's lips. "I enjoy a good shower when the rain is misting during a gentle storm. Other times I like to wash up in the dew that appears in the early morning."

"It must be fun to be so tiny that you can do such things."

"You could still bathe in the rain," Orihime stated.

The child laughed. "Papa would not think that was too smart. I could catch a cold," she confided. "Besides it would not be proper to be naked in public."

"But you are naked in front of me."

"But you're a girl, like me," Reiko giggled. "It's okay if you see me. I mean as a fairy it's not the same, and if papa doesn't mind then it must be alright."

She glanced at the girl and her smile faded, "I do not believe your papa believes I exist."

Reiko looked at her with great concentration. "I think you are right," she then smiled once again, "but if we work on him I'm sure he'll change his mind."

"But tomorrow I will return to the Great Oak," she reminded, surprised that this knowledge made her somewhat sad.

"We could still visit you though," the girl replied, "Whenever we come to the park to play." Orihime looked down and her features darkened further. "We can come to visit, can't we?"

She looked up at Reiko to see the child's expression had become anxious.

"It's just that after we paint the leaves, and before the first frost appears, we will go deep into the tree until the spring."

"So I won't see you until the spring?" the child's face fell even more.

"It is the way of the Sprites," Orihime continued. "We paint the leaves before they fall from the trees to signal the change of the season, but we must spend the winter inside the Great Oak or we will freeze."

Reiko bowed her head; her toys sank into the water around her.

"I don't want to wait until spring to see you again," she said. "Isn't there another way? Couldn't you stay with us instead?"

"Reiko, I wish I could, but I have obligations that I cannot dismiss. My friends need me, and I would miss them as well."

Though this was the truth, Orihime left out another factor in her need to return home quickly; a much more pressing reason. She feared the dangerous consequences that could befall Reiko and her father if she remained with them too long.

The child nodded her head, accepting Orihime's explanation, but she refused to look up. It was then that her father entered the room, and taking in her appearance asked, "Is everything okay Reiko?"

"Orihime is going to spend the winter in the Great Oak, and I won't be able to see her again until the spring," the child replied.

He strode over to the tub and knelt down beside it. Silently he grabbed the shampoo and squirted a dime sized amount onto his hand. He then reached out and gently began to scrub her hair, working the soap through her long black locks.

"Is that what Orihime told you?" he finally asked.

She nodded, but remained silent.

"Then I suppose you will have no choice but to wait," he replied. "Unless of course we keep her here and not bother returning her tomorrow."

Orihime's heart began to race furiously in her chest. No, he promised to try to return her. He couldn't go back on his word now.

"We said we would bring her back," Reiko spoke at last, "And it would be a lie if we didn't do what we promised."

Orihime breathed deeply in relief.

"Then I suppose you will have to do without her company until the spring," her father stated.

Reiko was silent again. He rinsed the shampoo from her hair and then grabbed a washcloth.

"You need to clean your body," he said as he stood and went for a fluffy pink towel embroidered with the girl's name.

Reiko slowly washed her body and then lay down in the tub to rinse completely. When she sat back up she pulled the plug and looking at the terrarium whispered, "I don't want her to go."

Ulquiorra approached her with the towel.

"You made a promise, and it is good that you will honor it, even if you would rather not," she stood and he began to towel her dry. "I am proud of you for that."

She nodded her head again, but did not speak. Orihime felt bad for the child, but she had no choice either. Her life existed elsewhere, and no matter what she or Reiko desired, she could not change that fact.

* * *

Reiko crawled into her bed and snuggled up under the covers. Her papa sat beside her, a book in his hand. He had read the story of Peter Pan a few months back, and she had enjoyed it so much that he had bought another story, Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens, and was currently halfway through the tale with her. He read a little every night before she went to bed, and she found this to be her favorite part of the day.

She loved the idea of fairies, and took their world very seriously; truly believing that if she were to deny their existence like said in the books they would die. Meeting Orihime had reconfirmed her belief, but it saddened her that her papa could not see the Sprite. She knew if he could, he would understand how special Orihime was, and would not want her to go either.

Glancing to the terrarium placed on her bedside table she was surprised to see Orihime just as enrapt with the story as she was. The Sprite's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she listened to her papa read about the young boy who had escaped his home to go off to Kensington Gardens to learn once more how to fly. She wondered if maybe Orihime knew Peter Pan, or if he truly was just a story. She would ask her later, she decided, after her papa had gone to bed.

She returned her gaze to him as he continued to read. His deep voice began to lull her to sleep, and she found herself struggling to remain awake. As her eyes began to drift shut he paused.

"You have had a busy day," he whispered. "We can continue tomorrow."

"But I don't want you to go," she pleaded as she opened her eyes again.

"I will remain until you are asleep," he reassured her.

Content with that knowledge she gave into her exhaustion and once more closed her eyes. As she began to drift away into her dreams she saw her papa, only he was a little boy like her, or more so Peter Pan. He too wished to fly, but had forgotten how. She wished nothing more than to help him, but she wasn't sure how to do such a thing. Suddenly Orihime appeared and told her that she would teach her papa to fly again, and this made Reiko very happy.

Her body woke just enough for her to open her eyes and look at the Sprite within her cage. She smiled contently, and Orihime returned it with a bright one of her own. She then closed them once more and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat in his bed, his back to the headboard, his touch pad in his hands. He had spent the last hour searching the Internet to find everything he could about fairies, or more precisely Sprites. Still even after all this time he had found very little about the supernatural creatures.

It would seem that Sprites existed in folklore and were sometimes referred to as fairies or pixies, but not quite the same. They tended to be carefree and playful, but could also become quite fierce if provoked. Yet the same could be said about many other mythological beings, and at first he began to believe that in fact his daughter was merely creating an imaginary friend based on what she already knew about these creatures. However, sprites, in particular, never had been in any of the books he had read to her.

Yet as he probed further, coming across the more obscure sites, he found other information that caused him to pause. Most disconcerting was the fact that Sprites were responsible for painting the colors on the leaves in the fall, before they would retreat deep within the tree in which they lived, to wait out the cold winter months. This was almost exactly what had distressed Reiko earlier, yet he had really had to dig to find this information. How could his daughter have known such a thing?

She must be learning this at school. It was the only reasonable explanation. Her teacher must be teaching the children about fairy tales. Maybe the woman, in her exuberance, had shared ideas that most people would overlook. It was possible. Just to be safe he brought up his email and composed a letter to Miss Kotetsu asking if she was indeed elaborating on such details with the children.

Satisfied at that point that he had found all he could for now, he turned off the machine and placed it in its case beside his bed. He then decided to head to Reiko's room to check on her one last time before turning in for the night.

The child was still soundly asleep and he was about to leave when his eyes caught a faint glow coming from the terrarium beside her bed. He leaned in and peered closely inside, before rubbing his eyes to clear them. He must be tired; that would explain the weird light he thought he saw. Yet as he lowered his hands from his eyes he noticed that the terrarium merely stood empty, just as it had been since they returned home.

All this talk of fairies must be going to his head. That was the only explanation for the odd glow he believed he had seen. Rising, he slowly made his way back to his room. Climbing under the covers, he closed his eyes and tried to quell the uneasy feeling that was starting to build within him. He hated change, and he especially hated things he could not control.

This Sprite that Reiko believed to have found had already intruded upon their lives enough for his liking. Regardless of her existence, Orihime was real enough to disrupt his life, and he could not have that. Tomorrow he would play along with his daughter and bring the Sprite back to the Great Oak. Then the creature would be gone, and by the time spring rolled around Reiko would have forgotten all about her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I was so busy this week, but thanks to my beta **lilarin** for helping me get this ready to submit. Once more I was excited by the reviews from some new names, as well as some familiar ones. I am glad that most of you seem to be enjoying "papa" Ulquiorra, and find his behavior in character, even if the story is very AU.

If you are familiar with my writing then you know that I take a few chapters to set the story up, and then a few more to get the plot moving along. This story is more like _Forever and a Day_ in that it is light romance, and the pace should move quick and easy.

I promise that your questions will get answered as well in time. And this romance will happen – it is magic after all – and if you believe, our couple will finally meet!

Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate every word. So please let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._**  
**

**Chapter Four**

Ulquiorra drove to pick up Reiko from school. Beside him, in the passenger's seat was her dance bag with her ballet clothes. Also, safely positioned between the bag and the back of the seat, was the terrarium that housed the girl's imaginary friend Orihime. Reiko had relented that morning and left the sprite at home in his care, but she had insisted that he keep the cage with him at all times so that Orihime wouldn't grow lonely. He acquiesced by placing the terrarium on his daughter's desk, in eyeshot of his drafting table and computer where he spent the majority of the day.

"So where is Orihime?" Reiko asked the minute she had hopped into the car.

"She is right here with me," he said looking at her through the rearview mirror. "As soon as you are in your booster with the seatbelt secured, I will hand her back to you."

She smiled and quickly readied herself. He then handed back the cage and slowly pulled out of his place in the car rider line and set off for the dance studio. Another glance back her way showed Reiko with the terrarium up close to her face.

"So, how was your day Orihime?" she asked the imaginary creature.

He involuntarily grasped the steering wheel tighter. That question was always the first thing she asked him after a day of school. Now it would seem he ranked behind this sprite that she pretended lived in the cage in her hands. He fought back the jealousy that created within him. It was foolish after all, to be envious of a figment of his daughter's imagination, but he took some solace in the fact that after this evening he would be rid of the creature, and the disruptions she caused, once and for all.

Reiko continued on for several minutes more engrossed in her conversation when she finally paused, and looking up at him said, "And how about you Papa? How was your day?"

He looked at her through the rearview mirror again, his grip on the steering wheel loosening as he replied, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

She smiled brightly. It was almost a game to her. She would ask about his day, and he would always reply the same way, and then she would animatedly share with him about her day at school. And like in the past, she fell into their comfortable routine once more. Maybe Orihime hadn't been as big a disruption as he had believed. Still he would be glad for things to return to normal again.

The dance studio was only about a fifteen minute drive from her school, and before long they arrived. She took off to go change and he grabbed his backpack and the terrarium and headed inside to sit at his usual spot. The studio was split into two distinct sections, divided by a wall with a window so that the parents could observe the children during their lessons. He found the design worked well as most of the mothers that remained for the hour took to talking rather loudly, gossiping about the day, or what their husbands were up to. The wall helped to block out their constant chatter.

Of course as the only father who both dropped off and picked up his daughter, he was an anomaly to begin with. He supposed that carrying an empty terrarium around did nothing to improve upon his image.

Silently he made his way to his seat and placed Orihime on the floor at his feet. Reaching into his pack he pulled out his touch pad and began to go through his emails. Miss Kotetsu had sent him a reply from last evening's inquiry. It would seem that they were not learning about fairies at school, but she suggested that he go through Reiko's backpack because the class had gone to the library Monday and she may have picked something up there. The girl's pack was in the car so he would wait until they got home to check. Yet he doubted that any book for children would contain the types of facts that Reiko was speaking of yesterday. An uneasy feeling crept into his gut as he wondered where exactly she was getting her information.

"Papa," Reiko interrupted his thoughts. "You can't leave the terrarium on the floor like that. Orihime won't be able to watch me dance."

She bent down and picked up the cage. Testing the oversized ledge she gently placed the container next to the window, directly in front of him.

"Now make sure she doesn't fall," Reiko said.

"I promise."

"Good."

She then kissed him on the cheek and ran out to the dance floor where the other children were beginning to warm up. He watched her for awhile before he glanced back at the touch pad in his hand. He pulled up the schematics for a house he was currently designing. The client was a particularly picky woman who wanted everything the exact way she envisioned it, regardless of the feasibility of the design. It had been hard for him to meet her outrageous expectations and he had needed to rely on his partners to help deal with the woman. He was glad that the plans were in the final stages. A few more weeks and she would become Uryuu's problem since he was responsible for the interior design.

Most of the lesson passed at a quick pace. Occasionally he would look up to see that Reiko was on task, and then he would get back to his work. With only about fifteen minutes left before dismissal, his phone began to ring. He looked at the number displayed on the screen and felt the uneasy feeling from earlier return. Sliding his finger across the screen he brought it to his ear.

"Mother."

"Ulquiorra, I wasn't sure if I would catch you. Is this a bad time?"

"Reiko is finishing up her dance lesson," he replied.

"Oh, well I can call back if you are busy."

"No, I have fifteen minutes. I am sure that should be enough time."

"Really Ulquiorra I would rather not rush. Your father and I have something we would like to ask you, and I would like your complete attention."

"You have my attention," he said as he glanced out at Reiko on the dance floor. "Just ask."

She paused briefly and then spoke. "It's about the Christmas break."

"Christmas?"

"Yes, I know this is an unusual request - normally we see Reiko for two weeks in the summer – but your father and I would really like to take her to New York City the week before Christmas. There are so many special events, ice skating in Central Park, the tree at Rockefeller Center…"

"I am well aware of what goes on in the city," he cut her off.

"Of course you are, after all your father and I took you and Hisae there as well when you were young. Now we would like to do the same with Reiko."

"But we already have special things that we do every year during that week."

"Ulquiorra, I know how important your routine is to you, and I don't want to bring about any unnecessary..." his mother paused and he knew she was searching for the right word to use, "...inconvenience, but we really believe that Reiko would enjoy this, and since we don't get to spend time with her as often as we would like, we want the times we do, to be extra special."

"So pick another week," he replied.

"That is the only week she is home from school – other than Christmas itself. Please try to see reason here."

He brought his free hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight off the building headache.

"Your father is composing an email of our itinerary," she continued in response to his silence. "The hotel where we will stay, the places we plan to visit – each day's schedule so you will know exactly what we are doing." He remained silent and she spoke again in a rush. "I know this is hard for you, but I figured that bringing it up now, when you still have two months to get used to the idea, would be easier for you."

"I… I need to think about it," he looked up and saw that class was ending. "Look Reiko is done with her lesson so I need to go."

"Okay. Just look over the schedule, please," she said. "Call me tomorrow after you've had time to sleep on it."

"Okay."

"And tell Reiko we love her."

"I will."

"You have to understand she is all we have left of Hisae."

"I know."

"Okay. Sorry. I just miss her…and you. Please call me tomorrow."

"I said I would."

"Okay then…I love you."

Saying such things to Reiko came naturally to him, but with his parents it had always been so hard. It wasn't that he didn't love them. They just didn't understand him and that made things strained. Still he couldn't force the words past his lips, even though he knew she needed him to say them. Hisae had told him that many times when they were kids.

"Reiko is almost here. I'll call you after I drop her at school."

An awkward silence followed, before they exchanged goodbyes and ended the call.

"Grandma and Grandpa said hello," he put the phone away. "They said to tell you they loved you."

She smiled wide. "Are they still coming for Thanksgiving?"

That visit was far from his mind as the news of their plans overshadowed everything else. He nodded his head and she smiled again. Then turning she looked at the terrarium.

"So did you see me dancing?"

She remained quiet for a moment as if listening, and then said, "It's exactly 5:00. So if we hurry we can bring you back to your home."

She picked up the cage and then turned her eyes to him. "Ready?" she asked.

Once more he nodded his head and then picked up the remainder of their things. As they headed to the car Reiko continued to talk with the sprite. He opened her door and placed her belongings on the floor beside her backpack. She handed him the terrarium and then once buckled in reached out for it, and he gave it back.

He then got into the car, and more so by rote, turned the key and started the vehicle. His mind was still on his mother's call from earlier. Her request was not unreasonable, he understood that, but it disrupted his well planned schedule. He enjoyed the things he and Reiko did to get the house ready for Christmas. It was their special time, and now his mother was asking him to give it up.

Dr. Ukitake had talked to him about the importance of being flexible. He needed to gather all the facts and then look at all the solutions. It was obvious that his parents were aware of this as well or they would not have gone through the trouble to lay out their plans in such detail for him. Still the decision was his, and it was a difficult one at that.

"Papa," Reiko spoke up. "Papa you just passed by the road that leads to the park."

He barely heard her; his thoughts so consumed.

"Papa, we have to turn around. We told Orihime that we would take her home."

The foolishness of her request – taking time from their routine to deliver an imaginary being back to the park – was more than he could deal with in light of all the other things. He could not control his parents' wishes entirely, but he could control this moment right here and now.

So he replied, "We are going home."

"But you said we would take Orihime home if class finished on time, and it did, so we need to go to the park."

"I have an important email I need to look over."

"But you promised," Reiko leaned forward as far as she could manage.

"I did not promise. I said we would see. And now something more important has come up."

"But Orihime was counting on us bringing her home."

Turning his head, he met her accusing stare in the rearview mirror. His tone grew harsh as his uneasiness brought him to the breaking point.

"Orihime is not real."

She recoiled as if he had slapped her.

"Yes she is."

"Reiko, fairies do not…"

"Don't!" she cried out, waving her hands franticly in denial. "Don't say it. You know that if you do a fairy will die."

"I do not have time for this," Ulquiorra moved his head and looked straight ahead to the street.

"Please," grabbing the top of his seat, she pulled herself as near to him as she could.

"Reiko we are going home and that is final. I have played this game long enough and I will not put aside other things – real things – to satisfy an imaginary friend's wishes," he continued looking ahead, ignoring her.

The little girl sat back. She knew better than to argue with him when he got like this, and somewhere deep down he once more felt like a bastard because he could not put her wishes above his own neurosis. But he had been struggling with this all his life. Letting go was not as simple for him as it was for others. He had made progress, but apparently not enough. Focusing on the road he drove the remainder of the trip in silence.

* * *

Orihime sat on the floor of the terrarium. Her legs were drawn up and her face rested on her hands that were grasping her knees lightly. She watched Reiko, who had grown silent after her argument with her father earlier. Orihime knew the child was as disappointed at her father's actions as she was, but Reiko refused to cry. Instead she remained stoic, silently gazing out the window.

Her day spent in Ulquiorra's company had been calm and peaceful. The man spent most of the time in solitude, quietly working at his desk, occasionally talking on the device that Reiko had told her was a phone. The gadget fascinated her. To think that by placing the small box up to his ear he could hear people from far away and hold conversations with them. Every time he took a call he spoke in crisp, precise words, and after a while she understood that he was not one for flowery speech.

Yet none of these conversations bothered him as much as the one that he had had during Reiko's dance class. Her attention had been drawn to him immediately. His voice was so different; the tone so cold. But underlying this iciness she could hear something else – panic. It was odd, the things that bothered him, and she found it hard to figure out what would escape his notice and what would affect his mood completely.

The call had definitely affected him negatively. His posture made it easy to recognize his distress, but his voice… that deep melodious voice changed so drastically that it was as if another person had taken over his body. She had witnessed it last night, but that was nothing compared to today. She wished there was a way to comfort him and make everything better, but he didn't even believe she existed. So instead she sat quietly, unable to comfort either him or Reiko.

Before long they arrived home, and Reiko silently unbuckled her seatbelt and waited for her father to open her door. He took her belongings and then the girl got out of the car and grabbed the terrarium containing Orihime. The two walked to the door without speaking, and once he unlocked it he turned to her and finally spoke; telling her that he would place their meal in the oven to cook while she got her homework to go over with him.

Reiko shuffled her feet as she walked to Ulquiorra's study. Placing the terrarium carefully on her desk she then went through her backpack that her father had placed there on his way to the kitchen. Pulling out her homework folder she got the pieces for the game she had so enthusiastically described the previous evening. Now though her mood was anything but jovial, and Orihime felt herself growing even sadder.

"Reiko?" she asked.

The girl looked up at the tiny cage, but remained silent.

"Reiko," she tried again, "Your papa really did plan to bring me back tonight. I know he did, but when he got that phone call while you were dancing…well suddenly everything changed."

"The call from grandma?" the girl asked.

"Yes. As soon as he started talking I could tell that he was upset."

"He and Grandma…well she makes him tense."

"Tense?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, like nervous or worried."

"So who is this grandma person?"

Reiko giggled at her question, and Orihime felt a slight relief that at least the girl's mood was returning to normal again.

"Grandma is Papa's mother. He calls her mom and I call her grandma. That's how it works."

"His mother," she replied, "Why would his mother make him tense?"

"I don't know," she said, "But whenever he talks to her he gets like that."

"So you understand then why he didn't want to stop on the way home?" she asked.

"He said he would," Reiko's disappointment was still evident in her voice, "But if you're not angry…"

"I am sad that I was not able to go home, but I am not angry."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Her heart ached for this child standing before her. She wished she were big enough to hold her in her arms and soothe away her sorrow.

"I could never be mad at you Reiko," she replied.

"Even though I have you in that cage?" Reiko asked.

"Well, I would prefer to be free of this container. I may not need to eat that often, but if I cannot fly about then I grow restless, and that will lead to melancholy, and then that leads to illness, and then…"

The girl bolted upright and reached for the lid.

"No, no I don't want anything to happen to you. I just didn't want you to… well I don't want you to…"

Orihime smiled and replied, "I will not leave you Reiko. In fact I don't even know my way to the park from here, and the journey may be too far for me to fly."

"Oh," the girl said with relief, "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

With that she unlatched the lid and placed it on her desk.

"Go ahead and stretch your wings."

Orihime stood tall and then gave Reiko a wink before she quickly darted from the cage. She buzzed around the room as her pent up energy screamed for release. All the while Reiko squealed with delight, clapping her hands and laughing excitedly. She felt her own mood lift. Nothing felt as freeing as flying. As long as she could soar about her surroundings it didn't matter to her where she was, but as she came to land on Reiko's outstretched hand she realized that suddenly being here, with these two humans, was becoming almost as special to her as being back at the oak tree with her friends.

"I wish I could fly," Reiko confided. "Do you have pixie dust like Tinker Bell? She sprinkled that on Wendy, John, and Michael and then they were able to fly too."

"Well I don't posses that kind of magic," she said.

Reiko's face fell and Orihime felt bad that she couldn't do such things.

"What kind of magic do you have?" Reiko asked.

Orihime smiled, "Sprites are fantastic artists. Like I told you yesterday we paint the leaves all those brilliant colors and help to bring the change to the seasons. But each of us also has other magic." She flew from Reiko's hand and hovered around her elbow. "Remember when you scraped your arm this morning?"

The girl nodded, "It still stings."

Orihime giggled and then placed her hands over the damaged skin. A soft glow appeared and Reiko watched with wide eyes as the injury slowly disappeared.

"Oh my, gosh," she whispered. "That is amazing!"

Orihime felt her face heat up, but her heart swelled with pride.

"It isn't much – humans are a lot bigger than Sprites."

Reiko still stared in wonder at her arm.

"I should tell Papa."

Orihime gasped and flew up in front of the girl's face. "You can't do that Reiko."

"Why not," she asked.

"He doesn't believe, and my magic will not work on people who do not believe. Besides, it would just make him angrier than he already is," she said. Noticing Reiko's crestfallen appearance she continued, "But you also have magic. And your magic will work on your Papa."

"Really," the girl's eyes lit up once more. Dancing from foot to foot she said, "Tell me. What kind of magic do I have?"

Orihime whispered in her ear, and the girl pulled back, now skeptical.

"No really," she encouraged her, "Try it. I know it will work."

"If you say so," Reiko replied.

With that she took off for the kitchen, Orihime flying close behind her.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands as he looked down at his touch pad, and the agenda his father had sent. The casserole that he had prepared earlier for dinner was cooking in the oven, and he knew he should go get Reiko and play the game she would have for spelling practice, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

He felt like such a complete shit for refusing to meet Reiko's request today, and worse he couldn't stop berating himself for letting these unexpected things from disrupting his life like this. He knew his parents weren't asking that much of him, and they were trying to work with him, something that they hadn't been willing to do years earlier. Still he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach, or the tightening in his chest.

When Hisae had died, her will had stated that she wished for him to be Reiko's legal guardian, not her parents. This had created more problems than he could count. His parents had never known what to do with him. From an early age he had been so different from his twin, and even more so from his peers. They didn't understand his desire to withdraw and spend his time alone with his own interests, and his unwillingness to veer in any way from his carefully constructed routine was viewed by them as outright defiance.

His years of counseling with Ukitake helped him to understand that this perceived antisocial behavior and his need for structure were not so unusual. Many people dealt with the same things as he did and learned strategies to help make life more manageable. The sessions with Ukitake taught him ways to deal with stress in an appropriate manner so that it would not control his life so completely.

It was his sister that had set him up with Ukitake in the first place. She had met the man while she and Ulquiorra were in college. He did some lectures for a Child Psych class she was taking, and after one particular lecture, she approached him about her brother. The man had agreed to see Ulquiorra, and had been working with him ever since. In fact Ukitake had been instrumental in his case to keep Reiko when his parents had contested Hisae's will. He had proven that Ulquiorra had been responsible for Reiko since she was born, helping his sister with the daily tasks of raising a child, and that Ulquiorra's behaviors were not so different form many of his peers that it would stunt Reiko's growth or emotional development in any way.

In the end he had been granted custody, and his parents were allowed two weeks with the child as well as visitations whenever he agreed. He didn't resent them for their misgivings about his ability to parent Reiko, they were just doing what they felt was best. Now, three years later, they had relaxed significantly, and with Ukitake's help were able to work with Ulquiorra better, which helped ease his anxiety. Still requests such as the one today, threw him off and he needed time to sort through it.

That was why he was so fixated with reading the email, and the reason he decided it was best to get home and not stop at the park. Yet in his narrow-minded focus he had failed to see how upsetting his decision was for Reiko. Now he felt that familiar regret creep in, but he was unsure of how to the damage he had done.

Behind him he heard the sound of Reiko's soft footsteps as she approached him. He honestly did not want to go over her spelling words, but it was a necessary part of their routine. He looked up as she came up beside him. Her eyes held his for a moment and then she came even closer, and wrapping her arms tightly around him whispered, "I love you Papa. Even when you do things that make me upset, I still love you."

His body grew rigid as he sat there, arms at his side, stunned by her words. He was so overwhelmed by the emotions they created that he didn't know how to respond. He didn't deserve such understanding. She was only six years old, and yet she surpassed him in such basic things.

Allowing the words to penetrate his heart he felt warmth spread through his chest, replacing the tightness from earlier. His arms reached up and he grasped her tightly to him.

"Thank you," he replied.

After a moment she pulled back, just enough to place her tiny hand on his chest above his heart.

"Did my magic work?" she asked.

"Your magic?"

"Yes, Orihime told me that I have magic just like her, and that I can heal your heart when it hurts, just by hugging you and letting you know that I love you."

"Orihime told you this?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled, ""Did it work?"

He placed one hand over hers. His heart did feel lighter because of her actions.

"I guess you do have some magical healing powers," he said, "Because my heart feels much better."

Her face lit up even brighter and she squealed happily, "I did it. You were right Orihime. I do have magic in me."

He looked around for the terrarium but did not see it. Catching his gaze she laughed, "I let Orihime out so she could fly about and get her exercise."

"I see."

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "She is very hyper."

"Unlike you," he replied teasingly.

This caused her to laugh even harder, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the good feelings her joy brought to him.

Hugging her tighter he said, "I am sorry for going back on my word, but I was stressed…"

"Grandma's call?" she asked.

"Yes, Grandma's call," he replied, "But I worked it out, and your healing helped."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad," she said, and then turning in his arms she looked at the touch pad on the table. "So did you get your email?"

"I did," he said as he pushed back from the table and made room for her in his lap. She climbed up and he brought up the itinerary his father had sent. "Grandma and Grandpa want to take you to New York the week before Christmas."

"But we do all our special things that week."

"I know, and I explained that to your grandmother, but I've been thinking about it, and we could do our stuff the week before that, and then you would be free to go with them."

"But won't you be lonely without me?" she asked.

"I will manage somehow," he replied. "So do you want to see some of the things they have planned?"

She nodded and he brought up the links for the hotel and then for some of the sights they would take her too. The most exciting of which was a trip to the American Girl store. His mother had given Reiko a doll last Christmas, and his daughter loved her dearly. The idea of going to the store with her doll, Samantha, displaced all her other thoughts, and he realized that letting her go would not be such a bad thing after all.

He suddenly felt a soft tickle by his neck, close to his shoulder. After a moment it changed to a more comfortable warmth. He was making the right decision by letting her go, and that thought made him realize one more thing.

"Tomorrow, after the library, we can return Orihime if you still want to," he said.

Reiko turned to look at him, a sad smile on her face.

"She does wish to go home, don't you Orihime." She glanced to the spot just above his shoulder by his neck. "Orihime said yes."

He froze, resisting the urge to swat the place where he felt the odd tickle earlier. It was just a coincidence that was all. Orihime was not real, and no matter how much Reiko insisted, fairies did not exist.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This week saw the start of my new job, and though I am excited to be back working again, the new school year always means extra work for the first few months. Once the kids settle in and my own routine is established I will have much more free time.

With that said - I found it almost impossible to find the time to merely proof this chapter after **lilarin** edited it yesterday. As I mentioned when I first submitted this story, I do have the first twelve chapters written, but finding the time between work and family to get them ready for submission is difficult right now. I will try to keep on a schedule of weekly updates, until my days open up again and I find some time to write.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I am so glad that you are all enjoying the story. Please let me know what you thought - I love to hear from you - it really does inspire me!


	5. Chapter 5

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Orihime noticed that Ulquiorra's day followed the same predictable pattern as the previous one. After he had dropped Reiko at school he ran a few errands, and then returned home where he sat at his drafting table working on some plans. He stopped about midmorning to call his mother, and she was amazed at how different this conversation was from the one that had upset him so much the night before. It would seem that he only needed time to take in all the information, and once he had thought it through he was able to deal with it in a more relaxed manner.

In fact his whole demeanor was had calmed considerably, but then with the house so quiet, with only the soft music that came from the box that Reiko had called a stereo playing in the background, it was easy to feel serene. After getting out all of her pent up energy by flying through the house exploring all the different rooms more fully, she settled for her favorite spot, the space on his left shoulder just beside his neck. From this position she could see clearly everything he was doing. Of course she had learned early on that he always held his phone to his right ear, and after a close call where she was almost squished by the device, she knew to pay attention whenever a call came in.

She found herself enjoying this quiet time with him. It was so different from the high energy play that Reiko enjoyed. In all honesty she had never known anyone quite like him. He was so comfortable with solitude, and she wondered if he ever got lonely. She knew she would, and once more she was grateful that he had included her whenever he went out, no matter how silly he may have appeared with that terrarium at his side; all this despite the fact that he didn't even believe in her existence.

After he had taken a break for lunch, he was visited by one of his business partners, Uryuu Ishida. The man was as quiet and soft spoken as Ulquiorra, yet he had a sarcastic manner about him that set him apart from Reiko's father. They spent the afternoon going over the plans that Ulquiorra had been working on that morning.

After about an hour Ulquiorra glanced at his watch and told his partner that he would have to leave to pick up Reiko from school. He then headed over to the child's desk and picked up the terrarium.

"You two going bug collecting after school?" Uryuu asked as came up beside Ulquiorra.

"Reiko believes she has found a sprite and is using this cage to house the creature."

"A sprite?"

Ulquiorra looked up at Uryuu and replied, "It is like a fairy."

"Wings and a wand and all that stuff?" his partner asked sarcastically.

Ulquiorra's tone remained constant. If he knew the man was being sarcastic he never let on. "Reiko has said nothing about a wand, but Orihime does have wings."

"Orihime?"

"The sprite."

"Okay," he began as he pushed his glasses up. "So you are getting that terrarium because…"

"I promised Reiko that we would drop Orihime off at the park this afternoon."

"So you are going to carry around an empty terrarium because your daughter believes that a fairy…no a sprite lives in there," he stared at Ulquiorra. "Have you even thought how people will perceive your actions when they see you walking around with an empty container?"

"Why should their opinions matter," he gathered up the lid, "this is no concern of theirs."

"Okay so you don't care what other people think. Still I find it hard to believe that you are willing to go along with this, to the point where you are going to take time out of your day to deliver an imaginary being back to the park."

"I went back on my word yesterday and Reiko was very upset."

Uryuu crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You are indulging her you know."

Ulquiorra began to put the lid on the terrarium and Orihime quickly sprang into action, making sure she didn't get left behind. As he closed the container he said, "As you do not have any children of your own, your opinion holds no merit."

Uryuu sputtered indignantly, "One doesn't have kids to know when a child is being spoiled."

Ulquiorra ignored the man's comment and grabbing his backpack headed towards the front door.

"Ulquiorra," Uryuu stopped him as he placed his hand on the knob. "I'm not trying to be a self-important ass, but I think you are going a little overboard with this."

"It doesn't concern you," he replied as he opened the front door. "Besides Ukitake encouraged me to play along with her in these things, and since I am paying him for his view, I will follow his advice."

"Ouch," Uryuu stated as he walked outside and waited for Ulquiorra to lock the front door.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Reiko's father asked.

Uryuu shook his head. "Forget it. I should know better than to try to crack a joke with you."

"I appreciate humor when it is funny," Ulquiorra responded.

This brought an unexpected laugh from the other man. Orihime couldn't understand it at all. Nothing either of them said sounded even remotely funny, but she was not that familiar with humans, and more so with the male of the species. Reiko's humor she understood. Maybe after she spent more time with Ulquiorra…but then she would be going home tonight, and these quiet afternoons would only be a memory.

It was odd, but that idea made her sad. Somehow in this short span of time she had become attached to this odd man and his sweet little girl, and suddenly the thought of returning home to the park left her feeling empty inside.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in the middle of the children's section of the library. The brightly colored room was illuminated by the sun coming through the large windows that ran along the southernmost wall. Posters displaying various authors and scenes from popular stories were placed at regular intervals on the remaining walls.

Normally he and Reiko would look through the many books that lined the shelves, having decided on a particular subject they wished to explore the previous evening. But today she had taken off almost immediately to search for books about mythical creatures, hoping to find as much information as she could about her newfound imaginary friend Orihime.

His longtime friend Nelliel and her husband Grimmjow, met up with him as he stood beside one of the tables, the terrarium placed nearby. Nelliel left him after a few minutes to find Reiko. She was eager to discuss the girl's costume for Halloween. Even though the holiday was more than three weeks away, Nelliel liked to get a head start, creating rather elaborate costumes each year for her godchild.

That left him alone with Grimmjow, who now stood facing him, a feral grin on his face. "Nice terrarium-thingy you got there, Batman," Grimmjow taunted good-naturedly as he poked the container in Ulquiorra's hands. Ulquiorra pulled the cage back almost defensively. "You know it doesn't help your image any to be standing there holding an empty container like that. I mean shouldn't there at least be some type of animal in it?"

"Reiko believes she has found a sprite and has placed it in this container for safe keeping."

"What the hell is a sprite?" Grimmjow asked as he bent down and brought his face up close to the clear plastic, looking in the empty cage for any sign of an occupant.

"Actually the term sprite is rather broad, referring to a number of preternatural legendary creatures." Ulquiorra began to quote almost verbatim the information he had searched for the previous evening online. Grimmjow straightened, giving his friend a bored look. Ulquiorra continued on not noticing. "The term is generally used in reference to elf-like creatures, including fairies, but can also signify various spiritual beings including…"

"Okay spare me the Wikipedia version," Grimmjow interrupted crossing his arms in front of his chest. "What you're trying to say is that Reiko thinks she captured a fairy. Kinda like Tinker Bell?"

"Not quite. According to Reiko, Orihime has orange hair with red streaks through it, not blond like the Disney fairy."

"Orihime?" his friend asked. He glanced back down at the cage in Ulquiorra's hands, still seeing nothing.

"That would be the sprite's name," Ulquiorra continued starring at Grimmjow as the other man began to knock against the plastic side of the terrarium. "It would seem that Orihime lives in the big oak tree in the park at the center of town, not Never Land, and unlike Tinker Bell she is not attached to any human being."

"What do you mean attached?"

"I thought you did not want the Wikipedia definition."

"Just spit it out already."

"Okay," Ulquiorra began his voice almost robotic. "I read that sprites can sometimes bond themselves to, and even marry humans or elves, electing to stay with them their whole lives."

"Shit, there may be hope for you yet Batman," Grimmjow whacked Ulquiorra playfully on the back Even though the men were the same age, he insisted on treating Ulquiorra like a younger brother. Teasingly he continued, "I mean if you can't get a real live girl, why not an imaginary preternational…"

"Preternatural," Ulquiorra corrected.

"Yeah that," Grimmjow smiled. "And if she's had limited contact with humans, she may actually think you're normal."

Ulquiorra stared at his friend missing the man's apparent attempt at humor. Behind Grimmjow, he noticed that Nelliel had finally returned from her quest to find Reiko. Her face wore a frown. In a flash she lifted her hand and smacked the smart mouthed male upside the head. Grimmjow turned letting out a soft curse.

Catching sight of his wife of four years, he said, "Damn it Nel! What did you do that for?"

"That was uncalled for," she glared angrily as she pointed her finger in her husband's face, "besides normal is in the eye of the beholder."

"It would have to be a pretty blind eye in Ulquiorra's case," he laughed, this time dodging her hand as she lashed out again. "Come on, Batman knows I'm just kidding. Don't you Ulquiorra."

"Does it really matter?" Ulquiorra turned and laid the container on the table beside him and scanned the room for his daughter. "The creature is imaginary, a figment of Reiko's active imagination. So the idea that she could bond herself to me is pointless, as it could never really happen."

"Oh but the idea of it all is so romantic," Nelliel sighed as she pushed past her husband and bent down to gaze into the empty cage.

"Tch," Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra. "I think if he had his choice of make believe creatures to have a fling with it would Cat Woman," He grinned mischievously. "Black leather and whips – my kind of fun"

Nelliel stood again and smiled at her husband. "I've been neglecting you haven't I, my little kitty," her voice a sensual. Ghosting her fingers across his jaw she enticed, "Leave poor Ulquiorra alone, and you may find me feeling generous later tonight."

Grimmjow let out a low, teasing growl and kissed his wife quickly on the lips. His hand reached down and gave her bottom a loving squeeze. Ulquiorra only stood confused. His friends' public display of affection, inappropriate for such a place as the library in his opinion, was completely lost on him.

* * *

"I cannot believe he dyed his hair blue," Ulquiorra said to Nelliel as soon as her husband walked away with Reiko to play with the puppets that were set up in the far corner of the children's section.

"He promised the kids on the soccer team that if they made it to the divisionals that he would dye his hair the school colors," Nelliel said as she picked up the terrarium and looked intently inside once more.

"And the administration has no problem with this."

"It's good for school morale," she said, still staring into the cage, "Besides he only has to wear it like that until after the tournament."

"It is odd," Ulquiorra responded.

"No more odd than a grown man walking around with an empty terrarium," she said and then winked at him.

Orihime listened intently to the conversation between this new woman and Reiko's father. Though she teased him, it was almost gentle, like he would do with his daughter. Her humor was so different from her husband, and even Ulquiorra's partner. It was wonderful how humans could be so diverse. She realized she could spend her life with them and most likely never grow bored.

"So, Reiko told me that your parents are going to take her to New York the week before Christmas."

Ulquiorra's body tensed and Orihime could hear the clicking of his teeth as he ground them, a habit she realized he did without his knowledge, and usually when he was anxious.

"Ulquiorra," Nelliel's voice was calm and soothing, "I think it's great that you are letting her do this. Hisae would be proud of you."

"Reiko will have a good time," he began as he shifted the back pack on his shoulder. "I suppose at some point I have to work with them. She is their granddaughter."

She rubbed his arm with affection and smiled, "I know it is difficult for you to let go like that. You and Reiko look forward to that week, so I know the sacrifice you are making."

Orihime could tell that Nelliel's words only continued to embarrass him more. He was definitely not one to take praise easily, and for something he simply saw as necessary.

Changing the subject he brought up the woman's plans for Reiko's Halloween costume and the Nelliel grew animated as she described her design in detail. Orihime knew that he really was not interested, but his friend was distracted and the focus of the conversation was removed from him and placed elsewhere. She noticed his body relax and again she was struck by how strange he really was. Yet it was not strange in a creepy way, more so sweet, like a child.

She continued to watch him as he listened patiently to Nelliel. She wished that he believed in her existence. Just once she would love to have his gaze focused so intently on her, but he did not believe in such creatures as fairies and sprites, and most likely never would. It was the way of humans. They were born with the ability to interact with the spiritual, but as they grew older they forgot how to do so, and their hearts became hardened to such beliefs. The fact that Reiko at age six could still see her was rare indeed, but she was glad. In her heart she was happy that the girl had bumped into her and then taken her home, but she knew that she had to leave.

Still when Reiko returned with Nelliel's husband and the man suggested they all go out for dinner, Orihime felt bad. Ulquiorra had promised to return her, but the restaurant was in the other direction. So when he left the decision to Reiko and the girl in turn left it to her, she said that it would be okay to delay her return for one more day. She knew that the child would not protest, and to be honest she herself was glad for the reprieve. The idea of one more day with Ulquiorra was suddenly very appealing.

* * *

Orihime left Reiko's room as soon as she was sure that the child was fast asleep. She carefully made her way through the house which was now dark, except for the light coming from Ulquiorra's room. Making her way inside she found him sitting up in his bed, his back propped against some pillows. He was looking through the device that he used to check his emails and do all his work when he was away from his desk. Curious as to what had captured his attention; she made her way to her favorite spot on his shoulder and glanced at the pad in his hands.

The screen had many words, and Orihime still had yet to learn how to put the letters together so that they made sense, but from the pictures that came into view every so often she could tell that he was looking at information about fairies. He scrolled down the screen rapidly, and she wondered how anyone could read so fast. Every so often he would touch something that she had come to know as a link, and suddenly a whole new page with information would be displayed.

He grew impatient, unable to find whatever he was looking for, and finally giving up, place the device back in its case and then reaching inside his backpack, pulled out his sketchpad. She had seen him on a few occasions drawing in the book, but never since Reiko had set her free from the cage, and she was very excited to see what was contained in the pages.

Opening it he stopped at a page with a sketch of the old oak tree that was her home. The beauty of the drawing took her breath away. He had such an eye for detail, and the tree looked almost real. This created a sad stirring in her heart. Admittedly she had wanted to stay another night with Reiko and Ulquiorra, but she still missed her friends and home.

He stared for some time at the picture before he took the pencil in his hand and began to add a figure to the sketch. Within moments the drawing took shape and she recognized the person as Reiko. She looked as if she was dancing, or maybe chasing after something. And then he began to draw another figure, this one smaller. The creature had wings, but though the face was unidentifiable, she knew it was her.

He stopped and looked at the picture again.

"If only you were real," he whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. He wanted to believe, but he couldn't. She wanted to shout that she was real, and right there on his shoulder, but she knew he would not hear her.

He laid the pad and the pencil down in his lap and leaning back closed his eyes. She believed he was simply collecting his thoughts, but after a while a soft snore passed his lips as his breathing grew deep. He was asleep.

Seizing the opportunity she flew to a spot in front of his face and stared unabashedly at him. Just as she had believed the first time she had seen him, he was incredibly beautiful. And now with his lips slightly parted, and his face so relaxed he was breathtakingly so.

She stared at him, losing track of time, but not caring in the least. Suddenly his body jerked and his eyes flew open. She stayed as still as she could while still hovering in front of his face. His eyes fixed on her and it seemed that his penetrating gaze was actually seeing her.

"Orihime?" his voice was groggy from sleep.

She sucked in her breath.

_He sees me. _

_He really sees me._

She wanted to dance from the excitement of the moment, but she found herself transfixed. His brows knit together and he whispered again, "Orihime, are you real?"

"Yes!" she shouted.

He smiled at her exuberance and then closing his eyes murmured, "I wondered if you were." He turned the light off and then he rolled over, the sketchbook falling to the floor.

Once more his breathing grew heavy and even, and she was unsure if he had ever truly been awake. Letting out a frustrated sigh she flew from the dark room and returned to her place by Reiko's side. She would have to wait until the morning for her answer, but she didn't know quite how she was going to last until then.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I apologize for not getting back to any of you, but my schedule is so crazy at the moment that I barely have a chance to breathe - not complaining though - a job is a wonderful thing!

So on the up side I finally bought a laptop with the hope that I can get my planning done at work and not home - so I can spend time with my family and also writing. So hopefully I can update _Changeling_ soon as well.

Hope you liked the chapter. My favorite two are coming soon. We should be able to edit and keep on a weekly schedule if nothing changes. So Please let me know what you thought, and I hope to be able to drop a word of appreciation soon!


	6. Chapter 6

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ulquiorra sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the plans that he needed to finish and deliver to his partner Starrk. Though Uryuu worked on the interior design of the home with a client, Starrk was the man in charge of the construction, and since this particular home was on hold until he could make the changes the woman wanted, he needed to hurry.

Yet his mind was elsewhere. Reiko's imaginary friend had become almost an obsession to him over the past few days. He knew she wasn't real, but in his gut he still couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on here, and that left him unsettled and anxious. He hated things he couldn't control, and so much of his life had been spent trying to control those things that he could. Ukitake said this was common in all people, but for someone like him it could become almost crippling if allowed to take center stage in his life.

And this obsession was doing just that. What had started out as curiosity quickly grew into a desperate need to prove his daughter wrong. Fairies didn't exist – they couldn't. It disputed so many things he held true. For him things needed to be concrete. If he could not see something, then it was impossible for him to believe in it.

When he was young he had been obsessed with the Dark Knight, but he understood that the man was fictional. Yet the feasibility of such a man existing in his world was very real. He relied on his own strengths and talents, and had no superpowers that helped him fight crime. And though this sprite that Reiko insisted was real was not some type of superhero, she was still supposedly endowed with magical powers, and magic was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. Even the greatest of magicians had tricks they used to fool the audience into believing them.

Still the more he researched, the more he found information – obscure information – that seemed to validate things that Reiko was telling him. He tried to reason that she had heard it somewhere else, but after last night…well last night was just a result of all the stress he was experiencing manifesting in a physical form.

After all he had been up late reading about folklore and mystical beings, and subsequently had fallen asleep with them at the forefront of his thoughts. That was most likely the reason why he had the strange dream. Yes dream. It had to be a dream, even if he could have sworn he had been awake. How else could he explain seeing the sprite last night?

Now though the image of the creature dominated his thoughts, and he couldn't dismiss her long enough to focus on his work. There was only one thing he could think to do to get her out of his brain. He reached for his sketch book and opened it on his desk. He would pull this sprite from his head and place her on paper. Then with the image finally tangible, he would be able to close the book and get back to work.

It didn't take long, once he started, for the image to take shape. It was not quite as he would like, since he only had his graphite pencil to sketch with. Orihime was so vibrant and colorful that a simple black and white drawing did not do her justice. Still he plowed ahead, making sure to include every detail that he remembered from his dream.

He started with her face, soft angles that came to a point at her chin. Her eyes had been so expressive, and once more he longed for his colored pencils so that he could try to capture the gray that sparkled to the point of almost being silver. He then moved down her thin nose to end at her mouth. Her expression had been one of excitement and awe, but that mouth, that delicate mouth, was absolutely perfect. Her smile captivated him, and as he stared at her he had felt all his anxiety fade away.

He worked the other details, saving her hair for last. This time he had to fight the urge to get up and grab his colors. Without them her hair would just seem ordinary. Instead it was a fiery auburn, laced with streaks of orange and gold. He had wanted to reach out and touch those locks, to see if they were as warm as they appeared, but his body had been heavy with sleep, and he couldn't move – one more reason he believed he must have dreamed the entire incident.

Now with the picture finally complete he sat back and stared at it. Unlike most of his drawings of people, this one had captured her expression and features perfectly. The emotions, that he always struggled to portray, were clearly evident on her face. The only other people he had ever managed to draw in such a way had been Reiko and Hisae, but he knew them so well that it was natural he assumed, that he would draw them with such detail.

This only served to frustrate him more. He didn't even know Orihime. Hell, she wasn't even real, so why was he drawing her like this? He quickly slammed the book shut and threw it in the bottom draw of his desk, and turned back to his work. His attempt to drive her from his thoughts had only made her more prevalent. Still he had work that needed his attention.

He looked up at the darkening sky outside. Tonight he would return her to the park, or at least return the idea of her. Then he could put her from his thoughts once and for all.

* * *

Orihime grew concerned as the day wore on. Ulquiorra's nervous energy had become so intense that she could almost feel its suffocating presence fill the room. And as the hours passed he grew even more agitated. She noticed that he skipped lunch, and took to looking out the window on many occasions, watching as the sky grew darker and the wind picked up. Finally he had turned on the device that Reiko informed her was the television, and watched the people on the screen tell of a storm that was approaching. They called it a nor'easter, and at the mention of that Ulquiorra's demeanor became even more frantic.

She had hoped that when he pulled out his sketch pad he would relax at least a tiny bit, but the more he drew, the more uptight he became, until finally he threw the book into a draw in his desk and went back to his work.

Still she had seen the drawing before he had tossed it aside so angrily. It had been her, and the joy that brought her momentarily dispelled the darkness he was creating with his mood. He had seen her, and whether he believed he had seen her or dreamed her didn't matter to her, because in the end she knew the truth, and that truth sparked a hope in her that she couldn't deny. If he could see her while in the twilight between waking and sleeping, then maybe he would be able to see her when he was fully alert.

Of course she only had today to make him believe. Unless something drastic happened this evening, he would be returning her to the park, and the chance of him ever seeing her as real would become nonexistent.

* * *

By the time they made it to Reiko's dance class the weather outside had deteriorated almost as drastically as his mood. Through the day he had kept his eye on the weather reports. A nor'easter had developed and was heading north along the coast. Being as far inland as they were the damage should not be as severe, but they were still in for some heavy rain and strong winds. Though this escalated his anxiety, it was nothing compared to the idea that he would be unable to drop Orihime at the park that evening. After all he could not risk Reiko's safety by venturing out in such a storm.

He took his seat in the usual spot, and placed the terrarium on the ledge just as Reiko had on Tuesday. Taking out his touch pad he began to scan WeatherBug for any new information about the storm. He was so engrossed that he failed to notice the man that took up his seat next to him until he finally spoke.

"Some weather were having, don't ya think Ulquiorra?"

He looked up at the man with the silver colored hair and sly grin.

"Well it is unexpected to experience a nor'easter this early in the season, but not unheard of," Ulquiorra began as went back to scanning the website for the forecast track of the storm.

The man, Gin Ichamaru, laughed and leaned closer, infringing on his personal space as he looked at the screen in Ulquiorra's hands.

"Nor'easter huh? Wow, that could create some havoc over the next few days. Of course a person like you most likely already has a plan in place. Food stored in your basement pantry, the generator primed and ready with plenty of gas – all that super anal stuff that us grasshoppers never do."

He closed the lid to the touch pad and scooted back enough to regain his space. Looking at Gin he asked, "Grasshopper?"

Gin sat back and smiled wider, "You know, like in the fable of the grasshoppers and the ants." Placing his hands on his chest he continued, "Grasshoppers, like me, enjoy life, spending their days in play. While ants, like you, work all day and plan for all the crazy shit life may throw your way."

"You make planning sound like a bad thing."

Gin laughed heartily. "No planning is good. In fact its people like you that make it possible for the people like me to survive life's catastrophes."

"I do not understand."

"Well if we lose power, you won't turn us away would ya? We can count on a good neighbor ant like you to take us in."

Ichamaru lived only a few houses down from his, and on occasion his daughter and Reiko would have play dates. But he did not like to socialize with the rather eccentric man and his overly flamboyant wife. They made him uncomfortable. In fact he knew that Gin seemed to gain pleasure from unsettling him, just as he was attempting to do now.

"I do not see why your oversight should become my problem," he replied.

"Ooh so cold. Would you really leave us to face the harsh elements like that?"

"I believe you will survive a day without electricity," he turned his attention back to the dance floor.

Ichamaru laughed again and then followed Ulquiorra's gaze. He leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"So any reason you are carrying around an empty Terrarium? Shouldn't there be a gerbil, or hamster, or maybe a lizard in your case, living in there?"

He turned his stare to the cage that housed Orihime. "Reiko believes she has found a sprite. She carries the creature around in the terrarium to keep it safe when we travel."

"Oh my, you've gotta watch yourself with those sprites. Awfully playful little characters, but they can get dreadfully mean when provoked."

He turned to look at the man, unable to keep the surprise from his face. "You know about sprites?"

Gin turned to face him as well, and with a wink said, "Ah come on Ulquiorra. Did you forget that I teach literature at the college? English folklore and mythology comes with the territory." He then turned his attention back to the terrarium. Leaning in he stared intently. With his face still close to the plastic container he continued, "You are living dangerously my little ant."

"What do you mean by that?" Ulquiorra asked. The fact that Gin did not scoff at the idea that Orihime existed shot his anxiety up another notch.

Well," Gin turned towards him, a sly smile on his lips, "Amandán Már for one thing."

"What is Amandán Már?" he shifted in his seat and turned his eyes to the cage to avoid looking at Gin's unnerving stare.

"Not what but who," the man stated, "Amandán Már or more commonly known as the Great Fool. He lives in the Fairy palace, and along with the Fairy Queen possesses great power."

"The fairy palace?"

"Oh yes. Where do you think those little critters go when it gets cold?"

"Back into the Great Oak," Ulquiorra replied without thought.

He felt Gin's eyes on him still, and shot a quick glance at the man. The look of intrigue on Ichamaru's face made his stomach knot.

"So you know about the Great Oak." Gin relaxed and then stared out at the children dancing in the other room. "Actually fairies exist in another dimension from us. The Great Oak would be just one of many such places where they would retreat during winter. But all these places are connected, overlapping in time, I guess you could say. The Fairy Palace would be the official name for the place where they all exist as one."

"And you believe such a place exists?" he grew completely still, holding his breath in anticipation of the man's answer.

Gin continued to stare out at the children dancing. "It is common folklore amongst the people of England and Ireland. Gaelic traditions speak of magical beings such as fairies, pixies, and sprites existing side by side with man for centuries. And many still hold fast to those pagan beliefs even today." He paused and turned back to Ulquiorra. "Ants like you refuse to believe in such things because they don't fit into your neat and organized plan for life. Us grasshoppers…well we find the idea romantic and exciting. After all who doesn't like a little magic in their life?"

Ulquiorra remained silent as he thought over Ichamaru's words. Finally he spoke softly, voicing the question that he had wanted to ask for some time now. "So what does Amandán Már have to do with this?"

"Well our friend Amandán Már, he is quite the character. Many people see him like the court jester, always silly, playing pranks on the unsuspecting. But that is the image he likes to portray. In reality he is a very shrewd creature, and very powerful. One touch by the Fool and a human with suffer the _poc sídhe_ or fairy stroke. We would call it a cerebral hemorrhage, but nasty infliction all the same – actually deadly. So you can see why people want to avoid coming across him, or provoking his wrath."

Ulquiorra felt his insides grow cold. The rational part of his mind knew that this was just folklore, stories passed from age to age, but in his gut he felt fear. Honest and true fear that overrode his rational mind, and started the stirrings of panic in his soul.

"Taking one of the Queens little sprites is a very bold move," Gin continued when he remained silent. "How long did you say you had her in your possession?"

"I didn't," he replied, his voice cold as he tried to mask his churning emotions.

"Oh that's right," Gin said. "So humor me then. How long?"

"Since Monday."

The man let out a low whistle. "I never pictured you to be the reckless one, but then as a nonbeliever I suppose it can't be helped."

"These creatures do not exist," he said it more to remind himself than Gin.

"Well that won't help you any when Amandán Már comes knockin."

"You are trying to upset me," Ulquiorra stated as he grabbed his backpack and placed his touchpad inside. Zipping it up he stood and reached for the terrarium. "I would appreciate that you stay away from Reiko with these stories. You will only serve to scare her."

Gin rose to his feet as well. "Now, now Ulquiorra, I was only teasing."

"Your humor is not appreciated," he replied.

"Okay, I'll relent. It's just fun to talk about such things with someone who isn't an intellectual blowhard like the people I work with. Your honest reaction is refreshing."

"You should look to amuse yourself elsewhere," he said as he walked to the door and glanced out the window at the evening sky. The storm was growing worse, and he felt his heart sink as realized there was no way he was going to be able to stop at the park tonight.

Yet Gin's words had made his desire to be rid of the sprite even greater. He knew she was not real, but he couldn't shake his nervous worry. He knew it was completely irrational on his part, but this new information made this silly child's game seem all the more dangerous, and the last thing he wanted to was for anyone else that he loved to get hurt. Hisae's death had been the greatest pain he had ever experienced in his life, and without Reiko to care for he would have retreated completely into himself. She had become his world, and if something happened to her he knew he would never come back. So real or imagined, he would have to get rid of this new threat soon, if only to keep her safe.

* * *

Orihime's worry for Ulquiorra sanity grew greater as she watched him interact with the man Gin at Reiko's dance class. What a cruel man he was to tell Ulquiorra such things. She knew he could tell that he was making Reiko's father upset, but he continued on, taunting him with the stories about Amandán Már.

She had pushed the Great Fool from her mind this week. She knew it was dangerous to remain with the humans. Eventually the Queen would send him to retrieve her, and if he felt that Ulquiorra or Reiko had held her against her will, he may inflict punishment on the man and child. She also knew it wasn't their fault that she had not been returned - even Tuesday night, when it seemed as if Ulquiorra had refused her request.

Spending this week in his company had made it clear to her that the man possessed his own demons that made it impossible for him at times to do anything but bend to their will. He tried, she saw him try so hard, but they were very powerful, and words like the ones spoken by Gin only seemed to make those demons indestructible.

He had informed Reiko that there was no way they could return Orihime tonight, and in her heart she knew that he desperately wanted to do so. He did not believe in her existence, but the idea that she could be real, terrified him. Reiko told her that Ulquiorra fought with obsessive thoughts – that was what the man Ukitake told her – and that he could not rationally deal with them when they got out of control. It would seem that this was one such incident. He had seen her. His heart knew she was real, but his mind refused to acknowledge that fact, and now Gin's taunting had sent him into a panic.

The approaching storm did not help either. Reiko said that her father was very obsessed with the weather, and as soon as a major storm popped up he would spend his time checking the various sites on the internet and watching the reports on TV. She said that whatever control he could gain helped to calm his nerves.

So Gin's teasing about his over planning had some basis in truth, but she found nothing wrong with such things. Ants, after all were very logical creatures. The foolish grasshopper like this Gin would eventually pay the price for their folly. Men like Ulquiorra took their responsibilities seriously, and should be admired for that, not ridiculed.

She turned her gaze once more towards him as he slept. Tonight he had insisted Reiko sleep in his bed. The wind howled outside the windows and the rain beat against the house relentlessly. The child had been more than willing to lie in his protective embrace.

But Orihime knew the truth behind his request. He was afraid of Amandán Már. Keeping Reiko by his side alleviated his own concerns. A tear rolled down her cheek at that thought. The poor man did not understand what he was up against. If the Great Fool paid them a visit, Ulquiorra would be defenseless against his wrath.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Getting a chance to place Gin in the story, living a normal suburban life, was too irresistible. Hope you liked it as well.

I am looking forward to the three day weekend coming up, and would love nothing more than to have a chance to write. Life is still hectic, but all my stories are always on my mind.

Thanks to **lilarin** for taking the time to give the chapter a tune up before I submitted it. Also thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I love hearing from you. As always please let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
_

**Beta: lilarin**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ulquiorra woke before the alarm went off. Disabling it so that it wouldn't wake Reiko, he carefully crawled out of bed. Turning back he repositioned the covers so that she wouldn't get cold and then headed for the shower. He disrobed and dropped his pajamas in the hamper on the way to the bathroom. He set the water to hot and then slowly stepped inside. The burning sting of the water did little to distract his troubled thoughts, but it was important to him to keep his normal routine, even if he had gotten up an hour earlier than usual.

Shower.

Shave.

Brush teeth.

Get dressed.

All these familiar habits brought order to the chaos that was swirling around in his brain. If he kept to the same schedule, followed the same rules, things would be manageable. They had to, because otherwise he feared he was going to lose control over his emotions, and he hated losing control.

When he was finished in the bedroom he went downstairs. Today was Friday, and on Friday he always made eggs, toast, and bacon. But he still had almost an hour before he needed to wake the child upstairs in his bed, so instead of starting the meal he went into the family room and turned on the television.

The storm had worsened overnight, but he could tell that merely by looking out the window. The trees swayed violently as the wind tore through them, scattering leaves in its wake. The early morning sky remained dark, and he knew that it would not get that much lighter even as the day wore on.

The weather report stated that the storm was slamming the coast. It would lose its strength as it moved further inland, and because they lived over one hundred miles from the ocean they would not have as severe damage as those that lived at the beach. Still the authorities were advising people to stay home and indoors unless it was absolutely necessary that they go out. Consequently school was canceled for the day, and local businesses were closed. Reiko would welcome the change, but for him it was just one more thing shaking up his day, and it was barely even six in the morning.

* * *

Even though Reiko did not have school, Ulquiorra still woke the girl up at the same time he did each weekday morning. She protested at first, but once she had eaten her breakfast and done her chores, she perked up, excited by the prospect of spending the entire day with Orihime.

Though the sprite enjoyed the girl's company, she missed the calm, serene time she had spent with Ulquiorra earlier in the week. Reiko's father though was anything but calm and serene today. Orihime noticed that his mood from yesterday had only gotten worse. He tried to busy himself with work, but often times she would find him gazing out the window with a scowl on his face.

Then, only a few hours after they had finished breakfast, the electricity went out. He had gone outside then; Reiko said he kept a generator out back behind the garage. The machine created electricity, but she said her papa used it mainly to keep their food from spoiling in the refrigerator or the freezer unit that he had in the basement.

So even with the generator running, Ulquiorra was left unable to use his computer, and Orihime discovered that the storm had also knocked out his internet service, so he was completely cut off from outside information on the storm. Without his usual distractions he began what Reiko called a cleaning frenzy. He went room by room, clearing shelves, dusting, and then replacing all the books and knick knacks. After that he cleaned the bathrooms; the smell of disinfectant made her eyes burn, but he seemed unaffected.

Finally he took a break to make lunch for himself and Reiko, though Orihime doubted he would eat. In fact she hadn't seen him touch a bite of food since yesterday when he had thrown the drawing he had made into his desk drawer.

The drawing! She had forgotten all about that, and seeking Reiko, informed the child about it. Reiko eagerly went to the desk and withdrew the sketchbook. Flipping to the page she stared at the image her father had created.

"It's you Orihime," she said with wonder and gazed at her with an open mouth, following her movements wide eyed.

Orihime flitted about her head and excitedly replied, "He drew it yesterday, but he saw me the previous night, when he was almost asleep."

"So he can see you," Reiko clutched the book even tighter in her grasp.

"I do not believe he can see me now," she whispered, "but for that moment he could, and that's a start, isn't it?"

Reiko nodded and then raced off to the kitchen to find her father; Orihime struggling simply to keep pace. Ulquiorra was just finishing making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and placing the lid on the jar, turned to put the peanut butter back into the pantry, when Reiko came up in front of him and holding up the sketchbook exclaimed, "You saw Orihime!"

He looked at the picture in her hands, and his own slackened, causing the jar to slip from his grasp. It hit the floor with enough force to shatter the plastic and send the contents in all directions.

"You know that you are not to go into my desk Reiko," his voice was cold and emotionless, but Orihime noticed that his hands trembled at his sides. He stood amidst the mess the accident had created, but his gaze was focused solely on the book in the child's hands.

"But Orihime told me you drew a picture of her, and I wanted to see it," the girl stood firm, yet her voice shook as she spoke.

His eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared, "Orihime could not have told you that because she does not exist."

"Yes she does," Reiko persisted, raising the sketchbook higher and nearer to his face. "The proof is right here. You saw her."

His skin seemed to drain of all color while his breathing sped up. "I will not tolerate your lies anymore Reiko. Orihime could not have told you. She is not real. She is merely a figment of your imagination…"

"No papa, you're the one lying," Reiko yelled, still holding the picture straight up while her outstretched arms began to shake. "You saw her. You saw her when you were almost asleep, and then you drew her picture yesterday while I was at school."

He took a step towards the child, but stopped when his foot slid in the peanut butter on the floor. Looking down he took in the mess and raised his voice in a curse, "Damn it. I spent the entire morning cleaning," He reached for the biggest piece of the broken jar and tossed it into the trashcan, "The whole fucking morning."

He bent down and picked up the remainder of the pieces. All the while Reiko stood silent, pressing the sketchbook to her chest while the tears now fell freely Finally looking up at her he spoke softly, enunciating every word carefully, "Put that book back where you found it and go to your room."

She hesitated only long enough to whisper an apology, before she turned and ran from the room. He let out a frustrated sigh and then reaching for the sink grabbed the washrag and turned on the water. Standing silent for a moment he merely stared at the water as it ran from the faucet and down the drain. He then bent down and rested his head against his arms that he had placed on the edge of the sink.

His breathing was still coming fast, but he seemed like he was trying to gain better control over it. Softly, almost like a mantra, he spoke, "Fairies, pixies, and sprites are not real. They don't exist. It is just a part of Reiko's imagination. That's all. They can't exist. Not Orihime…not Amandán Már…none of them. I just need to relax…just relax. Get a grip Ulquiorra. You're losing it. Just breathe…just breathe…"

He continued on, the whole while reminding himself to breathe, and then slowly his breathing evened and his soft murmurings ended. He lifted his head and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He looked at the water streaming from the faucet as if seeing it for the first time, and then taking the washrag wet it, and went about the business of cleaning the peanut butter from the walls, cabinets, and floor.

When he was done he rinsed the rag and laid it carefully to dry by the side of the sink. He let out one deeper exhale and then slowly made his way for the stairs. Orihime knew he was going to see Reiko. Though she was unsure of what had just happened, she knew that it was a result of this darkness building inside of him all week. His breakdown in the kitchen was most likely something he experienced before, because he seemed to collect himself using techniques he had learned in the past.

Still it had been frightening to see him lose control like that, and she felt bad for both these humans that she had grown so fond of; the man who seemed so broken and the girl that loved him dearly.

If only her magic could fix him, she would gladly set about healing him. But even after all of this he refused to allow himself to believe - and his doubts were far stronger than any magic she possessed.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood looking out the window that was next to his bed. The wind continued to howl outside, and the rain showed no sign of letting up. The deteriorating weather only seemed to mirror his troubled thoughts. He glanced back at his bed where Reiko snuggled warm beneath the covers. She was better now, but his behavior earlier had upset her greatly.

Looking outside again, he thought back to the scene in the kitchen that afternoon. He had not lost control like that in quite some time, and had gotten better at sensing the signs of an impending panic attack before it took its hold over him, but today he had been so rattled by the storm that he had simply dismissed his building anxiety. Yet the moment she entered the kitchen with the sketch he had drawn yesterday in hand, and declared that it was in fact Orihime, something inside him snapped.

How could she have found out about the picture? He hadn't spoken about it to anyone. Reiko knew not to touch his desk, and she never had gone against his wishes until now. Yet the only thing that had changed in their lives had been the appearance of this sprite – of Orihime.

No, it was impossible.

She couldn't exist.

It had to be a coincidence that Reiko had found the sketchbook. After all they were stuck inside today with nothing to do. It was natural that she would go exploring, even in places that were typically off limits. That had to be it.

And her desire for him to join her in this charade explained why she would readily agree that the image was Orihime. It could be anyone. He had no idea how Reiko perceived the sprite. She could say it was her, and he would be none the wiser.

Still these thoughts had done nothing to stem the panic rippling through his system. He knew the sprite was not real; knew his doubts were merely the result of his anxiety; knew that perceived events or ideas could take on a life of their own if he obsessed long enough about them. Yet her confirmation that his neurosis was in fact reality stripped away all his defenses and the familiar sense of disconnection that immediately preceded an attack gripped him.

It was as if he had stepped aside from his own body. Even now he was not entirely sure what he had said, or even how terrified Reiko had actually been by his actions. He just remembered the absolute and irrational fear that overrode his senses, and his need to gain control over the situation before it swallowed him whole.

The look on her face before she fled the room – that he remembered - and it was that look that finally broke through the haze he had found himself in. He was able to step back and calm himself; using the methods he had developed over the years to restore order to his troubled thoughts. And once he was done he knew he had to find Reiko, and apologize.

Now, hours later, she was secure in his love once again. She had been scared, but he understood that that had been because she loved him so much, and didn't know how to help him when he got like that. Yet she shouldn't have to help him. He was the parent. He was the one Hisae had placed in charge of her before she died. He should be the one comforting her, not the other way around.

"Damn it," he whispered into the dark room.

As soon as phone service was restored he would call Ukitake. Today had been a setback, and he knew he was acting irresponsibly by trying to handle this alone. The man would know what to do; would help him see reason.

He turned away from the window and checked the gas fireplace on the wall opposite the bed. This was their only source of heat tonight. Hopefully tomorrow the power would be restored, but until then he would keep Reiko with him. This was the excuse he gave himself, because even though he could see the reasons for his earlier breakdown, and dispel them as irrational, he still could not shake this uneasy feeling in his gut that something bad was coming - something that he could do absolutely nothing to prevent.

* * *

Orihime woke with a start. Something wasn't right. She could sense it, yet she couldn't quite decide exactly what it was. She glanced at Reiko, asleep, wrapped securely in her father's arms. So the man had finally fallen asleep. He had been so agitated earlier, that she feared he would remain up all night. The dark rings under his eyes were proof of his exhaustion, but he refused to give in. At least now would get some rest, and maybe in the morning he would be less bothered.

Suddenly she felt cold. Outside the wind stopped its howling, and the rain ceased its torrential downpour. Time stood still inside that room. The warm glow of the flames coming from the fireplace was the only movement aside from the deep breathing of the two humans in the bed beside her. This was the result of magic – a strong, powerful magic that was ageless and eternal.

Amandán Már.

He was here. It was the only explanation she could figure.

Frantically she flew about the room, checking the windows, looking in the shadows, but he was nowhere to be seen. Flitting back to her place by the bed she glanced at Reiko and Ulquiorra. They still slept, unaware of the supernatural events taking place around them.

"Looking for someone?" the voice, playful and teasing, whispered beside her.

She jumped at the sound and turned, coming face-to-face with The Great Fool. He smiled, and then removing the dark-green and white striped hat from his head, made a low bow. Standing tall once more, he placed the hat back on top of his head and smile lopsidedly at her.

"My dear Orihime, your friends have been very worried about you," he said as he brought his face to within inches of hers.

He stood tall in this human form; taller than most men. His blonde hair was in disarray beneath his hat, his gray eyes concealed in the shadow created by the brim. His clothes were hidden as well within a large, black overcoat that was adorned with magical symbols along the bottom.

"Amandán Már," she whispered unable to hide the fear in her voice.

He stood erect again and taking out a fan, opened it wide in front of his face, and feigning embarrassment replied, "My dear, sweet Orihime, you have no need to be afraid of me. We are kindred spirits after all, and I have no reason to bring you harm."

She was unsure of how to take him. He was of the fairy folk, but she did not move within his inner circles. They were by no means friends, and even though magical herself, she still knew to fear his power.

"Have you come to take me back to the Great Oak?" she asked.

"That is what you want, is it not?" his tone remained light.

She didn't reply. Glancing silently at the child and man lying in the bed, she contemplated her answer. The Fool let out a chuckle and she looked back up to see that he had snapped his fan shut. His veiled gaze leveled at her, and though she could not see his eyes, she could feel them boring into her.

"Humans and wee folk are not meant to live together," his voice lost its playful air. "Their souls are heavy with the corporal things of this world. Your spirit would be crushed if you remained within their company for too long."

"The child can see me," she whispered turning her eyes back to Reiko.

"That happens from time to time," he replied, "But that man is shrouded in dark energy. Even a simple sprite like you, with limited magic, can sense that."

She looked at Ulquiorra. It was true; the anxiety and fear that permeated his being created an almost impenetrable wall around him. Even great magic would be hard pressed to break through its defenses.

"He saw me," her voice was low, barely audible.

"Even with that insight he still refuses to believe," Amandán Mar said with soft admonishment. He reached down and placed his hand between the covers inches below her, and her feet. Carefully he lifted her level with his face. "He is a danger to creatures like you. Disbelief like that is fatal to your kind."

"He is just scared."

"He is closed minded and a threat," The Fool's voice grew harsh. The time for play was over. "Eventually the child will become just like him, and when she denies your existence too, what will become of you?"

"She would not do that," Orihime felt her eyes grow moist. Fighting back the sorrow his words created in her heart she continued, "She loves me."

"You should not be here Orihime. Be grateful that I do not punish these humans for taking what does not belong to them."

"No," she cried out. "Please, it was an innocent mistake on the child's part."

"Then I do not wish to hear anymore. We will leave now."

He raised the cane that he held securely in his other hand, and was about to tap it on the floor, opening a portal to the fairy realm.

"Orihime," Reiko's panicked voice called from the bed.

She looked up to see the girl sitting upright, about to reach for her. Orihime's breath caught in her throat. If the child made contact with the Fool she would die from the sheer power contained within his magic.

Suddenly Ulquiorra awoke, and taking in Reiko and the strange man beside the bed, reacted in a flash. He grabbed the child and jumped back, dragging her from the bed. The sheets were still wrapped haphazardly around his body, as he pulled his daughter close. His eyes wide with fear.

"How?" he asked. "I locked all the doors and windows. How did you get in?"

The Fool laughed, his playful manner back, as he spoke, "Locked windows and doors are no match for magic."

Ulquiorra shook his head, still refusing to believe, "You can't be here."

"But I am."

"I'll call the cops," his hand darted out for the phone beside the bed. "They'll take you away."

The Fool gently eased Orihime from her place atop his hand and held it out towards Ulquiorra. The phone shot from the panicked man's fingers and flew to his grasp. He smiled as Ulquiorra's eyes opened wider.

"This silly gadget of yours does not even work right now," Amandán Mar said as he looked at the object in his hand, "Fascinating device though. You humans really do come up with some of the most creative toys."

Ulquiorra backed up a step. His eyes went from The Fool to the doorway. Amandán Mar followed his gaze and suddenly the door slammed shut. Reiko let out a shriek and her father tightened his hold, burying the child's head against his shoulder to shield her from the events unfolding around them.

"I have only come for what belongs to my Queen," The Fool began as his voice grew serious again, "You are lucky that is the only reason I am here."

"Impossible," Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Nothing is impossible, my boy. One only has to open their eyes fully to see all that truly exists around them."

"No, fairies do not…"

Suddenly Ulquiorra's body tensed, his grasp on Reiko slackened, as his body was slammed forcibly against the wall by an invisible energy.

"You throw about such powerful words without any thought of their consequences," The Fool's voice was cold; his deadly power swirled about him, invading every inch of the room.

"Papa," Reiko cried out from her place on the floor by his feet. She turned to look at Orihime and pleaded, "Please help him."

Orihime wanted to stop this madness, but she was powerless in the face of Amandán Már.

"I'm sorry Reiko," she whispered.

Ulquiorra's breathing increased as his skin once more grew pale. He struggled to break free of the magic that held him pinned to the wall. The Fool slowly made his way from beside the bed over to the man and child.

"Reiko," Ulquiorra cried out, "Don't let him touch you."

The Fool stopped and smiled, "Ah so you do believe." He then took another step. "It's a shame that your mind only adheres to that which is the most deadly within our lore. Why is it that you refuse to see the beauty of our kind as well?"

"Please don't hurt my daughter," Ulquiorra pleaded.

"I suppose you would feel a great loss if she was suddenly taken from you," Amandán Már said softly. "Imagine how my dear Queen feels knowing her sweet Orihime is being held in the corporal world by someone as dangerous as you."

"Orihime is just a figment of Reiko's…"

His voice was silenced as his airway closed. The Fool stood still, his hand in a tight fist.

"You speak such words again and I will immediately kill you," his voice now menacing.

He then opened his fist and Ulquiorra gasped as air filled his lungs.

"This sprite is gentle and sweet. She would never harm another creature, yet when you approach her with such ignorance you threaten her very existence."

Ulquiorra struggled all the more against his invisible bonds. The Fool drew closer. Reiko backed up against her father and grabbed his legs tightly.

"Don't hurt my papa anymore."

The Fool bent down and his face changed again. With a smile on his lips he said, "My sweet, sweet child, I would not have to harm your father if he would just refrain from saying such deadly foolish things."

"Leave her alone," Ulquiorra grew frantic.

The Fool stood up and stared at the human, his face now stern. He lifted his hand and spoke firmly, "This child will eventually suffocate from that darkness in your soul. It would be better that you were gone from her life."

Orihime's heart began to beat rapidly as she darted to the space between The Fool and Ulquiorra.

"Please," she begged. Please spare him. He is all this child has."

"She is better off without him."

"No, she is not. He loves her dearly."

"This human has no idea of what real love is. He locks himself away from emotions and feelings. He refuses to see what is directly in front of him."

"It is not his fault," she pleaded. "Honestly he is trying. You have to know that he is fighting this darkness every day."

Amandán Mar stared at her and lowering his hand said, "He still does not even see you, and yet you defend him so ardently."

She lowered her head. His words were true, and pained her greatly. Still she couldn't allow him to harm Ulquiorra.

"Please let him live," she whispered as the tears finally fell from her eyes. "I will do anything you ask if you only spare him."

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at the space between himself and Amandán Már. The man carried on a conversation with a creature that he could not see.

Orihime – his heart shouted. He is speaking with Orihime because she truly does exist.

No impossible. She could not exist. If she existed then everything he feared could also exist as well. All those anxieties that he held at bay, only because he could dismiss them as baseless and untrue, would suddenly become a reality as well.

Even in the face of Amandán Már and all his magic, Ulquiorra could not acknowledge her. Death, pain, sorrow – he could understand those things. But The Fool had been correct – he could not see the beauty of such fantasy.

"You would give me anything I ask?" Amandán Már spoke to the empty space.

He then grew silent as if listening to a reply, and then looked up at Ulquiorra. His eyes were shrouded in shadow, but his smile was chilling.

"I want this man's heart." Ulquiorra inhaled a deep breath. On the floor beside him Reiko cried softly. "Dispel the darkness that resides within it," Amandán Már continued. If you can make him believe in the power – the true power – of the wee folk, than I shall spare his life."

Ulquiorra stared at the space between him and The Fool. There was only silence, and then Amandán Már grew serious.

"Before I agree, this man must also give his consent," His eyes searched Ulquiorra's face. "Take the first step human. Look at her. Admit that she exists, and I will agree to this bargain."

"I don't see her," his voice was defeated.

"Then you and the child will die," Amandán Már replied.

"No!" he yelled and then focused on the place in front of him, "Leave Reiko alone."

"Then seal the deal, my friend," The Fool smiled lackadaisically.

He stared intently at the empty space.

Believe.

That was all he had to do to save their lives.

Believe.

He thought of the strange glow he had seen the first night.

Believe.

He remembered the faint tickle and comforting warmth on the space between his shoulder and his neck.

Believe.

He saw her face – that beautiful, ethereal face – from his dreams.

Believe.

Believe.

Believe.

And then, the air about the space changed. It distorted and became hazy. Suddenly a form took shape, tiny and light. A small feminine body with transparent wings that fluttered so fast that he almost couldn't see them. Her large, gray eyes opened wide, and her mouth was pursed in a prayer. Around her face and body, glorious auburn haired blazed brightly.

"Orihime?" his voice was a hoarse whisper.

She smiled with relief.

"Orihime…oh God…it can't be," he continued as his body grew numb.

"Ah but it is her," Amandán Már interrupted. "And now that you are willing to play this little game I will grant Orihime's request."

"Her request?" he asked.

"Ah yes, her request that I spare your life," he turned his gaze to the tiny sprite. "You have until the last of the frost covers the ground in the spring. If you cannot dispel the darkness that resides in this man's heart I will claim his soul for the Fairy Queen."

"I agree," her voice was soft and melodious, despite the heaviness of her pact.

"Good, good," Amandán Már said as he smiled mischievously. Looking back to Ulquiorra he continued, "Of course it wouldn't be any fun if I left her like this. Fairy magic is very powerful. If she desires to remain in the human world then she will have to play by their rules."

He placed a finger on Orihime's back at the point where her wings fluttered quickly, and suddenly they stopped their movement. He uttered an incantation as a blue light emanated from the space beneath his finger. The sprite cried out and Ulquiorra feared the man was hurting her. Suddenly a flash of light exploded in the room, and he closed his eyes to shield them from its intensity.

When he opened them again he saw her standing before him. Her head was bowed and her body was completely naked with only her hair to clothe her. She stood several inches shorter than him, and her body was so petite he wondered if she would break if he touched her. She looked up and his breath caught as her gray eyes met his own and she smiled.

The Fool stood beside her, his hands atop a cane that rested on the floor. "I entrust her to your care now human. Keep her healthy and happy, and when I return in the spring I will see if she was successful in holding up her end of the bargain." He then tipped his hat and winked, "Until then I bid you goodbye."

Tapping the floor with his cane he disappeared. Ulquiorra was released from the invisible bonds that held him in place, and he reached down and pulled Reiko to his side. Rising to his feet he stared at Orihime. Even after all he had witnessed his mind fought to push it aside as anything but real.

Outside the window the storm raged once more, but its power was growing weaker. Yet inside the cozy room, a new storm had just begun. He had unwittingly struck a deal with Amandán Már. He did not understand just how he was supposed to win this game, but he knew this woman standing before him held the key. He would have to allow her into his life, or in the spring The Fool, a creature he never before believed to exist, would return, and he would demand payment, and Ulquiorra understood that at that point there would be no morebargaining. He either fulfilled the demands or forfeited his life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So now we have met Amandan Mar, and Ulquiorra has admitted that Orihime is real! This chapter ends Part I. Now the fun really can begin.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. I am glad that everyone seems to be enjoying it. Please let me know what you thought. I love to hear from you all.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters_

* * *

**Part II**

_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly._ ~ **Sam Keen**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ulquiorra picked up Reiko and held her tightly against his chest. She placed her head into the crook of his neck and sobbed softly. The confrontation with Amandán Már had scared her, but truth be told it had terrified Orihime as well. It was only now, several minutes after he had vanished into the night, that she was able to slow her breathing; her heart though continued to race painfully in her chest and she wondered if it would ever calm down.

Her eyes met Ulquiorra's. He was still pale, and his own breathing had yet to resume its normal pace, but he spoke soothing words to his daughter as he rocked gently back and forth, barely moving. It was evident that he done such things before and she was reminded once again that he truly did love this child. Amandán Mar had been wrong. Reiko would not be better off without him. Ulquiorra was a good father to her, even if he struggled with his own demons everyday.

He continued to stare at her, but spoke not a word. Eventually Reiko relaxed enough to lift her head from his shoulder and turning, gazed at Orihime as well. The child's face lit up with a smile.

"You're big now," she said with awe, and then her eyes widened, "And you're naked!"

Ulquiorra seemed to come out of his trance. His eyes suddenly trailed from her face, down to her breasts, and then lower, until he turned away, his face flushed. Lowering Reiko to the floor, he picked up the sheet that had fallen earlier and tossed it at her.

"Cover up," he said as he stepped around the little girl at his feet, and made his way to the dresser. He quickly opened a drawer and pulled out some clothes, and then walking back to her held them out. "Here, you can wear these for now."

She held the sheet against her body with one hand, while she grabbed the clothes with her other. He turned his back to her and spoke; his voice short and precise, "Go ahead and put them on."

She dropped the sheet and stepped into the pajama pants and then began to pull the top over her head. Finally when she was dressed she spoke, "Okay, all done." He turned around to find her fiddling with the edge of the t-shirt. "Should the top be so tight?" she asked.

He looked at her chest where the fabric was pulled taunt, and his cheeks grew red.

"Papa you're staring at Orihime's boobies," Reiko admonished. His body stiffened and he turned to look at the girl, but she continued on completely unaware, "But then they are really big. Almost as big as Aunt Nel's…"

"Reiko," his tone indicated that she should stop.

"But they are," she replied innocently.

"That's enough," he took a step towards her and then continued, "It's barely past midnight. You should go back to bed."

"But I'm not tired anymore," she declared as she turned back to Orihime, "That man is gone now isn't he?" She nodded and Reiko exhaled deeply. "Then you get to stay with us?"

"For now," she said as she turned to look at Ulquiorra, "I mean I guess that is ultimately your father's decision."

"Oh papa," Reiko ran over to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, "You won't make Orihime leave will you? She has nowhere to go, and since I found her she should stay with us."

He looked back at Orihime and she could tell he was replaying everything that had happened that night, and weighing it against all the worries that normally plagued him. When he finally spoke his voice was very controlled, "That man left us little choice. It is our responsibility to see that she remains healthy and happy, isn't that what he said?"

She could tell he was angry. The Fool had taken away his control over the situation; in effect forcing her upon them.

"I don't have to stay…" she tried.

"Of course you do," he began to pace, and then stopping at the window, pushed the curtain aside and stared into the night. "I believe he made that perfectly clear."

She bit her lip and glanced over to Reiko. The child was very still as she watched the two adults interact.

"I will not force you to take me into your home," she stated.

"I cannot just throw you out into the night can I?" his voice was harsh. Turning back to her once more he continued, "We have a deadline don't we. He will come back in the spring and if…well…"

Suddenly his eyes grew wide in alarm and he placed his hand over his mouth. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. She could make out the faint noises of his retching and then silence. She glanced to Reiko again, and could see that she was afraid. Bending down she opened her arms wide and the child ran across the room, flinging herself into Orihime's embrace.

* * *

Ulquiorra rested his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet. He felt humiliated by his inability to control his anxiety, and the painful spasms, as he brought up nothing but bile, left his already aching body exhausted. The adrenalin that coursed through his veins at the confrontation with The Fool had begun to ease and the reality of just how close he had come to death, and how his life continued to hang in the balance, had caused his body to react violently.

Finally calming down enough to stand, he made his way to the sink and turned on the cold water. Leaning down he splashed it into his face, and then looking up at the mirror, ran his hands through his hair. He looked like shit. His skin was still ghostly white, which only made the dark circles under his eyes stand out even more. His breathing had yet to slow to a manageable pace, and his heart continued to thump painfully in his chest.

Still he had to pull it together for Reiko. Drying his face on the towel hanging on the back of the door, he slowly made his way back into the bedroom. A quick glance showed no sign of either Reiko or Orihime, but as he looked over at the bed he saw his daughter lying on her side, Orihime behind her, lazily rubbing the child's back and speaking softly. He made his way to the bed and knelt down on the floor. Resting his head on his arms he leaned against the mattress and stared at his daughter. Tentatively he reached out for her hand and she took his eagerly.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded his head, but didn't yet trust himself to speak. He needed to mask his emotions so as not to worry her any further.

"I was scared for you," she whispered. "I was afraid that that man would hurt you."

"I am unharmed," he spoke softly.

"But you're mad aren't you."

He held her gaze but remained silent. He did not like to lie to her, but he was very angry. Still, telling her such things would accomplish nothing.

"Your father has a right to be angry," Orihime surprised him with her gentle voice. He looked up and met her gaze, "Amandán Már did not give him much of a choice." She continued to rub the girl's back. "I would be just as angry if our roles had been reversed."

Reiko rolled over just enough to look back at Orihime. "You would be?"

Orihime nodded her head, "No one likes to be told they have to do something. We all like to have a say in what happens to us - even magical creatures. The Fool gave us a choice, but it really wasn't much of a choice. We either agreed to his deal or…well we chose the only thing we could."

"I don't want papa to die," Reiko's voice trembled.

"Your papa is fine," Orihime reassured her. "Besides he has us to make sure that nothing bad happens to him."

Reiko rolled over again and looked at him. He squeezed her hand tightly and said, "You don't have to worry about me. I will be fine."

She smiled and then asked, "So now do you and Orihime just have to fall in love?"

He reared back slightly, his eyes narrowed, "Why would you say that?"

"Well in a fairytale the prince always falls in love with the princess."

"I am no prince," he replied.

She giggled and then said, "Well maybe not a prince…more like…more like Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" he asked.

"Yes, he forgot how to fly just like you. And the he fell in love with Maimie Mannering and wanted to marry her…"

"But she eventually returned home," he reminded her.

Her smile faded but she persisted, "But she made him happy, and he still got to visit with her, even as she got older."

"Reiko, Peter Pan is just a story," he then glanced at Orihime, his eyes questioning. Sprites were just a story too, but here she was, real and alive.

She smiled at him and said, "I have never heard of Peter Pan, but he could have been a real boy."

"See papa," Reiko smiled again. "If Maimie could make Peter Pan happy, then maybe Orihime will make you happy, and then that man will not come back…"

"Do not worry about him," Ulquiorra said softly and gave her hand another squeeze. "Orihime and I will take care of him."

"Together?" she asked and then let out a rather loud yawn.

Once more he looked to Orihime. He preferred to do things alone, yet he would have to trust her. After all she was more familiar with Amandán Már than him. She would know better how to fix this.

"Together," he replied.

"Good," she said as she closed her eyes.

They remained like they were, Reiko's hand securely in his, with Orihime continuing to rub the child's back. Eventually Reiko's breathing grew deep and steady as she fell asleep. He stood and stretched his muscles, before he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, and then rearranged the covers around her body.

He was unable to sleep yet himself, so he sat back down, resting his back against the bed, and stared at the fire burning brightly in the fireplace. After a moment he heard Orihime moving about the bed, and then she sat down beside him, her gaze on the fire as well.

They sat silently for a time, before she spoke, "So are you really okay?"

He continued to stare at the fire. "Amandán Már almost killed me. He was going to kill Reiko as well."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You don't need to apologize. It was not your fault," he replied.

"I could have gone home Wednesday, but I decided to stay."

"I could have returned you anytime before then," he reminded her.

"I didn't mean to disrupt your life like this," she replied.

"Well there is nothing we can do about that now," his voice was cold.

She gave no reply to that, only shifted her body, drawing up her knees and resting her arms and face against them. Her gaze still was on the fire. He had hurt her feelings. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he wasn't sure who to be angry at, and she was the most convenient scapegoat. Still he knew it wasn't fair to lay it all at her feet like this.

He let out a sigh and then said, "I just don't know how I am going to explain all of this."

"You could tell people the truth."

He turned and stared at her. Feeling his gaze she too turned and looked questioningly at him.

"That would not be very wise."

"Because they wouldn't believe you?"

"Of course they wouldn't," his gaze turned back to the fire. "Most people already think I am strange. If I were to suddenly start telling them that I made a deal with The Great Fool, and am living with a sprite, now turned human, they would think I was crazy." His voice lowered more as he voiced his greatest fear, "They would take Reiko away."

"But you're a good father to her."

"That wouldn't matter," he ran his hands through his hair. "No matter what I do, I am always just a heartbeat away from losing her."

She sat back and then reached out to grasp his hand. "I won't let that happen. Reiko loves you, and you love her. It would be wrong to separate you."

He shook off her hand and stood abruptly. Walking over to the window he gazed out and spoke again, "I don't believe anyone has magic enough to promise that."

She stood as well and he heard her soft footsteps again.

"Ulquiorra?" she called out and he turned to look at her.

She quickly bridged the remaining space between them, and then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight against her. He remained stiff; his arms limp at his sides. He rarely let people touch him. Reiko was the only one - well the only one since Hisae died - that he allowed such contact. His first reaction was to push her away, but her embrace felt right. This week had been the worst for him in a long time. His body and mind were exhausted, and he needed something, and this, her embrace, somehow made the pain more tolerable.

Slowly he lifted his arms and reached for her. They stood like that, quiet and still for some time. The longer he held her, the less anxiety he felt. Finally she whispered, her face still pressed against his chest, "It's going to be alright Ulquiorra. No matter what happens I will be here, and together we will figure it out."

Her words were so much like Hisae's. His sister had always been there to help him battle his demons, but when she died he had been left alone, unsure of how to keep them away without her. Now Orihime was here, making the same promises, and in his heart he wanted desperately to let her in.

"Together," he whispered.

* * *

Deep inside of him a crack began to form in the wall he had built around his heart. Tiny and almost imperceptible, but it was big enough for a golden glow to squeeze into.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is short, but it starts Part II and now Ulquiorra and Orihime finally get to interact. I have managed to write a few more chapters and will move up the update schedule as much as I can. Editing is still hard because my free time is so scarce, but I will try!

Thanks to all who reviewed. You mad me so happy with your responses to the last chapter. Hope this one was as enjoyable. Look for some familiar characters to join the story once more in the next chapter.

As always let me know your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

_**Warning:** some swearing and more adult language in this chapter.  
_

**Beta: lilarin**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Orihime woke to feel the warmth of the sun on her face. She sat up and stretched, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window. The storm seemed to be over; at least the heavy rains had stopped. The wind still blew through the trees, scattering leaves and debris, but even this would die down soon enough now that the fury fueling it was gone.

Glancing back at the bed she took in the forms of the sleeping man and his daughter. Reiko lay sprawled on her back, her one arm lay in the empty space that Orihime had just occupied, and the other was draped across Ulquiorra's pillow, her fingers lightly twisted in his hair. He slept on unaware. Lying on his side facing the child, his breathing was deep and his features more relaxed than she had seen all week. Under his eyes the dark smudges still remained, standing out in stark contrast against his pale skin.

He was exhausted, and the last thing she wished to do was disturb him, so when Reiko opened her eyes, Orihime simply placed her fingers against her own lips and whispered, "We should let your father sleep."

The child sat up, and after shooting the man a quick glance, crawled over to where Orihime sat and gave her a big hug.

"You're still here," she sounded relieved.

"I'm not going anywhere," Orihime replied.

"I'm glad," Reiko said and then sitting back whispered, "I really didn't want you to go."

"I'm glad to be here with you too."

"So you're not sad that you won't be with your friends?"

"I'll see them again," Orihime smiled, "Besides isn't Monday park day?" Reiko nodded her head. "Then I will see them then."

"So do you think I will see them as well?" Reiko could not conceal her excitement at the idea.

"If they wish to be seen," Orihime winked, "But then who could resist playing with someone as fun as you?"

Reiko giggled and Orihime felt a wonderful warmth at the sound. Only seconds later though, her stomach began to cramp painfully, and a loud growl escaped, causing Reiko to laugh harder.

"You're hungry," she declared.

"This is what hunger is like in humans?" she asked.

"Well we need to eat a lot," the child said. "You may have been able to get by with very little before, but now you'll have to eat at least three times a day."

"And what do I eat?"

"Well," Reiko rested her hand on her chin, her fingers on her lips as she thought. Dropping her hand she said, "Today is Saturday, and Saturday is pancakes."

"Pancakes," Orihime repeated, unsure of what pancakes were.

"But papa always makes them," Reiko continued, "And I'm not allowed to cook without an adult, and you said we shouldn't wake him up…" she grew silent as she thought it over and then brightened, "But you're an adult, so you could help me make the pancakes."

"I don't even know what they are," Orihime said.

"That's okay," Reiko jumped down from the bed. "I have a cookbook for kids. It has pictures that show how to make them, and since you can't read either you can follow the pictures."

"Do you think your father will be upset if we do this?"

Reiko looked back at the sleeping man. "Well…he might be, but if we clean up our mess, I think he'll be okay."

Orihime smiled at the child. "Okay then, I guess it will be alright."

With that they both bounded through the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. She found it hard to contain her excitement. Living with Reiko, she decided was going to be a fun adventure.

* * *

Ulquiorra was floating in a warm and comfortable haze between sleep and waking. His body was completely relaxed, and his muscles felt so heavy he didn't think he would be able to move them if he wanted to. He burrowed deeper against his pillow, not wanting to even open his eyes, yet an inviting smell wafted into his nose, and his stomach, which had been empty for almost two days, growled painfully.

Opening his eyes he turned his head to stare at the clock. The numbers flashed brightly and he thought absently that they must have lost power during the night.

The power was out – why did that not sit right with him?

Then his mind cleared enough to remember that there had been a storm and they had lost power yesterday. Sitting up too quickly he felt the room sway. He grabbed his head in both hands to steady it and took a few deep breaths. The previous evening's events came rushing back to him with starling clarity - Amandán Már, the deal they had struck, Orihime becoming human – all of it.

He sat still, trying to calm his racing thoughts. All they while the inviting smell that had roused him from his sleep, continued to tickle his nose and reminded his empty stomach just how hungry he was. The smell…it smelled like…pancakes. But that was impossible. Reiko knew not to cook without an adult. Yet Orihime was an adult – or at least appeared to be one – and knowing how Reiko's mind worked, the child would easily reason that that would sufficient enough.

He quickly got out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen. Orihime may look like an adult, but she had no idea what being an adult, or more precisely a human adult, entailed. And he was positive that she had no experience with a stove. He would be lucky if the two of them didn't burn the house down.

He could hear their voices as he made his way down the stairs. They were singing a song. Reiko's voice high and bubbly, "Do you like waffles?"

And then Orihime's, a little unsure, "Yes I like waffles."

Reiko continued the song, one of her favorites, and a routine that she had established months earlier upon being introduced to the song by a classmate. She sang it every Saturday as he prepared breakfast, sometimes going on for five or six rounds before his patience would snap and he would refuse to continue. He wondered how long Orihime would last before she too was driven crazy, but as he rounded the corner and stood in the doorway, the sprite continued on, a wide grin on her face, obviously enjoying herself.

He stopped and stared at the two as they happily sang and cooked breakfast. The counters were clean, the measuring cups and other utensils sat drying in the strainer by the sink, and the table was set for the meal. He had expected a disaster and yet the kitchen appeared as it always did.

Reiko looked up and finally saw him standing there. "Papa, you woke up."

"I smelled breakfast," his words were cool and even.

"Orihime said we should let you sleep, but she was hungry, and today is pancakes, and since she's an adult…"

"You should have woken me up," he began but as he watched her face fall at his words he changed his direction, "But I can see that you were responsible and cleaned your mess."

Her face lit up and she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're not mad." He glanced up at Orihime while he patted Reiko's head. "I used the cookbook you got me," the child continued, "Because Orihime can't read either, and we followed the directions exactly."

"Then they should be fine," he replied as Reiko stepped back. He walked over to the stove. Orihime smiled and he said softly, "Good Morning."

She relaxed as well and returned his greeting. "We're just about ready. Why don't you sit down? Reiko has juice on the table, but neither of us knew how to make the coffee."

He nodded and went to sit. The girls quickly finished up, and joined him. Orihime placed the pancakes on the plates while Reiko stated, "We made yours plain since you like it that way. But Orihime and I wanted to try some stuff in ours. I'm having chocolate chips."

He looked at the pancakes on his daughter's plate and then turned his attention to Orihime. They appeared almost normal, but he noticed lumps of white and streaks of blue.

She smiled excitedly and said, "I looked through the refrigerator and found something Reiko called blue cheese. It tasted really good so I added it to mine." She watched his face carefully, and as the look of disgust played on his features she rushed forward, "It's okay isn't it. I mean you aren't upset that I used it are you."

He shook his head, unsure of how to respond when Reiko piped in, "That's almost as weird as the stuff Aunt Nel eats."

"Yes, but your Aunt Nel is pregnant, and pregnant women sometimes have odd cravings," he reminded the girl.

"So then this is odd?" Orihime's face fell.

He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but the idea of blue cheese and pancakes made his stomach turn. Still he hated when people judged him so he replied, "Every person's tastes are different. As long as you like it, and I don't have to eat it, then I have no issue."

"So I'm not odd?" she asked.

He buttered his pancakes and began to pour the syrup on top. "You are a sprite, existing in human form, eating blue cheese pancakes, and wearing my pajamas. The whole situation is odd." Her face fell, so he added, "The _situation_ is odd. Normal though is a very subjective thing. Somewhere in the world are people who would not find your creation strange."

"So I'm not odd," she persisted.

He took a bite and swallowed.

"No more odd than myself or Reiko."

She beamed and then cutting her own pancakes dug in heartily. He was so hungry he cleared his plate almost as quickly as she. And he was pleasantly surprised to find that his pancakes, as plain as they were, tasted marvelous.

* * *

The day was surprisingly beautiful, and aside from the strong winds that still persisted, the weather had pretty much returned to normal. After they had finished cleaning up from breakfast, Ulquiorra squared away the generator that was no longer needed now that they had power again, and checked around the house for any damage. He then straightened his bed and taking a shower, prepared to go out with Orihime and Reiko. If the sprite was going to remain with them for almost six months then she would need her own clothes. She couldn't exactly continue to wear his; besides his clothes didn't fit her all that well.

He felt his cheeks burn as he thought of how the fabric of his t-shirt had stretched across her chest. Reiko had been right, Orihime's breasts were large, and he found it embarrassingly hard to keep his eyes from straying to gawk at them. More feminine clothes designed for such curves, he reasoned, would conceal them better, and make him feel like less the pervert.

So now they stood outside the department store where Nelliel always shopped for Reiko's clothes. Orihime was dressed for the time being in a pair of sweatpants and one of his old sweatshirts from college, the letters UVA stood out in bold embroidery across her chest, and helped to hide her assets much better than his t-shirt the night before.

They were about to enter the store when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Looking up he saw Nelliel and Grimmjow walking their way.

"Aunt Nel," Reiko exclaimed loudly as she rushed over to greet her godparents.

She gave her aunt a quick hug and the turned to Grimmjow. The man grabbed her firmly and lifting her up gave her a toss into the air. She squealed in delight at his rough play. Holding her in his arms the man turned to Ulquiorra and said, "What brings you out here Batman? I thought you hated shopping."

"Orihime needs clothes," Reiko said.

"That fairy you found?" he asked.

She pointed to Orihime and Grimmjow glanced at the redhead at Ulquiorra's side.

"Wait I thought Orihime was a fairy."

"A sprite," Reiko corrected. "But she's human now."

Ulquiorra held his breath waiting for the other man to make some smartass remark, but it was Nelliel that stepped forward, and looking at Orihime she said, "Well this is an interesting development."

Orihime smiled shyly and waved at the woman. Nelliel glanced back at Reiko, still in Grimmjow's arms, and then at Ulquiorra, and once more Orihime. "Care to elaborate?"

He was at a loss. There was no way to tell the truth without sounding crazy. Reiko though had no such reservations.

"Last night during the storm this man appeared, and he was going to take Orihime home, and he got mad at papa because he still didn't believe that sprites were real. So the man said that Orihime had to make him believe in the magic of the fairies, and then he wouldn't hurt him…"

"Whoa, slow down," Grimmjow stopped her. He looked to Ulquiorra. "Did you have some crazy guy break into your home last night?"

"Well he didn't exactly break in," he started.

"What the…" Grimmjow placed his hand over Reiko's ear and pulled her head to his chest. Walking closer to Ulquiorra he continued his voice an exaggerated whisper, "Is this chick some kind off hooker that you picked up? Did her pimp come looking for you…?"

"How does your mind even jump to such conclusions?" he spoke softly, his voice cool and even.

"Well if you were anybody else, I would say it was her boyfriend, but you don't have it in you to attract a normal woman, let alone a chick that's already got a guy."

"That's not very kind," Orihime stepped forward. "Ulquiorra is a very nice man…"

"So then what is the truth?" Grimmjow shot back as Reiko squirmed from his grasp. He lowered her to the ground, but continued to hold her close to his side.

"Well…," Orihime bit her lip and grew silent.

"I don't believe it is any concern of yours," Ulquiorra interrupted.

"I would beg to differ." Grimmjow raised his voice.

Nelliel stepped between them and said soothingly, "Listen honey, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation, but maybe we should save that for later, when the adults can sit and talk alone."

Grimmjow glanced down at Reiko and then back at his wife. "Then let's go."

"Orihime needs clothes," Reiko spoke. Nelliel and her husband looked at Orihime. He could see the recognition on their faces as they realized whose clothes she was currently wearing. Reiko continued on, making her point further, "Orihime has no clothes. She was completely naked. Papa saw her boobies…"

"Reiko," Ulquiorra silenced her with his harsh tone.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh this story is gonna be good."

Nelliel ignored her husband and said, "Well one thing is for sure; Ulquiorra is not the man to pick out clothes. If it wasn't for Uryuu's help he'd be wearing plaids with stripes. How about you let a professional do the work?" She began to root in her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Now I'll buy the clothes on my store card. That way I'll get bonus points and a better discount. Then when we're done we'll go to customer service and you can use your card to pay the amount I spent on mine."

He narrowed his brows and Grimmjow laughed, "Just trust her batman. She knows what she's doing even it sounds confusing."

"Now where to start," Nelliel tapped her chin with her finger.

Reiko tugged on her aunt's arm. When Nelliel bent down she whispered loudly, "Orihime doesn't even have underwear."

Nelliel shot Ulquiorra a look and then said, "Well at least I know where to begin."

They entered the store, both men grudgingly in tow. Nelliel took her time perusing the intimate apparel, selecting a few items, and then scooted Orihime into the dressing room. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were left to find a seat outside the dressing rooms and wait. Reiko sat beside her uncle, absorbed in a game of Angry Birds on his phone.

"You owe me big time for this," he turned to Ulquiorra.

"How is that?"

"Giving Nel carte blanche like that with the credit card," he replied. "We'll be stuck here all day."

"I was perfectly happy to do this myself."

"Yeah by yourself …You have no clue..."

He was cut off as Orihime came bursting from the dressing room wearing a lacy bra and matching panties. She stopped when she saw them and smiled, "Isn't this beautiful."

Beside him Grimmjow started to cough as Nelliel raced up to the girl, "Orihime you can't just come out here like that."

"But this is so pretty. I thought Ulquiorra would want to see."

His eyes about popped out of his head and his earlier promise to keep his eyes off her bosom was forgotten.

"Papa you're staring at Orihime's boobies again," Reiko commented.

Nelliel moved to block Orihime from their view. "Okay enough of the show."

"Hey Nel, how about you throw in a set for yourself," Grimmjow said playfully.

She gave him a look that silently said to shut up, and then turned and began to push Orihime back towards the dressing room. Once the other woman was secure inside, she came back out and said, "Maybe it would be better if the two of you went and got some coffee or something. I'll call you when we're done." She glanced at Reiko and said, "Leave her as well. That way you can talk honestly." This last comment she aimed at her husband.

It was clear that the new strategy would be 'divide and conquer'. He would have to watch what he revealed, because God only knew what Reiko and Orihime would tell Nelliel while he was away.

* * *

Grimmjow sat across from him at the table in the coffee shop. He took a sip from his cup and grimaced.

"Why do they always make this stuff so bitter?" he asked as he took the lid from the cup and began to pour the contents of several sugar packets into the steaming liquid. He glanced up at Ulquiorra and continued, "I don't know how you can drink that shit straight."

He only stared at the man over the brim of his cup. The taste actually didn't matter to him. He drank coffee because it helped to calm his nerves. Making it sweeter would make little difference to him.

"Anyways," Grimmjow took a sip and then smiled. Putting down the cup he looked directly at Ulquiorra, "I want the truth about this chick – not the bullshit fairytale that Reiko is creating and you are allowing to continue."

"I do not see what difference it would make," he took another sip, letting the hot coffee soothe his rather sore throat. "You obviously have your own perverted ideas that you prefer to believe regardless of what I say."

"Oh believe me I will take the perverted ideas over this crazy nonsense that Orihime is really a sprite transformed into a human. Have you thought of the ramifications of all of this if your parents get wind of it? They'll take Reiko away from you, Ulquiorra."

He inhaled deeply and focused his gaze on his friend. "Do you think I haven't thought about that as well?"

"Well then you need to come up with a better story. Personally I like to think you let yourself get dragged out to a bar by that queer prick Granz, and then met this girl, and proceeded to get drunk off your ass, inviting her home, where you fucked the shit out of her. And then, being that you most likely never fucked the shit out of any woman before, decided to ask her to move in with you, and now you will give her anything she asks for, just to make sure she stays after she finds out what a freak you are."

"I was unaware that you had such a high opinion of me."

"Okay, so having your daughter find an imaginary creature at the park, that later is transformed into a real live woman by some badass dude that broke into your house during the storm, and now has forced her to live with you, is preferable?"

"I do not see the point of discussing this, as you do not want to listen to anything I have to say," he replied.

"Because it's fucking crazy talk," Grimmjow slammed the table with his fist. Around them people looked up and stared at them briefly before going back to their own conversations. Lowering his voice he continued, "I want the truth."

He stared at his cup as he thought of a reasonable explanation. If he could not get his best friends to believe him he would be hard pressed to explain Orihime to anybody else.

Finally he spoke, "It's my fault that she has no where to stay."

"And how is that?"

He looked up at his friend. "I inadvertently pissed off the guy that takes care of her, and so he dumped her at my doorstep so to say. So seeing as I am the one responsible for getting her kicked out of her place, without any of her possessions mind you, I think I kind of owe it to her to see that she has a roof over her head and is provided for."

"Bullshit."

"It's the truth," he replied and then took a long sip of his coffee.

Grimmjow leaned forward, "And you're willing to let Reiko pretend that this chick is really her sprite?"

"You know how Reiko is. Once she decides something she will not change her mind."

"You're asking for trouble."

"I am simply trying to make the best of a rather unexpected and disruptive situation," he replied honestly.

Grimmjow sat back and lifted his own cup to his lips. He took a drink and then held the cup, warming his hands and said, "Well at least she's a hot chick." He then lowered the cup and leaned in again, "And I caught you looking at her breasts earlier."

"Well they were hard to miss."

Grimmjow laughed earnestly. Once he had calmed down he said, "This could prove entertaining after all."

"Glad my misfortunes entertain you so much."

"Shit Ulquiorra, if I was single I'd welcome that kind of misfortune any day."

* * *

Orihime looked through the many clothes on the racks in the store. They were all so beautiful with so many different textures and designs. After selecting the intimate apparel, which Orihime felt was much too pretty to keep hidden under her clothes, they moved on to look for various tops and pants, and other such clothes that she would need for daily living.

Nelliel was on the opposite side of the rack she was looking through, directly across from her. Reiko had disappeared, preferring to play in the circular displays, waiting to surprise the women if they found her during their search for clothing.

"So Orihime," Nelliel spoke, as she sifted through the tops on the rack in front of her. "Now that we're somewhat alone, tell me the real story."

"The real story?" she asked.

"Yes," Nelliel finally stopped and looked up. "How did you end up at Ulquiorra's?"

She paused for a moment as she considered what to say. With Ulquiorra not here, she was unsure. What if she said something that contradicted what he was telling Grimmjow? The last thing she wanted to do was make it worse for him and Reiko after they were being so kind to her.

"Well we kind of met earlier this week."

"Really," Nelliel looked skeptical, "because he never mentioned meeting anyone new."

"I guess that was because Ulquiorra really didn't notice me then."

"How could he not notice you?" Nelliel went back to pushing aside the various tops in search of the perfect fit for Orihime. Pausing she looked back at her and said teasingly, "Unless you were quietly stalking him."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'm not sure what stalking is exactly, but I was kind of invisible to him, well at least until he was ready to see me." Nelliel's continued stare made Orihime nervous and she let out an anxious laugh before rushing forward, "anyways I kind of kept hanging around and then by Friday I was unable to go back home because of the storm…"

"And that was when that guy that Reiko mentioned showed up?" Nelliel interrupted. Her gaze went back to the clothes as she pushed a few tops aside.

"Yes," Orihime nodded.

"Is he your boyfriend," Nelliel looked up again and her eyes grew wide, "You're not married are you? This guy wasn't your husband was he?"

Orihime laughed and waved her off, "I'm not bonded to anyone…"

"Bonded?"

"Yes, bonded, married – aren't they the same?"

Nelliel narrowed her eyes and responded, "I suppose you could say that. Anyways who is he to you?"

"Well I live with a group of people, and he kind of looks out for us."

Nelliel's eyes widened once more and her hands gripped the hanger she was now holding tightly.

"Orihime," her voice grew serious and low, "You don't belong to a group home…"

"A group home?" she asked confused.

"Yes like a halfway house, or something similar," Nelliel's voice was a whisper.

"I live with my friends," Orihime reiterated. "We all live together as one happy family."

"One happy family," Nelliel spoke more to herself, "Like a commune." She focused again on Orihime and said with slight excitement, "Are you like into free love and stuff like that?"

"Isn't all love free?" Orihime asked.

Nelliel laughed heartily, "Well not all love, but that explains a lot. In fact this guy, I'll bet he was high on something. After all if he was threatening Ulquiorra…did he threaten Ulquiorra?"

Orihime nodded again. "I asked him to leave him alone, but he was furious and said that Ulquiorra had too much darkness in his heart, and that eventually he would crush Reiko's spirit and I suppose mine if I continued to stay with him. But I told him that Ulquiorra just had demons that he was fighting, and he tries so hard, even when things get real scary, and he loves Reiko and no one can be so loving like that and still be bad…"

"You know he suffers from anxiety," Nelliel interrupted as the serious tone returned to her voice.

"I guess if that's what you call it, but he does try hard to not let it control him, and sometimes all he needs is someone to help. You know, talk him through things and remind him that everything will be alright. But he's so alone all the time."

"Hisae, Reiko's mom, used to be that person for him. Since she died, he hasn't let anyone else get too close – well except Reiko."

Orihime felt her eyes burn as tears began to form. She blinked them back and said, "It's just so sad. No one should be alone like that, and the fact that he isolates himself on purpose… "

"Grimmjow and I are there for him, and he has other friends, but it's just how he is. Ulquiorra has always been a bit of a loner. It's hard for him to fit in sometimes, so he just gives up rather than try," Nelliel replied.

"He's scared that he'll lose Reiko," Orihime lowered her voice. "He told me last night that it's always a possibility. And now with me there…well he doesn't know what people will think."

Nelliel looked at her and then asked, "He told you that?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say?"

"Well," she looked back at Nelliel and continued, "I told him that I would be there for him, and no matter what happened we would face it together."

"And what did he say to that?" Nelliel leaned in closer, her earlier reservations now gone as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Well we held each other for a while. He didn't really say too much, but I think he was relieved, because he finally relaxed, and then when we got back in bed he fell right asleep."

"He let you hold him?" Nelliel sounded amazed. Orihime simply nodded her reply which prompted the other woman to smile and say, "You just may be a magical creature after all."

Orihime smiled as well, relieved that Nelliel seemed satisfied with her answers. Nelliel turned her attention back to the clothes in front of her.

"Who knows," she suddenly spoke, "Free love and all that crazy stuff may be just what Ulquiorra needs." She looked back at Orihime and winked.

Orihime's smile grew wider as she also began to scan the clothing rack again. She liked this woman, and it was clear that Nelliel really cared about Ulquiorra.

"So you are not upset that I am staying in his home?" she asked timidly.

"As long as he's being responsible," Nelliel continued to look through the clothes. "But then Ulquiorra and responsibility go hand in hand." She paused and then reached across the rack and placed her hand on Orihime's. "Just don't break his heart."

How odd, she thought. After all it was his heart she was trying to save.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The last chapter was so short I felt a quick update was in order as a thanks for all your support. I am so glad that all of you are enjoying this story!

I did a revision to this chapter last night because I wasn't as happy as I had been with it when I first wrote it a few months ago. Lilarin gave it a quick edit and encouraged me to submit. Hope you liked it.

And the waffle song is a favorite of my kids. It drives me insane, but we still sing it whenever we make waffles for breakfast.

So let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**  
**_

_**Beta: lilarin**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Sunday came and went with things slowly getting back to normal. Having slept in the previous day, Ulquiorra was back on schedule, needing his routine to bring order back to his life. It was difficult for Orihime to rise so early, mainly because she had been so excited when they had gotten back from shopping that she found it impossible to sleep, even several hours later. Now she was groggy, and struggled merely to be pleasant. At least until Ulquiorra introduced her to something he called coffee. The hot liquid had tasted bitter at first, but after she added cream, and lots of sugar she found it quite nice. And then within an hour of breakfast she had more energy than she knew what to do with.

They ended up spending the day on the yard cleaning up the debris that the storm had left behind; Ulquiorra using a chainsaw to cut up a tree that had toppled over, while she and Reiko raked the leaves. It took a little longer than planned because she and Reiko had more fun playing in the huge piles they were creating, than actually cleaning up. They finally emerged with red cheeks and itchy skin, only to find Ulquiorra standing over them, a frown on his face. He said nothing as he held up the lawn bags that they were supposed to be placing the leaves in, which they took and silently went about finishing their task.

They were such a mess when they were done that Ulquiorra decided it would be best to deviate from the routine and have Reiko bathe before, rather than after dinner. Orihime was in need of a bath as well and the girl suggested Ulquiorra let her use the tub in his bathroom. After all it was big, just right for grownups, the child reasoned, and it had these fun things called jets that made the water swirl and bubble. Ulquiorra relented, and once Reiko was settled in, brought Orihime [her] to his room.

The tub was just as wonderful as the girl had said it would be, and Ulquiorra went about preparing it just as he had moments earlier for Reiko. He explained how the jets worked, and reminded her only to use the bath salts, not the bubbles, or they would create a mess once the jets were turned on.

She sighed with contentment as she knelt down and felt the warm water. Turning to Ulquiorra she mentioned that he should join her. The tub was big enough for two, and he was pretty dirty himself. For some reason this caused him to get flustered. He mumbled something about bathing being a more private thing, and that he would just shower in Reiko's bath when she was finished. He then quickly turned and left.

It was too bad, she thought later as she sat luxuriating in the warmth of the water. The jets kneaded her tired muscles, and she was sure that he would have found it just as relaxing. But then Ulquiorra sometimes didn't look at things the same way she did. She supposed that it was better in the end that he showered. Maybe another day, when he was more comfortable around her he would change his mind. And she really didn't mind sharing the tub, especially with someone as nice as him.

* * *

**6:00 am**

Ulquiorra reached for the alarm clock. The loud buzzing reminded him that it was Monday, and time to make sure his routine was completely back on track, with no distractions or deviations. Yet with Orihime around, distractions were unavoidable. She seemed to unwittingly create chaos no matter how hard she tried to follow the rules.

He quickly got out of bed, and began the process of straightening the sheets and spread. He laid the pillows in order as he always did and then satisfied, headed for the bathroom. He dropped his pajamas in the hamper on his way to the shower – same as everyday – but as he passed the sunken tub he felt his stomach flip. His mind envisioned a naked Orihime soaking in the water, her hand held out invitingly, asking him to join her.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Her invitation the previous day had been innocent. She had no idea that he saw it as something else – something far more perverted. He could almost hear Grimmjow taunting him, telling him he was a fool to pass up such an opportunity, but how could he take advantage of her like that. It would have been unthinkable.

"Damn," he swore under his breath as he continued on to the shower.

Turning the water to hot, he stepped inside. Once more she was distracting him and she wasn't even awake yet.

**6:35 am**

He rubbed Reiko's back, "Time to get up."

She sat upright almost immediately.

"Is Orihime up yet?"

"No," he replied, "I didn't think we should wake her. After all she doesn't have to go to school or work…"

"Papa, she's part of our family now, and you just can't leave her out."

He stood up and went to Reiko's closet. Getting out her uniform he said, "She is our guest until the spring. You should not get so attached."

He turned to find her red faced, standing beside her bed with her hands on her hips.

"How can you say that? Orihime is more than a guest."

"Reiko, right now what matters is that you get ready for school."

"I am not getting ready unless you promise to include Orihime."

He narrowed his eyes, "You don't call the shots here."

She refused to budge. "You're being mean."

"How am I being mean?"

"You are going to hurt her feelings. She is a part of our family…"

"She is a guest."

"Papa!"

He let out a sigh and handed her the clothes. "Get dressed and I will wake her, but if she doesn't cooperate I am leaving her in bed."

The girl smiled and happily got ready. He glanced at his watch. He was now running behind, and Orihime was once more the root of the problem.

**6:40 am**

He should have been preparing breakfast, but instead he found himself in the spare bedroom – Orihime's room he reminded himself. He approached the bed and called out to her, but she didn't move. Reaching out he gave her shoulder a shake.

"Orihime, it's time to get up."

"It can't be," she murmured against her pillow, "It's still dark."

"The sun will be up soon enough," his patience was wearing thin already.

"Then come get me when that happens," she burrowed deeper into her covers.

He had promised that nothing would detour him today, and he was damn sure not going to allow her to mess things up. He reached out and grabbed the corner of the sheets and pulled. He had done such a thing many times with Reiko, and the fabric had simply pulled away from her body, but not Orihime. Somehow she had wrapped herself so thoroughly in the sheets that when he pulled she went tumbling at him as well. They collided and the force knocked him back. She landed in heap on top of him.

"Why'd you do that?" she tried to detangle herself from the sheets, and consequently him.

"You needed to get up."

"I would have eventually," she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Eventually isn't good enough," he reached for the sheets and began to unwrap them from her body, so he could free himself. "I have a schedule, and you are messing it up."

"Well I didn't mean to."

"But you are."

"You could have just said that when you came in. I would have gotten up if I'd known."

"You would not have."

"Would too."

"You excel at messing up my plans. And now I'm even further behind, and I still need to get back to Reiko and get her hair tied up, and breakfast is no where near ready…"

"Then just have cereal," she suggested. "That won't take any time…"

"Monday is oatmeal," he lost control finally and yelled at her. "It has to be oatmeal."

His anger left him shaking. She rose to her feet as well and then took his hands in hers.

"Ulquiorra," she said calmly. "I'm not trying to fight you on this. I was just making a suggestion."

He found it hard to meet her eyes.

_You're a freak Ulquiorra. _

Wasn't that what his classmates used to say, when he got so worked up?

"I just need things to go back to normal," his voice was cool as he gained better control of his emotions.

"I know that," she replied. "I was only tired, and I wasn't really awake yet."

He pulled back his hands from her grasp; now completely upset with himself for reacting in such a way. He hated to appear so weak in front of anybody, but somehow she unnerved him all the time. She didn't belong here, and her presence just disrupted things so much.

"I have to get breakfast started," he said and then backed out of the room. "When you are ready you should come downstairs."

**6:50 am**

The meal should have been cooked and cooling by now, yet he was just getting started. His hands still shook as he measured and poured all the ingredients. Other people, weaker people he believed, took medication to calm their nerves. Several of the mothers at Reiko's dance class talked about the pills they took, almost as if it were something they should be proud of, but he felt differently. He didn't need to rely on such crutches. He had himself, and that would be enough.

As the oatmeal began to cook, Orihime appeared. Without a word she took the canister that contained the coffee and began to prepare the pot. He had explained how to do it yesterday morning, but he doubted she would remember what to do. Still he was so far behind that he found it didn't matter. Coffee was coffee. As long as the she didn't spill it all over the floor, it would be sufficient.

Reiko came next, her hair ribbons in one hand, the brush in the other. He placed the oatmeal to cool, and set about getting her ready. Behind him he could hear Orihime set the table and get the juice from the refrigerator. When he finished with Reiko they all sat down to the table to eat.

He glanced at his watch.

**7:00 am**

Somehow they had managed to stay on schedule. He looked up, and Orihime and Reiko both smiled at him. Still even though his morning was back on track, he didn't feel the pleasure that control gave him. Things were getting out of hand, and he hated being a slave to his anxiety like this.

The other night, after The Fool had left, Orihime had promised to help him get through this. She said they would do it together. Now somehow, she had once more come to his aid. He had wanted to blame her for the disruption, but she had kept a cool head and in the end everything had worked out fine.

He let out a deep breath. Maybe relying on himself was not the best solution. Maybe the help he needed was sitting across the table from him. All he had to do was let her in.

* * *

They dropped Reiko at school and then returned home. It was exactly as it had been the week before, only now she was human, and Ulquiorra was well aware of her presence as he tried to go about his work. She attempted the best she could to stay out of his way, but it was hard to keep amused, and her energy that was brimming over could not be burnt off by simply flying about the house.

Bored and restless she flopped down on one of the oversized armchairs that decorated his office, her legs dangling over one side, and let out a loud sigh. He turned and stared at her, clearly irritated.

"Sorry," she began. "I just don't know what to do with myself."

He continued to gaze at her, and she started to grow uncomfortable when he suddenly said, "Reiko mentioned that you can't read."

"Well it's not like sprites have a need to read human books," she replied feeling a need to defend herself.

"Would you like to learn?" he asked.

Her eyes grew wide with excitement and she sat up quickly.

"You would teach me?"

"I have work to do, but," he reached for his touchpad and rising from his seat came over to where she sat, "I have a few apps on here that Reiko uses to help her with her reading. You could try them out."

"You trust me with this?"

She knew that he kept important information on this machine and carried it wherever he went.

"If Reiko can use it without breaking it, I am sure you can too."

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but she didn't bother asking. He knelt down beside the chair and opened the app that he felt would be the best one to start with. After explaining the mechanics of the program he plugged in some headphones and handed it over to her.

She spent the rest of the day eagerly playing the various games. They took a break for lunch and she happily shared with him all she had learned that morning. He listened patiently, as he must have done countless times before with Reiko, and complimented her on her ability to learn so fast. That made her smile and she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just as he had yesterday, he grew flustered, and saying that he had to get back to work, threw out his trash and headed back for his office. She followed close behind, taking her space on the chair she had inhabited all day.

The day passed quickly and before long it was time to get Reiko from school. She was excited because this afternoon they would be going to the park, and she was eager to see her friends again. The little girl got in the car and asked first how Orihime was, then Ulquiorra, and finally began to tell them about her day. She chatted animatedly the entire way to the park, and once there shot out of the car quickly and eagerly bounded for the Great Oak, Orihime following closely behind.

She chased the child for a while, glad to finally be able to work out her excess energy. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, but that was not unusual. Sprites sometimes hid from people until they were sure that they were not a threat. In time, she was confident; they would come out of hiding.

Ulquiorra took up his usual place on the bench several yards away from the tree. He watched as they played, and quietly sketched. Orihime took a break from her play and walked over to where he sat. Sitting down on the bench she glanced at his drawing and smiled. He had done a quick sketch of her and Reiko playing.

"You really draw well," she said.

"Thank you."

"Do you mind if I look at some of your past drawings?" she asked.

He paused as if thinking it over and then handed her the book. She grinned as she took it from him and began to look at the various sketches with great enthusiasm. They were so beautiful. Most were of nature, but a few, especially towards the beginning, were of people. She recognized Reiko as a young child, but there was also pictures of a woman - a woman who looked very similar to Ulquiorra.

She looked up at him and asked, "Who is she?"

He stared at the sketch for a moment and said softly, "That's Hisae, Reiko's mom. She was my twin."

"Your twin?" she wondered what that meant.

"Twins are two babies that are born of the same mother at the same time," he tried to explain.

"So she was your sister?"

"Yes," he continued to stare at the picture. "As you know she died three years ago."

"And she gave you Reiko?" she continued her questioning.

"Yes, she wished for me to care for her as her father."

"So if Hisae gave Reiko to you," she wondered, "Who gave Reiko to her?"

He sat more erect and his brows narrowed as he turned to look at her. "You mean who is her real father?"

"You are her father," she was now confused.

"Biologically speaking I am her uncle," he looked out at Reiko who was dancing about playfully. "Though I am the only father she knows, she is not my true daughter."

"I don't understand?"

"Reiko was three when Hisae died," he began patiently. "My sister had stated in her will that if anything were to ever happen to her I would get custody of Reiko. So she belongs to me. And since I have been with her from the day she was born, she knows only me as her father. In fact it was Hisae that insisted she call me papa. My sister didn't want her call me dad, because it only reminded her that Reiko's true father didn't want her, but Uncle seemed insufficient. So she decided papa would work."

"Why would her real father not want her?" She was stunned. "Reiko is a wonderful little girl."

He turned his gaze back on her and said, "Hisae loved the man, and she thought he loved her, or she never would have gotten involved with him. But in the end he loved himself more, and a child didn't fit into his plans. So he abandoned them. In fact he's never even seen Reiko."

"How horrible," Orihime looked back down at the picture of Hisae. Glancing back up at Ulquiorra she continued, "But Reiko has you, and I think you are a wonderful father."

He looked away and she wondered if she had embarrassed him.

"I have my limitations," he spoke softly. "Hisae always gave balance to my need for structure."

"Reiko understands…"

"She shouldn't have too," he looked back at her. "I'm her parent. I'm the one that needs to be strong for her, not the other way around."

"You are stronger than you think," she smiled encouragingly. And then wishing to distract him from his dark thoughts she asked, "So is this what you do every time you come to the park?" she asked. "Do you always just sit and draw pictures?"

He took the sketchbook and closing it replied, "Sometimes Reiko and I play together, but she seemed content with you today."

"You don't mind?"

"No," he said, "As long as Reiko is happy."

"And what about you Ulquiorra?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What about your happiness?"

He paused to think and then replied, "As long as she is happy…"

"Uh, uh," Orihime started. "Today you get to be happy too."

She then rose to her feet and faced him. Holding out her hand she said, "Come with me."

He looked at her hand skeptically, but took it nonetheless. She led him out into the field; right up to the base of the Great Oak.

Placing her hand against the trunk she said, "This oak is more than just a tree. Humans, with their limited understanding of the supernatural tend to dismiss it as anything more. But in reality it is a doorway into the Fairy Realm."

"A doorway," Ulquiorra looked at her skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded eagerly. "But only if you understand that. To most it remains merely a tree." She turned her back to the trunk and then sat down, leaning against it. Smiling she patted the ground beside her and said, "Join me."

Reluctantly he sat beside her.

"Okay then, I want you to lean back like me, and close your eyes."

"This isn't going to be some New Age thing where you make me chant and commune with the tree is it?"

She giggled at his words and said, "You can talk to the tree if you so desire, but all I want you to do is feel the magic that surrounds it."

"Why?"

"Because it has healing properties," she whispered. "Why do you think Reiko loves the park so much?" He shrugged and she continued, "She has tapped into the joy that comes from this place."

He let out a disbelieving grunt.

"It is true," she said, "Besides Amandán Már did say that you needed to believe in the magic of the wee folk, so why not give it a try."

"Amandán Már," he grew sarcastic, but leaned back anyways. "If Amandán Már says so then I suppose I have no choice."

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful," she said with caution. "I know you are angry, but you should really give it a try."

"He threatened my life…"

"Because you threatened the fairies."

He turned to stare at her, "Because I said I didn't believe? Do you know how many people say that every day?"

"But your words," she began slowly, "Your words contain real power."

"Real power."

"Yes," she put her hand on his arm and gazed intently in return. "Most humans do not care one way or the other, and their words become ineffective, watered down by their indifference. But you wish so desperately, because you want them not to be real, that your words become like a curse. It is very dark and powerful magic, and The Fool would rather destroy you than risk allowing you to continue."

He sat very still, and in the silence she could hear his teeth grinding as he clenched his jaw painfully. She gently rubbed his arm and spoke soothingly, "You are a good man Ulquiorra. Just because your words contain dark magic, does not mean you are evil. And now that you know the truth, I am confident that you will not throw them around so lightly."

"This is hard to listen to," he replied.

"I know it is, and I didn't bring you here to make you feel bad."

"Well that's exactly what you're doing."

"It is not my intention. In fact it's just the opposite. So please Ulquiorra, close your eyes and just be silent."

"I have tried this type of thing with Ukitake," he said with a sigh, "But it never worked."

"Please Ulquiorra," she asked softer.

He gave her one last look and then sat back and closed his eyes.

"Now, just be silent and allow the magic of this place to surround you. It may be hard at first, but you have already taken the first step. After all you saw me."

"And look where that got me," he replied.

She gave him a pinch and he opened his eyes. Surprisingly she didn't see anger reflected back, but instead there was a glimmer, as if he was teasing her. She smiled again and he closed his eyes once more.

"This would be easier if you were quiet too," he said.

"Fine," she sat back as well. "I'll be quiet."

* * *

Ulquiorra leaned back and tried to clear his mind. Relaxation never worked for him. It only served to amplify the thoughts that swirled about in his head, not quiet them. Yet Orihime had been insistent, and if he didn't try, she may never leave him alone.

_If this took too long, they would be late returning home._

He clenched his hands at his side.

Quiet!

_Tonight is chicken. Make sure you don't let it cook too long or it'll get dry._

Damn it!

Try Again.

_Orihime's breasts really are quite magnificent._

Shit!

His eyes flew open and he closed them just as quickly. Where the hell had that come from?

Quiet. Quiet. Quiet.

_This was no use._

_ No just try it, or she'll think you're incapable._

_ Who cares what she thinks._

Shut Up!

It really was a waste. He was never good at this type of thing.

_Your words contain real power._

Her words were like a slap in the face.

He didn't know. How could he know? He had always been taught that imaginary creatures were just that – imaginary. Now he finds out that his words were deadly.

_You are a good man Ulquiorra. Just because your words contain dark magic, does not mean you are evil._

He didn't feel like a good man. Wouldn't a good man be able to calm his thoughts and dispel the darkness on his own?

_It's going to be alright Ulquiorra. No matter what happens I will be here, and together we will figure it out._

Together.

Should he really allow her inside his private hell? If she really knew how fucked up he was, she would reject him – just like all the others.

He could see them, standing in the far reaches of his mind. Shadowy figures without faces.

Just words.

Taunts and jeers.

Reminding him that he didn't belong.

_Together._

He wanted to do this together. He was tired of fighting alone. Ever since Hisae had died he had been so alone. Now Orihime promised to fill that place.

_You have until the last of the frost covers the ground in the spring. If you cannot dispel the darkness that resides in this man's heart, than I will claim his soul for the Fairy Queen._

She would leave in the spring. Was it wise to let her in?

_Trust me._

_ Trust me._

_ Trust me._

Silence.

_I will try._

And then warmth, indescribable warmth began to fill him, and dispel the darkness. He sat still; his body almost melding with the tree, but it didn't matter because it felt so good.

So warm.

So…happy.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked out across the open field. The sky was growing dark, and in the back of his mind he wondered just how long he had sat there, yet he had no desire to check his watch.

His gaze found Reiko. She danced about filled with joy. All around her glowed beautiful lights, and they moved along with her.

"Go ahead," Orihime whispered from beside him. "Go to her."

He rose slowly to his feet and then turned to Orihime. Putting out his hand he replied, "Come with me."

She smiled and took his hand. Together they walked to where Reiko danced. Without hesitation Orihime joined the little girl, and together they began to twirl and spin as they circled around Ulquiorra. He stood still, unwilling to be swept away so completely, yet he could still feel the magic surround him, and their merry dancing amplified the pleasant feeling in his heart.

He tried to keep his eyes on them, but their actions were swift, and soon he too began to spin as he attempted to watch them. The world around him tilted as he grew dizzy. He had not done something like this since he and Hisae were children. He, his sister, and Nelliel would continue in rounds of Ring-Around- the –Rosie until they would become so dizzy that they would fall to the ground in a heap laughing with the pure glee of youth.

The dance slowed and he and Reiko fell down on the ground, the young child laughing merrily as they tried to catch their breath. Orihime sat beside them and smiled wide.

Never had he felt such joy before, even as a child.

Orihime's words earlier must have been true. The Oak really could heal. His heart felt light and full of possibility.

"Happiness feels good, doesn't it?" She smiled wider.

He turned to look at her. The setting sun caught the golden highlights in her hair, and it blazed like a halo around her face, adding to her ethereal beauty. Her cheeks, flushed red from excitement, reminded him of just how innocent she was.

Around her too danced the orbs of light. Yet on closer inspection he saw that they were actually beings.

The Sprites.

These were the wee folk that Amandán Már had spoken of – the ones his careless words had threatened. In that moment he understood the power of his words and he vowed to never utter them again.

He listened to her conversation as she told the creatures what had happened to her, and assured them that Ulquiorra and Reiko were taking good care of her. Two of the sprites, one a female with brown hair that stuck out in all directions, the other a male with bright orange hair and a scowl on his face, came over to him and gave him a long, assessing stare.

"Humans are dangerous," the female said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her wings fluttered at a furious pace.

"You should come back to the oak with us, Orihime," the male shouted back at her.

"I made a deal with Amandán Már," she said. "I cannot come back until the spring."

"What makes this human so special that you would risk yourself for him?" the female flew back to Orihime.

"He needs me."

The male huffed loudly, "He looks quite capable of taking care of himself."

"Regardless, I made a deal."

"Ooh Orihime, you never think things through," the female gave her a smack on her head.

Orihime cried out more from surprise than pain.

The male looked from Orihime to Ulquiorra and then flew closer, right up into his face and yelled, "If you hurt her you'll have to answer to me."

It was hard to keep from laughing at the sprite's bravado, but Gin had warned him that sprites could be very nasty if provoked, so Ulquiorra decided it was better not to test the creature.

Finally the beings left Orihime, and headed back to the safety of the Great Oak. The sun had almost set, and the park would be closing soon. Slowly they made their way back to the car. The good feeling that Ulquiorra had experienced was fading, but not entirely.

"Keep the magic with you," Orihime said as she took her place beside him in the car. "You may not always feel that kind of joy, but when you need it most it will be there for you to draw on."

He nodded and then said warmly, "Thank you Orihime. I know I don't deserve such kindness…"

She waved him off.

"Everyone needs joy. Even you Ulquiorra," and then she faced forward and let out a giggle. "Just remember this feeling tomorrow when you get me up, and maybe we won't have a repeat of this morning."

He backed out of the parking space. The clock above the dash read 5:30. They should have left an hour ago. Yet his euphoria prevented him from being upset. Instead he glanced back at Reiko. She was practically glowing from the experience. He wondered if he looked at his own reflection if he would appear the same.

Reaching over he grasped Orihime's hand and gave it a squeeze. She turned and smiled. Maybe with her at his side, beating Amandán Már at this game wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

My brain is so fried. Too many sleepless nights. Still I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

So any guess as to who the two sprites may be?

And I tried to give a little background on Reiko and her relationship with Ulquiorra. Someone asked the question a while back about whether Reiko knew Ulquiorra was her uncle, and the answer is yes, but she considers him her father. I see it a lot nowadays - children raised by someone in their extended family who they consider to be mom or dad. As for the identity of her father - I have his back story all laid out and hope to include his identity and maybe a chapter with him later, if it works with the plot. The only hint is he is a Bleach character.

And in response to the question of Nelliel and her friendship with Ulquiorra - she was Hisae's friend, but his too, since they were small children. They all went to college together where she met Grimmjow and Hisae met Reiko's father.

Hope I got everything.

Thanks for all the reviews. Already broke the 100 mark! So please drop a note and let me know how you liked this chapter. I love to hear from you!


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
_

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Tuesday morning went much smoother than the previous day. The magic that touched Ulquiorra the night before in the park, seemed to still burn warmly in some small part of his heart, and he seemed more relaxed. The comfortable routine that they had established Monday continued, as she spent much of her day working through the apps that Ulquiorra had downloaded just for her onto his touchpad. She had breezed through the ones that Reiko used, and he found some more advanced programs that helped her learn to spell words and build actual sentences. She found this very exciting, and became so engrossed that he had to force her to take a break for lunch.

That evening Ulquiorra read to Reiko from a new book they had started called Winnie the Pooh. Orihime found the stories very amusing and spent much of the time laughing so hard that tears actually formed in her eyes. The little bear's silly antics reminded her of some of the things she was prone to do in this new world that she found herself, and she imagined Ulquiorra to be a uptight version of the child Christopher Robin, as he tried to deal with the disruptions she caused. And though he wasn't able to laugh them off as easily as the boy in the story, he still remained patient and firm in his own way.

Now with Reiko tucked away sleeping, Orihime found herself restless and unable to sleep. She discovered Ulquiorra downstairs in the family room, sitting in front the television watching something he called the news. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to watch something so violent and troubling, but Ulquiorra would have the program on several times during the day, and then at night before he went to bed. It was no wonder he had trouble sleeping if all these upsetting stories were the last images to fill his head before he turned in for the night.

Sitting down next to him she let out a sigh.

"Bored?" he asked; his eyes still on the screen.

"I don't know," she began as she curled up, her feet tucked beneath her on the cushions. "I enjoyed listening to that story, and I guess I just didn't want it to end."

"Reiko needs to go to sleep," he said as he turned the volume off on the TV and turned to look at her, "Besides she does not yet have the attention to read through an entire book of that length in one sitting."

"I suppose," she replied and then smiled, "You choose such imaginative stories, and all full of magic."

"They are children's stories," he began. "And children still find make-believe believable."

She looked deeply at him. "And once they get older they no longer believe?"

"Many don't," he returned her stare. "But then you wouldn't have such books, or artwork, or even music without some people clinging to fairytales and make-believe."

Once more she was struck by how peculiar he was, feeling one way but acting another. "So you read these things to Reiko, even though you don't believe?"

"She enjoys them, and it is okay to foster imagination and creativity," he turned back to stare at the television, "But the real world continues to exist, and in that place magic is not going to come to the rescue."

"I disagree," she began as she shifted her legs under her, "Magic comes in many different forms, you just have to know what you're looking at."

"Maybe," he said as he took the remote and turned off the TV, "But I believe in only the things I can see. Magic cannot be relied on to make things better. Life is still a struggle, and people still die."

She reached out and laid her hand on his arm. "You miss her a lot don't you?" He looked back at her a question in his gaze. "You're sister - Reiko's mother."

He moved his arm from her grasp and turned away.

"I do not wish to speak of her."

"Sorry," she said softly, placing her hand back in her lap. "I should have realized that it would still hurt you."

He leaned forward, his feet flat on the floor with his arms resting on his knees. "It will never stop hurting." He then looked down at his hands clasped tightly and whispered, "Everyone said it would get easier with time, but that's a lie. I never stop missing her."

"You loved her very much."

He was silent for a moment and she waited for him to gather his thoughts, not wanting to push him. Finally he said, "She was the only one who really tried to understand me. She helped me deal with my feelings and doubts."

"And now you have had to do it all alone," she replied.

"I can handle it," he raised his head to look at the blank television screen. "It's just harder now."

She reached for him and rubbed his back gently.

"You don't have to do it alone."

Ulquiorra stood abruptly, his voice harsh as he spoke "And you're going to be the one to help me?"

She gave no reply; her hand still hung in the space he had just vacated.

Running his hands through his hair he continued, "Why should I let myself trust you, when you're just going to leave in the spring?"

Orihime bowed her head and laid her hand back in her lap. He was right. She would be leaving him when she returned to the Oak. When she glanced back up she could sense the magic from his experience the other night, slowly being pushed from his heart. The darkness that existed there – all the pain and loneliness – was not so easily dispelled.

"But I am here now," she tried.

"I'm not interested in now," he stared down at her. "It's tomorrow that I have to plan for."

She stood up and grabbed his hands, refusing to let him pull away.

"All that exists is the here and now Ulquiorra. Your plans for the future are no more based in reality than the stories that Reiko finds so believable."

"That's a load of feel-good crap," he tried to pull back, but she would not let go.

"No it's not," she continued to hold his hands in her firm grip. "While you're planning for the future, you are missing what is right here in front of you."

"Planning is necessary…"

"Some planning," She agreed, "Like what you will wear if the weather turns cold, but what you are doing is not healthy. It is more an obsession."

"I already pay Ukitake good money to pick through my brain," his voice grew cold. "I do not need you to try."

"I'm just being honest…"

He yanked more forcibly and pulled his hands back. His voice was laced with anger, "I didn't ask for your honesty. In fact I really don't want anything from you. Amandán Már forced you into my life, and I am trying to deal with that - which by the way only adds a whole new set of problems that I have to try and plan for each day."

She felt the tears burn her eyes as they threatened to fall. His words definitely held power, and he used them like weapons at times.

"Don't try to analyze me," he continued unaware of the effect he was having on her. He took to pacing like a caged animal preparing to attack. "Don't think you can begin to understand me. You don't know me, and believe me you are better off not getting close to me. I'm a freak, Orihime. People don't know what to make of me, and even my friends try to manage my life for me, walking around on eggshells all the time, wondering when I am going to lose control."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," his voice grew louder, "I don't need your pity or help. I can do this on my own. After all I am the only person I can truly rely on. No one else can promise to be there forever. So don't pretend to care when you'll just leave me too."

She didn't know what to do. His words were so angry, but she could hear the unspoken fear. He was afraid of being alone, but in reality he had created such an existence for himself; his heart only strong enough to give Reiko what she needed, but not to give himself what he desired.

Against her will the tears that she had held at bay, began to fall. He caught sight of them and stopped pacing.

"You're crying."

"I'm sad." She began to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't cry Orihime," his voice a command.

"I'm trying not to, but you…you're hurting me…with your words…"

He took a step back to where she stood. "Are my words so powerful that I should just remain silent so that I don't hurt anybody?" he asked, now frustrated more than angry.

She shook her head. "I just feel bad…"

"Don't."

"I can't help it Ulquiorra. I care about you and I want to help you."

"I don't need your help and I never asked you to care."

She wrapped her arms around herself. "But I do care, and you can't stop me."

"How can you care?" he sounded more perplexed now.

"Because you are a good man…"

"You are mistaken."

"No," she refused to let him retreat any further. "It's you who are mistaken. I see how you are with Reiko. You can't hide from that. You took her in and gave her a home…"

"I had to…"

"No you didn't. You did it because you love her. The other night you even told me how you fear they will take her away from you. You wouldn't worry about that if you didn't desire to keep her. So stop lying to me and to yourself!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," his words were like ice.

"Yes I do," she stepped forward and laid her hand on his chest. "You care for her like she is your own. You have always been there for her, and she is secure in your love." He stood still and she could feel his heart beating rapidly under her hand. "You read her fairytales Ulquiorra, when you yourself do not believe in them, but you know it is what she needs. You enable her to experience magic, and even if you refuse to let it into your life, you allow it to work in hers."

He raised his hand and placed it over hers. Bowing his head he spoke, his voice hoarse as the anger within him began to fade. "I don't want her to exist in this world that I live in. I want her to be free."

"But what about you Ulquiorra, don't you want to be free as well?"

"I have lived with this all my life." His voice held defeat. "There is no freedom. I can only manage it."

"No," she pleaded. "I will not accept that. You had to have felt free at some point, or you would not be able to provide for Reiko like you have."

"Hisae," he whispered.

"She showed you how to be free."

He nodded his head.

"So she had the key."

"And now she is gone," his voice was so soft she had to strain to hear his words.

"But the key, Ulquiorra," she pushed forward, "The key still exists. We just need to find it."

"But you will leave too…" he protested weakly.

"That is in the future," she reminded him, "It doesn't exist. So let's focus on right now."

"I can't live like that."

"Try." She stepped even closer.

"You ask the impossible."

"Weren't fairies and sprites impossible only a week ago?" she asked.

"This is different."

"No, it's not," she said.

He stared at her for a moment and then reached up, pulling her close against him.

"I'm sorry," he began as he held tight to her. "I _was_ trying to hurt you earlier. My words were meant to make you feel bad."

"You were scared," she replied soothingly.

"I just want that feeling back," he whispered. "The one I had yesterday at the park."

"It can happen again," she began to rub his back, her head against his chest so that she could hear his heart beating. "We will continue to make it happen. And the more you experience that joy, the easier it will be to fight the darkness."

He gave no answer. His arms though held her tighter.

They would find the key, and not because Amandán Már demanded it, but because she desired it for him.

* * *

Wednesday began in relative silence. Ulquiorra continued with his usual morning routine, and once Reiko left for school, he and Orihime continued as they had the past two days – he working silently and she learning to read. Today he showed her the EBook reader app and downloaded The Secret Garden for to listen to. She had disappeared after that, taking the tablet out back where she had discovered the hammock he had set up between to maples in the yard. Occasionally he would get up from his work and go check on her.

The weather was pleasant and she wore a lightweight sweater to ward off the chill in the air. She lay on the hammock, the touchpad resting on her stomach as she gazed up at the sky. Though he couldn't see her expression, he knew she would be smiling. Her life as a sprite had been one filled with joy, and he hoped that her time here would not diminish that happiness.

Neither of them spoke about the previous night's conversation. She was giving him space, he realized, and he was glad to accept the reprieve. It gave him time to think about all she had said, and she had given him a lot to consider.

He was working on a new project; the plans he had completed for the rather critical client from last week, were completed and waiting for Uryuu to pick up and bring to Starrk. As soon as the county approved the plans, his partner could resume work on the house once more.

Uryuu arrived shortly before noon, and he was glad that Orihime was outside so that he would not have to explain her presence to his partner. He was even more relieved when Szayel Aporro Granz walked through the door behind Uryuu. His partner gave him apologetic look as he made his way to Ulquiorra's office.

Granz owned an electrical company that did all the work on the houses they constructed, and was a genius when it came to creating fantastic light fixtures and gadgets that gave the homes a dynamic flare. He was pricey, but he was good, and their customers paid top dollar to have a Granz original in their homes. The man though was well aware of his talent, and his narcissistic personality always grated on Ulquiorra's nerves. Still he tolerated him, because he brought with him a very elite clientele.

Ulquiorra laid the plans on his desk and he and Uryuu quickly became engrossed in the changes. Granz hung back, sighing occasionally to let them know that he was bored with it all. He could tell Uryuu was about to snap at the man when Orihime suddenly burst in to the room. Her face was red from running, but her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Oh my, this story is just wonderful. I admit at first I didn't like Mary because she was a very nasty little girl, but now that she is becoming nicer she is not so bad. And one of her friends is a robin…actually robins are very funny birds…" She came to a stop as she spotted his two guests. "Oh…I didn't know you had visitors. Sorry."

"Oh no my dear," Granz stepped forward, a predatory gleam in his eye. "It was actually quite rude of Ulquiorra to keep such a lovely girl as you all to himself. Please interrupt, as I was about to die from boredom."

"No one asked you to come," Uryuu remarked to Granz, but his gaze was also on Orihime.

"Uryuu honestly, do you have no manners?" Szayel replied as he drew up beside Orihime. "So my dear, who exactly are you?"

She smiled at the man beside her, but Ulquiorra could see that she did not quite know what to think of him.

"I'm a friend of Ulquiorra and Reiko," she said, "Orihime."

"Orihime?" Uryuu shot Ulquiorra a look. "Wasn't that the name of the sprite that Reiko found? The one you kept in that terrarium by your desk."

Ulquiorra held Uryuu's gaze. He knew his friend would see through some long winded explanation, so he stuck with what worked best – sarcasm.

"Yes and now she has been transformed into a human, giving up all her magical powers, so that she can remain in our world."

"Ooh how intriguing," Granz smiled wider as he peered even closer at Orihime. She backed up a step, trying to inch away from the man. He merely took a step closer, blocking her path to Ulquiorra.

Uryuu whispered to him, "I do expect an explanation later."

"I hear you Uryuu," Granz's voice sung out. "Afraid of what I'll find out. Maybe our weird little friend has some secret fetish that he doesn't want to share." He glanced at Ulquiorra, "Maybe you ordered this sweet little thing from a catalogue. That would explain a lot of it."

"She is a friend," he tried to keep his voice even and cool. "She needed a place to stay for a few months and I offered her the spare room…"

"The spare room," Granz grabbed at Orihime's hand; the one that wasn't holding the touchpad in a death grip, "If you find yourself bored with Mr. Passionless here, you can always come live in my _spare_ room."

She recoiled from his touch but he held firm. Ulquiorra quickly crossed the room and taking Szayel's hand, forcibly removed it. He then got between Orihime and his associate and said, "You are making her uncomfortable."

Granz put his hand to his forehead and feigned a swoon. "Oh my Ulquiorra, you can be so dashing at times." He then winked at Orihime, "Besides the sweet thing knows I am merely teasing."

"She is an innocent," Ulquiorra's voice was cold and clipped. "You're sexual innuendos are lost on her."

"Oh now you really have my interest piqued," Granz licked his lips. "How did you manage to find a female, of legal age, that hasn't become jaded?"

"That's not any of your business," Ulquiorra's voice lowered, his calm slipping.

"Oh my, Ulquiorra, this is a side of you that I have never seen before," Granz turned to glance at Uryuu, "How about you? So do you like the new Ulquiorra?"

"Granz you are a pig," Uryuu replied. "Any man with a pulse would be disgusted by your antics."

"So we are now sure that Ulquiorra is in fact alive," he smiled slyly back at Ulquiorra.

He said evenly, "Maybe it is time to sever this partnership, if you feel so strongly about me."

"Oh cut the drama, Ulquiorra," Granz walked over to one of the chairs and sat down gracefully. "You need me more than I need you."

He clenched his jaw tightly. If it was up to him, Granz would be a distant memory, but his partners were willing to put up with the arrogant man, so he had little choice. Behind him he felt Orihime's hand on his back, reminding him to relax.

"Let me place the plans in the container so you can take them to Starrk," he looked to Uryuu. His partner nodded, but remained where he was, his eyes still on Orihime.

Granz remained in the chair, his hand to his chin, deep in thought. Finally he spoke, "So Ulquiorra, are you going to come as Batman again this year to my Halloween party?"

He always went to the party as Batman, but he changed the costume each year, picking a different movie or comic version of the outfit.

"I already have my costume created," he said as he placed the plans in the heavy cardboard tube. "I decided on the 1992 _Batman Returns_ movie as my inspiration."

Granz smiled, and then his eyes lit up and he said softly, "Oh my." Standing once again he walked over to Uryuu and said, "I have an idea for our dear, sweet Orihime - I insist she come Ulquiorra."

"That is her choice," he replied as he turned to stare at Granz.

The man smiled and then placed his mouth close to Uryuu's ear. As he whispered his idea, the other man's cheeks flushed and he coughed in an attempt to clear his throat.

"Can you create it?" Granz asked. "I'll pay for all the materials."

Uryuu grew indignant. "Of course I can."

"Well then, Ulquiorra, we have the perfect costume for your friend."

"I don't exactly trust you…"

"Ah but you trust Uryuu, don't you? And Uryuu would never create something that would be in any way perverted."

He looked at his friend. Uryuu assured him, "It will be perfect for her, and I will make sure it covers her completely."

This brought a snicker from Granz. He looked to the other man. "In the end she will be the one to decide."

"Of course," Granz smiled.

Ulquiorra then handed the plans to Uryuu, and led the two men from the office and to the front door. When he returned he found Orihime in the kitchen making some sandwiches for lunch.

"I apologize for Granz," he said as he came up next to her.

"He is not a very pleasant man," she replied. "But thank you for defending me."

"It was the right thing to do."

She smiled up at him, "Ready to eat?"

He took his sandwich and they headed to the table. As they ate, she relayed to him all that had happened in the story so far. Her face was so animated, and she talked with excitement. When they had finished she asked him if he would like to join her for a while since the weather was so nice. He glanced out the window at the hammock and then back towards his office. He had made a lot of progress this morning, and could afford to take a break.

"Well?" she asked as she threw away her trash.

"Okay," he said as he followed her. "I suppose I can take a little time to relax."

She smiled and grabbed the touchpad, and he felt his mood lighten at her joy. On impulse he reached for his wrist and removed his watch. He left it on the table along with his cell phone. If he was going to do this, than he would do it right.

Once outside he laid in the hammock and she crawled in, snuggling up beside him. He listened to the story, but his thoughts were on her, and the comfortable warmth her body created alongside his. The feeling he had experienced the other day flickered in his heart, and it was enough for now to make him nearly smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So my brain is too tired to say anything of real importance. Just that I am glad so many people are enjoying this story. Of course Uryuu is back and Granz was fun to write, as I have never really done him before in any more than a bit part. So now he has a plan for Orihime's costume and knowing him it will be sexual in some way. I guess Ulquiorra will just have to trust Uryuu's judgement.

My plan is to have the Halloween chapter posted on Halloween, but I am blocked with it and hope that my weekend will help clear my head. This will be my first weekend without football in quite some time - so writing may actually happen!

So as always thanks for your reviews. And please let me know what you think. The next chapter needs some heavy edits on my end, but I will try to stick to the weekly schedule for updates.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

_**Beta: lilarin**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Ulquiorra continued to draft the plans he was working on for a new client from earlier in the week. Orihime had finished the Secret Garden and was now listening to The Wind in the Willows. The weather had grown colder, and a light rain had begun to fall so that after lunch she taken to the couch in the family room, enjoying the warmth of the fire he had started earlier to take the chill from the room.

Thursday had been rather uneventful and he was grateful that Gin had not been at Reiko's dance studio that afternoon. He was not yet prepared to explain Orihime's presence to the man. Still today he had to come up with some type of story because not only were Nelliel and Grimmjow coming over for dinner, but Uryuu had called before lunch to mention that he would need to stop by and get Orihime's measurements for the costume he was creating.

Reiko's godparents would not be that a hard a sell. His daughter was crazy about Orihime, and the sprite was obviously just as enamored with Reiko. As long as Orihime didn't pose a threat, and Reiko was happy, then they were happy as well. If he stuck with the story about pissing off her boyfriend and getting her kicked out of her home, he was sure that they would accept it, even if they didn't totally believe it. But then it was much more believable than Orihime being a magical creature that he and Reiko had found at the park.

Uryuu would be tougher. His friend since college was rather cynical, and way too logical to accept such a flimsy story. Something closer to the truth may be his only choice, but try as he may, he could not think of anything, and as the doorbell rang, signaling his friend's arrival he found himself out of time.

Orihime jumped up and bounded for the door before he could answer it. He had explained the concept of Halloween to her last night, and she was eager to see Uryuu and have her costume started. His partner placed his coat and umbrella on the rack by the door and followed Orihime into Ulquiorra's office.

Taking out his measuring tape and a small notepad he said, "I would have done this Wednesday, but I figured Granz would make it into something perverted." Ulquiorra nodded and Uryuu continued; "Besides this will give us a chance to talk without him here to interrupt."

Ulquiorra should have known he wasn't about to let it drop, and his mind continued to search for a plausible story to explain the sprite's sudden presence in his life as Orihime hopped around from foot to foot, excitedly waiting for Uryuu to begin.

"Now," Uryuu looked a little unsure as he approached her. "It's important that I get these measurements as close as possible so that the costume will fit properly." He paused in front of her, "Just so you understand I may have to touch you in some more…intimate ways," His friend's face flushed slightly and he pushed his glasses with his index finger, a habit he did when nervous, "But I assure you I am not trying anything underhanded."

She giggled and said, "I trust you completely. Besides Ulquiorra would never let you do anything that would upset me."

Uryuu shot him a look and then glanced back to Orihime. Holding up the measuring tape he said more to himself, "Usually people are in their underwear when I do this. It makes it much easier."

"I can take my clothes off if it makes it easier for you." She said with enthusiasm as she pulled at the hem of her shirt.

Ulquiorra moved away from his desk in a flash as he placed his hands over hers.

"That's not necessary Orihime."

Uryuu stood once more with his mouth open, his hands trembling as they held the measuring tape.

"I was just trying to be helpful," Orihime continued slightly pouting; oblivious to either man's reaction.

Leaning closer he whispered firmly, "Your clothes stay on."

She nodded and he moved back signaling for Uryuu to begin. His friend's demeanor instantly changed. He started with her height, the pencil clenched tightly between his teeth, and a look of utmost concentration of his face. He quickly jotted the numbers down and then moved on to her bust. Taking in her rather large breasts, Uryuu blushed once more, and then awkwardly wrapped the tape around her bosom. Moving rather quickly he took the measurement needing to place the tape in two different places. As he wrapped it across her nipples she began to giggle again.

Uryuu looked up at her and she said, "Sorry. That tickles. I guess I'm just sensitive there."

Once more he shot Ulquiorra a look and then moved on to her waist, effectively ignoring her remark. When he was finished he wrote down a few more things on his pad, and made some calculations for the material he would need to construct the costume.

"Because Granz wants this to be a surprise, I will not be able to do a final fitting, so you will just have to trust me that it will be perfect the first time around."

Ulquiorra honestly didn't care as long as the thing wasn't perverted in any way.

"So now," Uryuu cleared his throat and glanced from Orihime to Ulquiorra, "I would like to talk with you," he stepped closer to Ulquiorra, "Privately."

Ulquiorra sighed, "Orihime," he turned to the sprite, "Why don't you go get the shopping list together for later."

She nodded and then saying goodbye to Uryuu ran off to the kitchen.

He looked back at his friend and said, "Go on. I know you are just dying to lecture me about the wisdom of having a woman in my home."

"I just don't get you, that's all," Uryuu started. "I mean the first I heard of Orihime was last week, and that was because she was apparently a mystical creature that Reiko had found at the park. Now you've got some woman living with you that goes by the same name. It's just weird."

"Orihime is an unusual name," he said as he gathered his thoughts. "Reiko liked it and used it when she named her sprite."

"Still, last week you never mentioned this woman, and now you are living with her. That's a little fast for anybody, let alone someone as rigid as you. I mean maybe if someone had a gun to your head and forced her upon you…"

"And what if someone did?" he asked softly as he gazed out the window. Amandán Mar had not really left him a choice; otherwise he would have tried to push her off on Nelliel or someone else. But the Fool had placed him in charge of her care, and now she was his responsibility.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Uryuu asked.

"Nothing," Ulquiorra turned back to look at him. "Look, I am a private person, you know that, and maybe I was hesitant to mention Orihime before for this exact reason."

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Uryuu said. "When Hisae was left alone and pregnant you vowed never to enter into a relationship unless you were positive it would work. I kind of took that for a ring on your finger. Yet here you are living with Orihime."

"She just needed a place to stay," Ulquiorra repeated what he had told Nelliel and Grimmjow. "And to be honest, I could use a little companionship. I may be comfortable with solitude, but I don't exactly prefer it."

The words were meant to excuse her presence, but he realized as soon as he spoke them that they came from the heart. He was tired of being alone, and Orihime, being as accepting as she was, made it easy for him to share his life and home. She never pushed him beyond what was necessary, and she respected his need for privacy. In fact if she was human, he might even have been desirous of pursuing a relationship with her. But he could not avoid the fact that she would be going back to live with her kind in the spring, and he would be left alone again.

"So how serious is it?" Uryuu asked.

"We get along well, and Reiko enjoys her very much," he replied. "That is enough for now."

"So you two," Uryuu started and then looked towards the kitchen where Orihime had disappeared a few moments earlier, "You are not involved."

"Not sexually, if that is what you are asking," Ulquiorra replied bluntly.

"Well," Uryuu pushed ahead, regardless of the fact that he was obviously embarrassed, "I just don't want her to take advantage of you."

"I am a big boy Uryuu," his voice more distant now, "I can handle whatever happens down the road."

"Okay, I get it," Uryuu packed his measuring tape and notepad back in his bag. "She seems nice, so I will back off. But all the same, please be careful. It's not just you anymore."

He understood that perfectly. His relationship with Orihime was one thing, but Reiko was already very attached, and in the spring, the sprite's departure would be hardest on the child.

* * *

Once Uryuu was finished taking her measurements, she and Ulquiorra left to pick up Reiko from school. They went a little early because Ulquiorra wanted to stop at the grocery store to pick up the food that he would be preparing for dinner. She loved going to buy groceries, and had been on several occasions with him since she had come to live in their home. He always had a list and rarely deviated from it, but today he relented and let her write it, but then that was mostly because he needed time to speak with Uryuu alone.

This evening he was making steaks – one of Grimmjow's favorites – but had agreed that she could try a recipe for something called garlic mashed potatoes. He had even downloaded the recipe from the website for Food Network, her new favorite channel on the television, and had gone over the steps carefully with her earlier that morning. She was so excited by the idea that she would get to help with the meal that she could barely keep from dancing as they walked down the aisles.

With the groceries bought, they picked up Reiko and then headed home. The girl eagerly shared about her day, and went on about the upcoming Fall Festival at their school. She couldn't wait to see her Aunt Nel because the woman would have her costume for the parade that was the main part of the event, when she came over tonight. Orihime could understand her excitement. She was eager to see her own costume, and did not know if she would be able to wait until the night of the party, when Uryuu would deliver it. It was important that it remained a secret, he had told her, more so as a surprise for Ulquiorra. That made her happy too because she wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

When they arrived home, she made her way into the kitchen and set aside the ingredients and materials she would need to make her dish. Then the three of them went about fixing the salad that they would make for the meal, and preparing the table in the dining room.

Nelliel and Grimmjow arrived shortly after, and Reiko and her godmother went to her room to try on the costume and make any alterations. Grimmjow joined Ulquiorra on the back porch where he was grilling the steaks, and she remained in the kitchen to make her portion of the meal. When everything was ready they all sat down to enjoy the food.

Grimmjow immediately reached for the steak sauce but then paused before he poured it on his meat. "There's stuff on this."

"It's called spice," Ulquiorra replied evenly as he set about cutting the portion on Reiko's plate into bite-sized pieces.

"I can see that," Grimmjow put down the bottle and cut a piece from his steak, "but usually you make it so bland I have to smother it in sauce."

"Orihime suggested we try this," he gave the plate back to Reiko and then moved on to his own dish.

"Do you like it?" Orihime asked as soon as Grimmjow plopped a piece into his mouth. He smiled and nodded as he chewed. "Oh I'm so glad. I've been watching this man, Bobby Flay, on Food Network, and he says that a good steak should be seasoned properly, so I asked Ulquiorra if we could try it and he said yes…"

"It's very good," Nel interrupted. "And these potatoes are incredible."

Orihime beamed with pride, and then turned to Ulquiorra. He chewed his food with the same mechanical precision as always.

"What do you think?" she asked and then held her breath as she anticipated his response.

He finished and then cut another piece. "I like it, and Nelliel is right, the potatoes are very good."

Her smile grew and she turned to face her own plate, barely able to sit still through all her excitement.

"Orihime makes cooking fun," Reiko said looking at her godfather. "Last Saturday we made pancakes, and Orihime let me put chocolate chips on mine."

"It's the best way," Grimmjow smiled back at the girl. He speared another piece of meat and turned to Ulquiorra, "But I thought corrupting Reiko with sweets was my job. I'm surprised you let her have something like that for breakfast."

"They had already prepared them by the time I woke up…"

"They beat you out of bed?" Grimmjow was shocked.

"He was so tired," Orihime began, "And I felt bad making him get up to feed me, so Reiko and I did it together, so he could sleep in."

Grimmjow and Nelliel looked at each other and then back to Ulquiorra.

"You let them cook without you?" Nelliel asked.

"I do not see why you two are making such a fuss over this," Ulquiorra lifted his glass and took a sip. Placing it down he continued, "I am human you know. Sometimes I do get tired."

"Human?" Grimmjow let out a snort, "And I have never known you to sleep in, even after staying up all night studying while we were in college."

"You stayed up all night," Ulquiorra responded. "I always budgeted my time accordingly, and had no need for such unproductive methods."

This caused Grimmjow to laugh, and the conversation then turned to other things. Orihime listened enrapt by the discussion. She loved watching them interact. Ulquiorra was so different around Reiko's godparents. He seemed less guarded, and more willing to join in the conversation, and she wondered why it was so with them and not with others.

The meal continued lightheartedly, with Grimmjow finishing the rest of the potatoes and the left over steak on Reiko's plate. They continued to chat for a while longer and then Nelliel served the pie they had brought. Once finished, Orihime felt as if she would burst.

The hour had grown late and Ulquiorra took Reiko upstairs to get her bathed and prepared for bed. Grimmjow retired to the family room to watch some TV, and she and Nelliel cleaned up the dishes from dinner. She carefully placed the dishes, cups, and serving ware into the dishwasher so to utilize the space efficiently. This brought a laugh from Nelliel.

"I see that Ulquiorra has been instructing you on the art of dish-washing," Orihime looked up from her task with a question in her eyes. Nelliel laughed louder and pointing at the dishwasher said, "He has this system, and no one else can load the washer, because they will screw it up. Actually I am surprised he let you."

"Well it was easy to see once he explained it," she replied, "And of course if you approach it like a game, trying to see how much you can fit without breaking anything, it is actually kind of fun."

"Housework is never fun," Nelliel stated as she dried a pan that Orihime had needed to hand wash.

"I don't know," Orihime replied. She poured the detergent into the machine and turned it on. Wiping her hands on a towel she continued, "Everything Ulquiorra does when he cleans is for a reason. I like to try and figure out the purpose for what he does and why he does it in that particular way. Sometimes it makes my head hurt, but once I figure out the logic behind it, I can see everything more clearly. He really is quite ingenious with his plans."

Nelliel quirked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, quietly staring at Orihime.

"Did I say something strange?" Orihime asked.

The smile returned to Nelliel's face and she waved her off, "No, nothing strange. You just reminded me of Hisae. She looked at the things he did in the same way. I mean most people think he is just being overly anal, and very controlling, but that's not it at all. It's just amazing to me that you see it so plainly, yet you barely know him."

She felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment. "Thank you."

"You know he likes you," Nelliel stated and Orihime felt her face flush more. "I mean he doesn't just let people into his life so easily, and yet he has allowed you liberties that he never has with anyone else. The changes may seem like nothing to someone else, but just something like letting you help him cook or clean, well that is huge for him."

"He's been so nice to me, I just want to give something back," Orihime replied honestly.

"You have definitely done wonders," Nelliel put down the dishrag in her hands. "I've known him since I was Reiko's age, and I have never seen him let someone get so close, as quickly as he has with you."

Orihime shrugged her shoulders, "Just magic I guess."  
Nelliel smiled wider, "Well whatever it is just keep it up." She winked at her and then said, "Now let's go see what the guys want to do."

In the end they decided to watch a movie, and because Orihime had questioned why Grimmjow always called Ulquiorra Batman, they agreed to watch _Batman Begins_; a film that Ulquiorra said was the best at explaining the origins of the Dark Knight.

"Oh yes," Nelliel snuggled closer to her husband on the couch. "Christian Bale is so sexy." Orihime gave her a questioning glance. "The guy that plays Batman."

Grimmjow made some comment about being sexy enough for her, while Ulquiorra reminded them that he would not tolerate talking during the movie. Orihime barely paid attention as she wondered what exactly sexy was. Yet she did not feel like asking, afraid that they would think her strange. She supposed that she would figure it out as she watched.

They had gotten about halfway into the movie before Nelliel made low whistle during a particular scene. Bruce Wayne had been woken up by Alfred and the sight of him with his shirt off, dropping to the floor to do some pushups was apparently more than she could bear.

"Give it a rest Nel," Grimmjow whispered loudly.

"I can't help it; he looks so good," she teased. "You know what I mean don't you Orihime."

She stared at the screen and deciding to use Nelliel's own words, said, "Well he is very nice to look at, and his voice is almost as sexy as Ulquiorra's…"

Nelliel and Grimmjow both laughed, while beside her Ulquiorra sat up taller, his posture now tense.

"Almost as sexy as Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow finally spoke.

"Well," she felt her face heat up. "I assumed that sexy meant attractive, since this man in the movie is very good looking." Nelliel nodded at her enthusiastically. Feeling encouraged she continued, "And if looks can be sexy, then so can a person's voice. And since Ulquiorra's voice is very attractive then I would think sexy would be a word that I could use…"

Grimmjow laughed harder, his eyes on Ulquiorra, who had paused the DVD since the conversation seemed most likely to continue.

"And just what makes Ulquiorra's voice so sexy?" Grimmjow asked.

Before Ulquiorra could cut her off she answered, "Well it's very deep and rich, and he rarely raises it to yell, and when he reads to Reiko it makes the words flow more like a melody…"

"That is enough," Ulquiorra interrupted her, but his attention was on Grimmjow.

"Oh come on Ulquiorra," his friend smirked and continued, "This is fascinating."

"She does not understand what she is saying," Ulquiorra's voice lowered, "And you may think you are teasing me, but in reality you are just making fun of her."

"I am not making fun of her," the smile left Grimmjow's face. "Besides how does she not know what she is saying? You're the one making her sound like an idiot."

"She does not understand what sexy implies…"

"Get over yourself," Grimmjow's voice rose slightly, "You'd have to live under a rock to not understand."

"She has been very sheltered," Ulquiorra replied, "Besides this conversation is pointless and juvenile. Now," he held the remote towards the DVD player, "Could we possibly get through the rest of the movie without such inane chatter?"

Nelliel placed a hand on Grimmjow's arm and gave him a look that caused him to grow silent. Once more their attention was focused on the screen, but she was distracted. She had not meant to upset him, but his rigid posture indicated that he was uncomfortable with what she had said. After a while though he slowly began to relax, and when the images on the screen began to grow scarier, he didn't even flinch as she buried her head in his chest.

"It's only make-believe," he whispered. "It's not real."

She nodded against his chest, but refused to let go. And he allowed her to continue, despite the soft murmurs from his friends.

* * *

Ulquiorra awoke to find Orihime standing beside his bed. She stared at him silently as she fiddled with the hem of the shirt of her pajamas.

"What is the problem Orihime?" he asked softly as he sat up.

"I can't fall asleep," she whispered.

"Just lay down and close your eyes and eventually you will get tired."

"But when I close my eyes I keep seeing that scary man with the mask with the bugs, and that horse that breathed fire…"

"It was just a movie," he replied patiently. "The images were created by men using computers and makeup."

She lowered her head and continued to play with her shirt.

"Orihime, you do not need to be afraid."

"I can't help it."

"It is late…"

"But I'm scared," her voice was barely audible.

He let out a tired sigh. He had been through similar situations with Reiko when she would wake from a nightmare. There was no way to talk her out of her fears, and eventually he would have to pull her into bed with him. But Orihime was a grown woman, and he didn't think it would be wise to do such a thing.

"I don't want to be alone," she said.

"Orihime there are no monsters…"

"Yes there are," she looked up at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. "Do you believe that fairies are the only supernatural beings that exist? Ogres, hobgoblins, even ghouls…"

"Orihime you are making yourself more upset."

"Please, Ulquiorra," she pleaded as she grabbed one of his hands that rested at his side. "Don't make me go back to my room."

"Orihime it would not be right…," he began but then, when the hand holding his began to tremble, he knew he couldn't make her face her imagination alone. "I will let you sleep here with me if it will make you feel better."

She hugged him and then letting go quickly scampered into his bed and buried herself under the covers, snuggling up close beside him.

"Thank you," she smiled relieved.

He was an idiot, he thought as he lay there on his back, with her head resting against his chest. He could feel her warm breath fan out and tickle his neck, and her hands gripped his waist as her legs wrapped around his. If Reiko came in and found them like this, he would have a lot of explaining to do, especially if she shared such information with either Grimmjow or Nelliel.

It was obvious that his two friends were trying to read more into his living arrangement than was reality. Still, as he slowly began to relax again, and his eyes grew heavier, he admitted that it felt nice to have her so close.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This weekend I actually had some free time (thank God for bye-weeks in football - combined with some planning days at work) So with all my work done and no need to go anywhere on Saturday, I actually wrote the chapter for the Halloween Party - which then became two chapters due to the length. I then also rewrote the whole conversation between Uryuu and Ulquiorra at the beginning of this chapter because I didn't like the original. Which means I now have a plan in place to get the chapter for Halloween uploaded by Halloween!

The next two chapters were fun to write as well. Look for Gin (and his wife) to make another appearance which then leads to some fun in chapter 14. All in all I am looking forward to hearing your reactions to the next 5 chapters. Lilarin and and worked out a schedule and hope to have them edited and then submitted every 4-5 days until Halloween. So this is my treat to you throughout the month of October.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love hearing from everyone. So please let me know what you thought of this one.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Bleach or any o_f its characters**  
**

**_Beta: lilarin_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ulquiorra blinked several times as the early morning sun assaulted his still sensitive eyes. It was never this sunny when he woke up. Could his alarm clock have malfunctioned? He always got out of bed at 6:00 am, even on the weekends. Yet it had to be way past that time now. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table told him that it was in fact a few minutes before eight.

Impossible, he never slept through his alarm, and he knew he had not turned it off the previous evening. How could he have not woken up? His still cloudy mind played back through the events of the previous evening as he searched for a reason.

And then her supple, warm body pressed against his own moved languidly in his grasp, and it all came back to him with startling clarity. He moved his head minutely to the left and was met by soft auburn curls. His arm had somehow made its way out from under her crushing embrace during the course of the night, and his hand now rested against her backside, or more specifically her firm, but smooth bottom.

He grew still, slowing even his breathing, so as not to wake her. She had fallen asleep pressed firmly to his side, but this, well this was not such an innocent position any longer. In fact the proximity of her body to his was creating havoc within him, and as he became more conscious, he noticed that his body was already responding to her touch.

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth painfully as he tried to dispel the effect she was having on him, but it did little good. Her scent filled his nostrils and her warm breath sent moist heat across his chest. His hand twitched, involuntarily grasping at her rear. Beside him she let out a soft moan, and then snuggled even closer.

Inhaling sharply his eyes flew open once more. This was insane, laying with her like this. He was only asking for trouble. Yet his body refused to listen to his mind. Leaving his hand in place he tried to relax, but it had been so long since he had been with anyone, and her body felt so nice. Why not just enjoy the moment before he had to wake her and get on with the day?

He released a deep breath.

Since he had come to care for Reiko full time as her legal guardian, he had given little thought to dating. He had new responsibilities that required his attention, and Reiko needed him as she adjusted to the loss of her mother. He had no time to meet women. Besides bringing someone new into their lives would have been too disruptive, and with a small child in the home, he had to think of the example he was setting.

Yet here was Orihime, a young and very attractive woman, now living in their home, and despite her innocence, he found himself reacting to her touch. He had tried to distance himself from her, looking at her as nothing more than a child that needed his protection and guidance, but she was not a child - no, very far from that. And her presence in his bed was reminding him rather painfully of that fact.

He dropped his hand to rest on the mattress, and was about to gently shake her awake, when Reiko's voice called from the doorway.

"Papa have you seen Orihime?" she quickly made her way to his bed; her eyes growing wide and then narrowing. Placing her hands on her hips she said, "Hey no fair. How come Orihime got to sleep with you last night?"

Her voice woke the sleeping woman in his arms and lifting her head she stared, still dazed from sleep, at Reiko. "I was afraid after watching that movie, so your father said I could sleep with him," she said groggily.

She then sat up, let out a loud yawn, and stretched. Reiko continued to stare at Ulquiorra.

"Why does Orihime get to watch scary movies if I can't?" she pouted.

"Orihime is and adult," he propped his body up, resting on his elbows. "You are a child."

"But she got scared."

"Yes," he began patiently, "And in the future I will know better than to suggest such a movie."

Reiko stared a moment more, and then said, "You overslept."

"I am aware of that."

"So are we still going to have pancakes?" she asked.

He was thankful that the child did not press the issue concerning Orihime. Still he had his own issue to contend with. Nodding he said, "How about the two of you make breakfast again, since you did such a good job last week."

"Really?" she reached out to grab the side of his bed and began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Really," he replied calmly. "I'll just take my shower and get ready while you're doing that."

She beamed and looked to Orihime. "I call chocolate chips."

Orihime crawled off the bed, and followed Reiko as she headed out of his room.

"Do we have any fruit," she asked the child. "I heard bananas are very good with pancakes."

They continued on towards the stairs and then down to the kitchen. He lay back down, and staring at the ceiling exhaled again. There was no way he could have gotten out of bed in front of them. Orihime had affected him in a very noticeable way, and he was not ready for the questions that situation would have raised. Finally getting out of bed he made his way to the bathroom. He would make the bed after he showered. Hopefully by then his uncomfortable condition would be gone.

* * *

Reiko had been invited to a classmate's birthday party that was scheduled for that afternoon. He had tried to leave Orihime at home. The mothers that attended these parties, he found, tended to group up with their clicks and spend the duration of the event gossiping. He abhorred such behavior, and being the only male that accompanied his child on most occasions, he was usually able to avoid associating with them. But he knew if Orihime was involved that gossip would be impossible to avoid. Especially since the hot topic would be him and his new red-haired girlfriend.

Reiko though had insisted the sprite must join them. She was confident that Orihime would love the indoor playground – a fact he did not dispute. So now he found himself sitting at a table alone. Reiko had eagerly pulled Orihime into the tunnels that filled the building, and they were busy running about like hamsters in a maze. The other women, true to form, were huddled together enrapt in their conversations, occasionally glancing his way with knowing smiles.

He pulled out his touchpad and brought up some trade articles to read. It was best to ignore them all. Every so often he would glance up to find Reiko and Orihime, and make sure they had not gotten into too much trouble. Yet only fifteen minutes into his article, he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye, come his way and sit down at the table across from him.

"I do believe being forced to attend these parties constitutes cruel and unusual punishment."

Ulquiorra looked up to see Gin; a sly grin on his face. Usually the man never came to such things, and he thought he would be free of his annoying presence for the afternoon, but it was obvious he was wrong.

"I don't ever recall seeing you at one of these before," he said coldly.

"Ah you say that as if you are disappointed that I'm here." He only stared blankly in reply, which caused Gin to laugh. Recovering, he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. "I can leave you alone if you wish. I am sure that there must be a single mother in this group that is simply dying to get her claws into you once I walk away."

"I would ask you to go, but I know you would only ignore me," he replied.

"True," Gin smiled wider. "After all you are the only other male here. We have to stick together in these things."

"Usually your wife attends the parties with Sadie," he remarked.

"Oh Ran's here," he dropped his hands and sat back, "But I pissed her off, and if I want to get back into her good graces I have to do whatever she asks- starting with accompanying her to this torturous event."

"I see," he replied and then looked down again at his article. Maybe if he ignored him the man would leave.

"So watcha reading Ulquiorra," Gin questioned him after a moment of silence.

He looked up, "An article on architectural design."

"Ooh sounds so interesting," Gin teased. "But I think we could find something far more interesting." He glanced over at the playground. "Did you notice that there is a rather attractive woman chasing Reiko through that thing?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"And what?"

"You're not afraid that she is some kind of pervert?" Gin asked.

"She is with me."

"With you?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Ulquiorra was growing annoyed, and knew that he would never get away from Gin now.

"It's just that you are never with anyone," Gin began. "In fact this is rather sudden."

"I do not believe I need to inform you of the intimate details of my life as they unfold," Ulquiorra responded as he closed the touchpad and put it away.

"Yes, but I would have heard the gossip by now. I mean this is rather monumental," Gin looked back to the playground. "I've known you for almost three years now and I have never seen you with a woman. Admittedly I wondered if you had some other preference, but here you go and pull an incredibly sexy girlfriend out of your hat."

"We are not dating."

"Just sleeping together?"

He stared at Gin and the man turned back his way.

"You are capable of having sex aren't you?" Gin taunted playfully.

"She is a friend," his voice was firm.

"A friend eh," Gin looked back towards Orihime again. "I could use a friend like that. But then Ran is more than I can handle," he winked as his wife waved over at them from her place beside one of the play structures. Turning back to Ulquiorra he changed the subject abruptly, "Hey what happened to your terrarium and that sprite you caught?"

He held Gin's gaze, tired of his antics. Deciding to give him back a little bit of his own medicine he said in a very serious tone, "Amandán Már came for her last week."

"Amandán Már eh? And you survived our friend The Fool's visit unharmed?" Gin played along, assuming Ulquiorra was simply teasing.

He paused for a moment as he remembered that odd sensation of being pinned to his wall by the man's will alone. "He was going to kill me, but Orihime intervened."

"Oh, she was there too?"

"Orihime is the sprite," he said coolly.

Gin smiled wide, clearly enjoying what he thought was just a game. "But Orihime is human."

"We struck a deal with The Fool," he said calmly. "My life in exchange for her powers until the last frost. She has until then to make me believe in the beauty of the wee folk"

Gin laughed heartily at that. When he was calm enough to speak again he said, "You are getting much better at that my little ant. One would almost believe you were serious." He turned back to the playground. Orihime was finally exiting the structure. The other women were gathered close by, all staring her way. "But I don't think our little gossips will find it satisfying enough, and that poor girl is walking right into the viper's pit."

* * *

Orihime carefully crawled from the ball pit where she had landed only moments earlier. Reiko had led her on a merry chase through the various tunnels within the play structure, finally ending at a rather large, and twisting slide. Orihime had not had so much fun since she had left her friends at the great oak, and laughed with glee as she slid down after Reiko.

Now as she exited the ball pit, she bent over to catch her breath. Her human form had limitations, and she was caught by surprise at times by how tired she could get playing with the little girl. Behind her Reiko exited the structure, followed closely by her friend Sadie.

"Come on Orihime," Reiko called excitedly to her as she began to head back towards another entrance. "There's an even better slide over on this side."

Orihime looked up and smiled, but her breathing was still coming hard.

"Go on with Sadie, Reiko," a woman spoke from beside her, "Give the poor girl a chance to get her breath."

Reiko looked dejectedly at Orihime. She in return gave her a weak smile. "Just give me a few minutes and then I'll find you."

"Go on Reiko," the woman spoke again, "This is a kids' party after all."

The girl reluctantly followed her friend and headed back into the structure. Orihime looked up to find a woman with ginger colored hair and a welcoming smile holding out a cup towards her.

"Here drink up. It's gotta be ungodly hot in that thing." She continued to smile, but her eyes inspected Orihime with fascination as she took a large gulp of the soft drink that the woman had offered her. "You know I stopped chasing Sadie through those things years ago. I find this age so much more enjoyable because she is finally self-sufficient."

Orihime looked from the woman to the play structure, and then back. She couldn't imagine just standing around watching as the children had so much fun.

"But don't you find it boring just watching?" she asked honestly.

The woman laughed, "The exciting stuff is out here with the other adults." She stepped closer and leaning in lowered her voice, "You have created quite the stir today. These gossips don't know what to make of you."

"I don't understand," she grew nervous, "Have I done something wrong?"

The woman laughed heartily, "Showing up with Ulquiorra was sensational enough my dear."

"Why is that?"

"Because he has never dated anyone before in all the years that I have known him, and today he shows up with you. I wasn't even aware that he had met someone."

"Well I haven't really known him for that long," she said as she handed the drink back to the woman.

"Really?" she asked curious, "Exactly how long?"

"Almost two weeks," Orihime replied as the woman took a sip from the cup she had just handed her.

She almost spit her drink out, instead swallowing hard and coughing loudly as the liquid went down wrong.

"Two weeks?" the ginger haired woman gasped as she finally regained the ability to speak. "You work fast my dear."

"How is that?" Orihime was completely confused.

"Come on, everybody knows how particular Ulquiorra is, as well how protective of Reiko. He never lets anyone get close, and believe me many of these women have tried – even some of the married ones," she winked and continued, "But you come on the scene and in less than two weeks he's bringing you to events like this, knowing it will only cause a commotion."

"Oh I didn't want to cause him any trouble," Orihime became nervous and wondered if maybe she should have stayed home.

The woman waved her hand in dismissal, "I wouldn't worry about these bitches. They're always looking for something to gossip about and today you are the star of the show." She felt her face heat up which only caused the woman to laugh harder. "Don't worry about it. Personally I think it's great that he's with anybody, and the fact that you're a woman dispels the long running rumor that he was actually gay."

"Gay?" she asked.

"Oh come on, the guy hasn't been seen with a woman in years." She drew back slightly and glanced to where Ulquiorra stood. Orihime stiffened as she noticed he was speaking with that man Gin from last week. His expression was hard to read, and she hoped that silver-haired man was not taunting him again.

The woman beside her raised her glass in the men's direction and Gin blew her a kiss. Orihime turned to her with a question in her eyes. She laughed, "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet." She held out her right hand and continued, "Rangiku Matsumoto, and that sexy animal over there is my husband Gin."

Orihime shook her hand, but her expression must have relayed her shock that this vibrant woman was married to a troublemaker like Gin. Rangiku continued to stare at the man as she spoke softer, "He is quite the devil, you know; very much the tease. Most people find it annoying, but once you get to know him better you glimpse the pussy cat inside." She drew even closer and whispered, "And he's incredible in bed. Some mornings I don't want to even get up, but with a kid in the house the days of having sex wherever we want are kind of impossible. You know what I mean, what with Reiko and all."

Orihime didn't have any clue as to what the woman was talking about so she shook her head. Rangiku looked shocked and asked, "You have slept with him haven't you?"

"Oh yes, a couple of times," Orihime responded smiling warmly.

"Well then you must know how hard it is to keep the child away when you want some privacy. Sadie is always trying to crawl into bed with us, so much so that we have had to start locking the door at night just so that she doesn't see something that she shouldn't."

"Oh Ulquiorra would never do that. He worries about Reiko too much to lock her out."

Rangiku laid an arm on her shoulder and leaned in, pressing her cheek to Orihime's as she glanced at the men again, "My dear you need to put an end to that now. Put your foot down and let the child know who's the boss. Your time with Ulquiorra is for the two of you alone. Reiko needs to understand that."

"But I don't mind…"

"You will when she interrupts you and then has a million questions as a result," Rangiku released her and then facing her asked, a sly smile on her face, "So just out of curiosity, how is he?"

"He's better now that his routine is back in place," Orihime replied honestly.

"Huh?" Rangiku asked and then her eyes narrowed with a knowing look, "Not personally. I mean in bed. How is he in bed? I heard that the quiet ones are always wild in private."

"Oh Ulquiorra is not wild at all," she replied. "But he is gentle, and caring, and he makes me feel safe."

The other woman frowned, "Well I suppose if you like that sort of thing. Me, I prefer wild. Gin is exhausting, but he leaves me satisfied."

She wondered why anyone would want to sleep with someone that was so restless. Orihime found that she needed her sleep, and couldn't imagine having someone beside her tossing and turning all night. Yet this woman seemed to enjoy that. It was odd and she feared that maybe she was missing something. She decided that she would have to ask Ulquiorra later when they were alone. He would most likely be able to make sense of all of this.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I do love Gin, and one of my favorite Bleach couples is him and Rangiku. But alas one more ship cruelly destroyed in canon. Still they live on in fanfiction! I couldn't resist adding him to this chapter. And Rangiku's comments will directly impact the next chapter. Poor Ulquiorra has some awkward explaining ahead of him.

So two of my kids have birthdays this week, but I will try to get the next update out by Friday. I am in the process of finishing the follow up chapter to the Halloween party. I am of course excited to get these posted.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I am so loving the response to this story. It has been enjoyable to write, and a needed distraction in my hectic life at the moment. So please let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

__**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Reiko had fallen asleep with little complaint. Ulquiorra realized that she must be tired after all the running around she did at the party, and was relieved that she had not fallen asleep on the ride home, otherwise she would have been up all night.

He would have thought Orihime would have been just as exhausted after chasing the girl for most of the afternoon, but when he went downstairs to watch the news, he found her sitting on the couch, her feet curled beneath her as she read from one of Reiko's leveled books. She looked up as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch and gave him an easy smile.

"The party was fun, wasn't it?" she asked as she placed the book in her lap.

"Fun for the children," he replied.

"But you could have gone in the tunnels and played too," she remarked innocently.

"I don't particularly find that kind of thing amusing anymore."

"Well if you had you probably could have avoided having to talk to that man Gin," her expression serious now.

"Usually he does not attend these things," Ulquiorra began his voice growing cold. "He leaves it to his wife, and since she enjoys gossiping, it works out well."

"You don't like Rangiku?" she asked sounding surprised.

"The woman is very inappropriate. She talks about things that most people have the decency to avoid," He disliked Rangiku almost as much as her husband.

She seemed to think about that for a moment and then she drew her eyebrows together and he could tell she wanted to ask a question, but for some reason seemed hesitant.

He prodded her along, "Did she say something that offended you?"

"No," she shook her head but still looked unsure, "But she did say something that confused me. Well maybe not as much confused me as worried me."

"Worried you?"

"Yes, I mean I felt like maybe I didn't understand her and that I might have said something wrong."

He could only imagine how whatever innocent thoughts Orihime had, might have been misconstrued by Gin's wife. His stomach tightened as he wondered just what damage this day may have caused him.

"What did you say exactly?" he asked feeling uneasy.

"Well…I didn't know she was married to Gin…and then she pointed him out…and she said that he was wild in bed…"

His eyes widened. This was worse than he could have imagined.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"Just continue," he replied, "I'll let you know."

"Okay," she smiled, but he could see that she was growing anxious about this. "She mentioned that it was hard to have sex wherever she wanted with a child in the home, and that I must know what she means because of Reiko."

He could feel the color drain from his face as he grew lightheaded, dreading what he knew was coming.

"I wasn't sure what she meant so she asked me if we had slept together…"

_It was definitely bad - worse than bad, if there was such a thing._

"And you told her that we had," his voice was void of all emotion.

She seemed to shrink at his tone and replied, "Yes, because we have, at least two times…" she bit her lip as she tried to gauge his reaction and then continued, "It was the wrong thing to say wasn't it?"

He stared at her for a moment. In all honesty he couldn't be mad at her. She was an innocent creature. She did not understand the ways of man, but Rangiku, well the woman wrote romance novels for a living, rather racy ones at that, so her mind was always in the gutter.

"You were only speaking the truth," he began, trying to keep his voice level, "But that woman…she meant something else entirely."

"Oh no," Orihime whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"You couldn't have known," his voice softened at her obvious distress. "She was using a euphemism."

"A euphemism?"

"It's using one word or phrase in place of another one, usually one that can be taken offensively."

She lowered her gaze and began to fiddle with the pages of the book in her lap.

"What exactly did she mean then?" her voice was tiny, and fearful.

He stiffened slightly and felt his heart begin to race in his chest. This was not a conversation he envisioned having with her – ever. Now he was stuck with a topic that he was not comfortable in the least discussing, and all because of that annoying wife of Gin's.

He decided blunt honesty would be best. If he spoke the facts, without all the fluff, then maybe she would relate it to whatever act fairy creatures did to reproduce and the conversation would end before he grew too embarrassed.

"She was speaking of sexual intercourse," he then said coolly.

"What is sexual intercourse?"

_Good God! Was she serious?_

"Well it is the act that human beings do to procreate."

"Procreate?"

"Yes, procreate," he felt his face heat up. "How we create a new life."

"You can create a new life?" she sounded awed.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head as he felt his cheeks burn even hotter, "Humans require a male and a female to create a new life…but I assume it is the same for your kind…"

"Oh sprites and fairies cannot create new life," she perked up.

"Then how do you reproduce?" he became rather curious himself, and his earlier embarrassment was momentarily forgotten.

She giggled lightly and said, "You know silly. That story, Peter Pan, the one you read to Reiko explained it."

"So there is truth in the saying that a fairy is born when a human baby laughs for the first time?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded excitedly, "A baby's first laugh is filled with all its untarnished hopes and dreams. It is completely innocent and carefree, unmarred by the corporal world and its evils. It contains the pure essence of the child's soul, and that essence travels the world until it comes to rest in the bosom of the Fairy Queen. There she nurtures it until the spring, when she releases it at the Vernal Equinox."

He stared at her silently as he thought about what she said, and once more he was reminded of just how much she did not belong in his world. She was a pure creature, unblemished by the ways of man. It was understandable that she would not understand so many of the things that she was being exposed to during her time with him.

"Ulquiorra?" her voice was concerned as she leaned towards him. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"I just feel guilty," he replied honestly.

"Guilty?"

"Yes, guilty," he exhaled a deep breath. "You are here because of me, but you really don't belong. And I do not want you to lose your innocence because I was too stubborn to believe in you from the beginning…"

She scooted across the couch and reached for his hands. Taking them in hers she smiled, "I want to be here with you."

"But my world is in direct conflict with yours."

"The Fool would never have left me here is he feared for my safety," she said softly.

He tensed at the mention of Amandán Mar. She responded by giving his hands a tight squeeze.

Ignoring his darkening mood she said with enthusiasm, "I still cannot believe that human beings possess a magic as powerful as the ability to create life. It is so amazing!"

He felt his heart begin to quicken again, as he had hoped she would forget the earlier direction of their conversation. But that was obviously not the case.

"So," she pressed on, "How exactly do humans create a new life?"

He pulled his hands back from hers and stood abruptly.

"It's complicated," he said.

"So then you have to practice a lot to get it right?"

He gasped as his face burned once more.

"No, I did not mean the act is complicated," he tried as his embarrassment made it hard to continue, "It's just that explaining it is hard."

"Why is that?" she furrowed her brows.

"Because it's not something humans usually talk about…well not like this."

"Is it a secret?"

"Sort of," he began as he started to pace anxiously. "It's just something that we are taught. We don't know about it when we are young, because we don't need to, but as we get older…well…"

"So Reiko does not know?"

His eyes flew open wide again as he stopped and faced her.

"She does not know the mechanics of the act, but she does know that a man and a woman can create a baby. Of course with Nelliel pregnant she has been asking more questions about it."

"That's true. I forgot about Nelliel," she tapped her finger against her lips. "So she and Grimmjow created the baby, but how did they get it inside of her, and why does it need to be there in the first place?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he prayed for the strength to get through this. Then he remembered the book that Hisae had bought when she had discovered she was pregnant. It explained everything from conception to birth, with a week-by-week growth chart and explanation for the entire duration of a pregnancy.

He opened his eyes and looked towards the bookcase beside the television. There it was, on the top shelf, where Reiko would never be able to find it. Walking over he reached up and grabbed it and went back to the couch. Sitting down beside Orihime he took a deep breath and opened the book. A picture of an egg and a sperm greeted him and Orihime looked on with fascination.

"This is an ovum or egg," he pointed to the picture. "It is inside the woman's body, in a special place called her ovaries." She sucked in a breath and he relaxed slightly. As long as he kept this technical it would be okay. "The ovum contains all her genetic material…"

"What's that?"

"It's like all the information about her," he replied as he looked at the picture. "An ovum is microscopic, so tiny you can't see it with the naked eye."

"Amazing," she said. "And what about that thing. It looks sort of like a tadpole."

"It's a sperm," he replied calmly.

Just keep it cool, he thought. Relax and it will be okay. Just ignore her comments and stick to the facts. "It's the male counterpart to the egg and contains the man's genetic material."

"Cool," she stared even closer.

"To create a baby the sperm has to penetrate the egg. When that happens the egg begins to change and grow rather quickly." He showed her some more pictures of a zygote and then a blastocyst. This was better, he thought. If he could distract her with fetal development maybe she would be satisfied and leave it at that.

"It doesn't look like a human," she remarked.

"It will, given time," he answered.

Flipping through the pages he showed her the changes in the embryo as it grew into fetus. She was utterly captivated and looking up briefly asked, "So all of this is happening inside of Nelliel?"

He turned to a page of a fetus at twenty-five weeks. "This is about how far along Nelliel is. Pretty soon it will become very obvious that she is pregnant."

They continued on turning the pages and looking at the pictures until they reached forty weeks gestation. Suddenly the focus of the book changed and the pictures showed a woman in the process of childbirth. He tried to close the book but Orihime wouldn't let him. She stared in utter fascination as the baby began to crown and then emerge completely from the birth canal.

"Oh my, that must hurt," she whispered.

"Childbirth is a painful process," he thought back to Reiko's birth. Hisae's boyfriend had long since abandoned her and the baby, and she had pleaded with him to be there beside her, along with Nelliel, for support. Nothing had prepared him for the experience, and because she had decided to do it naturally, she had had to rely on him and Nelliel to get her through the painful contractions. "But once the baby is born the pain goes away significantly."

"What an incredible thing," Orihime stated. "Humans are very lucky to have such an ability. Still," she looked up at him and said evenly, "I don't understand how the sperm gets from the man to the woman. Is that what this sexual intercourse is about?"

_Damn it! _

He had hoped she would leave it alone at this, but here she was asking that embarrassing question again. Once more he reminded himself to relax.

"Yes," he replied. "That is exactly what it is about."

Hmm," she thought, "I still don't see how you get something so small from one person to another."

He braced himself again and flipped to the very front of the book. There he found the pages with the anatomically correct drawing of the male and female body. Her eyes opened wide as she took in the images.

Pointing to male, or more so to the genitalia, she asked, "What is that?"

He swallowed hard. In the back of his mind he could see Grimmjow rolling with laughter. His friend would never let him live this down if he ever found out.

He explained the male and female anatomy to her, using the correct terminology, just as he had for Reiko as she grew old enough to give names to her body parts. Orihime never said a word as she listened intently. And once he began he found that it became easier to continue. He thought back to his biology lessons in high school, which helped him to detach himself from what he was saying. Once he had finished relating the entire sex act to her he sat back and breathed deeply. His hands were shaking, so he placed them in his lap.

She remained silent a moment longer, just staring at the images. Then she looked away from the book and shot a glance in his direction, or more so at his lap. Once more he felt himself grow warm, but this time the feeling was odd, almost exciting, and he clenched his teeth against the sensation. He was such a pervert. Well normally he wasn't, but around her he found it increasing harder to contain himself.

"So," she cleared her throat, her eyes were still focused on his crotch. "I never realized you looked different… down there I mean…because…well…isn't it uncomfortable?"

It was becoming uncomfortable the more she continued to stare, but he kept his voice detached as he answered, "It is part of my anatomy. And it does not always look like that."

Her eyes went back to the image of the aroused male member in the book.

"Oh, okay, well that makes sense. I mean…well… no I really don't get it. You mean it doesn't look like that until you are ready to engage in sexual intercourse?"

He coughed loudly and kept his eyes focused on the image so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Yes that would be correct."

"So then does it just change when you are ready to create a life?"

"Humans are not like animals," he was mortified. "We don't go into heat and then mate."

She looked at him and apologized. "I have no experience with such things."

He sighed and replied, "I'm sorry. This is just awkward."

She actually blushed for the first time since this conversation had begun.

"I hadn't realized," she laid her hand against his knee. "You are doing quite well." Her hand placement only made things worse, and he closed his eyes as he tried to clear his thoughts. But she wouldn't stop talking, and once more he opened his eyes in shock as she continued, "So how do you know when you are ready to engage in sexual intercourse? Does it only happen at night, in your bed?"

_Oh God, please just make her stop._

Staring straight ahead he tried to keep his voice steady, "Humans can engage in the act of sexual intercourse at any time. It just depends on how they feel."

"How they feel," she repeated softly. Then louder, "And do you do this only with someone that you are bonded to?"

"Well it helps," he answered honestly. "Marriage is a commitment, but it is never a guarantee. My sister was not married to Reiko's father, and when he found out she was pregnant he left. I don't know if marriage would have been the best thing for them if he was that irresponsible."

"Then why did she do such a thing with him if he was not the type of man to care for her and the child?"

He turned back to her and replied softly, "Sexual intercourse is essential to creating life, but creating life is not the only reasons humans do it."

"Then why would they?"

He felt lightheaded once more, but knew he had no choice but to see this through to the end.

"Because it feels good."

"Oh," she whispered.

"Men and woman become attracted to each other. And that attraction makes them desire physical contact. And that physical contact feels nice; different than other touches. And that leads them to desire to be bonded closely."

"So they have sex," she replied innocently.

He swallowed hard.

"Yes."

"So humans like to be touched," she looked down at her hand still on his knee. "So should I not be touching you?"

"It is different," he lied. "It is not as if we are together in that way."

"But now Rangiku thinks that we have had sexual intercourse."

"Most of the people there would assume so because you are living in my house," he stated. "It is unavoidable."

She looked down, "I am sorry. I didn't realize that people would think such things."

"It doesn't matter," he stood and took the book from her grasp. Walking back to the bookcase he put it away. "Besides it will give me a break from all those obnoxious women who keep trying to set me up with their friends."

"Why would they so that?"

"Because I am single, and have a good paying job…"

She stood up and walked over to him. Placing her hand on his chest by his heart she said, "But there is so much more to you than that." His gaze grew skeptical. "You are a good man Ulquiorra. Any woman would be lucky to bond herself to you."

Once more he felt himself flush.

"It's getting late," he had to get away from her. "We should go to bed."

She smiled, "You are trying to avoid hearing what I have to say."

"True," he answered and she smiled wider. Leaning up she placed her lips close to his face and stopped, "Is it okay if I give you a kiss on the cheek? You will not think I am trying to engage in sexual intercourse?"

"Orihime I have already told you that your touch is not the same…"

"Because we are not bonded."

For a moment he thought she sounded disappointed, but that was impossible. He was an idiot, and she was still the innocent creature she had been since he had first met her.

Kissing him she moved away and said, "Thank you Ulquiorra. The talk was very informative."

He nodded and said, "Just don't mention any of this to Reiko. When the time is right I will explain it all to her."

This time she nodded and turning rushed from the room and up the stairs. He let out a sigh and walking over to the couch sank back down.

When had he become such a liar? And more so how was he going to survive her stay now that he understood his feelings were growing into something deeper than that of the protective brother. No a brother definitely would not be feeling these feelings.

"Shit," he ran his fingers through his hair. Spring could not come soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it as well. I am still on track for Halloween and hope to get more written, but once more my weekend will be spent running around like a crazy person. Not much time to write. Still I will try to see what I can do.

Thanks to all who reviewed, and a special thanks to my beta **lilarin** who really made my day when she first read this chapter. So please let me know what you thought. Next chapter is a little fluff before the Halloween chapters (3 altogether).


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

_**Beta: lilarin**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The week passed with little incident. Orihime, seemingly satisfied with Ulquiorra's explanation of sexual intercourse, had not approached the subject again. Encouraged by his words it seemed that she had no qualms about her continued touches though. They were innocent on her part, but he couldn't stop his growing desire to act on them in a less platonic manner.

Yet he had told her that it was okay. He had in fact denied the effect she was having on him. And he really had no one to blame but himself for his increasing sexual frustration. But damn it, she was such an attractive woman. Throughout the day he found himself looking for excuses just to stop and stare at her. He tried to do it inconspicuously, but on occasion she would meet his stare, and smile sweetly in return. He on the other hand would quickly turn away, and act as if he had been engaged in some sort of activity.

Being around her, alone for so many hours of the day, was definitely affecting his view of her. Yet even if he found himself growing more and more physically attracted to her, he also discovered that he truly did enjoy her company as well.

He looked forward to their talks at lunch, where she would share with him something she had read in the latest book she was engrossed in. Or in the evenings, after Reiko had gone to bed, when they would sit on the couch and she would share about her life around the Great Oak, and he would open up with her about his past as well. Never before had conversation come so easily for him, and never had he felt so unencumbered as to let someone in on his thoughts and feelings.

Their life had grown very comfortable, and he found he no longer needed his strict routine all the time to settle his nerves and keep him from becoming anxious. Orihime had a way of calming him, yet she also understood his need to be alone when he found life too overwhelming. She was unlike anyone else he had ever known. Even Hisae, who had been his best friend and champion, had still tried to crowd him and seek resolution whenever he would lose control over his emotions.

It amazed him that in such a short period of time Orihime had become so ingrained into his life, and against his better judgment he found himself dreading the spring, when she would have to return to the oak and leave him behind. Yet he had no choice. She was only here temporarily, and as much as he desired her to stay, she would eventually go.

* * *

Ulquiorra gently shook Orihime awake. She looked up at him and blinked. Then feeling the cold air on her face rolled away and burrowed deeper under her blankets.

"Orihime," he began trying to remain calm, "If you wish to have breakfast and come with me to drop Reiko at school, you need to get out of bed and dressed."

"But it's warm in my bed," she whined against her pillow.

"Orihime," he tried again, "Don't make me have to strip you of those covers again."

"I thought you said I would just miss breakfast, and really I'm not in the mood for oatmeal."

"Reiko will be disappointed if you don't come with us to school," he tried a different approach.

She rolled back his way. Staring at him with her hair in disarray around her face and her brows furrowed together, she looked almost comical. Still he kept his expression neutral as she spoke.

"You play dirty, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Throwing back the covers she sat up. Grumbling softly she continued, "Using your own daughter as bait."

"But it worked," he said as he rose to his feet, and turning, headed towards the door. "We eat in ten minutes."

A soft pillow connected with his head. He paused momentarily and then, with a slight upturn to his lips, continued downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

When Orihime entered the kitchen Ulquiorra noticed that something was off about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she was not her usual cheery self. Maybe he should have left her alone to sleep more, he thought, but dismissed it as soon as Reiko came to the table. The day was under way and he had things that required his attention. Orihime's mood change was not a priority at the moment.

Yet as the day wore on she seemed to grow increasingly gloomier. He tried to work, but her restless roaming through the house, interspersed with occasional glances out the window, began to unnerve him.

He glanced up from his work to find her standing by one of the windows that lined his office. She stared out with a rather forlorn look on her face. Unable to concentrate further he got up and walked over to where she stood. Directly behind her he looked out the window as well.

The first frost had come that morning, and the leaves that had been so vibrant with color only days earlier had begun to dry up and fall to the ground. Soon the trees would be completely barren.

"I thought I had more time," she whispered softly.

"More time?" he asked as he continued to gaze out at the yard. In his mind he was busily going over the list of things that would need to be done to prepare the house for the cold weather to come.

"The first frost," she whispered. "I didn't expect it so soon."

"This is not unseasonably early for it," he replied. "We have had it even earlier in the past."

She sighed heavily, and he noticed her shoulders trembling as she said, "The sprites and fairies will have gone deep into the oak; away to the palace of the Queen. There will be no one there when we go to the park today."

Her voice was so sad, and he could have kicked himself for missing the direction of her thoughts. Yet this was his problem. He could be very observant of certain things, but completely unaware of what someone else was feeling. He should have known the frost would mean the retreat of her kind into the warmth of the oak, but he had been wrapped up in his own thoughts and preparations for the cold weather.

He was too busy being an ant, as Gin called him.

"You knew that they would eventually go," he said honestly. "The deal was that you would remain with us through the winter."

A soft hiccup escaped her as she spoke so softly that he had to lean in closer simply to hear. "I know, but I didn't really understand the reality of that until now."

He felt even worse. She had never acted melancholy before, and he was at a loss as to how to deal with it. To him she was being irrational and overly emotional. She knew this was going to happen, and being sad now was a foolish waste of time. Yet her friends had been her family as well, and when he had lost Hisae he had been devastated.

But his sister was gone forever. Visiting her grave was useless to him because he knew she was never coming back; besides her spirit didn't reside in that crypt in the ground. But Orihime's friends would return. If he understood their existence from the information Gin had provided, and if the man could be trusted to speak the truth, they still existed within the oak. Even Orihime had said the tree was a portal to her world. So maybe the magic that permeated that area would still be working if they were to try and tap into it.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he asked, "What if we were to go to the park now. Would that help you feel any better."

"But you never go until after you pick up Reiko from school," she turned her head unexpectedly, and his lips that had been close to her ear, now brushed her cheek. He pulled back and attempted to hide the warmth that this accidental contact created within him.

"I am willing to make a concession this time," he replied and then added, "for you."

She now turned completely and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her body close to his she exclaimed, "That would be wonderful." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Ulquiorra."

She then took off to get her coat. He stood silently and touched his cheek were she had kissed him a moment ago as he tried to figure out which had affected him more, the feel of her body against his own or the pleasure that he felt because he had made her happy. Both were wonderful, but if he was honest with himself he would have to admit that causing her smile to return, even briefly, felt best of all.

* * *

Ulquiorra had barely parked the car when Orihime opened her door and took off for the Great Oak. The air about her was still cold, and her lightweight jacket did little to keep the chill from her body. Yet she didn't even notice. Her focus was on the tree, and her friends.

She now stood in front of the oak and slowly walked the remaining [the] distance. She placed her cheek against the smooth bark, and pressed her ear tightly trying to hear anything that would let her know her friends were near. But even though she could still feel the magic that permeated the area, she could not sense her fellow sprites.

She knew they were safely ensconced within the Queen's palace, and that they would be merrily dancing and celebrating the coming winter, but still her heart felt odd. It was an emotion she had never experienced before, and she didn't know exactly how to deal with it.

Her body felt restless, and her heart heavy. In all her life she had never been away from her kind so completely. She had known only happiness, and even her sorrow had been tempered with the innocence of a child, and never lasted long. But this was something else entirely, and she wondered if it were a result of her human condition.

The loss was so profound that she felt as if she would suffocate from its influence. She missed them. Tatsuki, Ichigo, even Keigo. She was so lonely without them.

Wrapping her arms as far as they would go around the trunk, she tried to feel their presence. She stood absolutely still with her eyes closed tightly as she concentrated. Time meant nothing to her at this point and she wasn't sure how long she was like that before she felt a warm hand brush over her cheek. She opened her eyes and blinked away the other tears that had begun to fall without her notice. There stood Ulquiorra; a look of concern on his face.

"We have been here for almost an hour," his voice was low and warm.

She shivered and replied, "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to apologize," he said. "But you are shaking from the cold, and I was worried that you might make yourself ill if you were to stay this way any longer."

She lowered her arms from their embrace and turned to face him. Her teeth began to chatter, or maybe they had been all along. She tried to clench them together to stop the clicking they made, but she couldn't, and soon her whole body began to shake uncontrollably.

Ulquiorra took off his coat and wrapped it around her, and then pulled her close to his body. "I wished to give you the time you needed, but I cannot let you risk your health any longer."

She nodded against his chest. Her tears soaked his shirt as she continued her trembling.

"I have lived my whole life with these sprites. And even though I knew they would go away for the winter, I still believed I would see them one last time before then." She grabbed his shirt in her fists as she cried on softly, "Now I'm all alone."

"No you are wrong," he replied, his voice deep and calm, "You are not alone. You have Reiko," his arms tightened their hold, "And you have me. As long as the winter lasts we will be your family."

His words touched her like nothing else could have. In the space between her shoulder blades, where Amandán Mar had sealed her magic away, she felt a tingling sensation as if Ulquiorra had somehow tapped into her dormant powers.

She leaned against him completely and whispered, "Family."

She had always belonged to the mystical world, and her friends accepted her because they were all kin. But now he was offering her something that she knew he did not throw about lightly. He was a very private person, and his family had been merely himself and Reiko for the past three years. Now he was including her, and she understood that he would never say such a thing just to make her feel better. He said it because he meant it.

"Thank you," she sighed contently, and the sorrow she had been experiencing all day vanished on the cold breeze that blew through the oak.

* * *

Hidden from the view The Fool gazed at the couple standing before the oak. Admittedly he was surprised that the sprite had worked so fast. Her demeanor and compassionate nature had already begun to weave a magical spell around the human.

"You do realize that she may not want to return in the spring," his Queen spoke from beside him.

"It was a risk you agreed upon, Your Highness," he smiled playfully. "You said the human was a threat and that he needed to be stopped."

"Yes but sprites and humans are not meant to coexist," she reminded him.

"Yet over the course of history there have been those that had crossed the barriers between the two planes and have bonded their hearts together nonetheless," his voice lost its playful edge. "Need I remind you just how painful such a thing can be in the end if it doesn't work out? After all humans grow old and inevitably die. Changing their hearts, allowing them to experience the magic of the Wee Folk, may not be enough to break down those barriers. Even you, my Queen, know there are limitations."

She stared silently at the sprite and the human. Her eyes misted for a moment as she remembered another man whose heart had grown cold at the loss of a loved one. He too had shut himself away from the world and its possibilities. Yet the magic of this place had changed him as well. So much so that he had defended it until the day he died. Even from beyond the grave he made sure these lands would never be touched by man, and continue to remain unblemished, as they had since the days when the Creator had breathed them into existence.

"As the Queen of the Fairies I do not have the freedom to abandon my position. Immortality comes at a price for some," she whispered. "_He_ understood that as well."

Amandán Mar did not respond. He loved his Queen and had been her closest friend since he had begun his existence. Her love for the human, so much like this human before him now, had been something they rarely spoke of. It had pained her greatly when the man had died, and it was only the strength of her magic that had kept her from falling into melancholy and ultimately death.

But this sprite, Orihime, was not anywhere as strong as his Royal Highness. She would be destroyed if this were to go wrong. If she bonded to this human, and he refused to open his heart to her completely she could die from the sorrow. Yet even if she did bond herself to him for life, and he accepted her as his mate, she would still die. Bonding to the human would eventually mean forsaking her immortality if she chose to remain in his world, and humanity and death went hand-in-hand.

"I could end it now," he turned to his Queen.

She gazed at the human and her dear little sprite, her golden eyes warm with remembrance of days long gone. Brushing a strand of her purple hair from her face, she replied, "I may be powerful, but even I cannot interfere with this kind of magic. The human deserves a chance, and Orihime deserves our faith." She turned and faded into the breeze. Her words carried softly on the wind, "Leave them be for now."

Touching the tip of his hat, he bowed low and then tapping his cane onto the hard ground beneath him, disappeared from sight as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Added a little to the beginning of this chapter to help pave the road for the scenes coming up in the next three chapters. Now you know the identity of the queen, and if you gather the subtle hints from previous chapters, you probably know whoher love was - one of my guilty pleasure pairings with her. Most of the time I now ship her with Kisuke, but this worked well with the story.

Halloween spans three chapters: two for the party, and one for the actual holiday. So now on to the costume and the reveal!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all who reviewed the last one. I love to hear from you all so please let me know what you thought of this one.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The week seemed to pass incredibly slow for Orihime. She had never had a need for patience before. As a sprite she always lived in the moment. But this Friday was the night of Szayel's Halloween Party, and she was beside herself with curiosity about the costume that Uryuu was creating for her.

At last the day arrived. She had tried to keep herself occupied until it was time to get ready, but she found nothing could distract her for long. Ulquiorra had finally sent her outside. The last of the leaves were falling from the trees, and he said that maybe some physical work would help her forget the clock. Yet she knew the real reason he had sent her out. She was driving him crazy with her excitement, and this was the only polite way he could get her out of his hair.

So she set about the yard, raking the leaves. Occasionally she would glance up, usually when she heard a car approach. Nelliel would be arriving soon. Ulquiorra's friend volunteered to pick up Reiko on her way home from work, and after swinging by her apartment to gather her own costume, she would be heading over so that she could help Orihime get ready. That had been Uryuu's suggestion. Apparently the costume was complex and she would require some help getting it on properly.

For some reason Ulquiorra's partner felt that it would be better if Nelliel were the one dressing her. She still didn't understand why he was so hesitant to see her body without clothes, but after Ulquiorra's explanation about sexual intercourse she began to suspect that not only physical touching made humans desire to bond, but visual stimulation as well. And according to Nelliel in an earlier conversation that week, Orihime's body was very visually stimulating.

She blushed as she thought about that. She was not trying to coerce males to desire to bond with her. In fact the only male whose gaze made her feel a pleasant tightening in her stomach was Ulquiorra's. His green eyes could be so intense, yet whenever she caught him staring he would quickly look away. Still, just knowing he had been looking at her made her smile.

Finally Nelliel's car pulled into the driveway. She excitedly rushed over to greet the woman and Reiko. They chatted for a few moments about the party until Uryuu showed up. He quickly got out of his car and grabbed a garment bag from the back. He had brought a woman with him that Orihime had never seen before.

"Oh he came with Nemu," Nelliel whispered. "It's about time he asked her out."

Orihime looked at the woman. She was about the same height as herself, and very slender. Her jet-black hair and green eyes were similar to Ulquiorra's, yet her quiet disposition was different than Reiko's father. Nemu seemed more hesitant, than distant.

Uryuu walked towards them and the woman followed, Stopping in front of them he cleared his throat and said to Nelliel, "I asked Nemu to help as well since she is very good at doing hair, and I will need Orihime's to be well hidden if the mask is going to look natural."

"Mask?" Orihime asked as she peered at the bag he had slung over his shoulder.

"It's only part of the costume, but you have so much hair," he blushed slightly as he took her long locks in, "That it will be quite a feat to pin it all up, and Nemu is very skilled at such things."

"Sounds good to me," Orihime said with enthusiasm. She then held out her hand to Nemu, as she had seen many other humans do when they greeted someone new. "I'm Orihime, nice to meet you."

The woman nodded politely and quietly said hello in return.

"So," Orihime turned her attention back to Uryuu, "When can I see the costume?"

"Let's go ahead up to your room. I don't want Ulquiorra see it until you are completely dressed." Uryuu replied.

She clapped her hands excitedly as she struggled to keep from running into the house. The anticipation was even harder to bear now that she was so close to finally seeing the costume. The women made their way to Orihime's bedroom. Uryuu stayed behind with Reiko and Ulquiorra. Nemu knew exactly what she needed to do, and apparently he had already discussed with Nelliel the particulars of fitting the clothing to Orihime's body.

Once inside Nelliel closed the door and Nemu had Orihime sit on a chair so that she could start on her hair. With deft precision the quiet woman combed through Orihime's long locks and began to separate it into sections. As she worked Nelliel sat on the bed and watched, waiting for her chance to help.

"So Uryuu finally asked you out," Nelliel spoke to Nemu. The woman nodded and Nelliel continued, "I'm surprised that he wants to bring you to this party though. I know how he feels about Granz and his rather perverted comments."

"Szayel's behavior does not bother me," Nemu's voice was calm and soft-spoken. "I find men like him very easy to handle."

Nelliel laughed at this, but then lowered her voice and said, "Ten bucks says he invited Cirucci as well, just to be an ass."

"That woman does not intimidate me," Nemu twisted another strand of Orihime's hair and stuck in a bobby pin to secure it to her head. "After all Uryuu asked me to go tonight, not her."

This too made Nelliel chuckle, and curious, Orihime asked, "Who is Cirucci?"

"Oh she's this very caustic bitch that Uryuu used to date," Nelliel replied. "They broke up some time ago, but she hates to share even her past boyfriends with anybody else."

"So Uryuu has bonded himself to more than one woman," Orihime spoke low, more to herself.

"Well I can't speak for what he did in private," Nelliel began, but Nemu cut her off as her hands grasp the next strands of Orihime's hair painfully tight.

"That woman is as much a sexual deviant as Szayel," her words were cold and her hand remained unmoving, tightly clenched in Orihime's hair. "She took great pleasure in making sure that everyone knew just what she did with Uryuu behind closed doors. In fact I'm sure if she could she would have done it in public, just to stake her claim."

Nelliel let out a low whistle and said with a smile, "Oh my. And you were saying she doesn't intimidate you?"

"I didn't say I liked her," Nemu loosened her death grip and Orihime let out a sigh of relief, "Just that I do not find her tactics intimidating. After all Uryuu is with me now."

Her words left no room for argument and Nelliel bounced excitedly on the bed. "This is going to be fun. Still I am glad that he is with you too. You are a much better fit for him."

Nemu remained silent as she resumed her task. Nelliel bounced about as she waited for her turn at Orihime. Finally she spoke again, "So I'm surprised your dad is okay with this."

Once more Nemu's hands tightened in Orihime's hair and the sprite let out a yelp at the action. The woman behind her released the strands as she replied, "My father would just assume cut Uryuu into a thousand tiny pieces, than let him near me, but I will handle him."

"Your father does not like Uryuu?" Orihime was surprised. Ulquiorra's partner seemed like a very nice man.

"He believes that someone as smart as Uryuu is just wasting his intellect on a career such as interior design," Nemu began, "But then he hates the Ishida family with a passion anyways. My father is a scientist and does his research at the University. Uryuu's father, Ryuken, is the chief of staff at the university's hospital. Ryuken thinks that my father's research methods are rather unorthodox and is very outspoken in his beliefs, making it harder for my father to receive funding. So they pretty much hate each other. And as a result Uryuu and I are caught in the middle of their feud."

"Star-crossed lovers," Orihime replied dreamily and thinking of the story that she had recently listened to continued, "Just like Romeo and Juliet."

This made Nelliel giggle again as Nemu stiffened, "I wouldn't go that far…"

"Oh no, it is so romantic," Orihime interrupted enthusiastically. "I mean I would hope that you two would not end up as Romeo and Juliet…"

"They were adolescents," Nemu stated, "Uryuu and I are much better equipped to deal with life and our fathers."

"Still the idea of two people, destined to meet, and yet pulled apart by fate," Orihime said softly, "It is so sad and yet so romantic. A bond like that…well I can see why neither could live without the other."

"Oh my you are something," Nelliel stared intently at her. "I can't believe Ulquiorra has involved himself with someone so…impractical."

"Impractical?" she became concerned.

"Well I'm speaking in Ulquiorra language," Nelliel winked. "The rest of us would find nothing wrong with it, but he sees no value in such emotions." She lowered her voice and said conspiratorially, "Then again he just hasn't met the right woman yet…or maybe he has and doesn't know it."

"Who," she asked as her stomach tightened uncomfortably at the thought of Ulquiorra in love with someone. She wanted him to be happy, but for some reason the thought of him with some woman she didn't know made her heart ache in her chest.

"You, silly," Nelliel smiled.

Orihime's eyes grew wide, "Me?"

"Oh come on, you are living with him Orihime," Nelliel waved her off as she began to protest; "The chemistry between you two is electric. You can't deny it. And the way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is watching…"

"How does he look?" she suddenly found it very important to know.

Nelliel looked to Nemu and then back at Orihime, "Like the minute we all leave he will take you to his room and ravish you."

"Ravish?"

"You know take you, by force if necessary. Kind of like in those romance books – the disinterested man, captivated by the fair maiden. Desiring her so much so that he will do anything to have her…"

"You are being ridiculous," Nemu spoke up as she finished securing the last bits of hair to Orihime's head. "Ulquiorra is not the type to ravish anyone. Besides, Uryuu said that Orihime is just staying here until the spring. That she is just a friend."

"I have known Ulquiorra most of my life," Nelliel grew very serious. "I can see the subtle changes in his expression better than most. He may not seem smitten, but I can tell he is."

Nemu huffed as she reached for the nylon covering that would go over Orihime's hair to keep it securely in place. As she tugged and tucked it into place she said, "You are a hopeless romantic Nelliel."

"Just calling it like I see it," she smiled again. "Just watch his expression when he gets a load of Orihime in this costume…"

"Any man with a pulse will be eying her," Nemu said honestly.

This made Orihime both curious and nervous.

"So then this costume…is it going to make men desire my body more, because I don't want to do anything that would make Ulquiorra unhappy."

Nemu coughed loudly and Nelliel burst out into laughter so strong that she had to hold her sides until she was calm enough to speak.

"I love you Orihime," she finally said as tears ran down her cheeks. "You say the most wonderful things sometimes." Nelliel stood up and walked over to Orihime and laid her hand on her shoulder, "Ulquiorra is going to be blown away by this costume, and I guarantee you will see a possessive side of him that few have had the privilege of encountering."

She cocked her head slightly to the side and narrowed her eyes. Nelliel giggled again as she went for her bag and rummaged through it. Pulling out a small piece of fabric she held it up and smiled mischievously, "Uryuu said you should wear this underneath, and having picked out your wardrobe myself, I know you don't have a thong, so…" she flung the article of clothing at Orihime, "Let's get this show on the road."

Orihime looked at the tiny garment in her hand, "How do I wear this?"

"It's underwear dear," Nelliel began, "Uryuu was afraid that anything else would be noticeable because the costume is so formfitting."

"But I might as well wear nothing at all."

"Believe me this may be uncomfortable at first, but you will get used to it," Nelliel headed for the garment bag. "Now for the moment you have been waiting for."

* * *

Ulquiorra found himself growing rather impatient as he waited for Orihime to come downstairs. The babysitter had arrived some time ago, and now he was left with Grimmjow and Uryuu, all three of them in costume. He could only imagine what perverted idea Granz had come up with, and once more questioned the wisdom of allowing him to design a costume without his knowledge of just what it would be. Uryuu though insisted that it was both tasteful and perfect for Orihime. This did little to reassure him, and after a while he took to pacing, as his nerves began to get the better of him.

"Shit Ulquiorra would you stop it already," Grimmjow sat on the couch watching the television. Turning it off he said, "They're woman. They take hours just to go the bathroom. We'll be on time for this thing."

"Time is not the issue," he replied curtly, but checked his watch just the same. They had been up in Orihime's room for over an hour.

"He's afraid that Granz's idea will be too stimulating," Uryuu interrupted from a chair across from the couch.

"Hell anything that woman wears would be too stimulating."

"You are a married man," Ulquiorra stopped and stared at his friend.

"Yeah but I'm not dead," Grimmjow grinned. And don't act like you don't agree Batman. I've seen the way you look at her." His grin now grew feral. "Do yourself a favor and fuck her already. Denying yourself is a stupid waste of time."

"You are so crude," Uryuu stated.

Ulquiorra ignored them both. He knew Grimmjow was right about one thing, he was unable to keep his eyes off of Orihime, and over the past few weeks it would seem that he was losing his ability to mask his feelings as he had in the past. But Orihime was a very sexy woman, even if she was unaware, and honestly that naivety was almost as alluring as her body.

Yet in truth that only served to frustrate him more; being around her day and night, but not being able to do anything. He felt no better than that pervert Granz. Orihime was a special creature, and he hated that his body reacted in such a base way to her mere presence.

He desired her, true, but ever since Monday at the park things had been different. When he had reached out to her, and she had accepted his comfort, it had broken through all his usual protective barriers. He hadn't even given thought to the words that came from his heart, uncensored by his brain. It seemed perfectly natural to tell her that he and Reiko would be her family. Even more so it seemed perfectly natural to him to feel something that strongly in his soul. He rarely let people in like that, and never after such a short period of time. Yet she had somehow managed to find a place in his heart, and that scared him more than anything else ever had.

"So I'm thinking it has to be something sexy," Grimmjow continued. "But prudish enough for you," he shot a look at Uryuu. Both men now ignored Ulquiorra altogether, "That Poison Ivy chick from Batman; now she was hot, but covered enough for your tastes."

"She wasn't in the 1992 Batman movie," Ulquiorra couldn't resist mentioning.

"Who gives a shit," Grimmjow said. "The red hair, and the gorgeous curves are pretty much Orihime. Besides isn't Orihime a nature freak too?"

"It makes no difference," Ulquiorra replied, "It would not work with my costume."

"You are such an anal weirdo," Grimmjow commented. "So then who would go with your costume?"

He was about to reply when Nemu appeared in the doorway. She was dressed as Maid Marian, as a counterpart to Uryuu's Robin Hood. She cleared her throat to get their attention and then said calmly, "Orihime is ready."

Ulquiorra's heart began to race with anticipation that he did not even know he was feeling. Nemu walked over to Uryuu, and Nelliel called from the hall, "Wait Orihime. I want to be able to see Ulquiorra's reaction."

That did not bode well. Apparently everyone was anticipating the effect Orihime's costume would have on him. Nelliel made her way to Grimmjow's side and whispered something in his ear. Both then turned to stare at him, and then back to the doorway.

Damn it! He hated being the center of attention.

Suddenly he heard clicking on the wooden floor as Orihime approached.

Heels, he deducted.

Possibly boots.

And then an image formed in his mind. A costume that would go with his own perfectly and he clenched his jaw against the jolt of adrenalin that thought sent through his body.

She appeared in the doorway dressed all in black. Black vinyl to be exact. The costume clung to her body, shining, interspersed with exaggerated stitch marks, just like the character in Tim Burton's version of Batman.

"Shit," Grimmjow exclaimed.

Ulquiorra stood immobile and silent. His heart slammed against his chest as his breathing became shallow. Oh God, she was beyond perfect. The costume an exact replica, that on any woman would make him look twice, but on Orihime, well on her it was exquisite. The formfitting outfit clinging to every curve, and the mask drawing his eyes from her fiery hair, now hidden, to her delicate features. Her lips screamed from beneath the bright red lipstick for him to taste them.

It was torture, plain and simple, and he cursed Uryuu for his talent with the sewing machine, while at the same time wanted to shake his hand in thanks.

"_I am Catwoman. Hear me roar_," she said playfully as she made her way to stand before him.

_Crap!_

She raised her hand, the tips sharp claws, and traced one finger down his chest, just as the character had done in the movie he and Orihime had watched a few nights before. He swallowed hard, and tried to calm his body's reaction. Thankful now that his own costume was equally fitting, the material holding him close, his growing desire masked for now.

Stumbling over his words he said, "The costume is remarkably accurate."

"Holy fuck!" Grimmjow yelled. "Are you kidding me? Forget the party idiot. Take her upstairs right now and play out your weird little role-play game that I know is going through your head."

"Grimmjow please," Nelliel chastised him, "Reiko is around somewhere. Keep your thoughts censored."

"He's lying, you know that," he turned to his wife.

"So you like it?" Uryuu came up beside him ignoring Grimmjow and Nelliel. "It is quite the masterpiece if I must say so myself."

"You have outdone yourself," Ulquiorra tried to remained detached, despite his body growing increasingly warmer.

Reiko rounded the corner and raced over to where he and Orihime stood. He was thankful that she had not walked in moments earlier, but still shot Grimmjow a look.

"Oh my," she ran her fingers over the shiny vinyl covering Orihime's body. "It's so smooth. Look Momo," she called to her sitter that stood just outside the entrance to the room.

The girl blushed, her boyfriend Toshiro, who stood beside her, looked slightly disgusted. Weird kid, Ulquiorra thought. He was possibly the only male colder than himself that he knew. Still he could trust that the kid wouldn't be fooling around with the sitter while they were away. Too much the prude for that.

Reiko then looked to him. "Oh Papa you and Orihime look so good together."

Her words pulled at something deep inside him. There was almost a longing to her excited comment, and he worried that maybe this was not the best thing – having Orihime in their lives. He would deal with her eventual return to the Fairy Realm in his own way, but the child would not be so willing to let the sprite go, even if she could visit her from time to time.

Reiko then looked over to Grimmjow and Nelliel.

"So why are you wearing an oven as your costume," she asked her godmother.

"It's a joke," Nelliel began. "People say that when a woman is pregnant she has a bun in the oven. See the loaf of bread inside?"

Reiko walked over and stared hard. "And then what are you Uncle Grimmjow?"

"Hell I made the bun," he smirked as he placed a baker's hat on his head. His shirt had the words 'bun maker' in bold letters, and around his waist was an apron.

Reiko looked confused, while beside him Orihime suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh now I get it. The bun maker. Oh that is too funny."

The adults all turned their focus back to her and she blushed.

"Well it's just that Ulquiorra only just explained…well he told me the other night…oh never mind. I promised not to say anything."

Nelliel caught his eye, a question in her own. Beside her Grimmjow just continued to stare at Orihime like she had just sprouted another head.

Uryuu coughed and then said, "I suppose we should get going. God knows Granz is eagerly waiting for our arrival."

The spell that held them all vanished and soon they headed out the door. They would take their own vehicles, and he was unsure of how he would handle being alone with Orihime. But still being alone with her would be preferable to whatever awaited them once they arrived at the party.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So the costume reveal - Catwoman was my first choice, but I have to admit a review from **makaykay15** made me question that. She guessed Poison Ivy and when I looked her up I was realized she would be perfect, but in the end stuck with my original idea of Catwoman. Yet the anal writer side of me could not let it go so I added the little part with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra discussing it. So thanks for the inspiration!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story broke 200 and all your kind words have kept me very motivated.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I look to update the party in a few days with the actual Halloween chapter on Halloween. I have started writing chapter 19, but it has been a little harder to get out of my head. Also for my _Changeling_ followers the next chapter is pretty much written and now in the editing and final process, so hopefully I will be soon with the update there as well.

So please let me know what you thought - I love to hear from everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Granz's house was more than a home. It was an elaborate showpiece for his creative electrical pieces. The design of the structure was simple, yet elegant, but then Ulquiorra never was one for overly ornamental or showy buildings. Granz had requested a home that would show his work in the best light, and what better way than a house made mostly of glass. The lines of the structure were crisp and the open format allowed the whole neighborhood to glance inside at night, when Granz's masterpieces could be viewed in all their splendor. Yet the main living quarters were tucked away safely in the interior. Granz was a showoff, but even an exhibitionist like him required some privacy at times.

He would have liked to avoid the man if possible, but Szayel was on the lookout for his darling Orihime, and spotted them as soon as they stepped through the front door. Uryuu and Nemu followed close behind, with Nelliel and Grimmjow lost a ways back as they ran into Granz's brother Yylfordt, a friend of Grimmjow's from their college days.

"Oh my," Szayel sounded breathless, "Oh this is quite divine. "

He reached out to touch the vinyl of the costume, but Ulquiorra quickly shielded Orihime, placing his hand on her waist, and turning her from Granz.

"Oh possessive as always I see," he practically purred. Winking at Orihime he teased, "Ulquiorra was never one to play well with others. He doesn't like to share."

Ulquiorra ignored the remark. "The costume is the perfect accompaniment to my own", he said coolly. "Uryuu has a good eye for detail."

"Oh yes he does," Granz laughed. "But just curious Ulquiorra, did you get an instant boner when you saw her in this getup for the first time? I would have liked to have been there, but I had a little party to set up."

Once more he ignored Granz. Uryuu looked their host over and then glanced at the woman at his side before he spoke, "So the creature Frankenstein. How appropriate for you. And your lovely bride; a fitting costume as well."

Uryuu's voice dripped in sarcasm, and Ulquiorra took in the woman standing beside Granz. Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryuu's previous flame. Typical of Granz to rub salt into an old wound, just for his own sadistic delight. The woman was dressed as Frankenstein's bride and looked the part perfectly, from her pale skin to her wildly coiffed hair.

"And look at you; the dashing hero ready to save the world," she almost snarled.

Beside him Orihime tensed while Uryuu said coldly, "I see you prefer the more deviant type."

She laughed as she ran her hands across Granz's chest. "Well I prefer a man who can keep up with me in the sack." Uryuu let out a snort of disgust. Cirucci turned her gaze to Nemu, "Oh Nemu dear, I heard the university turned down your father for yet another research grant. That Ryuken can be a nasty asshole when he doesn't like you. Too bad your father is on his bad side."

Nemu stared at her a moment. "My father can hold his own."

"But it must be hard, your new beau's father set on destroying your own dear old dad. I'm surprised Mayuri even allows you to date our dear Uryuu."

"My father does not own me."

"That's not how I hear it."

"Leave her alone Cirucci," Uryuu snapped. "This is between you and me."

Cirucci laughed, "Oh Uryuu, always trying to play the hero, but failing miserably in the process."

"So this is what caustic means," Orihime said softly to Ulquiorra.

"What did you say?" Cirucci turned her glare towards the sprite.

"Nelliel said that you were a caustic bitch." She responded to the woman. She spoke louder and with boldness he had not heard before. "I think I now understand what caustic means. Well either that or bitch," she looked at Ulquiorra, "Which one is it?"

Her innocent question only inflamed Cirucci, and Ulquiorra fought to keep from smiling. "I would say both," he replied coolly.

"Shut the fuck up you crazy freak," Cirucci stepped towards them. "No one cares what you think Ulquiorra. You're just a side show oddity; a curiosity they keep around to amuse themselves with."

Orihime moved quickly from his grasp. In a flash she was right up in Cirucci's face; her hand gripped the woman's chin painfully. "Don't speak like that about Ulquiorra. He is a good and decent man. He is no freak, and he is not crazy. In fact you are the first truly unbalanced person I have met since coming to this place. Your obsessive need for attention is unhealthy, and I find you to be nothing more than a bitter shrew, trying to bring pain to a man that is clearly happier without you. So if you know what is good for you, you will keep your nasty remarks to yourself."

The room around them grew silent as people stopped their conversations and stared at the two women. Gin had said that sprites could be fierce when provoked, but Ulquiorra was still stunned by Orihime's handling of the situation.

She stared at Cirucci a moment more and then released her. Walking back to Ulquiorra's side she said calmly, "I have had enough of this woman. I believe you wanted to introduce me to your other partner. Is he here?"

"Over by the fireplace," Granz remarked.

She looked at him and nodded, and then very politely said, "Thank you for the costume. I know that Ulquiorra was very impressed by the detail and thought that went into it."

Granz laughed and as they walked away said, "I'll bet he was."

Orihime never looked back, but a quick glance on his part reminded Ulquiorra that this was far from over. Cirucci would never allow another woman to upstage her. Before the night was over she was sure to seek payback for Orihime's boldness.

* * *

Starrk, Ulquiorra's other partner, was a quiet, but polite man. Orihime liked him instantly. His calm and casual manner was a nice balance between Ulquiorra's nervous energy and Uryuu's sarcastic demeanor. Ulquiorra had told her earlier that he had met the man after he graduated from college. Both were working for other people at the time. But after Hisae's death Ulquiorra needed a more flexible schedule, and Starrk, fed up with the company he was currently working for, wanted a fresh start. It had been Uryuu's idea to bring the three together, and the result had been a solid and successful business venture.

Starrk introduced her to his wife Tier. She was almost as quiet as her husband, but very observant, speaking only when she had something of value to add to the conversation. As a result Orihime found herself holding up most of the conversation, while the woman listened patiently to her various stories of her adventures while living with Ulquiorra.

Soon though, Orihime grew thirsty, and worse had to use the bathroom. Tier volunteered to help her with her costume, and the two set off, leaving Ulquiorra and Starrk alone. Uryuu and Nemu had long since left them to visit with some of her friends from the science department at the university, who were also at the party.

Tier unzipped Orihime's costume once she was inside of the bathroom and then waited outside for her to use the facilities. When Orihime was done, she called out through the door for Tier, but when it opened again it was Cirucci who stepped inside. The woman smiled and closing the door said coyly, "Tier was called away unexpectedly, so I said I would help you out. That is okay isn't it? I mean someone as unbalanced as me, alone with you, doesn't make you nervous?"

Orihime didn't like this woman, but she supposed having her assistance was better than none at all.

"I appreciate your help," she tried to be polite. "This costume is rather complicated."

"Complicated, but incredibly sexy," Cirucci almost purred. "In fact I have heard several men already say that they would like nothing more than to get Catwoman away from Batman for a few minutes of playtime. But then Ulquiorra would never allow that, would he?" she pulled the zipper all the way up from just below Orihime's waist to the collar around her neck.

Orihime turned around and said, "The costume was designed to go with Ulquiorra's. It wouldn't be right to leave him. Besides I prefer his company."

"I'll bet you do," Cirucci said in a low voice. "Honestly I am surprised that he finally showed an interest in any woman. I figured him for a queer from the minute Uryuu first introduced us."

"A queer," Orihime asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Cirucci laughed and said, "Gay. Ulquiorra's mannerisms just scream stereotypical gay guy."

"Gay?"

"Holy crap, what kind of an idiot are you," Cirucci's overly sweet facade melted away. "Faggot. Homo. Bun Chum. Catcher. Any of these ring a bell in your tiny brain?"

She shook her head.

"Oh my God. Really?" Cirucci grew very sarcastic. "Okay let me be blunt. A homosexual prefers the company of other men in his bed. But since Ulquiorra is obviously fucking you; I guess he's not such a queer after all."

"Ulquiorra and I are not involved sexually," she replied, not wanting to feed the rumors circulating about them.

"You live with him."

"Yes."

"So a little payback would be in order don't you think?"

"Payback?"

"Some sex in exchange for the place to stay. I mean it is obvious that he desires something. He hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you both got here. Well at least not until now," Cirucci's smile grew sly again, and then she relaxed and said sweetly, "You know we got off on the wrong foot earlier. Usually I am not so temperamental, but seeing Uryuu with Nemu just really hurt."

"Still you should not have said such things about Ulquiorra," Orihime reminded her.

"I know, but sometimes hurting Uryuu involves hurting those closest to him," Cirucci lowered her eyes. Her body trembled and when she looked back up there were tears in her eyes. "It's just that Uryuu is such a special guy, and I blew it. And now he's with Nemu, and it really hurts, and I just feel so bad…"

She stopped to bury her head in her hands. Her body shook even more as she began to sob loudly. Orihime suddenly felt bad for the woman. It was obvious that bonding with another human, and then breaking that bond had some grave consequences. Gently she reached up and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure you will find another man who will make you smile again," she tried to comfort the other woman. "But as long as you cling to Uryuu that will not be possible."

Cirucci looked up. Her face stricken, her makeup running from her eyes because of her tears.

"Do you think so?"

She smiled encouragingly, "I do."

"You are too kind," Cirucci sniffed. "After how I acted I wouldn't blame you for continuing to shun me just as Ulquiorra and his friends have."

"Well you should try not to be so cruel," she replied honestly.

The woman nodded and said softly, "You truly are refreshing, just like Szayel said. Do you think that we could start over, and maybe this time be friends instead of enemies?"

Tatsuki had always told Orihime that she was too trusting, but this woman seemed so sincere, and she did honestly hate being at odds with someone.

"Okay, I don't see why not, but only after you apologize to Ulquiorra, Uryuu, and Nemu."

Cirucci stared at her a moment and then smiled. "You are too kind."

A loud knock interrupted them as someone yelled for them to hurry up and get out. When they opened the door Orihime was embarrassed to see a long line of woman waiting. She apologized as she and Cirucci walked away. The woman offered to get Orihime a drink and so they headed to the bar.

"Two Long Island Iced Teas," Cirucci told the man behind the counter. She turned to Orihime, "You do like iced tea don't you?"

Orihime nodded. Ulquiorra always kept a pitcher as he was not a huge fan of soft drinks, and she had grown to love the beverage.

"Good," Cirucci smiled wider, "Then you will love this."

She handed the drink to Orihime and she took a large gulp as she was very thirsty.

"Whoa slow down," Cirucci giggled.

"Sorry, it's just so hot in here, and I am really thirsty, and this is really good," she smiled shyly.

"True, on all counts," Cirucci took a small sip from her glass. "But you'll get a headache if you drink so fast."

Orihime drained the glass and replied, "Next one, I promise."

And for some reason that made her giggle. Cirucci grinned as well and ordered her another drink. Orihime missed the look the bartender gave her, but accepted the refill, remembering to take it slow.

"So I have a friend you should meet," Cirucci said as she took Orihime's hand and began to lead her through the crowded room.

"I should get back to Ulquiorra," she tried to break free of the woman's firm grasp. "He'll be worried when I don't return."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Cirucci laughed. "He'll be fine."

They made their way outside where it was less crowded. Cirucci stopped beside a man, a rather tall man, and said, "I promised you a chance to meet Catwoman, and here she is."

He looked at Orihime and smiled, but his smile was slightly unsettling. She knew she should get away, but her head had grown fuzzy, and her thoughts were muddled.

"So Catwoman," he began as he leaned in closer, "Lost the Bat I see."

"Ulquiorra is back inside, probably with Starrk."

"Oh well, his loss for letting such a wonderful woman slip away," he licked his lips and then glanced down at her waist. "I thought Catwoman had a whip. Lose yours somewhere?"

This struck her funny and she replied, "I left it back at my lair."

He smiled even more lecherously, but the look was lost on her.

"Too bad," he lifted his finger and traced it down her cheek, "But I can think of some fun games that don't require such props."

The floor beneath her seemed to grow unstable and she swayed slightly. She took another sip of her drink, but it only seemed to make things worse. Resting a hand on the man's chest to steady herself she said, "I do enjoy a good game."

He laughed and moved his hands to her waist. "How about we find somewhere a little more private."

"Shouldn't we get Ulquiorra?" she asked. This man was funny, but his touch made her uncomfortable, unlike Ulquiorra's.

"I'm not really into threesomes, unless of course Cirucci you wish to join us."

Cirucci laughed, but replied, "I think I'll look for Szayel."

The man gave no response and turned his full attention back to Orihime, "So shall we go play?"

* * *

Tier returned some time later from the bathroom, but Orihime was not with her. Ulquiorra grew anxious as he looked for the sprite.

"Where is Orihime?" he asked as Tier sat back on the couch next to her husband.

"Granz wished to show me a new creation, so Cirucci said she would help her get her costume back on." She replied completely unaware of the altercation earlier between the two women.

"Cirucci?" his insides grew cold.

"Should I have not done that?" she asked.

He didn't respond. Instead he made his way towards the bathroom. The line was long, and when he questioned some of the women, one volunteered that she had seen Catwoman leave with Cirucci and head towards the bar.

He walked purposely over and asked the bartender if he had seen where they had gone. The man smiled pleasantly and said that The Bride of Frankenstein had taken Catwoman outside for some fresh air. Orihime had apparently drunk a little too much, too quickly and needed some space.

He grew frantic as he rushed outside. It was obvious that Cirucci was set on revenge for Orihime's chastisement when they had arrived. Yet when he got outdoors, Cirucci and Orihime were nowhere to be seen.

Then he heard her laugh, that sweet melodious laugh, and he turned in the direction of the guest house. There was Nnoitra, one on Granz's more unsavory friends, with his arm around Orihime's waist. She seemed unsteady on her feet and the man was more than willing to offer support.

Ulquiorra took off running, ignoring the stares from curious onlookers. When he finally caught up to them he grabbed Orihime's wrist.

"Let her go Nnoitra," his words came in gasps as he tried to catch his breath. His heart beat furiously in his chest as the adrenalin poured through his body.

"Fuck Ulquiorra. Do you have to ruin everything?" the man snapped angrily.

Orihime looked up at him and smiled. "We were going to play a game. Want to join us?"

He looked up at Nnoitra and the man smiled evilly. "Yeah Ulquiorra, want to play? She seems feisty enough for both of us."

Ulquiorra's vision blurred as a rush of anger, stronger than any he had ever experienced before, tore through him. In a flash he released Orihime and lunged for the man. His fist connected hard with the man's gut, and Nnoitra doubled over.

Cursing between gulps of air he yelled, "You little prick…you fucking asshole…I just wanted a taste…"

He took a rather stunned Orihime's hand in his and looked at the man still bent over in pain. "You are a real piece of shit Nnoitra. Orihime is not only drunk, she is innocent of your true intentions. Taking advantage like that," he paused to collect himself as the image of the man forcing himself on Orihime made him ill. "I should rip you apart."

"I'm not afraid of you, you little faggot!"

"You should be," Ulquiorra's voice was deadly cold. Orihime wobbled beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, "We should get you home."

She leaned into him and ran her fingers across his chest, "Home would be nice."

* * *

Ulquiorra led Orihime up the stairs to her bedroom. He had paid Momo for her services, and the teen and her boyfriend had left only a few minutes before. Toshiro had eyed the drunken woman in his grasp and had let out a sigh of disgust. Ulquiorra really did not like that kid, but Momo was a very reliable sitter, and he could put up with her boyfriend if it meant keeping her in his employ.

Slowly Ulquiorra entered the sprite's room and walked her over to the bed. She turned again in his grasp and placing both hands on his chest giggled, "You were so dashing earlier." He reached for her hands to dislodge them when she lowered her voice and in a more husky tone said, "Watching you being so forceful with that man...well normally I don't like violence, but it was very…sexy."

Her breath fanned out across his chest and he could smell the alcohol. Despite the effect her words were having on him, he refused to take advantage of her. To do so would make him no better than that pig Nnoitra.

"Orihime you are drunk."

She giggled again, "All I know is that I feel really good."

"You should get some sleep."

"Only if you join me," she teased and then suddenly he found himself falling back onto the bed. She quickly scrambled to gain the advantage, straddling his waist, and unknowingly fueling the fire coursing through his veins. _"__You're catnip to a girl like me. Handsome, dazed, and to die for."_

Her quote from the movie made his stomach clench in an oddly pleasant way. Beneath her warm body he could feel his own begin to respond. Her eyes widened as she too felt the change, and began to shift her body in reply.

"Oh my…this feels so…" she squirmed some more. "This is nice."

He clenched his teeth and tried to bury the sensations as he flipped her over, his hands pinning her own above her head.

"You are intoxicated," his voice cool as he tried to mask his emotions. "It is merely the alcohol talking."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's me talking," she said and then laughed.

"Orihime, the alcohol in your blood is the reason you are acting this way. It has impaired your senses, and made you feel a euphoria that is not real. You may feel real good, and even more confident to act in ways you normally do not, but in the morning, when the effects have worn off, you will regret anything you have done that is inconsistent with your normal behavior."

She stared at him a moment in silence and then began to laugh so hard that tears sprang from her eyes. "Oh Ulquiorra I love when you speak so seriously."

"It is the truth."

"But I like feeling like this."

"You will not feel the same in the morning when you feel nauseated and your head is pounding."

"So then why not enjoy myself now," she teased once more. "Come on, I know you wish to ravish me."

"Ravish you?"

"Nelliel said that you look at me as if you wish to ravish me."

He stilled; her words effectively cooling his raging libido. Was his desire for Orihime so obvious? He had believed that he was hiding it well, but it would seem he was mistaken.

"Nelliel is a hopeless romantic, reading too many trashy novels."

She giggled again, "That is what Nemu said."

He closed his eyes. Shit! Did everyone feel the need to discuss his sexual life?

He released his grip and stood. Grasping one of her boots in his hand he pulled lightly. "You should get your rest."

"Stay with me," she begged again.

He ignored her and pulled the second boot off.

"You will be your normal self in the morning."

"But I don't want you to go," she sat up and pouted. "Besides, I can't get out of this costume without your help."

Damn it, he thought.

"Then let's get you out of it."

She jumped up and then swayed unsteadily. He reached out for her again, and she smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Undress me Ulquiorra."

He swallowed hard and then pushed her away enough so that he could turn her around. He reached for the zipper at her neck. Slowly he began to lower the it, watching as inch by agonizing inch of her creamy flesh was revealed. He stopped midway down her back as his eyes caught sight of the aqua-colored mark between her shoulder blades.

The seal.

She had mentioned it to him during one of their many conversations. The mark held all her power, and was a reminder to him that even though she looked human, she was not.

Tentatively he reached out and touched it. The skin felt warm, and an odd electric charge passed from it to his fingertips. She let out a soft moan, and he found himself unable to stop. Slowly he traced shape, a hibiscus she had said, and he agreed that the symbol of delicate beauty was more than fitting for her.

"Can you feel the magic?" she whispered.

He leaned closer and replied, "It is amazing."

"Not everyone can see it," she continued. "Only those who believe."

He sucked in his breath. So he was one a few that would be able to see the mark. The idea that he was so privileged to know the true woman before him excited him all the more.

He rested his hand, the full span of his palm flush against her warm skin. They stood silent for a while as he felt her magic reach out to him, encompass him, and elevate his mood. It was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol that left her so uninhibited.

Then he remembered the task he had originally set out to do, and slowly worked the zipper down, until at last it rested just above the luscious curve of her ass. He stared mesmerized by the lace band of the thong that she was wearing.

"You might as well wear nothing at all," he said, as his fingers ran gently along the underside of the delicate fabric, his knuckles grazing her skin.

"Uryuu was afraid that my usual undergarments would show through and create unsightly lines. That's why I didn't wear a bra either."

His eyes went back up to the seal and he realized that he had missed that fact completely. A heat began to pool in his stomach again, and he found it hard to resist any longer. Still high from her magic, he released the thong and began to run his fingers lightly over her skin once more.

Her breathing increased as did his own, and he leaned his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "I shouldn't be doing this, but I find you very hard to resist."

She sighed and leaned back against him.

"I thought my touch did not affect you since we are not involved," she whispered.

"I lied," he replied.

Beneath his touch her body trembled.

"Do you wish to engage in sexual intercourse?" she whispered breathlessly.

His own body grew rigid, and it was like she had thrown ice water over his head. Hell, yes he wished nothing more, but even intoxicated by her, he could not do such a thing. The reasons too numerous to count.

She was drunk and unaware of what she was saying. To take her like this would be wrong. Besides she was still a sprite, despite her human appearance. Having sex with her would only taint her innocence, and he honestly didn't know how that would affect her once she returned to her old life.

"I cannot do that to you."

"But you want to."

He swallowed hard once more and then stepped back.

"That is beside the point."

She turned to face him, her costume hanging loosely from her body.

"You are too kind for your own good," she smiled wistfully, and he could tell the alcohol was beginning to dissipate from her system. Leaning closer she brought her lips to within a hair's breadth of his. "Amandán Mar was wrong about you. You are a very special man."

Her lips brushed his and then she stepped away. Turning her back to him she said softly, "You should go now Ulquiorra."

He stood silent, unsure of what to do, and then finally decided leaving would be for the best. He gently closed her bedroom door, but not before he heard her muffled cries coming from the bed.

He had done the right thing hadn't he?

But then if he had, why did he feel like such a complete shit?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So part two of the Halloween Party. Not much to say except thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I enjoyed reading your reactions. Unfortunately my brain is rather fried at the moment, so I can't think of anything else to say about this chapter.

Please let me know what you thought and I look forward to updating on Halloween with Orihime's first Halloween - as well as the repercussions of tying one over the night before.


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: liarin**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Orihime?" Reiko gently nudged the sprite on the shoulder. "Orihime are you just gonna sleep the whole day away?"

She groaned as she rolled over slowly. The action caused her head to swim, and the pounding behind her eyes to rage to a deafening roar.

"It's still early Reiko," she croaked. Her mouth felt as if someone had stuffed it full of cotton balls.

"No it's not," the little girl sat on the side of the bed. Her slight motion caused Orihime's stomach to roll. "Papa already made breakfast. It was good, but nowhere near as fun to make without you."

"Please don't talk about food," Orihime pleaded with Reiko.

"What, are you sick?" her voice grew concerned and Orihime felt the child's cool hand on her forehead. "You can't be sick. Tonight is Halloween, and we have to go trick-or-Treating."

"Orihime is not sick," Ulquiorra entered the room. "And I thought I told you to leave her alone so she could sleep."

Reiko turned to her father, "But I wanted to hear about the party."

"I already told you about it," he reminded her and Orihime could hear the slight aggravation in his tone.

"But I wanted to hear Orihime's side," she pouted. And then peering closely at the sprite the child asked, "Did you get drunk?"

"Reiko," Ulquiorra's voice rose and Orihime winced.

"Well Sadie said that when her mom gets drunk she doesn't like to be disturbed in the morning either. And when she does get out of bed she is grouchy and says her head hurts."

"I do not believe that is an appropriate thing for children to discuss," he was annoyed. Crossing the room he stood beside the bed and said, "Now leave Orihime alone, or she may not be rested enough to join us tonight."

Reiko sighed and then turned back to Orihime, "I guess I'll go. But don't bother her either papa."

She then bounded from the room and he slowly lowered himself to sit in the spot she had just vacated. In his hand was a class of water and he held it out to her, along with two pills.

"These should help with the headache. And you should try to drink plenty of fluids; maybe have something light like toast to settle your stomach."

She sat up slowly, but the slight movement made her stomach roll once more. She looked at him through narrowed eyes and asked, "Are you upset with me?"

"I am more upset with myself," he stated. "I should have kept a better eye on you. I knew Cirucci would seek revenge and yet I allowed you to fall right into her hands."

She rested a hand lightly on his wrist. "Tatsuki always said I was too trusting."

She took the glass from him and taking a large gulp, swallowed the pills. She then handed him back the glass and lay back down.

"Did you ever have reason to doubt the intentions of others before?" He asked softly.

"Well not my fellow sprites." She rested her hand across her forehead to block the morning sunlight that blazed through her window. "But there are other creatures that would harm me and my kind. Dangers that we need to avoid."

"In the human world dangerous people look just like everyone else," he replied. "You can't be as trusting or they will take advantage of your kindness."

"Like that man," she shuddered involuntarily as the images from the previous evening were replayed in her now sobering mind.

"Nnoitra has no honor," Ulquiorra's voice lowered, but the anger was still evident. "He sees women as something he can use and then toss aside when he is done. All he cares about is satisfying his own desires."

She reached out blindly with her free hand and grasped his that lay on the bed at his side.

"Thank you for saving me from him," she said in all sincerity.

He remained silent, but the hand in hers gave a gentle squeeze.

"I should leave you to rest," he said as he let go of her hand and stood.

"I really should get up," she replied as she pushed up again.

"There is no need," his voice was firm. "Nelliel and Grimmjow will not arrive until 4:00, and all Reiko and I have planned for today is carving the pumpkins."

"But I wanted to do that too," it was hard not to sound disappointed.

"We will save yours until you are ready," he began to make his way to the doorway. "Just take your time."

"Alright," she replied. "And Ulquiorra," he stopped and looked back. "Thank you again. For everything."

He nodded solemnly and then left. She lay back down, and covered her eyes once again. The more her mind cleared, the more she felt a heavy sorrow weigh her down. Maybe it was natural as the alcohol left her system that she would feel so melancholy, but she was afraid it was more so the regrets that Ulquiorra had hinted at the previous evening.

Most of what occurred after she had drunk the tea was a blur, everything happening in fast motion, but she remembered it all. Especially what had transpired between her and Ulquiorra after he had brought her home. She knew he would not speak of what happened, in an attempt to spare her further embarrassment, but she almost wished he would.

Her feelings for him confused her. Last night the alcohol had given her courage to act on desires that even she was unaware she had. All of this was so new to her. Sprites loved each other; she understood that emotion. But they did not need to reproduce like humans, so this desire to mate, to physically bond with another, was something she had never felt before.

Yet she had felt it so strongly last night, and from what Ulquiorra said he had felt it too. But what was the use of such desires if she would not be able to remain with him? In the end they would both regret it. She supposed that is why he backed away, and why she had been so miserable when he had.

Yes she understood love. She knew she loved him and Reiko. But this other feeling for him, this need within her to connect with him intimately, was unknown, and in all honesty scared her more than anything she had ever encountered before.

* * *

Orihime finally joined them a few hours later. He and Reiko had finished carving their pumpkins and he was busy preparing grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. He looked up as she shuffled into the kitchen. Her hair was damp from her shower, and her face was still pale, but at least she had lost the greenish tint that she had earlier that morning.

Slowly she lowered herself onto a chair at the table and stared at the now Jack-O-Lanterns. Reiko had insisted on a silly face for hers, but the girl had begged him to carve an image of Orihime as a sprite onto his. Over the years he had become quite skilled, the face of the pumpkin now his canvas. The image from his dream became the template in his mind, and the finished product was unmistakably the carefree sprite.

Yet the woman before him was anything but carefree, and he found himself worrying about her once more. He toasted some bread and silently walked over to the table. Placing it in front of her he said, "Put a little something in your stomach and you'll feel better."

She smiled halfheartedly and then picked up the toast and began to nibble the edges.

"So do you like our pumpkins?" Reiko asked as she plopped down beside her.

"They are very nice," she said as she stared at Reiko's, "and this one is quite the crazy character."

"I like silly faces better than scary ones," the child confided. "We use flameless candles so the pumpkin won't catch on fire. [so ]Papa will let me keep it as a nightlight for the next few days. And I don't want to wake up to a scary face."

"That makes sense," Orihime smiled, but Ulquiorra noticed it lacked the usual luster that it normally had.

"And this one is you," Reiko showed her the one he had carved, "As a sprite of course."

She took in his creation and her face became unreadable. He had hoped she would be pleased, but it seemed to distress her instead.

"Don't you like it?" Reiko asked when Orihime failed to say anything.

She seemed to come out of her stupor and finally responded, "Oh yes, it is beautiful."

Her voice did not mirror her features, and he worried now more so that something was really wrong with her.

"I was thinking," he walked over and placed the plates for himself and Reiko on the table. "Nelliel will be manning the candy bowl tonight since she is not in the mood to walk for any long stretch of time. It might be nice for her to have some company, if you would like to stay behind. That way you could see all the different costumes as the kids parade through the neighborhood."

"But I want Orihime to come with us," Reiko whined.

"She still looks pale," Ulquiorra said as he sat down at the table. In all honesty he felt that it would do the sprite some good to spend time with another woman. Maybe Nelliel would be able to bring her out this funk that she had fallen into. "It will be better is she doesn't have to walk about too much."

Reiko argued some more, but Orihime interrupted and said, "I think your Papa is right. I do feel a little tired still. And Nelliel would be lonely."

She glanced at Ulquiorra and he nodded in agreement. Reiko realized that she was beat, and gave up trying to sway them. In the end he knew she would be just as happy walking about with him and Grimmjow. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was looking forward to getting the man away from the women so that he could talk as well. All of this was new to him, and he found himself needing some advice on how to deal with Orihime and the feelings that refused to let him be any longer.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked along the sidewalk as Reiko ran door to door collecting treats. They had spent much of the time making small talk or commenting on some of the costumes that were rather bizarre. Even though Ulquiorra wanted to discuss Orihime, he found it rather hard to bring the subject up. Now as the evening was getting late, and they were hitting the houses on the way home, Grimmjow grew serious, and unwittingly provided him the opening he so desperately needed to begin the conversation.

"So that was an incredibly shitty thing that Cirucci did to Orihime last night."

Ulquiorra turned to his friend and replied coolly, "Orihime is too trusting. She had no idea what Nnoitra had planned for her," he clenched his fists tightly in the pockets of his jacket. "She took his words literally that he just wanted to play a game."

"Yeah a game," Grimmjow spat, "We both know what kind of games he likes to play."

"If I hadn't found her when I did…" he could not finish his thought. The idea of Nnoitra tarnishing Orihime's innocence made him sick.

"Well you did find him," Grimmjow said, "And I hear you got a good punch in as well." He grinned wide, "Now that I would have liked to see."

"She was drunk," Ulquiorra stated, "Not that that mattered to Nnoitra, but Orihime is an innocent. He deserved what he got."

"No argument from me," Grimmjow replied. "But even drunk she had to know what he was up to."

Ulquiorra turned his gaze back to the houses as he watched Reiko approach another door.

"She thought he wanted to play a game."

"You already said that," Grimmjow remarked, "But really Ulquiorra, no one is that naive."

"Orihime is innocent like a child," he replied.

"She's not a child," Grimmjow reached out and placed his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder. Both men stopped and Ulquiorra now faced his friend. "She is a woman, and a very sexy one at that." Ulquiorra furrowed his brows and Grimmjow's voice lowered, "Don't act like you don't see that. I notice the way you look at her. She's fucking hot. Admit it."

"That has no bearing on this conversation," he shrugged off the man's hand from his shoulder.

"Bullshit," Grimmjow refused to back down. "You may treat her like a child because it is easy for you to distance yourself that way, but she is a grown woman."

The frustration that had been growing inside of him all day, finally reached its limit. He stopped and stared hard at Grimmjow, "You have no idea. She may look like any other woman, but she is not like any other woman we know."

"What," Grimmjow stopped as well and drew up close to Ulquiorra, bending down to place his face within inches of his own. "You gonna tell me that she really is some type of fairy creature like Reiko believes. That she's human for now, but she'll fly off to fairyland in the spring."

Ulquiorra remained silent. He knew it sounded crazy, and he should have realized that his friend would never believe him. Yet this secret was more than he could stand, and he needed to talk to someone that would view the situation from another perspective.

"Would that make a difference," his voice was low and cold, "You would only think I was crazy if I told you that you were exactly right."

"Your fucking right I would say you were crazy," Grimmjow's voice rose as his anger mounted, "And I know you Ulquiorra, you don't believe in magic and shit like that. You more than, anyone else I know."

"Yet I am telling you that I do believe," he lowered his voice further. "Why would I do that if it wasn't the truth?"

"Because you have finally flipped your lid," Grimmjow responded, "You are fucking insane Ulquiorra."

He reached up and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt in his fist. Pulling the man even closer he whispered coldly, "I may struggle with anxiety and other things, but I am not crazy."

Grimmjow grabbed his hand and forcefully removed it. Standing tall he said, "If you keep talking like this people will only see it as loony."

"I am not telling other people," he too stepped back. Quickly checking on Reiko he then turned back to Grimmjow, "I am telling you, because you are my friend, and Hisae always said I could rely on you if I needed someone to help me out or give me advice."

"I am giving you advice."

"No," Ulquiorra's voice rose, "You are not even listening. I am a very rational person. I have to be, otherwise my fears would engulf me and I would not be able to function. The idea of fairies and magic is beyond ridiculous, it has to be, or else everything I fear could become real as well. Yet I cannot deny Orihime, or what she is. I experienced the power of her kind," he paused and lowered his voice, "Amandán Mar, the Great Fool, almost took my life."

"That crazy guy that Reiko mentioned," Grimmjow looked unwavering into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"He is no man," Ulquiorra whispered again, "He is the most powerful of magical beings. Human beings cannot even touch him without facing instant death." He held Grimmjow's stare and admitted, "He pinned me against the wall with the strength of his will alone. I couldn't move. I couldn't even protect Reiko. And then he said he would kill me because I was a threat; that my denial of mystical creatures also held real power." He ran his hands through his hair and continued, "I know this sounds like a load of crap, but I have never been so afraid in all my life, and I was helpless to stop him. And then Orihime stepped in and saved me. She offered to do anything The Fool demanded if he would spare my life."

"And what did he demand," Grimmjow asked, the doubt though still evident in his voice.

"He wanted my heart," Ulquiorra replied trying to keep his voice cool, "He said she had until the spring to dispel the darkness in my heart or he would return and take my life."

"Crap Ulquiorra, they have pills that can do that same thing," Grimmjow remarked, but for once he was not being sarcastic.

"This has nothing to do with my anxiety," he said. He looked once more to where Reiko was and nodded to Grimmjow to start walking again, "I have to believe in magic. There is a difference."

"Well it looks like you've embraced it with gusto," Grimmjow now sounded frustrated.

"I would rather not be having this conversation with you," Ulquiorra admitted, "But I need your help…"

"You need more than my help…"

"Enough!" Ulquiorra was at his limit. "Cut the smart-ass remarks Grimmjow. I hate depending on anyone, and turning to you for advice goes against my better judgment, but I don't know what to do anymore, and I have no one I trust more."

"More so than Nel?"

"Nel is a woman," he stated. "She would look at this with the eyes of a romantic. I need a man's perspective."

"Well I feel all warm and fuzzy when you put it like that."

"Could you at least try to be helpful?"

"Look you are talking about shit that does not exist. If you were the kind of person to play tricks I would believe you were trying to punk me, but I know you better than that, so excuse me if I try to deal with this in my own sarcastic way."

Ulquiorra remained silent. They walked a few yards and then Grimmjow spoke again, "When I first met you I was like, shit this guy is a freak, but I really liked Nel, and you kind of came with the package, so I put up with you, you know what I mean."

Ulquiorra nodded silently in reply.

"But once I got to know you better I realized that you weren't so bad after all. But this shit is so unlike you, that it worries me…"

"I understand that," he replied honestly, "But I wouldn't confide such a thing if it wasn't the truth. And I believe if you really think it through you will agree that Orihime is not like other women."

"Okay true, she is a little odd, but I figured odd attracts odd. Still this story makes better sense than you just shacking up with a woman you barely know," Grimmjow continued as they came to another stop; while Reiko ran up to another house just a few down from their own. "Knowing you were forced into it makes better sense."

He stared off at his daughter as she ran up to the door and rang the bell. His voice was distant as he said, "In the beginning I was very angry, and the disruption she brought to my life was beyond frustrating. But now," he sighed and tried to collect his thoughts, "Now I find that she fits my life like no one else ever has. She is very accepting, and…unobtrusive…"

"Unobtrusive?"

"She doesn't try to second guess me," he tried to explain. "She understands when I need space, and she allows me time alone. Our days follow a comfortable pattern and I could imagine her with me for…"

"Holy shit," Grimmjow spoke low and sincerely, "Are you talking forever? Like marriage and stuff?"

"She is leaving in the spring," he replied curtly, as he felt his stomach tighten at the reminder.

"Okay forget that shit for a minute," Grimmjow shot back quickly. "If she was staying, would you be looking at long term commitment here?"

"I don't know," and this was the problem. He didn't know what he wanted. "Last night," he continued, "When I saw her with Nnoitra I was scared, but I was angry as well. I couldn't stomach the idea of him touching her, and I realized that it went beyond the fact that he is such a disgusting pig. I didn't want him to touch her because she belongs…I mean I want her to…"

"You want her for yourself," Grimmjow finished.

He remained silent once more. Maybe that was it. Maybe he did want her, but he couldn't have her. She was not human after all.

"That does not change the fact that she will leave in the spring," he replied.

"You're just making excuses," Grimmjow countered. "If you really like her then go for it. Maybe by the spring you'll discover that you were wrong."

"And what if I am not wrong?" he asked. "What if I allow her in and she still leaves to return to her kind?"

"So you're such a chicken shit that you would rather not try at all and lose her, than to take a chance and maybe just discover that you love her?"

"Love is a strong word," he grew uncomfortable.

"Okay, I admit that may be rushing things, but come on Ulquiorra, she's hot, and she's a nice girl. A little weird, if we're being honest, but then so are you, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"And what about Reiko," he tossed out the only other obstacle in his path. "Is it fair to allow her to grow so attached only to have Orihime leave her as well?"

"According to you Orihime is going to leave and whether you admit to it or not, that kid is already attached. If you really have feelings for Orihime then you should pursue them, and then in the spring, maybe she won't want to leave either."

"I can't ask her to give up her life with her kind."

"So become her kind instead," Grimmjow replied.

They both looked towards Reiko who was quickly making her back to them. Her face was flushed and her bag was full of candy.

"All done," she beamed as she held out the bag for them to inspect. "I can't wait to show Orihime."

Grimmjow shot him a knowing look over the girl's head and he understood completely. His friend was right. He was being a coward.

* * *

Orihime and Nelliel sat on the chairs that Ulquiorra had placed on the large wrap-around porch at the front of the house. The over-sized chairs were made of a sturdy wicker and had cushions of white all-weather fabric that made them quite comfortable to sit in for long periods of time. The flow of children in their colorful costumes, parading from house to house had slowed down, and the women now sat quietly, Nelliel sifting through the bowl of candy and munching on her favorites. Orihime's stomach still felt uneasy, and even the lure of chocolate couldn't entice her to eat. Instead she stared out into the night sky; her thoughts still on Ulquiorra and these strange feelings she was having.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight," Nelliel said as she unwrapped a Snickers, and then plopped it into her mouth.

"Sorry," Orihime turned and replied, "I guess my thoughts are elsewhere."

"I heard about what Cirucci did at the party," Nelliel leaned forward and placed the bowl on the table between them. "She can be such a bitch, but setting you up like that with someone like Nnoitra, is even low for her."

Orihime looked down at her hands in her lap, "Do you think less of me now?"

Nelliel shook her head and placed a hand on Orihime's knee. "Cirucci got you drunk and then set Nnoitra after you. She intended to hurt you. And honestly Orihime, I may have only known you for less than a month, but I think I know you well enough to tell that you had no idea what you were drinking, let alone what Nnoitra's true intentions were."

She kept her head bent low; too ashamed to look Nelliel in the eye. "I have been useless today."

"Hangovers suck," Nelliel squeezed Orihime's knee and then released it and sat back. "Of course I can't drink right now, so I can avoid such things."

Orihime looked up at the woman and then to the slight swell of her stomach. "Ulquiorra showed me a book about babies. I think it is fascinating; the idea of another human being growing inside of you."

Nelliel laid her hand gently over her stomach and sighed contentedly. "For a while it was unreal, kind of like a secret that only Grimmjow and I knew about. But now," she smiled broad, "Grimmjow felt the baby kick last week."

"Kick?" Orihime asked.

"When it moves about," Nelliel stared intently at Orihime, "I can feel kicks, and sometimes its little body will scrunch up like a hard lump. I just love to rub my belly then. It's like I'm actually touching my child."

Orihime continued to stare at Nelliel's stomach.

"Would you like to feel it?" Nelliel asked. "All this candy has gotten the kid all wired up, and it's moving like crazy."

Orihime nodded and then knelt down in front of Nelliel and placed her hand on the woman's belly. They remained silent and unmoving and then suddenly she felt it; a tiny movement and then it was gone. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at Nelliel.

The woman smiled, "It's incredible, isn't it?"

Orihime focused again on Nelliel's stomach and the once more felt the movement. She blinked several times and was surprised to find tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Hey Orihime, are you okay?" Nelliel's spoke with concern.

She sat back on her heels and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," she said, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just feeling so emotional today."

"Probably that time of the month," Nelliel stated. "I was always a blubbering idiot a few days before my period."

"Your period?" Orihime had not heard this term before.

"Yeah, period, you know, your menstrual cycle," Nelliel eyed her curiously.

"Oh," Orihime remembered that from her talk with Ulquiorra. "I have not had one of those."

"Since you came to live with Ulquiorra?" Nelliel sat up tall now. "Orihime you're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh no, no, not at all," she said, and then the tears began to fall again. She didn't have a menstrual cycle because she wasn't fully human. At least that was what she had surmised after giving it a lot of thought. And for the second time today she was reminded that she was not really one of them.

"Orihime," Nelliel sounded alarmed, "Please tell me what's wrong."

She stood up and walked over and laid her hands on the railing of the porch. How could she explain it to Nelliel without telling her the truth? And if she did tell her, would the woman think she was just some crazy loon?

"Orihime," Nelliel spoke as she rose from her seat. She walked over to the railing as well. "Please tell me. Maybe I can help."

She stared straight ahead. "If I tell you, you would think I was crazy."

"Well I can't promise I won't," Nelliel's voice was light, "But I promise not to condemn you."

Orihime remained still. She wanted to confide in Nelliel, but she was scared. Finally she said, "I'm not like you. I can't have babies."

"Oh Orihime, I am so sorry."

She continued on, "I can't have babies because I'm not human. Well not fully human."

"Orihime," Nelliel began but then grew silent.

She turned and looked at Nelliel. "The story Reiko told you, about me being a sprite, it's true."

Nelliel held her gaze, "Okay go on," she simply said. "I mean I believe in a lot of weird things, so magical fairy creatures is not such a stretch. Give me the whole story."

She wasn't sure if Nelliel was just being polite or if she really wanted to hear it all, but regardless of the reason, Orihime shared everything, from her collision with Reiko in the park, up until the night of Amandán Mar's visit. It was then that the tears became so powerful that she had to stop to catch her breath.

Wiping her eyes furiously she sobbed, "I was so afraid for Ulquiorra because I knew how powerful The Fool [was] is, and I knew that he fully intended to kill him. So I made a deal. We agreed that by the time the last frost covered the ground, I would help Ulquiorra see the magic of my kind. Together we would dispel the darkness that holds him in its grasp."

"But Orihime," Nelliel interrupted, "Ulquiorra has a psychological condition. He has been in treatment for years. There is no magical solution or cure, just ways to manage it."

"I understand that," she continued, "But I also know that magic is real, and Ulquiorra could believe. That is all The Fool demanded. And Ulquiorra saw me, as a sprite. He made that step, and he has made others. I believe that when Amandán Mar returns in the spring, Ulquiorra will be safe from his wrath."

"And then what happens to you?" Nelliel asked.

Orihime couldn't tell if the woman believed her or not, but she refused to back down now.

"I will return to my true form and go back to the oak."

"And leave him and Reiko?"

Orihime looked away. Her heart was so heavy, and the real reason for her sorrow stared her glaringly in the face. She would leave, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore.

"My life here with Ulquiorra," she began softly, "I have never experienced anything like it before. As a sprite I knew joy, and I was always provided for, living in the moment, never worrying about tomorrow. And with Ulquiorra I also feel secure, but I feel a sense of peace that I have never known before. Our life is so comfortable, and I am so happy, and I enjoy just being with him, but in the spring…"

She choked on a sob and had to stop.

"You don't want to go," Nelliel stated as understanding dawned on her.

She nodded her head; her eyes closed tightly against the burning tears.

"Last night," she swallowed hard, "Last night I realized that I desired to be with him as a woman, but I am not a woman, and I cannot be with him like that… and it hurts… deep in my heart."

"But Ulquiorra said Sprites can bond with humans," Nelliel replied, "Couldn't you stay?"

Orihime looked at her, "My magic is sealed away. I could not use it to remain human. Not now."

"Sealed?" Nelliel asked.

Orihime nodded again and then turning, gave her back to Nelliel. She reached down and gripped the edge of her sweater. Lifting it she bared her back. Nelliel stood silent for a moment and then Orihime felt the woman's light touch on her skin, above the seal.

"Oh my God…"

"You see it?" Orihime asked and felt her heart skip a beat at the possibility.

"I see it," Nelliel whispered, "and I would say it was just a tattoo, but I feel something…"

"Ulquiorra said it was like an electrical current," she confided.

"You're the real deal," Nelliel's voice held awe. "Oh my God…Oh God… I didn't know what to think but this…this is beyond anything I expected…it feels so warm and alive."

"You could not see it if you didn't believe," Orihime confided.

Nelliel's hand remained on her back, "Oh Orihime, this is incredible."

They stood silent, just as she had last night with Ulquiorra. Only with Nelliel the connection was different, less electric and more comforting. Her mood began to lighten and for the first time that day she felt hope spark anew.

"Shit Nel, what are you two doing," Grimmjow's voice broke through the magical haze that had surrounded them.

"You see Orihime's magic mark," Reiko squealed excitedly.

Reiko had noticed it one morning when she walked in on Orihime changing from her pajama's and was excited that she could see the seal when no one else could. Now the girl ran up the steps and tugged at Nelliel's shirt.

"You see it don't you? You know that Orihime is really a sprite?"

Nelliel removed her hand and smiled at Reiko. She then looked to Grimmjow. Orihime turned as well and noticed the blue-haired man looked a little pale.

"Not you too," he said.

"Come on," Nelliel said with excitement, "Feel it,"

"Okay this is kinky even for you," he replied sarcastically.

"Grimmjow at least look. Do you see it?"

He walked towards them and she noticed that Ulquiorra stood silent, his expression almost anticipatory. He wanted the man to see the seal, she realized. Suddenly the burden of living with her secret began clear to her. Ulquiorra wanted others to know, and she felt bad that she had placed him in such a position all these weeks.

As Grimmjow grew closer she found herself holding her breath. Would he see the mark or would he think his wife and friend were crazy.

"I don't see anything," he replied.

"Nothing?" Nelliel asked disappointed.

"Nothing at all."

"Lay your hand on her back," Nelliel pressed.

"Are you crazy?"

"Do it Grimmjow," her voice was firm leaving no room for argument.

"This is beyond weird," he grumbled but Orihime soon felt the warmth of his palm on her cold skin.

"Just be quiet and feel the magic," Nelliel whispered.

Grimmjow muttered something that Orihime couldn't understand, but then he grew silent, and they all waited. She prayed that he would feel something just as the others had, but as his silence grew, she feared it would never happen.

Then suddenly his hand drew back and he exclaimed, "Holy fuck!"

"Grimmjow?" Nelliel asked.

"Oh shit, no way, no fucking way."

"You see it don't you," Ulquiorra's cool voice called softly from his place by the stairs to the porch.

"You weren't shitting me earlier," he stared at his friend and Ulquiorra shook his head.

Reiko jumped about with glee. "See Uncle Grimmjow, I told you she was a sprite."

He looked to Reiko and then to Ulquiorra. "I need a beer."

Nelliel laughed and gave him a hug, "It'll be okay Grimm. A little magic is a good thing."

"You're taking this well," he replied as he returned her hug.

Softly, so that Orihime had to strain to hear, Nelliel said to her husband, "Ulquiorra could use a little magic," and then softer, "We all could,"

* * *

Orihime sat on Reiko's bed and listened as she recounted her evening. The little girl was hyped up on sweets, but more so the incredible fact that her godparents now knew the truth about Orihime. Grimmjow indeed had drunk a beer, three before he and Nelliel finally left for home, but he seemed to accept the fact that Orihime was indeed a sprite. Ulquiorra had remained unusually quiet through the remainder of the evening, and she wondered what he was thinking.

Now, with Reiko in bed, she sought him out. She was anxious, but desired to know what was in his heart. He was outside, standing on the back porch, staring at the full moon that lit the cloudless night.

"Ulquiorra?" she asked as she came to stand beside him. "Are you okay?"

He turned and stared at her, his gaze intense as always, but as she returned it with one equally as scrutinizing.

"So you told Nelliel," he stated.

"And you told Grimmjow," she replied with a smile. She had been quite surprised when his friend had revealed that after they had all gone inside for the night.

"I needed some advice," he said and then glanced back at the moon. "I found myself very confused after last night."

She glanced down at her hands on the rails and whispered, "I am sorry for how I acted.

He moved his hand and placed it over hers. Giving it a squeeze he said, "You were being honest. The alcohol just gave you the courage to say it out loud." She blushed at his blunt reply. "Yet you only voiced what I didn't have the courage to say myself."

She looked up at him and he turned his head to stare at her once again.

"You have feelings of desire for me?" She asked shocked that he admitted such a thing.

"Desire is not surprising," he responded. "You are a beautiful woman." She felt her cheeks burn even more. "I expected to desire you. But the other feelings," he paused, "I don't know what to do about them."

The tears from earlier threatened to fall once more at his words and she said truthfully, "I feel so torn."

"Why is that?" he turned to her.

"Because I love my friends, but I love my life here with you," his eyes widened and she continued, "And in the spring I will have to leave you…"

He reached for her and pulled her close to his body. "You told me a few weeks ago that I shouldn't live in the future; that I should live each day as it occurred, because that was all that existed." She nodded against his chest. "So then maybe we should just forget about the spring for the time being."

Her arms around him, gripped even tighter. He returned her embrace, and they remained quietly holding each other.

Finally she asked, "And it doesn't bother you that I am a sprite?"

He lifted her face to his and stared once more into her eyes. Slowly he leaned down and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, and just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. But the feel of his lips lingered on her own, and in that moment she thought that even without a physical bond, her heart was bound to his by something even more powerful, and all her magic would not be strong enough to free her from its grasp. And this realization, which should have concerned her, gave her comfort instead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Happy Halloween! I hope this was more the sweet treat than the trick. Couldn't resist the fluff at the end.

So this ends the second part to the story, and now we can sit back and see where the relationship goes. I have the next chapter written and ready to edit, but after that I am back to a schedule of writing and posting. Still I have the next several chapters well planned in my head. It would be nice to load Thanksgiving with the parents at Thanksgiving, but I will not promise that.

On a side note - I started a new job (I feel like a hamster on a wheel sometimes - work, get laid off, work) and am very excited, but now have a lot of workshops and stuff to get me up to speed. So where as my planning time is not so bad, my free time needs to be readjusted until I get my bearings. So writing will come as I have time. Still I tend to write more when I am working. It forces me to prioritize my thoughts :)

Also I wrote a one shot called _**The Interview**_ for my beta **lilarin.** It is a rather belated birthday gift that I started in July and just finished. It is a Grimmhime if anyone is interested. You can find it in my stories.

Once more Happy Halloween and for those who trick-or-treat enjoy, and for those who are simply along for the ride - make sure to steal the best candy after the kids are asleep! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. That would be the sweetest treat of all for me :)


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
_

_**Beta: lilarin**_

* * *

**Part III**

"_But one of the attributes of love, like art, is to bring harmony and order out of chaos, to introduce meaning and affect where before there was none, to give rhythmic variations, highs and lows to a landscape that was previously flat." -Molly Haskell_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"So Reiko," Dr. Ukitake smiled as he sat down on his high-backed chair. The one he always sat in when she came to visit. "It's been a while since you and I have talked. Anything you want to share?"

She sat on the over-sized sofa that was across from him, and bounced lightly, her legs dangled over the edge. The doctor had already done his assessment with her, and now he wanted to talk. She liked Dr. Ukitake, and found that he was always fun to talk to, but what she really wanted to do was play with some of the games he kept in his treasure chest.

"Can we play Jenga while we talk?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," he stood and walked over to the chest.

He then opened it and waited for her to pick out the game. Once she had it in her hands she sat down on the floor and carefully took the pieces from the box, so as not to topple the tower. Dr. Ukitake lowered himself to the ground and sat across from her. Even though he had white hair, she understood that he was not old; well he was old, at least in his forties, but not _real old_ like her grandparents who were in their sixties. Still he was not very healthy. Her papa told her that he suffered from a chronic illness and that sometimes he had little energy and that she should remember that so that she didn't wear him out.

Today though he seemed fine, and as he sat on the ground and waited for her to make the first move he said softly, "So your father has a new friend."

Reiko had insisted that Orihime come with them today because she wanted her to meet Dr. Ukitake and vice versa. Her papa had not been too excited about it, but in the end he said it was okay and mumbled about something hitting the fan and he might as well deal with it now. She wasn't sure what he meant, but she was glad he relented.

"That's Orihime," she replied as she easily removed the first piece.

"Orihime," he repeated as he pushed one of the wooden blocks from the middle of the stack, and then pulled it carefully out from the other side. "Has he known her for long?"

She cocked her head and squinted with one eye as she thought back over the past month. "I guess since October began."

"So about five weeks," he watched her intently as she made her next move.

"If you say so," she replied and removed her block.

"And what do you think of Orihime?" he asked as he took his turn.

"She's the greatest," she said honestly. "A few weeks ago we went to this birthday party at the Play Place and she chased me through the tunnels, and went down the slides, and even played in the ball pit, and she didn't do it because she had too, she did it because it was fun, and Orihime likes to have fun." She eyed her next piece and reached for it. "But I think that's because she's a sprite, and sprites like to play games and have fun."

"A sprite?" Dr. Ukitake looked at her, his hand resting in his lap, the game forgotten for the moment.

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically, "Sprites are like fairies, but they hang out in forests and around water, well at least sprites like Orihime. And did you know that they paint the leaves in the fall?" he shook his head and she continued, "They do, and then they go into the oak, to the fairy palace where they spend the winter."

"But Orihime is here with you," he stated eying her curiously.

She indicated that it was his turn and so he began to move the next block from the tower.

"Well she would have gone back to the oak, but papa wouldn't return her," she leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "At first he didn't believe she was real, even though he tried to pretend in the beginning. But when the big storm came it was too late, and The Fool came to get her."

"The Fool?"

"Yes," she sat back her hands drawing a huge form in the air, "He is like a powerful fairy, at least I think he is a fairy, but he didn't have wings, but still he was magical, and he was going to kill papa…"

"What," Dr. Ukitake sat straight. His hand jerking the block in his hand causing the tower to fall down.

"I win," she exclaimed and clapped.

He peered at her and said, "Reiko, how do you know he was going to kill your father?"

"Because he said so," she replied as she set about re-stacking the wooden blocks. "If he touches you, you will die, and he was going to touch papa, but Orihime stopped him. She was still in her tiny fairy form with wings and all, and papa couldn't see her, but I could. And she said she would do anything if the Fool didn't kill papa – she's real brave – and then the Fool said papa had to be able to see her first. And guess what?"

"What?" he had reached back while she was talking and grabbed his notepad from his desk. His hands now moved wildly as he tried to write down what she was saying.

"Papa saw her!" she knocked the blocks over as her hands thrashed out wildly. Embarrassed she began to straighten them again. "He saw her and then they made a deal. And now she's human, and she gets to live with us until the spring."

"A deal?"

"Yes, papa has to believe in magic, but he already does," Reiko could not contain her excitement. "And he is different now because of Orihime."

"Different? How so?" Dr. Ukitake paused in his writing and stared at her.

"He doesn't always follow his schedule, well not like he used to. Yesterday we actually had waffles, and waffles are for Sunday, not Thursday," she rambled on, "And he is happy more than he used to be, and he hasn't had any episodes since the storm."

"Episodes?" Dr. Ukitake always liked her to explain better. Papa said that was what psychologists did, so she continued, "You know where he gets all upset, and shakes, and talks to himself and stuff."

Dr. Ukitake took to writing in his book again.

"But Orihime made those bad things go away," she was beginning to get uneasy with all his writing. "Isn't that a good thing? You're not gonna be mad at papa, or make Orihime leave are you?"

He looked up, his eyebrows drawn together, "No Reiko, why would you think that?"

"Well…because Orihime is a girl and she is living with us… and people think she is papa's girlfriend…"

"Is she?" he asked gently.

"I think they like each other," she thought it over. "They talk a lot, and sometimes I notice papa will rub her back, or she will pat his arm, but they don't kiss and stuff."

Lowering his pen he leaned forward, his voice softer, "Reiko, do you want her to be your papa's girlfriend?"

She held his gaze for a moment. In her heart she believed that Dr. Ukitake could tell when she was lying, so she never tried to hide her thoughts from him. But this, the idea of papa and Orihime falling in love, was a dream that she was afraid if she revealed would simply vanish as soon as she spoke of it.

"Reiko," he reached across the game and patted her hand that rested on the floor beside the tower. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She looked down at her hands and whispered, "Papa needs magic; Aunt Nel says so all the time. And Orihime is magic. And I want him to be happy and fall in love. And I want Orihime to…"

She choked back a silent sob that rose in her throat. She loved Orihime so much, but she knew the sprite would leave in the spring and that thought made her incredibly sad.

"I want her to stay forever," her voice was barely audible.

Dr. Ukitake grabbed her hand and smiled affectionately. "That was hard to say, wasn't it?"

She nodded her head silently and closed her eyes tight.

"It's okay to wish that Reiko," his voice was calm and soothing. "And it's alright to want your papa to be happy as well."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled warmly and she felt much better as a result. Her smile returned and he released her hand and sat back.

"So how about one more game before I chat with your papa for a bit?" he asked.

"If I win can I get two pieces of candy when my turn is over?"

Dr. Ukitake always had suckers and other hard candies in a bowl on his desk, and at the end of their sessions he would let her take one.

"I suppose there would be no harm in that," he said and then waited as she made her move.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat down in his usual chair across from Ukitake. His hands were folded in his lap in an attempt to keep them from fidgeting as his nerves were already terse due to his fears about Reiko's earlier conversation with the doctor.

Ukitake sat down as well and pulled a file from his desk. Clicking his pen he wrote a quick note and then spoke, "Well first of all, Reiko is doing well. As expected she is not experiencing any delays or gaps socially or mentally." The man's smile remained pleasant, but his gaze grew serious as he continued, "She definitely has a rather active imagination though, which is not a bad thing mind you, just extraordinary to say the least."

Ulquiorra tensed and sat even more erect. He feared the child would say something about Orihime and it would seem his fears were correct.

"You did say to play along with her," he found himself defensive.

Ukitake chuckled warmly, "Yes I did, but I did not think you would take my advice to such an extreme."

He unfolded his hands and grasped the arms of the chair instead.

"She told you about Orihime," was his curt reply.

Ukitake's gaze held his own, "Yes she did."

Ulquiorra sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And you think I am a bad parent for allowing her to believe such things?"

Ukitake leaned forward, his countenance inviting and soothing, "It is not my job to pass judgment. I am here to help you build strategies to cope with life and raising this child. Allowing her to indulge in fantasy play is not a bad thing. I believe she is a very rational and grounded child. I am just curious as to why this particular fantasy in regards to this woman?"

He laid his hand back on the arm rest. He was unsure of how to approach this so he did what came naturally, he spoke the truth.

"Orihime is a magical person. One only has to spend a short period of time with her to see that she is very different to other women, and rather pleasantly so."

"But you are speaking metaphorically, Reiko believes the woman is a magical being," Ukitake's tone was not condemning. The man always stated the obvious. It was part of being a psychologist Ulquiorra assumed.

He had been seeing Ukitake for almost eight years now. No one understood him better. No one else had the insights into his defenses or could read his body language like this man. Gaining his acceptance or approval in this situation meant more to him than he cared to admit. Earlier that week he had confided in Grimmjow about Orihime, and at the time he had needed the advice of a friend. But this was different. Ukitake would be honest, yet he would also be objective, so his reaction to the fantastical events of the last month was very important to his self-image. He needed to explain himself and he needed to do it well.

Taking a deep breath Ulquiorra then leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Looking down at his hands he said, "All my life I have struggled with my feelings. I never understood the subtle nuances of relationships and found it almost impossible to draw close to people. Hisae helped me to open up and introduced me to her friends and I have found that now, as an adult, I can deal better with my peers."

He looked up and met Ukitake's eyes, "Still I need to control my life, every tiny aspect, in order to feel secure. I hate change, or disruptions to my routine. But most of all I cannot allow my thoughts to deviate from what I know is reality. What I see and touch, that is the truth. It has to be or else I will surrender completely to my fears."

Ukitake nodded in agreement, but remained silent. Instead he waited for Ulquiorra to continue, unencumbered by anyone else's opinion or advice.

"But then Orihime was thrust into my life, and I could not ignore her or the challenges she presented. At first I was angry, and I tried to get her to conform to my rules, but that just presented its own set of problems." He straightened his posture and sat back once more. "The more I tried to control the situation the less of a grasp I had. Yet she never refused to play by my rules. She never challenged them, at least willfully. She just accepted everything because she accepted me." His eyes now bore into the doctor's. "She accepts me as I am. She doesn't think I am some freak. And she doesn't try to change me."

He grew silent, allowing the doctor to speak. Ukitake held his gaze and responded, "That is a very special quality. Not many people would be as kind or understanding."

"Whether you believe she is magical or not," Ulquiorra continued. "I find myself able to face my fears and not worry that I will be judged harshly as a result. Orihime listens to me, and she accepts me, yet she also challenges me, and I find myself relaxing my tight hold on my life because of her."

Ukitake sat back and shut his eyes for a moment as he seemed to collect his thoughts. Opening them again he said with seriousness, "I am happy for you Ulquiorra, but I wonder if the change is due to her or you. And if she were to leave, as Reiko mentioned to me, would you revert back to your previous ways of coping with life, or would you remain as you find yourself now?"

He exhaled loudly and spoke, "I refuse to worry about the future. Life holds no guarantees. I thought Hisae would always be there, and then she died. Knowing that Orihime will leave in the spring doesn't mean I should push her away, or refuse her out of fear. Rather the opposite. I want to enjoy this time with her, and grow into these changes. Worrying about whether she will stay or go will benefit me in no way, and in the end will waste any time we now have."

Ukitake smiled broadly. "That is remarkable Ulquiorra."

"I am simply tired of being an ant," he replied.

"An ant?"

"My neighbor, he says that I am an ant. Always preparing for life's future disasters and never enjoying the moment. Well maybe I wish to be a grasshopper for a change. Maybe with Orihime I can do that, and then deal with the consequences later. And maybe that is foolish, but for the first time in my life I am ready to be a fool, because the alternative, the loneliness and isolation is no longer acceptable to me."

"And you are comfortable with this decision?" Ukitake asked sincerely.

"I am absolutely terrified," was his blunt answer.

"Well your honesty is encouraging," the doctor replied. "But I think you are on the right path. Taking risks like this is not easy for anyone, let alone someone like you. The fact that you acknowledge your fears, yet insist on moving forward is a huge step."

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Still," Ukitake grew serious again, "I do have concerns. Reiko mentioned a man, she called him the Fool. She said that he tried to kill you."

Ulquiorra swallowed hard. "There was a man, and he did feel as if I was a threat to Orihime, but he has been dealt with, and no longer presents a problem."

"Was he an old boyfriend of Orihime's?"

"No," Ulquiorra was at a loss as to how to explain it. "He is more an acquaintance, but he now understands the situation better and is willing to leave her alone."

Ukitake narrowed his eyes, "Reiko mentioned that you struck a deal, something about believing in magic. She also said that Orihime would leave in the spring. Is that true?"

Ulquiorra shifted in his chair and crossed his arms, "We do have an agreement, and yes Orihime needs a place to stay until the spring, but that was before…"

"And now things have changed?" the doctor asked.

"I did not expect to grow so fond of her," he replied honestly.

"And does she feel the same for you?"

He unfolded his arms and stared straight ahead. "She has said so."

"Then why will she leave?"

How could he explain this? Orihime's situation made no sense if one did not believe in magic. Yet he needed Ukitake to understand. He needed to know if he was doing the right thing. Not just for his sake but for Reiko as well.

"She has obligations that she can't get out of. Right now she is with us because she has nowhere else to go, but in the spring that will change."

Ukitake leaned forward, "And if she changes her mind? Can she get out of these obligations and remain with you?"

He looked down, "I honestly don't know." Then looking back at the psychologist he said, "That will be her choice. But to stay would place a great sacrifice on her shoulders, and I don't know if I can ask that of her."

Ukitake remained silent as he thought over all they had discussed. Finally he spoke, "And what about Reiko? How will she feel if Orihime leaves?"

This was what worried him the most, but he knew that Grimmjow was right, his daughter was attached already.

"Reiko fell in love with Orihime from the moment she met her," he spoke from his heart. "I can't explain it, but she connected with her immediately. Losing Orihime would have hurt her regardless of the length of time she remained in our lives."

"I see," Ukitake sat back and wrote something in his notes. "It is surprising that you are willing to take such risks, but I also know that you would never do anything to endanger Reiko. It is not up to me to dictate how you live your life, but I would recommend that you give some thought to the future." He then looked up and smiled. "Still I am happy for you. I know that you have placed your personal life on hold for the child's sake. It is nice to see considering your own needs for a change."

Ulquiorra let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized just how important this man's opinion was until now.

"So," Ukitake looked back over the file in his lap. "I don't see why we need to meet again until next month," He glanced back up at Ulquiorra, unless something comes up that requires some assistance on my part."

"I only have to survive my parents' visit at Thanksgiving," he said dryly.

Ukitake laughed genuinely at that and then said, "I have confidence in you."

He then withdrew a card from his desk and wrote down the next appointment. The meeting was over, and all seemed right. They walked back out to the waiting room together. The place was deserted as they were the last appointment of the day. Orihime and Reiko sat together hunched over a book. Orihime's ability to grasp the written word had astounded him, but he also felt pride and a certain joy that she could share such things now with Reiko.

They looked up and smiled and Reiko quickly jumped down from her chair and ran over to them.

"Papa, can we get Chinese for dinner? I want to teach Orihime how to use chopsticks."

Friday night was usually pizza and a movie, but he found himself wanting to something different. Orihime would not always be here, he reminded himself, and he desired for her to see as much of their world as she could.

"How about the Japanese steakhouse?" he looked down at his daughter.

"Ooh, the one where they cook the food right in front of you," she began to jump up and down and looking back at Orihime exclaimed, "You are gonna love it. They light a fire and chop up the food, and cook it right at the table."

Orihime smiled as she rose to her feet and placed the book back on the table beside the chair. Looking at him she said warmly, "Sounds fun."

Beside him Ukitake chuckled softly. The doctor understood how much Ulquiorra hated such places. He didn't see the need for all the showmanship that accompanied the meal. But Reiko loved it, and he assumed Orihime would as well. So Ulquiorra would put up with the annoyance for the evening, if it brought her happiness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh my brain is fried! Last week I hit the ground running at my new job, and things have not slowed down, but I love it nonetheless. Thanks to all the well wishes.

Glad everyone was so enthusiastic about the Halloween chapters as well. I am really enjoying writing this story, and it makes me feel good to know that it is being so welled received.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter - wish I had more to say, but I am exhausted and wanted to get this out tonight. So please let me know what you thought!


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

It was a cool evening in the middle of November that Ulquiorra took Orihime to a musical performance at the University. The Glee Club was made up of undergraduate students, and Nelliel had informed her earlier that week when they were out shopping, that Ulquiorra had actually been a member when he was in college. It did not surprise her as she thought he had a beautiful speaking voice, but try as she may she could not convince him to sing for her. He said his days of performing were over, and he preferred to listen now, buying tickets whenever the club was singing.

The event required a formal dress, and Nelliel had been more than eager to take Orihime shopping, especially since she would be using Ulquiorra's credit card. They had spent an entire Saturday at the mall going from store to store in search of the perfect outfit. Finally after hours of shopping they came across a dress that left Nelliel squealing with delight.

It was made of satin material in a deep green, almost the same brilliant shade as Ulquiorra's eyes. Orihime loved it for the color alone, but once she tried it on she found she didn't want to take it off. The color was warm against her creamy flesh, and made her hair blaze even brighter. But the way it fit her body made Orihime feel more beautiful than even the Fairy Queen. The bodice was tight to her body, and the neckline was cut low, revealing the soft curves of her breasts. The skirt fell in soft waves of fabric that gathered in elegant layers and draped along row upon row, until ending just above her knees.

Nelliel had smiled and said that no man would be able to resist her in that dress, but Orihime only cared about one man's opinion. After all Ulquiorra was purchasing it for her, so it was only fitting that he enjoy seeing her wear it.

Now the night had finally arrived. Nelliel and Grimmjow had volunteered to take Reiko for the evening, and had arrived early enough so that Nelliel could help Orihime get ready. She took her time arranging Orihime's long hair, pulling it back from her face while allowing the auburn locks to cascade down along her exposed back. Nelliel then carefully applied just enough makeup to accent Orihime's delicate features. With a final spritz of light perfume, she led the sprite to the living room where the men and Reiko were waiting.

Orihime felt a warm tingle in the pit of her stomach as Ulquiorra's eyes took in her appearance, a miniscule smile of pleasure gracing his lips. Stepping forward he said, "You look beautiful."

She giggled and spun around delicately, causing her dress to lift slightly as it swirled around her legs. "Do you like the dress?"

His expression changed as he glanced once more over her from head to toe. "I like the dress, the hair," he stepped closer, "Your eyes," he leaned in and his voice lowered, "Your lips…"

Behind them Grimmjow coughed and then spoke up, "So Reiko's got her overnight bag." He took the child's hand and walked over to where Nelliel stood by the doorway. "You two kids have fun and try to stay out of trouble."

This caused Reiko to giggle, as she broke from her uncle's grasp and ran to give Ulquiorra and Orihime each a hug. Saying her goodbyes she kissed them both, and then left with her godparents. Once alone Ulquiorra closed the distance Reiko had created between them and gave Orihime a light kiss. Pulling back he said, "I have not gone out with anyone since Reiko became my sole responsibility." He ran his hands lightly up and down her arms, "You are the first woman I have truly wanted to spend time with in such a way."

She felt her cheeks grow warm from the pleasure of his words. He took in her obvious blush and stated, "I have embarrassed you."

She smiled shyly and replied, "No, it's just that…what you said…it just made me feel happy…and flattered."

He released her arm and lifted a finger to her face. Gently tracing her jawline he whispered, "You make me happy."

And then, as if catching himself doing something foreign, he drew back his hand, his expression growing more neutral. Walking over to the couch he grabbed their coats that he had draped there earlier and held hers out to her. She walked over silently and let him assist her as she put it on. She understood that expressing himself like that was difficult, so she learned to treasure those moments when he spoke or acted unhindered by the tight control he still kept over his emotions.

Once dressed, they headed out for the car. It was not unusual for them to be alone in the vehicle; they did it every day when they brought Reiko to and from school. But tonight was different for some reason. Nelliel had called this evening a date, the first Orihime had ever been on, and everything felt changed to her. The air was almost electric with an unspoken energy that made her feel light and excited. Even Ulquiorra seemed more carefree, which drove her anticipation for what lay in store for them all the more.

Sitting now in the front seat of the car, she clasped her hands and stared out the window. The nighttime sky was dark, and some of the houses in the neighborhood were already adorned with twinkling lights. Ulquiorra had explained that it was a tradition that people decorated their houses in such a way as the Christmas Season approached. He would put up his lights after Thanksgiving, while his father was still in town. It was something they liked to do together.

The holiday was fast approaching, and tomorrow they would stay late at Grimmjow and Nelliel's home to make pies for the meal this coming Thursday, but tonight was all about her and Ulquiorra, and she decided to put all else from her mind for the time being and focus on the two of them. After all she would never get a first date again, and she wanted nothing to interfere.

* * *

Ulquiorra tried to focus on the driving, but his eyes kept straying as he tried to catch a glimpse of Orihime. The dress she wore was stunning, and the low cut made it difficult for him to keep his eyes from glancing at the gentle swell of her breasts.

Damn Nelliel, he thought. The woman was messing with him. She just had to put Orihime in such a provocative dress. Yet even he had to admit that the style was perfect for the sprite. The ethereal quality of the fabric as it gathered around her body and then flowed free from her waist down, made her look magical once more.

Now in the car with her coat on he could only fantasize about what he knew lay underneath. Trying to distract himself he began to point out various features of the campus of the University. He rattled off facts about its construction and the style of architecture that was as much of the University as was its prestigious name. She listened intently to every word, a smile gracing her face.

Most people tuned him out when he began to speak in such a way. He would often lose himself in the topic and fail to realize that the person he was talking to was no longer listening. But it wasn't like that with Orihime. She was like a sponge, eagerly soaking up any information about their world that she could, and he found that he could relax and enjoy himself more when he was with her. Normally he would have to remind himself to stop and make sure he hadn't bored his companion, but one look in her direction reassured him that she was still enrapt at his words. He let out a sigh of relief and then continued on, pointing out the architectural college buildings where he had studied, and then the medical college where Hisae had attended.

Soon they were at the concert hall. He parked the car and then got out and rushed to the other side to open her door and help her from the car. This was their first date and he wanted it to be something special to cherish in those days when she would no longer be with him.

Before the concert began he quietly explained to her the vocal ranges of the various singers that they would hear, and how each voice would play with the other to make the musical pieces come alive. The group tonight was performing A Capella, and he looked forward to hearing them.

After a while the lights lowered and the singers took the stage. Orihime looked on with a childlike innocence on her face. Her features so open; each expression honest and sincere as she listened. He found watching her almost as enjoyable as the performance on the stage, maybe even more so. Her appreciation of the music lifted him, and engulfed him once more in that magic that seemed to emanate from her even though her own powers were sealed away.

When the concert was over she clapped excitedly and stood along with all the others around them in appreciation of the performance. Not wanting the evening to end so soon, he asked her if she would like to walk around the campus and look at the various buildings more closely. She eagerly agreed and soon they were linked arm in arm walking at a slow pace around the green that separated the performing arts center from the Rotunda that was the centerpiece of the University.

"That was a beautiful performance," she said as she pressed her hand against his where it lay on her arm.

He looked down into her face, alive still with the exhilaration of the concert. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her eyes bright with excitement. Her beauty took his breath away and he found himself stopping so that he could lean in and place a kiss gently on her lips. She smiled against him and let out a contented sigh. Desiring more he pressed further, his tongue lightly tasting her, and as she parted her lips he dove inside her mouth. His touch was delicate as he did not want to frighten her, or worse cause her to giggle, which was always a possibility with Orihime.

Instead she leaned in and pressed closer to his body, her arms reaching up and encircling his shoulders. He rested his hands on her hips and held her steady. He could feel the chill from the late fall night as the wind swirled lightly about them, and carried on that gentle breeze was the soft floral scent she wore.

Time seemed to stand still as his senses were encompassed by her presence. Her mouth tasted of the cinnamon from the candy she had been sucking on earlier to soothe her throat, and he eagerly plunged forward wanting more. The soft feel of her tongue as it danced timidly with his own combined with the heat of her breath created a deep desire, that he knew if left unencumbered, would result in much more than heavy petting.

His fingers itched to leave her waist and search out the soft, warm flesh that he knew was just beneath her coat. He wanted so much more from her. It had been so long since he had enjoyed such pleasures with a woman, but this was something unlike anything he had ever experienced. He could easily spend the rest of his life right here in this moment and it would never be enough. So instead he memorized it all; the feel of her supple flesh, the heat of her body, and the intoxication the taste of her brought to his senses. One day, he regretfully acknowledged, she would be gone, and all he would have would be these memories.

And it was that realization that finally caused his wits to return to him. She was not his, would never truly be, and he had no right to take more than these stolen moments. Regretfully he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Their breath mingled together in the cold night air as each tried to calm their bodies.

Once in control again he reached for her hand and clasped it tightly in hers. She looked up at him and smiled. They continued walking in a comfortable silence. Still he could feel his desire for her bubbling just beneath the surface, and he wondered if she felt the same.

* * *

Orihime found it hard to focus her attention on anything anymore. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the kiss she had shared with Ulquiorra. They had kissed before, but this had been different, more exciting. She had not even considered the possibility of doing such a thing, and at first she had been so surprised that she had almost laughed from the sheer embarrassment of it all, but then she had felt the pleasure he was creating within her and she suppressed the mounting giggles. She relished in the feel of his body against hers, and found herself wanting more. She longed for his elegant fingers to caress her skin and had almost shrugged off her coat when he suddenly pulled back.

Maybe it was best that they calmed down. They were in a public place after all, and she didn't want to share this moment with any onlookers. So she had taken his hand and welcomed the chance to walk hand-in-hand in silence.

They strolled the grounds that led to the Rotunda and were about to approach the building when a familiar, yet unwelcome voice called out to them. They turned to find Ichimaru Gin along with a man Orihime had never seen before. Beside her Ulquiorra tensed, his grip on her hand suddenly becoming painful.

"Ah Ulquiorra," Gin smiled slyly, his voice like silk. "Taking in the sights of the University?"

"Orihime and I just came from a concert," his voice was cold, and a quick glance showed his eyes focused on the stranger who stood next to the silver-haired man.

"Oh yes, the Glee Club isn't it?" Gin asked.

"Weren't you a member yourself a few years back?" the man beside Gin spoke. His voice was smooth and calming, almost hypnotic, yet something about him made Orihime uneasy. And Ulquiorra's growing tension only made her more leery.

With his eyes still focused on the man, Ulquiorra responded in clipped tones, "It has been over six years since I performed with them."

"Has it really been that long?" the man smiled serenely, but there was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"I am sure you are very aware of how much time has passed since then," Ulquiorra replied.

"I see you two know each other," Gin spoke up and then looking at Orihime continued, "But I don't think our lovely little sprite here has had the pleasure." She stiffened at his teasing and the other man looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Sosuke Aizen I would like you to meet my newest neighbor Orihime…oh my I don't think I ever got your last name…"

"It's not important," Ulquiorra cut him off.

"Now Ulquiorra don't go being rude like that, especially during introductions," Gin winked. "Professor Aizen is an old friend of mine, and it would seem an acquaintance of yours as well," he glanced from Orihime back to Ulquiorra.

"His sister Hisae was my teaching assistant before I left for Europe," Aizen spoke lightly from beside Gin. Stepping closer he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Orihime."

He held out his hand but Ulquiorra refused to let go of hers currently in his grasp. His body still stiff he spoke and Orihime could hear the telltale sound of the impending alarm rise to the surface, "I thought you had taken a position at a college in Europe."

Aizen smiled affably and said, "I was an adjunct for a while, but the University has offered me an endowment, and with an honor like that, I had no choice but to return home."

"So you intend to stay?" Ulquiorra's voice lowered, but remained just as hard as before. Still Orihime could tell he was fighting panic and she found she wanted nothing more than to get him away from this man that was quickly destroying the magical evening that they had been enjoying only moments earlier.

Gin laughed softly and interrupted her thoughts, "Sosuke is the golden boy around here Ulquiorra. Being endowed is a high honor. The University won't be letting him go anytime soon. In fact his position will be open to him as long as he decides to stay, and for the money he'll be making, I'd say that would be for quite some time."

"Now Gin," Aizen said with mock humility, "You make me sound like I'm in it only for the money."

"No," Ulquiorra responded bitterly, "I would say the prestige is more irresistible to someone like you,"

Orihime felt useless watching the scene unfold about her. Attempting to soothe Ulquiorra she rubbed his arm, but it did little to help calm him.

"I see that you are still harboring a grudge against me," Aizen looked deeply at Ulquiorra, his stare unsettling to Orihime.

"Well this is a rather unexpected development," Gin sounded slightly less amused and Orihime wondered if the man too could sense the darkness slowly growing around Ulquiorra. "I thought you had everybody securely under your spell Sosuke."

Aizen chuckled and replied, "Ulquiorra is a very perceptive fellow Gin. The usual flattery has never warmed him to me, has it Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra stepped forward, though his hand still held hers securely. "I do not believe you would like me to share the real reason I despise you _Professor_ Aizen." His last words were like ice.

"No I suppose I wouldn't," The other man replied, but his expression remained warm and relaxed. "It's a shame though. I believe Hisae always wished we could have become friends."

"Don't you dare even speak her name," Ulquiorra's voice lowered again, "In the end even she understood just what kind of a man you are. She would never want me to associate with someone as callous."

Aizen narrowed his eyes and then seeming to recollect himself, said calmly, "I should be surprised Ulquiorra, but I suppose for someone like you this is rather typical behavior."

Ulquiorra finally released her hand as he stepped even closer to the taller man and bit out, "Someone like me? Would you mean someone that takes responsibility for a person other than myself? Or maybe you mean someone who puts the needs of family above my own or that of my career?"

"Do you really want to do this Ulquiorra," Aizen's voice remained calm and soothing, a stark contrast to Ulquiorra's. "Here in such a public place, in front of a woman who you obviously wish to impress." He bridged the remaining distance between them and lowered his voice as well. "I was under the impression that Jushiro was working with you to control your psychosis, but maybe I was misled. Maybe I should be concerned for Hisae's child, being raised by someone so unforgiving and so obviously unstable."

Ulquiorra reared back and whispered, "She is no concern of yours. She is my daughter. I have been the only father she has ever known and loved. She is mine by all accounts, especially in the eyes of the law."

Aizen smiled still composed and cool, "I can't argue that. After all it was a noble thing you did stepping in like that when your poor sister passed away." His gazed clouded for a moment and he said wistfully, "Hisae was an exceptional woman, and her life held such promise. It saddened me greatly when I heard about her death."

"I seriously doubt that," Ulquiorra clenched his fists tightly at his side. "After the way you cut her out of your life so easily."

Aizen continued to smile in the same relaxed manner as he had throughout the entire exchange. "I was offered a position in Europe. Given such short notice I had little time to put my affairs in order before I left. Hisae understood that, and given her skills, and my glowing recommendation I felt confident that she could have picked up a position with any of my colleagues."

"Your affairs," Ulquiorra hissed under his breath, "Interesting choice of words."

Orihime noticed Gin's eyes widen and then narrow as if he had just discovered something interesting. She wondered what he found so fascinating about Ulquiorra's hushed words. Even more startling was Professor Aizen's reaction. For the first time Orihime heard unease in his tone, and then it was quickly replaced with the usual calm condescending manner as before.

"I would watch what you say Ulquiorra," his smile now gone, but his tone remained light, "I am a well-respected professor at this university with many influential contacts within the community. My word and reputation hold more weight than the neurotic and paranoid ramblings of a disordered individual as yourself." He stood to his full height and then the smile returned, but Orihime felt a chill as she stared at him. "I do not believe you wish to get into a mudslinging contest with me. The repercussions of such an act could prove disastrous for you."

Orihime noticed Ulquiorra's body tremble, but she knew it was from anger, not fear.

"I would say you have more to lose," his voice was like ice.

"Do you really want to try me?" Aizen stepped back and adjusted his coat.

Beside him Gin straightened as well and spoke interrupting the escalating conflict between the two men, "Sorry Ulquiorra, I was unaware you had such bad feelings between you or I would have kept on walking." Turning to Aizen he continued, "I see now that this was a mistake, but you need to understand my position. Ulquiorra is my neighbor after all. His daughter and Sadie are playmates. I simply cannot allow this to continue. I would hate for either of you to tarnish your impeccable reputations as a result."

Aizen turned to Gin and stared hard. Then he wrapped the scarf that hung loosely around his neck a little tighter and replied, "Well you have certainly changed over the time I have been away. In fact I have never known you to back down from a potentially scandalous situation."

"I'm a father now Sosuke," Gin grinned slyly once more. "Kids have a way of changing your priorities. Of course a confirmed bachelor like you wouldn't understand."

Aizen stared once more at his friend and then looked to Orihime. "I apologize for the intrusion on your evening. Hopefully this altercation has not scared you away from Ulquiorra. I do believe that under his troubled exterior lies a very smart and decent man."

She felt her own anger rise at his dig. She did not like this man in the least. His smug and cruel way of speaking to, and about Ulquiorra angered her. Still, remembering her lesson from Halloween, she knew it was better to leave certain people to their nasty ways. And she sensed that this man Aizen was not someone to let things go so easily. His threats, both spoken and unspoken, could seriously harm Ulquiorra, and she didn't want to bring him any more pain or worries.

Instead she stepped closer to him and linked her arm through his. Turning him away from the two professors she whispered, "Let's go home."

He nodded mutely and followed her lead. She could still feel the tremble in his body and his breathing was coming in ragged breaths. Remembering the time before The Fool's visit when he had lost control, she tried to soothe him. Yet words seemed inadequate, so she continued to run her hand lightly across his arm, reassuring him with her touch.

They walked in silence from the Rotunda, across the green, and almost to the parking lot when he finally whispered, "I thought he was gone from our lives forever."

She stopped and turned to look at him. His eyes were downcast, and his breathing was still coming in short gasps.

"Ulquiorra," she asked gently, "Who is that man and why do you hate him so much?"

He looked up at her and stared deeply before he whispered, "He is the man that gave Reiko to Hisae. He is her true father."

* * *

Ulquiorra stood absolutely still except for the slight trembling that he fought hard to control. His words hung in the air between them and he wondered how Orihime would react to the truth about Reiko's father. He held her gaze long enough to speak the words, but then had to avert his eyes to hide his shame at his weakness.

The signs of an impending panic attack were all there and he hated for her to witness such a thing. His breathing was still labored and his fingers felt the odd numbing sensation that always preceded the disconnect that occurred when he finally lost control over his fears. This was going to be a bad one, he could sense it; much worse than the one that occurred on the night of the nor'easter. In fact he found it almost laughable that he had managed to find an event that made discovering Orihime's true existence seem almost insignificant.

Aizen's return to his life was something that he simply dismissed, placing it as far from his conscious thoughts as he could. The man had never wanted Reiko. In fact he had insisted Hisae have an abortion, and when she refused he simply left. Aizen had never seen the child and preferred she remain unlinked to him in any way, yet Ulquiorra could not discount the fear that he would someday change his mind and challenge the current custody situation.

Suddenly he felt Orihime's gentle touch on his arm.

"Ulquiorra," she said and then paused, waiting for him to look back up at her. Despite his embarrassment he glanced back up and held her eyes. She smiled warmly, "That man may have created her, but you are her true father."

He continued to hold her gaze, but found speech impossible. Reiko was his niece by blood, but Orihime was right, she was his daughter in every other way. Still he hated knowing Aizen was back. The threat to his own standing in life seemed suddenly precarious.

"Has he ever seen her?" she asked softly. He merely shook his head, still not trusting his own voice. "So he has no love in his heart for her?" she continued. This time he nodded instead. "So even living within the same city as her, it is unlikely that he would seek to have a relationship with her."

"He never wanted her," his voice sounded small.

"And yet you were always there," she smiled as she lifted her hand and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"Yes," he replied.

"That man, Aizen," her voice held disdain. "It is obvious that he is a selfish and self-serving man."

"He abandoned Hisae," his voice grew stronger. "When she decided to continue the pregnancy he left."

Her eyes hardened but her voice remained calm, "He is despicable."

"But he is right," the panic began to bubble up inside once more. "He is well respected in this community. If he wanted to take her back he could…"

"Could he Ulquiorra," her gaze became firm, her words leaving no room for indecision. "Or more so would he? He didn't seem too eager to pursue Reiko. In fact he never even asked about her well being. A man like that does not seem like a man who would fight for his own rights to a child."

His eyes widened at her perceptiveness. He knew her words were the truth; in fact it was the same mantra he had been silently chanting to himself the whole way back to the car. Aizen never wanted Reiko, and if the educational community found out about her he would be ostracized and his career ruined. He had committed an unacceptable taboo, sleeping with one of his students. Hisae may have been a grown woman of twenty-two, but she was still a student, and he should have left her alone. In the end that was why Aizen left. The adjunct position was a good cover, and a perfect solution to his problem.

"But what he said about me…"

"He knew the exact words to say to manipulate you Ulquiorra," she continued to remain steady. "You are not any of those things he said. You are a good man, who struggles each day to remain in control of your fears. You provide a safe and secure home for Reiko, and if anything Aizen is jealous of that. You have done what he could not."

His breathing began to ease slightly, but even her confidence could not dispel the darkness that was surging forth from his soul. As if understanding this, Orihime laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't let it consume you Ulquiorra," she whispered. "Just let it go."

He lifted his own arms and returned her embrace. "It's so hard," he said as he lowered his head, finding shelter in her hair.

"Just be still," she breathed out, her breath warm against his neck. "I'll stay here with you, like this as long as you need me."

He inhaled deeply and was surrounded by her scent. The more he stood still, breathing her in, the more he found his body beginning to relax. His heart rate slowed, and the tingling in his limbs began to ease and then disappear.

He had no idea how long he had stood with her like that, but eventually the episode vanished. Yet he continued as he was. She had said she would remain as long as he needed her, and even though she was referring to this moment in time, he wished it could last forever.

Once more the realization of just how important she was becoming to him gave his cause to grow uneasy. He stepped back and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Orihime," he whispered.

She smiled in return and then followed him as he turned towards the car. The ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. He had successfully avoided the panic attack with her help, but the uneasiness persisted.

Even after they had arrived home, and had both gone their separate ways to prepare for bed, he found he could not shake it. Finally after trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep, he pulled back his covers and walked over to Orihime's room. He stood silently by her bedside as she slept. And when he couldn't stand it any longer, he shook her shoulder gently.

"Orihime?"

She rolled over and opened her sleep heavy eyes.

"Ulquiorra?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said softly.

She stared a moment and then asked, "Would you like to sleep with me?"

He felt his face warm at her innocent question, but the truth was he wanted nothing more than to spend the night with her.

"Would you mind?" he asked.

She smiled broadly, "This is just like when I was afraid that time."

True, he thought, but some monsters were more real than others.

"So you don't mind returning the favor?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"Of course not," she beamed. "I love sleeping with you."

As she scooted over and pulled back the sheets, he found it hard to dispel the images her words brought to his ever increasingly perverted mind.

Lowering himself onto the mattress he pulled her into his arms. Her back now flush against his chest, her hair once more surrounding his face. She sighed contentedly and he found his troubled mind ease completely. Truth be told he loved sleeping with her as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So some fluff and some plot and then some fluff! I did not intend Aizen to be Reiko's dad. Originally it was going to be Yylfordt Granz and be just a silly college romp, but this came to me instead, so I went with it. Hope you enjoyed the change.

And the University is real - just never been there and am going on info online and vacations in the general area. Any guesses?

So next chapter is in my head and hope to get it out at some point, but I have a camping trip with my son next weekend and will be away from civilization for three days. But Thanksgiving is coming and I will try because I want to get that chapter out close to the actual day.

With that said - please let me know what you thought of this chapter and thanks to all the reviews for the previous chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not Bleach or any of its characters._**  
**

_**Beta: lilarin**_

* * *

**_I have decided to change the rating of this story to "M" just to be safe. I have always found the ratings on this site to be a slight bit confusing, so I felt it better to not risk crossing the line. It was never my intention to make sexual situations the main focus of this story, but it does play a role. What you will read here is about as lemony as it gets. So please let me know what you think._  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Orihime discovered that she was a restless sleeper, whereas Ulquiorra always seemed to stay in one place – well at least when he slept with her. She remembered the times when she had watched him sleep when she was still in her sprite form, and she found it rather amusing how he would toss and turn until he was wrapped securely within the cocoon of his sheets and blankets.

Yet this morning it was her body that held him securely in its grip. Her chest was pressed firmly against his side. Her left leg encircled his waist with her foot hooking his right tightly in place. Her left arm lay sprawled across his chest, her other hand was tangled in his hair. She could feel his steady, warm breath each time he exhaled brush gently through her hair; her head pressed in the space below his chin.

He was still asleep and she found herself unable to resist the lure of exploration, unencumbered by her usual timid fears. The fingers of her left hand began to trace a pattern on his side where they had lay still only moments before. His shirt was loose and she pushed it aside, her fingers now ghosting on his soft skin. Yet beneath she could feel the taunt muscles, and touching him in this way made her stomach tighten pleasantly as an unknown warmth began to build in her lower body.

Ulquiorra had explained that humans engaged in sexual intercourse not only for the purpose of creating a new life, but also because it brought them pleasure. Now that she had tasted him with their deepened kiss last night, she began to understand what he meant. Touching him felt good, and she didn't want to stop. In fact she desired more. And with him asleep, she had the perfect chance to do so without his knowledge. It was underhanded, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Besides it was only an innocent examination; a way for her to test her human body's reaction to him - nothing more.

So with that excuse firmly in place, and a smile on her lips, she continued to touch him. Yet the more she felt his heated flesh, the more she wanted to continue. She found the warmth in her lower body become increasingly uncomfortable, and without realizing it she began to move her hips in a sight rhythm against his side. Her breathing began to come harder, in soft pants and her hands grew even bolder.

Then she felt a shift in his body. Something twitched against her leg, and the jolt of electricity that went through her caused her to gasp. His arms that had lain loosely around her began to move, and his fingers dug into her now sensitive flesh.

He was awake!

Yet now that she had started this she couldn't stop, and it would seem that he had no intention of allowing her to even if she had wanted such a thing. His hands now held her firmly, even as he ran his long, slender digits up and down her arm. She wondered if he was feeling the same warmth in his body. Did it feel just as good for him to touch her as it had for her to touch him?

She was about to ask when he suddenly shifted and pushed her to her back. His body then covered hers and pressed her tightly against the mattress. He looked down at her and held her eyes, and she could tell even now he was warring with himself.

"Please Ulquiorra," she whispered and his eyes widened momentarily before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

This one was not as tender as the one the previous evening. It was more intense, hungry almost, and she wanted nothing more than to be consumed by him. He continued on and then breaking away began to trail kisses down her neck, stopping when he reached the sensitive juncture at her shoulder. His tongue once more darted out and he tasted her warm flesh.

His hands began to move up her body, pushing aside her shirt, his fingers dancing over her skin. And when he touched her chest she couldn't contain the sigh as she called out his name once more.

He pressed his body even closer to her own; his hips settling against her, and the warmth began to overwhelm her. She could feel the perspiration break out across her skin and she wanted to strip her clothes off, at least to provide some relief from the heat he was creating.

He rocked against her and she gasped again. This was definitely pleasurable, and even if they could not create a new soul together, she still desired to bond her body to his. Yet as he pushed her top further up and prepared to remove it, the phone in the hallway rang loudly.

He stilled and then cursed softly. Pulling back he stared into her eyes for a moment, and in them she saw regret creep in.

"Ulquiorra?" she said softly as she pressed her hand against his cheek.

He closed his eyes and then letting out another curse, rose from the bed and silently left her. She lay there panting, her body on fire. Yet she knew that as much as she wanted this closeness with him, he would continue to fight it. It was not because he didn't also desire such contact; instead he was just too noble to pursue it. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

He had said they should forget about the spring and enjoy their time together, yet she knew that deep down in his heart it scared him to open up completely to her because in the end she would leave. He was protecting himself, but she also believed that he was trying to protect her as well.

While this touched her heart, it also saddened her. She wanted every part of him that she could get. And then, when they had parted in the spring, she would at least have those memories to cherish for the rest of her life.

* * *

Ulquiorra trudged angrily to the phone. Damn the disruption, damn the fact that he could never leave a ringing phone alone, and damn the fact that if he hadn't been interrupted he would have taken Orihime without hesitation.

Waking up to her gentle touch had set off a fire in his gut and he reacted without his usual censure. She just felt so good, and he was tired of fighting his desire for her. Yet he knew now, as he put distance between them, that it was wrong to tie her to him in such a way. It would only taint her innocence and in the spring make it harder for her to go. And as much as he wished for her to stay, he could not bring himself to ask something so selfish of her. She was an immortal creature. To remain in his world, as a human, would only be a death sentence, and he was not about to lose someone else as he had lost his sister. Keeping her away was the only way to ensure she would never die, and that was more important than his basic needs and desires.

Reaching out he grabbed the phone and said coolly, "Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Well it's about time," Grimmjow's voice boomed from the other end. "I figured it being 9:00 it was safe to call, but when you took so long to answer I began to wonder."

"I have other things to do than wait by the phone for you to call," his voice was short.

"True," his friend laughed, "After all Reiko's not around. You have all the freedom in the world to enjoy yourself…"

"Mind in the gutter as usual," he remarked.

"Really? I was just implying that you could take your time leisurely enjoying your morning coffee or maybe reading the Sunday paper…"

"Nice try."

"Well this is you we are talking about," Grimmjow teased. "Enjoying the pleasure of a sexy woman in the morning would be out of the question."

"Did you simply call to insult me, or is there a reason for this intrusion into my morning," he grew impatient.

"Actually Nelliel forgot a few things for this afternoon, so get out a paper and pencil and take this down," Grimmjow stated assuming Ulquiorra would bend to his wishes without question.

"Did you think to maybe text me the list instead," he pinched the bridge of his nose as his frustration mounted.

"Well I guess I could have done that," Grimmjow began, "But then it wouldn't be as fun aggravating you in person."

"You are a jackass," Ulquiorra replied.

This only caused Grimmjow to laugh harder.

"I wonder…maybe I did interrupt something…"

"Shut up and give me the list," he said as he took out the notebook he kept on the table by the phone.

When they had finished, he hung up and turned to head back to Orihime, but she surprised him by standing in the doorway to her room.

"Who was that?" she asked shyly.

"Grimmjow had a shopping list for me," he tried to keep the irritation at his friend's jeers from his voice.

"Oh," she looked down and began to fiddle with the string to her pajama pants. Looking back up she said, "I guess we should get washed up so we can go."

Yes, he thought, a shower would be good – a nice long, cold shower. Though Grimmjow's call had effectively calmed his body, his desire was still wreaking havoc in his mind. It was best to take care of it before he pursued her again.

"Actually," she interrupted his thoughts, "I was thinking that a warm soak in the tub would be nice. Maybe you'd like to join me."

_Holy Crap!_

His body responded immediately to the image and he shifted to hide his growing reaction.

"I think it would be best that I shower," he said as calmly as he could, "But you go ahead and use the tub. I'll wash up in the other bathroom, and then make us some breakfast."

She smiled and he noticed a faint blush dust her cheeks. Her suggestion must have been innocent. There was no way she was openly inviting him to take up where they left off. It had to be his dirty mind, and Grimmjow's lewd insinuations.

* * *

Orihime stood next to Nelliel at the center island in her friend's kitchen. The other woman was demonstrating how to use the hand cranked machine that would peel, core and slice the apples for the pies they would be making. She tried to pay attention, but her mind kept drifting back to Ulquiorra.

The drive over had been quiet. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and she didn't feel it would be right to interrupt. She knew he wasn't mad at her, but she still wondered what exactly he did feel. She knew he enjoyed her company, and he obviously enjoyed touching her, but he continued to fight it.

Frustrated she let out a sigh. Nelliel looked up from her task and asked, "Everything okay?"

She smiled, as her face heated up, and nodded.

"So," Nelliel grew quieter, almost conspiratorially. Reiko was with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow helping sort the lights and she believed that maybe that was intentional on Nelliel's part. Now she would find out. "Ulquiorra seemed to like the dress."

Once more she nodded.

"It was obvious he thought you looked sexy," the other woman peered closely.

Orihime blushed and Nelliel laughed heartily.

"Did he say anything?" she looked even harder at Orihime. "Or maybe express his appreciation in a more tangible way?"

Orihime shrieked and then replied in a rush, "He…well I…I mean we had a lovely night. And the concert was wonderful. And then after when we were walking he kissed me…and it was amazing. But then we bumped into this man with Gin…and Ulquiorra became upset…"

"Whoa wait," Nelliel stopped her. "The kiss I want to hear more about, but first tell me about this man. Why did Ulquiorra get upset?"

She looked down, unsure if she should tell Nelliel. Yet if the woman was Ulquiorra and Hisae's friend she deserved to know. Glancing back up she whispered, "Professor Aizen."

"Holy Shit!" Nelliel exclaimed as she dropped the apple that was in her hand. Bending down she picked it up and placed it on the counter. Looking at Orihime she said, "He's supposed to be in Europe."

"Not anymore," she replied and stepped closer as to keep her voice low. "He said he had an endowment and would be back indefinitely."

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," Nelliel repeated as she gripped the counter, her knuckles growing white.

"Ulquiorra was very displeased," she added not knowing what to say.

"Hell yeah," Nelliel cursed again, and Orihime knew she must be upset as well because normally she was more censored with her speech. "Did he tell you why?"

She nodded again.

"Damn it to hell. That fucking piece of shit. Why couldn't he stay gone?"

"I do not believe he desires to get involved with Reiko," Orihime tried to soften the blow.

"Of course not. That fucker knows that he would lose his position and damage his reputation if he admitted to sleeping with Hisae," Nelliel fumed.

"Why is that?" Orihime grew curious. She hadn't realized that sexual intercourse could be seen as wrong in certain situations.

"Because she was his student," Nelliel began. "She may have been a TA, but she was still a student, and the University would frown on such contact between teacher and student."

"Then why did he do it?" Orihime was confused. "Ulquiorra said that his reputation was more important to him than anything else."

Nelliel wiped her hands on a dish towel and turned to face Orihime completely. "Because he thought he could get away with it. The bastard manipulated Hisae, made her believe it was she pursuing him, acted like he was just a helpless victim to her charms, when all along he was trying to get in her pants."

"Oh my," Orihime whispered.

"But Hisae wasn't like that," Nelliel's voice cracked as her emotions got the best of her. "All our lives she was the level headed one. Even as we got older and guys were always pursuing her, she just brushed them aside. She knew they were full of shit. Boys in high school," Nelliel leaned in closer, "They only want one thing. Well College guys too, but they start to mellow somewhat. Anyways, Hisae could see past their praise. She knew she was attractive, but she never flaunted it, and she was far from conceited, merely practical, like Ulquiorra in that regard. And she knew not to believe their flattery as anything else but a means to an end."

She paused and took a breath.

"Then why did she fall for Professor Aizen?" Orihime asked.

"Hell if I know," she said with exasperation. "I mean he is a very attractive man, and lots of girls took his courses just so that they could sit and stare at him while he lectured. But Hisae wasn't like that. She always wanted more, and so he gave her that. He pursued her at an intellectual level. Flattered her, made her feel appreciated for more than her body."

"I see," Orihime returned Nelliel's stare.

"I can still remember when she confessed to me that she had fallen for him," Nelliel's voice grew bitter. "She was embarrassed, yet at the same time she was happier than I had ever seen her before. Still I tried to warn her off from getting involved with him. It was a doomed relationship, but you can't reason with a person in love, and he was the first and only man she ever did care for in that way." Nelliel looked down and Orihime noticed the tear that slipped down her cheek. Wiping it away she said hoarsely, "She loved him completely, and he accepted her, knowing how deeply she felt. He didn't care about the repercussions for her. He just knew that when it ended she would never tell a soul, because she wouldn't want to risk his reputation."

"But they had a child," Orihime whispered.

Nelliel looked up with a new determination on her face. "Hisae was so happy when she found out, scared but happy. And then she told Aizen," her face grew red with fury, "And that fucker told her to get an abortion."

"An abortion?" Orihime asked.

Nelliel's hand went to her own swollen stomach protectively. "An abortion is a medical procedure that terminates the pregnancy. Aizen wanted Hisae to get rid of the baby."

"But why?" Orihime was shocked that such a thing existed, "The ability to create life is an incredible gift. Why would he demand such a thing?"

"Because he's a selfish bastard," Nelliel spat. "A child would have been an inconvenience, and very hard to explain. Rather than do the honorable thing by Hisae, he abandoned her, and Reiko."

"She was better off without him," Orihime said honestly.

"You won't get any argument from me on that," Nelliel's voice lowered. "But Hisae was devastated. She believed he loved her, and she believed he would be glad eventually for Reiko." She bowed her head and continued to rub her stomach, "She never got over him, and I will never forgive him for doing that to her."

"I'm so sorry," Orihime reached out and touched Nelliel's shoulder.

Her friend looked up and replied, "He can't have Reiko, not that he would even try."

"No he can't," Orihime said with confidence. "And Ulquiorra knows that." She squeezed Nelliel's shoulder. "He just needed to remember that on his own."

Nelliel looked up and her eyes were wide and questioning. Orihime then proceeded to tell her exactly what happened the previous evening, and how Ulquiorra had calmed himself from the panic that was rising within him. When she was finished Nelliel stepped forward and hugged her.

"Thank you Orihime," she said with relief.

"What for?"

"For being there for him," Nelliel smiled as she released her. "I doubt he fought that attack on his own."

She blushed, "I just want him to be happy."

"Speaking of happy," Nelliel picked up the apple once more, "I want to hear more about that kiss."

* * *

They sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee and enjoying one of the fresh apple pies that Nelliel and Orihime had baked earlier in the day. The conversation had turned to Thanksgiving and Ulquiorra's parents' visit. He had tried to put it from his mind, but he supposed he couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

"So," Grimmjow asked as he lowered his coffee mug, "Any idea how you are going to explain Orihime to your parents?"

"What do you mean?" Orihime looked from Grimmjow to Nelliel and finally to him.

"Well it's not like he can just tell them that you're a sprite on loan until the spring," Grimmjow replied.

"Why not?" Reiko asked from beside Orihime.

"Because they will think your papa is crazy," Grimmjow smiled.

"But Dr. Ukitake didn't think Papa was crazy," Reiko stated.

"You discussed this with Dr. Ukitake?" Nelliel grew concerned.

"Well yes and no," Ulquiorra began. "He was more concerned with the living arrangements."

"Yes, well that will be a hard sell to dear old mom and dad," Grimmjow said as he cut another slice of pie.

"Couldn't he just say that Orihime is his girlfriend?" Reiko piped up.

Grimmjow choked on the pie he had just stuffed into his mouth. Nelliel pounded on his back, while Orihime turned bright red and began to wave her hands frantically.

"You can't say that," Orihime looked to Reiko.

"But you two act like boyfriend and girlfriend," his daughter stated.

"Really?" Nelliel rested her hands on Grimmjow's back and stared at Ulquiorra.

"Reiko, Orihime and I…," he said and then paused. What were they exactly? He looked to Orihime and she smiled back nervously. "It actually is a plausible explanation," he finished.

"She's living with you," Grimmjow blurted now that he had cleared his throat. "It's the only explanation that makes sense."

"True," Nelliel added.

"See papa," Reiko beamed. "Everyone agrees."

"Everyone except Orihime," he still held her gaze.

She smiled and replied timidly, "I don't mind."

He exhaled a breath he had not realized he had been holding in anticipation of her answer, and then reached for her hand. "Then I guess it's official."

"Now the fun really begins," Grimmjow grinned. "Your mother is gonna shit when she finds out that you're living together."

"Why is that Uncle Grimmjow?" Reiko asked.

Nelliel slapped her husband upside the head and then turned to her goddaughter. "Reiko how about you get that DVD we bought you last night and your uncle can put it on in the other room while the adults talk."

"But why will grandma be upset? Don't you think she'll like Orihime?" the girl sounded worried.

"Your Uncle has a big mouth," Ulquiorra said as he glared at Grimmjow, "And a rather foul one at that."

Grimmjow stood and looked at Reiko, "You know better than to imitate me, don't ya kid."

She giggled and then stood as well. "Aunt Nel should wash your mouth out with soap."

Nelliel laughed and said, "Not a bad idea. One potty mouth is enough, and when the baby comes you will need to learn to clean up your act."

"I still have time," Grimmjow grabbed the DVD, "The kid won't talk for almost a year anyways."

"Yes but I would like its first word not to be the f-bomb," Nelliel grew serious.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," he said as he left for the other room.

Once he and Reiko had left Ulquiorra asked Nelliel, "I take it the movie is appropriate."

"_My Neighbor Totoro_," she beamed.

"Anime," he said with slight disgust.

"Oh come on Miyazaki is a master," she pouted. "And as an artist you should be able to appreciate his work. Besides," she winked, "It's a part of your heritage. Reiko should learn about Japan however she can."

"Through anime," he was serious.

"The story may be fantasy, but the depiction of everyday life is accurate. So stop fussing." She then turned to Orihime, "Ulquiorra's mother is Japanese. His father met her while on a diplomatic assignment when he worked in the state department."

"Japanese," she asked.

"Japan is a country in the Pacific," Ulquiorra stated. "They have different customs, speak another language, and even believe in different mystical creatures."

"Different mythical creatures?" she asked.

"Like tennyo," he replied.

"Tennyo are fairies as well," she smiled, "And very beautiful creatures."

"Have you met any?" Nelliel leaned forward completely captivated.

"You won't find them around here," she said, "But I have heard stories from our queen."

"Oh please share some with us," Nelliel pleaded.

Orihime looked to him and he nodded, actually curious himself. She then told them stories of some of the creatures from her world. He remembered her fears of some of the more terrifying beings, but today she stuck to the more playful ones such as herself. After a while Grimmjow reappeared and sat down.

"I leave for five minutes and you guys are talking weird crap," he reached for his abandoned pie.

Orihime was just telling us about some fairy creatures," Nelliel replied. "Some of the ones from Totoro actually exist."

"Yeah like the cat bus," he grew sarcastic.

"No," Nelliel answered sternly, "But yokai exist. Don't they Orihime?"

She nodded and Grimmjow huffed, "You know Ulquiorra you should nip this anime shit in the bud now, or Reiko's gonna turn into one of those freaks, and before you know it you'll be dragged to conventions and forced to cosplay." He then sat back, "Oh wait you're into that freaky cartoon shit as well."

"The Dark Knight is not anime. There is a difference."

"Still a bunch of nerdy freaks dressing up outside of Halloween," he said.

"You've dressed up on occasion," Nelliel teased suggestively.

"Kinky games in the bedroom don't count…"

"Oh for the love of God," Ulquiorra grew exasperated.

"You started it."

"How did I start it?"

"By dating a sprite," Grimmjow shot back.

"You are an idiot," he said as he stood to clear the dishes.

"Well at least Orihime is cute," Grimmjow shot her a smile before focusing back on Ulquiorra. "Your father won't be such a hard sell. But your mother…"

"You don't think Ulquiorra's mother will like me?" Orihime sounded worried.

Nelliel reached over and grasped her hand. "Ulquiorra's mom is just protective of him…"

"Overprotective."

"Shut up Grimmjow," Nelliel turned and glared at her husband. Looking back to Orihime her voice grew gentle again, "She comes from a more traditional culture. American ways are still hard for her to accept."

"And you're living with her little boy," Grimmjow laughed.

"Is that bad?" she asked Nelliel. She then turned to Ulquiorra, "Will she be upset with you?"

"I am a grown man," he replied. "She will have to accept how I live my life."

"But I don't want to cause trouble."

"Crap, you're a woman, a normal woman by most appearances…"

"Grimmjow!" Nelliel chastised her husband.

"Just saying," he continued. "Ulquiorra's been celibate for years. She's gonna be relieved he's not dating a guy…"

"That's enough Jaegerjaquez!" Ulquiorra raised his voice. "Your humor is not appreciated. And if you pull this on Thanksgiving I will kick you out."

"I promise to behave," the other man laughed. "After all I wouldn't want to miss all the fun when your parents arrive."

Ulquiorra glared at him. Thanksgiving would be hard enough without all this drama. Now he dreaded the event even more. Explaining Orihime to his parents would be difficult, and even though he no longer lived by their rules, they still had a way of making him feel like a child.

Sighing he turned and headed for the sink. He would just keep busy until Wednesday when they arrived. Then he would deal with whatever life sent his way.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter came to me Monday when I should have been doing a million other things! But I did want to get it out before I left the technological world behind for the weekend. Still hoping to get Thanksgiving written in time for the holiday.

So now you have a little more insight into Hisae's story. Women are always ready to spill it all when they get together to chat. And I couldn't resist the play on anime at the end. Somehow I could see Nel and Orihime being totally into it where as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would not get it at all.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate your input and love to hear what you think about the story.


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._**  
**

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Orihime and Reiko sat on the floor beside the coffee table in the living room playing a game of _Chutes and Ladders_. The child was home from school because of the holiday the next day, and she was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her grandparents. She had asked Ulquiorra so often about when the couple would arrive that he finally lost his patience and told her that the next time she asked she would be sent to her room to wait. Orihime hating to see that happen, had suggested the game, in the hopes of distracting Reiko.

She knew the girl was just excited and couldn't help herself, but Ulquiorra was tense, had been so all day, and her constant needling made him even more stressed. Orihime remembered the time he had taken the phone call from his mother about the trip his parents wanted to take Reiko on at Christmas. He had become so upset then that he had yelled at Reiko, only to later regret it. It was better to just distract the child and leave him to worry alone. Nothing she said or did at this point was going to change his mood anyways.

They were into their second round of the game when the doorbell rang. Reiko jumped up, toppling the game board with her quick movement, and then tore through the house, slamming into the front door before she quickly unlocked it. Orihime could hear the girl's breathless voice cry out a greeting as she herself made her way from the living room. When she arrived she found the door wide open, with Ulquiorra standing off to the side of it and Reiko leaning forward, enveloped in a hug and placing a kiss on her grandmother's cheek.

Ulquiorra's mother was a petite woman and Orihime noticed that she was shorter than herself. She had dark black hair like her son, that she wore pulled back away from her face leaving only a few strands framing her face. The rest was held in a loose twist at the back of her head. She wore wire-framed glasses and when she released Reiko, Orihime could see her eyes were a beautiful deep blue, just like the child´s.

Her granddaughter wasted no time as she turned and threw herself into the outstretched arms of her grandfather.

"Grandpa," she squealed with delight as he squeezed her tighter and then lifted her from the ground, swinging her gently from side to side. He was much taller than his wife, and as a result Reiko's feet dangled several feet from the ground.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?" his voice muffled from her hair, sounded as deep and rich as his son's.

"Grandpa, I'm your only granddaughter," she laughed with delight as she pulled back enough to look into his face only inches from her own.

He smiled wider as he gave her a tickle, which only mad her squeal louder. "That just makes it easier then."

During this exchanged Ulquiorra's mother had stepped through the doorway and walked over to her son. She embraced him only lightly and placed a kiss into the air beside his cheek.

"You look good Ulquiorra," she said as she stepped back.

"As do you," he replied coolly.

Orihime found it odd, this contrast between the child and her grandfather, and the mother and her son. One was so carefree and the other so formal. And of course there was her, standing silently watching it all and feeling for the first time like an intruder on their reunion.

Ulquiorra's father slowly eased Reiko to the ground and then also stepped forward to greet his son, but whereas his wife was stiff and formal, he remained just as relaxed as when he hugged his granddaughter. His arms embraced Ulquiorra in a tight hug and his kisses connected with his son's cheek.

Pulling back he then held Ulquiorra at arm's length and said, "You do look good kid," he grinned at his son. "Is there something new in your life that you want to share with your mom and dad?"

Ulquiorra's eyes glanced her way quickly before he looked back to his father. Maybe he wasn't even aware of the subtle shift, but his father noticed and turned in Orihime's direction.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" His smile was infectious and she couldn't help return a shy one of her own. "My son has a new friend?"

She heard Ulquiorra sigh just as Reiko blurted out, "This is Orihime. She's papa's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," both of his parents responded in unison, only whereas his father sounded pleased, his mother was not as easy to read. Both turned to look at their son, his father still smiling; his mother expressionless, "You never mentioned a girlfriend."

This made them both look at each other as Reiko laughed heartily from the doorway. "Jinx," she exclaimed.

Her grandfather turned to her momentarily, "Hey you can't call jinx," he said lightly as he messed her hair with his hand, "Only your grandmother or I." He then leaned in closer to her and with an exaggerated whisper said, "And I don't think your grandmother is in a playful mood right now."

Ulquiorra's mother shot her husband a look and he grew silent. Her gaze then fixed once more on her son. "How long have you two been dating?" She tried to sound nonchalant, as if this wasn't bothering her, but Orihime could hear that same cool tone that Ulquiorra got whenever he was upset.

He looked up at Orihime and she saw uncertainty in his eyes. It was obvious that his mother was unnerving him. "Since the beginning of October," she volunteered as she walked over closer to him.

"Two months," his mother replied and then looked to her husband. "Our son's been dating someone for two months and never mentioned it once in all the phone conversations we've had during that time."

"Well I'm sure he had his reason's Nanami," his father tried to reassure her. "I mean why would he want to hide such a beautiful woman from us?" he then winked at Orihime.

She felt her face flush at his teasing. Beside her Ulquiorra reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I figured it would be just as easy to introduce her when you came for Thanksgiving. Then you could get to know her in person."

"Sounds reasonable," his father began, "And something I would love to do after we have unpacked the car." His mother crossed her arms and continued to look at her husband. "Come on Nanami, it's been a long drive and I need a drink before we start this conversation." He then looked to Ulquiorra, "Let's get the bags." And then to Reiko, "Aerabella is still in the car. How about you get her out and walk her?"

"You didn't board the dog?" Ulquiorra remarked displeased.

"She'd miss us too much," his father said with a pout to his voice, "Your mother's precious girl needs constant love and attention."

Ulquiorra mumbled something under his breath as he turned to walk out to car. When he realized that his mother wasn't following he turned and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm sure you and your father can handle it," she replied as she took off her coat, "Besides it will give me time to get to know Orihime a little better."

"Now that's the spirit Nanami," his father said cheerfully as he pushed Ulquiorra out the door. "Let's get all these bags inside before it gets dark."

* * *

The evening progressed without any real incidents. Ulquiorra supposed his mother was restraining herself, and it was obvious that she held Orihime at a distance. He hadn't expected her to be too pleased with the situation, but he had at least hoped to break it to them that Orihime was living with him before she started in with the cold shoulder.

Still Orihime remained cheerful, trying to engage his mother in conversation whenever she could, even if the other woman replied in clipped tones and one word answers.

His father on the other hand could not stop flirting with the sprite and would tease her until she would blush a furious red. One time he had her laughing so hard that she snorted; something that earned a disapproving look from his mother, and an even louder laugh from his father.

Now as dessert had been served, and Reiko had been tucked away into bed with Aerabella curled up on the floor beside her, the subject of their living arrangement finally came up. His mother took a sip from her coffee and then said, "It's getting late Ulquiorra. Don't you think you should be getting Orihime home."

Orihime looked to him and then away to her hands that held her own coffee cup. Beside his mother his father chuckled softly and said, "Unless she's staying the night…"

"Jefferson!" his mother sounded horrified.

"Just saying, they both look a little guilty, but then Ulquiorra is a grown man…"

"With an impressionable daughter," his mother reminded.

It was inevitable so Ulquiorra said, "Dad's right, Orihime is staying the night."

His mother stiffened and then turned to stare at Orihime. "Is this a common occurrence?" Sensing his mother's stare Orihime looked up and simply nodded. This caused his mother to turn her stare to him. "Are you two living together?"

He held her gaze, refusing to be intimidated. "Yes we are."

This time she placed her hand on her chest and her gaze went to his father.

"Well I never figured you to be one for all this drama Ulquiorra," he tried to sound lighthearted, but it was obvious that he was as shocked as his wife.

"I don't understand where we went wrong," his mother began and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. "We raised both of you to be upstanding people. We instilled morals and values in you since the day you were born, yet both of you threw our beliefs out the window. First Hisae had a child out of wedlock, and now you are living with your girlfriend."

"You are making more out of this than you need," Ulquiorra said evenly.

"Why Ulquiorra?" she stared hard at him. "Why can't you just take it slow? You two have only been together for two months. Why do you need to rush things?"

"We're not rushing…"

"You're living together," she exclaimed. "And what I don't understand is that you have always been my practical one. You never let emotion get in your way, so why start now?"

"Because maybe it is time I started letting go my need to control every aspect of my life," his voice rose as he stood abruptly. "For as long as I can remember you have hounded me to be more flexible, and then when I am, you condemn me for it."

"This is not what I meant."

"Well this is my life," he grabbed the dishes from dessert, "I can live it however I please, so either accept it or stay the hell out."

He turned and walked into the kitchen leaving his parents and Orihime behind. For months he had stressed over this visit, more so since Orihime came into his life. The pressure continued to build until he couldn't contain it. He placed the dishes loudly in the sink and turned on the water. Opening the dishwasher, he began to stack the dishes, concentrating hard on making sure to maximize the space, so as to fit every last piece of cookery.

After a few moments he heard soft footsteps and then his father's calm voice. "Ulquiorra are you okay?"

"I don't feel like talking," he replied coolly.

"That's fine," his father' voice was lights. "I like to hear myself speak so you can listen as well."

He gripped the plate in his hand tightly, "I don't need a lecture."

"Thank God, because I didn't want to have to give one," his father teased.

Ulquiorra continued with the dishes and his father remained silent a moment before he said softly, "Your mother only wants the best for you. Sometimes though it may seem more like she's crawling all over your ass, but it really is how she show's her love."

"That is a ridiculous excuse," he stopped and stared at his father.

"No Ulquiorra, it's not. Remember your mother grew up in a very different culture, and even though we may have become adults during the sexual revolution of the sixties, we still cling to the values we received from our parents - your mother especially. Asking her to marry me and move to a foreign country where she didn't even speak the language was very difficult and she was very isolated for a while. Consequently she has learned to adapt to many things, but there are some things she cannot let go.

"What happened to Hisae was very hard for her. She wanted so much for her, and when your sister was so successful in her studies your mother felt that she would find the opportunities that she herself never had. Yet Hisae got pregnant, and then your mother thought she would never be able to follow her dreams…"

"But she did," he interrupted.

"Because she had you," his father smiled as he placed his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder. "You two always had a bond that neither your mother nor I could understand."

"She was my sister," he lowered his gaze, "I couldn't just abandon her. And I couldn't abandon Reiko either."

"I know Ulquiorra," his father replied soothingly, "More so than ever before. And I want you to understand that. When Hisae died we fought for custody because we weren't sure that you were ready for the stress and unpredictability of parenthood. I am glad to see that you have proven us wrong. But now, well your mother worries that you are sending Reiko the wrong message."

"Reiko loves Orihime," he looked back up at his father.

"More the reason why you need something more committed," His father removed his hand and leaned against the counter. "Living together is not the same as marriage."

"I am not looking to get married…"

"But Reiko is, so to speak," his father stared out ahead of him. "That child is looking for a mother. If she loves Orihime, than it will be just as traumatic for her as losing a parent, if Orihime ever decided to leave you."

He hated his father's argument because he knew it to be true, but he was trapped. He couldn't leave Orihime alone, but he also knew that in the spring she would leave. And it was obvious that Reiko loved her dearly. He knew Orihime's departure would leave her heartbroken.

Still he replied coolly, "Marriage is no guarantee either."

"No it's not," his father replied, "But it bonds you to that person, and makes you think about staying, even when the times get bad." He then winked at Ulquiorra and said, "At least to save you the alimony, if nothing else."

He sighed and turned back to the last of the dishes. "The situation with Orihime is different." He searched for words, but found nothing else that could explain it.

"It always is when we find that perfect fit," his father sounded wistful; his gaze still on some unknown object across the room.

"You're the one getting dramatic now," he said.

His father turned back to him just as he placed the last dish in the washer and began to dry around the sink with the dishtowel.

"I'll be honest with you Ulquiorra. I really like Orihime. I know we've just met her, and she could have some weird secret life we know nothing about, but I find her refreshingly open and uninhibited."

If his father only knew her secret, he thought as he placed the dishrag to dry and then turned his own body and leaned against the counter, just like his father. Crossing his arms he said, "She is like no other woman I have ever met."

"Yeah," his father smiled, "When the right one finds you, it makes you realize how wrong all the others were. Take your mother for example. She was nothing like the girls I dated back home. She was so shy and demure, but that worked for me, and I could not imagine my life without her."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself here," he felt uncomfortable with the conversation. "Orihime and I are not talking forever."

"For whatever it's worth I think you should think long and hard about this girl," his father grew serious. "As you know I'm a pretty good judge of character – had to be in my line of work during my diplomacy days. And I can tell you that Orihime is the real deal. You don't want to push her away Ulquiorra."

Now he was completely uncomfortable.

"We should probably get back in there," he glanced towards the dining room. "Mom doesn't quite share your love for Orihime."

"Not yet," his father chuckled, "But then she feels threatened right now."

"Why?"

"Come on kid," he whacked Ulquiorra on the back affectionately. "She's afraid that you've finally found the girl that's going to take her little boy away from her."

"Oh please," he replied as he pushed away from the counter. "Mom and I can barely hold a decent conversation."

His father's hand shot out and encircled his wrist. Ulquiorra turned back to him and the older man grew stern.

"She loves you. She may not know the best way to express that, but she does. So don't dismiss her so easily."

He nodded and then began to walk back to join Orihime and his mother. His conversation with his father was a little too personal for his liking. Now he just wanted to go to bed and put the day behind him.

* * *

Orihime sat on the floor by the bed enjoying the heat from the fire that Ulquiorra had started when they came upstairs for bed. He was in the bathroom now getting dressed and brushing his teeth, and she took the few moments of solitude to relax after what had turned out to be a rather odd day.

Ulquiorra's parents were not quite what she had expected. Well his mother was, especially after listening to Grimmjow the other night, but his father was nothing like she would have imagined. Still she enjoyed him greatly. His playful spirit was much like her kind. Still it was strange to imagine Ulquiorra growing up with someone as carefree as his father, when he was so controlled and serious.

Yet she liked Ulquiorra's serious side. It made her treasure all the more those times when he did drop his guard and she glimpsed that man he kept hidden away from most people he came in contact with.

She heard him as he padded softly across the room, and then sat down beside her, his hip against her hip. His hand quickly found hers and grasped it tightly.

"One day down and two more to go," he said after exhaling a heavy sigh as he stared into the fire.

"It's not that bad," she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I mean it could have been worse."

He turned his piercing gaze to her, "Other than my mother serving you on a platter for Thanksgiving instead of the turkey I can't see it being any worse."

She giggled at his response. "Your mother is just protective of you, much like you would be of Reiko."

"She is intrusive," he began, "She doesn't see me as anything else but a little boy that still needs to be managed to stay in control."

"Maybe old habits are hard to break," she tried.

"You sound like my father," he said as he turned back to the fire.

"Your father is a very observant man."

"He is unpredictable and foolish."

"You don't really mean that do you?" she released his hand and began to rub his thigh that was pressed alongside her own. "You, being just as shrewd as he, must see that his bravado is all just a part of his personality."

He let out a breath. "When I was little he was so hard for me to understand. It was difficult enough to read people, and he was always teasing. It frustrated me."

"But you two seem very close now."

"My father and I are opposites and maybe that difference makes it easier for me to get along with him."

The unspoken words that he was a lot like his mother hung silently between them. She wished there were a way to reconcile them, but she supposed it was something that couldn't be forced.

So she remained silent, continuing to rub her fingers along his thigh. Eventually his hand made its way to hers stilling her actions. He shifted slightly and then leaned forward, "At least with them here I have a good excuse to keep you with me at night."

He then leaned closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You don't have to make excuses," she said when he pulled back. "I like being with you."

His eyes held her gaze and then he pressed forward again, his lips firm this time, demanding in his need. She opened her mouth willingly to invite him in and she could taste the mint from his toothpaste as his tongue danced with hers. It was strange that such an act could excite her so much. If someone had told her about it before she had experienced it she would have laughed it off as odd, or even gross. Yet with Ulquiorra it was thrilling, and she found that she could spend long periods of time doing just this and never grow bored.

Eventually though her hands strayed from her lap and she began to trace lazy circles on his back. He broke from the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head, giving her free access to his chest as well. The lure of his naked flesh was irresistible and she explored every exposed inch she could reach.

This only made him grow more frantic, until finally he broke the kiss and stared at her long and hard. His breath was coming in pants and his eyes were deadly serious.

"Is everything okay?" she asked now growing concerned.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"This is moving too fast," he whispered, "If we don't slow down…"

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

"I enjoy being with you."

He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"But if we do that, if we consummate this relationship, things will change."

"How so?" she asked confused. She already desired to remain with him. Bonding physically would merely express that fully.

"My father says that I should hold on to you," he explained softly. "He believes that you are the perfect fit for me."

This caused her to smile broadly as warmth spread through her body and her heart skipped a beat.

"And you are a perfect fit for me," she replied.

"No," he said louder. "I am not a perfect fit at all. I am a flawed man. I have darkness inside of me that no magic can banish. And if you were to remain…"

"I wish to remain," she said before she could stop herself.

His eyes widened, "You do not know what you are saying."

"I have that power," she began, "In my sprite form. It would exhaust my magic, but I could become human, and then I could stay."

His hands gripped her arms painfully. "You don't understand. To be human would eventually mean dying. As a sprite you would live forever. I cannot ask you to stay, and I shouldn't be playing such games with you. It will only confuse you more."

"I know what I am doing," she felt anger rise up at his dismissal of her feelings. "I understand what bonding to a human entails."

"Then don't consider it," he said firmly. "Death is so final…"

"But it is only a doorway into another existence," she tried to make him understand.

"That is what you believe?" he asked.

"It is the truth," she replied emphatically. "Death is not the end."

"I do not wish to be left alone again," he bowed his head and this time she knew he was speaking the honest truth. The truth he tried to hide from every day. "I couldn't stand that."

"You have to let go of that fear," she laid her hands on his arms as his grip slackened slightly. "You said we would deal with the spring when it came. Then let's do that. Let's enjoy this time we have without hesitations."

"I am trying," he replied as he reached out and grabbed her against him. "I am trying with all that I have, but it is so hard."

"You don't have to do it alone," she smiled against his chest. "We have each other."

She ran her fingers across his back and he shivered against her.

"My father was right," he breathed into her ear, "You are the perfect fit for me."

She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"As you are for me," she voiced softly.

They sat like that for some time before they finally crawled into bed. As she lay there in the shelter of his arms she realized that the decision had already been made in her mind. She wished to remain with him. She just needed to convince him of that fact.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is Part I of Thanksgiving. I hope to get the second half out before Thursday, but no promises. We are leaving for a short vacation at the end of the week, so I will be pressed to get it done tomorrow, and my muse never works well when forced. Still I will give it a try.

Ulquiorra's parents were based on the personalities of two Bleach characters. The two are from my favorite's (characters and crack ships). Hope they were written to character enough for you the reader to guess who they are - just older.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate all the feedback. Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
_

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

One thing Orihime learned about sharing a bed with Ulquiorra, was that sleeping in was not an option. Just as it did every day, his alarm went off at six a.m. And just as he did every day, Ulquiorra got out of bed and went about his routine. Giving up on the idea of snuggling under the covers for the remainder of the morning, Orihime begrudgingly rose from the bed and stomped into the bathroom. He had finished his shower and was brushing his teeth when she began to ease her pajama top over her head.

"What are you doing," he spoke, his mouth still full of toothpaste.

"Taking a shower," she stopped her actions to stare at him. "Your parents are using the other bathroom, so I figured I would use yours."

He spit the toothpaste in the sink and rinsed. Drying his mouth on the towel beside the basin he said, "You can't use it while I'm in here. My God Orihime, I'm only wearing a towel right now."

She hadn't noticed when she walked in, but now that he had mentioned it she couldn't help but stare. The cloth was slung low on his hips and his chest was still damp from his shower. Unconsciously she licked her lips as her face heated.

"Orihime," he said when she remained silent.

"Huh?" she asked forgetting why she was there in the first place.

"Could you give me a minute to get dressed?" his voice remained cool even if his face was growing red as she continued to stare.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she replied, "Sure…I mean sorry…" She stumbled back out the door, "I'll just go and make the bed."

With that she left him standing there. Quickly she set about the task of making the bed, even though she knew he would most likely come behind her to redo it so that it was done exactly the way he preferred it.

When she was done she sat in the chair opposite the bed and waited until he finally emerged. Her mind was still on his naked chest and the definition of the muscles on his lanky frame, when he stepped out of the bathroom. The towel was gone, replaced by a pair of old jeans and a sweat shirt.

"Dad and I are putting up the lights today," he said awkwardly as he caught her stare. "I'll change after we finish into something more suitable for dinner."

"Of course," she smiled and then rose to her feet. "Well I'll just get naked now… I mean go take my shower… just like I do every morning…so that I don't smell…" she eased her way towards the bathroom. Her back hit the wall beside the door and she giggled nervously. "So I guess I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Sure," he said as he made his way to the bed. "I'll see that there's plenty of coffee," he continued until he grew distracted by the job she had done.

She closed the door just in time to see him pull back the covers and start the process over again. Oh well, at least she had tried. Maybe in time she would get the hang of it.

* * *

Breakfast passed without incident. As he had the previous evening, Ulquiorra's father monopolized most of the conversation. His mother was very quiet, and when both men left to sort through the lights to decorate the house, she silently rose to clear the table and wash the dishes. Orihime watched as she began to load the dishwasher and then, when she couldn't keep from speaking any longer, rose from her seat and walked over to the sink.

"I don't want to be rude," she said nervously. Ulquiorra's mother gave her a sharp look, but she continued regardless. "It's just that you're loading it wrong."

"I'm doing what?" the other woman asked incredulously.

"Ulquiorra has this way he likes the dishwasher loaded, so that he maximizes the space," she felt her face heat up, but she refused to back down now. "It bothers him if it gets loaded differently."

His mother stood and dried her hands on the dish towel. "And I suppose you know the best way to do it?"

"Well I have been doing it for a while," she said and then shivered when she noticed the angry look cross his mother's face. "I mean it must have been a while…since he lived at home…with you… and washed the dishes…"

"For the love of God girl, just do it already," the older woman said angrily.

"Sorry," Orihime stepped up to the dishwasher and began to rearrange the dishes. "You just make me nervous, and when I get nervous I ramble, and I know that can be annoying…so maybe," she looked up at Ulquiorra's mother, "I should just be quiet."

"Maybe you should," she replied. Still she remained close and watched as Orihime completed the task. If she was as much like her son as Orihime believed, she would observe everything and then by lunch have the system down.

Once finished Orihime sighed and dried her hands. She then looked up, "Ulquiorra bought all the groceries you would need to prepare the turkey." She then began to fidget and asked, "Do you think I could help? It's just that this is all new to me and I want to learn everything I can."

"You've never celebrated Thanksgiving?"

She shook her head, "Where I come from we have no such holiday."

"Well I suppose we share that in common," the other woman said as she headed for the refrigerator. "This is a uniquely American holiday. It took me quite a few Thanksgivings to get it right, and Jefferson's mother was not a willing teacher."

"Why not," Orihime asked, forgetting her nerves.

"Because I am Japanese," she explained. "His mother was never happy that he married a Japanese woman. But then she lost her brother in the Pacific during World War II. It was hard for her to see her son marry the enemy."

"Oh," Orihime didn't understand, but she knew humans waged battles through the course of time. It was part of their nature to be violent; Tatsuki had told her on several occasions. "Did she ever warm up to you?"

"After the twins were born," she replied as she rooted through the fridge. She then began to lay things on the island counter. "Two babies were a lot of work, and with Jefferson gone from home for months at a time, I was overwhelmed. So his mother came to help."

Orihime smiled wistfully as she tried to envision Ulquiorra as a baby. His mother stopped what she was doing, and then as if reading her mind said, "Ulquiorra was a very difficult baby."

"Really?" She Pulled up a stool to the island and sat down; her previous anxiety forgotten by her desire to learn more about Ulquiorra.

His mother stared back at her, "He was colicky from the moment we brought him home from the hospital. And when I wasn't pacing the floors trying to calm him, I had to deal with Hisae's needs. Thankfully she was a peaceful child." She then took out the cutting board and an onion and began to slice it. "So in the end Jefferson's mother came to live with me until the babies were a little more self-sufficient."

"So you two came to an understanding?" she asked.

"More like we were comrades fighting a long and exhausting war," she smiled and Orihime was struck by how beautiful Ulquiorra´s mother was.

"Was he really that difficult?"

"All my life I had this vision of what life would be like when I finally had children, and then I had twins, and one of them was so different from every other baby I knew. I thought maybe it was me; something I did wrong. He rejected me early on, and then fussed with the bottle until he finally gave it up for solids. But then if the food wasn't a particular way, he would refuse to eat it." She pulled out some celery and began to cut that, now that the onion was finished. "Thank God he at least followed a strict routine. Feedings, nap-time, toileting, all followed a very predictable pattern," she paused and looked up at Orihime, "But that presented its own set of problems."

"How so?" she asked as she stood and grabbed a knife of her own. Ulquiorra's mother handed her the mushrooms and she began to slice them.

"If we deviated from his schedule, he would have tantrums," she continued, "Well I considered them tantrums, but with Ulquiorra it would usually start with an explosive outburst; throwing something or slamming about as his frustration got the best of him. Then he would grow quiet and distant and retreat into the solitude of his room, I tried to prevent the tantrums if I could, but sometimes there was no predicting what would set him off. It got easier as he got older, but even now…"

"He's still pretty set in his routine," Orihime finished for her. "But you seem to handle it well. The schedule for your trip to New York really eased his anxiety." His mother looked at her with appreciation. "But then I have learned that if I am just patient and give him time he'll work it out. Eventually everything comes together."

His mother paused again, "And you don't find it odd?"

Orihime shook her head, "Everyone I have met since I have come to live here has their own unique qualities. Ulquiorra's are just more obvious. But once you get past them you get to view the prize that few others get to experience."

"_Shinjirarenai!_" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's Japanese for unbelievable."

"Oh," she replied and then looked down to hide the blush she knew was staining her cheeks. She wondered if Ulquiorra's mother thought she was a complete idiot.

"Other than Hisae and Nelliel, and that poor girl's idiot of a husband, most people simply dismiss Ulquiorra as difficult."

Orihime looked up, "Well he is difficult," she said honestly, "But that's what makes those moments when he drops his guard all the more rewarding." She went back to chopping the mushrooms. "But then you already know that as his mother."

The other woman remained silent, and after a few moments Orihime looked up and was shocked to see Ulquiorra's mother wiping her eyes.

"Stupid onions," said as she sniffed and then picked up her knife.

"Oh I hate when that happens," Orihime agreed, but in her heart she knew it was her words that had brought about the tears. Still she also knew that the other woman would never admit to that so she ignored it completely.

Just like with Ulquiorra she would have to take small steps. Eventually the woman would warm to her. Smiling she continued her task. The truce between them making the task of preparing the meal suddenly enjoyable.

* * *

The job of setting up the outdoor Christmas lights took several hours. Reiko had joined them early on with Aerabella running around her feet, yipping at every squirrel she spotted. Ulquiorra was about to strangled the dog by the time they finished. As if setting up the lights wasn't aggravating enough, even with his well-planned method in place, he was still finding it hard to remain calm.

His father was as bad as Grimmjow had been several days earlier when they had set up his friend's lights. For the most part he stood back, a beer in his hands, as he tried to direct his son about the best way to hang the lights. Ulquiorra ignored him for the most part. His thoughts were barely on the lights anyways.

Instead they were with Orihime and her little escapade earlier that morning. Her innocent acceptance of her own body still caught him by surprise at times, yet this morning he had been more surprised by her reaction to his partial nudity. Even now, several hours later, he still felt a flush as he remembered her appreciative gaze scan his chest. And then moments later he could have sworn he detected disappointment when he emerged with his clothes on.

She was driving him slowly insane. His desire to be with her completely, combined with blunders like this morning only served to leave him as sexually frustrated as a teenage boy stumbling across his father's dirty magazines. He needed relief from this constant barrage on his libido. Otherwise he may just give in to his desires.

"So," his father interrupted his thoughts as he folded up the ladder and set about putting away the remaining lights. Reiko had chased Aerabella back into the house moments earlier. "You and Orihime sleep well last night?"

"Well enough," he headed for the garage.

"She really is a looker," his father teased. "Much more attractive than the other girls you've dated in the past."

He stopped and stared at his father. "There is more to her than her looks."

The older man laughed and picking up the remaining box of spare bulbs, walked over to join him.

"I can see that," he said lightly. "She is definitely worth holding on to."

"You said that last night."

"Well it bears repeating," he said as he came to stand next to his son.

His father's words only managed to irritate him all the more. He fought with the desire to ask her to stay every day since Halloween. He had said he would forget about the spring when she would leave, but he had been lying. He wanted her to remain in his life, but he knew he couldn't ask that of her.

He remained silent; instead he entered the garage and set about putting everything away in its place. He then excused himself and went to freshen up and change for the dinner later. He had barely made it back downstairs when Grimmjow and Nelliel arrived. Orihime was the first to greet them, with his father right on her heels.

"Grimmjow and Nelliel," his father's voiced boomed, "So nice to see you again."

"I take it you guys made it here with no incidents," Grimmjow said as he stepped across the threshold."

"Arrived yesterday afternoon," his father smiled, "Even had time to help my son set up the Christmas lights this morning."

"Shit," Grimmjow dug through the bag in his hands and pulled out a beer. "Then you probably need one of these."

His father laughed as he gladly accepted the bottle. Nelliel walked past her husband and said, "Honestly Grimm, could we at least unpack the pies before you two start drinking."

His father took in her appearance and after hugging her exclaimed, "Oh look at you Nelliel, just bursting with life."

She laughed and replied, "I feel big enough to burst. Just ten weeks to go."

"Counting down the weeks, you are definitely ready for it to be over," he then turned to Grimmjow and elbowing him in the side said, "Enjoy it now. Nanami was as big as a house in the end, but those last few months I couldn't keep her off of me; something about the blood rushing to that area of their body. It leaves them all horny."

"Father," Ulquiorra interrupted horrified by his remarks.

"It's true son," he replied. "Of course after the baby comes you'll be like a parched man lost in an endless desert. And it doesn't get any better until the kids move away. Of course by then Nanami was going through the change…"

"Jefferson Schiffer!" his mother yelled from the hallway behind them. Reiko followed close behind. "You are drunk already."

"Oh come on dear, I've only had a few beers while setting up the lights."

"Then you are just a vulgar idiot," she continued as she came to stand next to him.

"Merely preparing the boy for the rough times ahead," he winked.

"At my expense," she glared at him.

"Sorry my precious peach," he kissed her playfully on the cheek. "I guess I got carried away."

She pushed him back and then turned her attention to Nelliel. "You look wonderful dear," she said with genuine affection. She then placed her hand on the younger woman's swollen belly, "Men can be so ignorant of the changes women experience during pregnancy. Don't let my husband's teasing get to you."

"It's okay Mrs. Schiffer," she smiled, "I'm used to his ways." She then winked at Ulquiorra's father.

His mother then turned to look at Grimmjow and her expression darkened. "Your hair looks ridiculous," she grew short.

"Nice to see you again as well Mrs. Schiffer," he replied sarcastically.

"He dyed it after his soccer team made it to divisionals," Nelliel spoke up. "Of course he did it himself and didn't read the directions. Blondes," she laughed, "They truly can be spacey at times."

"How was I supposed to know it would be so difficult to get out," Grimmjow remarked. "Besides I kinda like it like this."

"It suits you," Ulquiorra's father agreed.

"You would think that," his mother said and then looking from Nelliel to Orihime she continued, "How about we leave the men to their vulgar conversations and have some coffee in the kitchen."

"Sounds good to me," Nelliel smiled.

The women and Reiko left, and Ulquiorra stood stunned. When had his mother warmed to Orihime?

"So you got the game on Jefferson?" Grimmjow asked his father, seemingly nonplussed by the earlier conversation.

"The 'Skins are on at 4:00," his father said. "But we can muddle through the Texans and Detroit for now. After all football is football and as long as you have the beer…"

"Got that and all the crap that goes with it," Grimmjow grinned. "Let the women have their coffee and shit. I've got chips, dip, and all the other truly unhealthy food your old lady won't let you eat."

Ulquiorra shook his head, forgotten entirely it seemed by the two men. He followed them into the living room, dreading the few hours until the meal was served.

"So," his father said after he had sat down and gorged on chips, "That's some woman my son has landed, wouldn't you say?"

"Too hot for him," Grimmjow laughed as he sat back and spread his arms along the backside of the couch.

"Well you know they say the reserved ones are always wild in private," his father laughed as well, and Grimmjow spit out his drink in a spray.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he said, "We are talking about Ulquiorra."

"You know I am sitting right here," he interrupted. He always felt like a third wheel whenever these two got together.

"Did you show him the pictures from Halloween?" Grimmjow asked.

"Halloween?" his father grew curious.

Grimmjow took out his phone and pulled up his photos. He handed the device to Ulquiorra's father and the older man's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my," he whispered in awe.

"No shit," Grimmjow laughed naughtily.

Ulquiorra's father turned to him and said, "I never understood your obsession with Batman, but now…"

His voice trailed off as he went back to stare at the picture of Orihime as Catwoman.

"Honestly father," he grew irritated.

"Oh no," the older man handed back the phone. "He's growing formal; time to stop the teasing."

Grimmjow laughed and put the phone away. Taking a swig from his beer he swallowed and then said, "She's a little weird, but she grows on you."

"I find her very pleasant," his father said. Once more Ulquiorra sat forgotten. "Especially when you look at his past track record…"

"Could we change the conversation already?" he bit out.

"Oh," his father looked at him. "Are we upsetting you?"

"You know you are," he glared at both men.

"Okay fine," his father said dejectedly. Turning to Grimmjow he said, "So do you think the Redskins have a chance against the Cowboys?"

Ulquiorra sat back as both men talked football. He was relieved to be forgotten. Still it bothered him the way the other two men conversed so freely. He got along better with his father than his mother; still it was a far cry from the normal relationship most fathers and sons seemed to share. Leaning forward he took his beer and began to sip at it.

* * *

"You've outdone yourself dear," Ulquiorra's father remarked as he took a healthy bite of the turkey.

"Well I can't take all the credit," she said as she glanced at Orihime. "I had a lot of help in the kitchen. In fact," she continued as she lifted her wine glass to her lips, "I think with a year to hone her skills, Orihime may be able to cook the entire meal by herself next year."

All four young adults paused, and Reiko carefully laid her fork down on her plate. The realization that Orihime would not be with them the following Thanksgiving left them all pensive.

"Did I say something wrong?" his mother asked as she noticed the change in everyone's demeanor.

"No," Ulquiorra spoke up as he poked his food with his fork. "I suppose it's just a little surprising that you have warmed up to Orihime so quickly…"

"I'd say pretty darn miraculous if you ask me," his father remarked as he then ate another forkful of sweet potatoes. Swallowing he then looked at Orihime and winked, "You sure you don't have magical powers?"

Grimmjow choked on the piece of turkey he had been chewing, Nelliel spit her wine back into her glass, and Ulquiorra froze; his fork halfway to his mouth. Orihime giggled nervously as Reiko began to bounce excitedly in her chair.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything…" she began enthusiastically but Ulquiorra recovered himself and interrupted.

"Reiko."

"But papa, grandpa guessed on his own." She held firm.

He held her gaze but she seemed to miss the unspoken demand in his eyes.

"People can tell," she insisted.

"Tell what Reiko?" his mother asked as his father rested his elbows on the table and looked amusingly at the child.

Before he could stop her she said, "That Orihime is magical. She's really a sprite."

"A sprite," his mother's brows knitted together.

"It's a term of affection," Ulquiorra finally found his voice. "Like how father calls you his precious peach. I call Orihime _My Little Sprite_ because," he searched for the words to corroborate his story, "since I met her, my life has been like and enchanted fairytale."

A deafening silence ensued broken finally by the unabashed laughter that came from Nelliel. He turned and gave her a cold stare, but she only laughed louder.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Ulquiorra," she stopped, waving her hand until she could speak again, "It's just that hearing such a thing…from you…I mean not that you can't be romantic…"

She hit the table with her hand as she tried to calm herself. The spectacle she was creating seemed to take a little of the attention from him, but his father interrupted focusing it right back his way, "She has a point Ulquiorra." his father was clearly entertained by the turn of the conversation. "I can't imagine you using a term of affection, let alone such a declaration. You tend to be so…"

"Boring and unemotional," Grimmjow swallowed his turkey and spoke up.

"Well I was going to use a more flattering term," his father laughed.

"This is nonsense," his mother grew irritated. Turning to Grimmjow she said, "My son is practical. One can be practical and still be capable of deep feelings."

"Oh come on Mrs. Schiffer," Grimmjow seemed to forget the idea that they should be trying to downplay the entire exchange, "Ulquiorra is anything but romantic or flowery."

"Maybe he just hadn't met the right girl," she defended.

Once more silence fell over the room, and all eyes turned to his mother.

"Now what did I say?" she grew perplexed.

"The right girl, Nanami?" Even his father was stunned.

You are all reading far too much into everything I say," she took another sip from her wine.

"Well Nanami, you weren't exactly happy when you discovered the extent of the relationship yesterday," his father spoke from beside her.

"Well things have changed," she sat up straighter. "And I think Orihime is…well I believe I misjudged her at first yesterday."

They all sat stunned by her confession.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Nanami?" his father teased. "I mean it isn't like you to admit you were wrong."

"I never said I was wrong, just that I misjudged her."

Ulquiorra sighed in relief hoping the conversation had finally drifted away from magical and fairytale creatures. Beside him Orihime giggled and said, "Thank you Mrs. Schiffer. And I will try my best to practice everything you taught me today."

"Well Ulquiorra," she stared at her son, "It would seem that you have managed to find yourself a good, respectful girl. See that you treat her as such."

"Holy shit," Grimmjow said.

"Watch your language," Ulquiorra's mother turned an icy glare his way. "There is a child present."

"Sure go ahead and still give me the cold shoulder," he stuffed some mashed potatoes in his mouth, "I've only known Ulquiorra for almost ten years."

"Yes, but you are an ill-mannered idiot."

"Geez Mrs. Schiffer don't hold back," Grimmjow said sarcastically. "Really you can tell me how you honestly feel."

Ulquiorra picked up his fork and began to eat again as the meal resumed its normal course of conversation. Under the table Orihime's hand found its way to his thigh and she gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned to gaze at her and she leaned in and whispered, "Thank you."

He furrowed his brows not understanding what she meant.

"About the fairytale," her cheeks then grew red as she became embarrassed. "Even if you were just making up a story…"

He lowered his fork and pressed his lips close to her ear so only she could hear, "Actually I meant it."

He sat back and felt a slight smile tug at his lips as her eyes grew wide and her smile genuine. Even with her magic sealed away she still managed to leave him bewitched, and he found he liked that very much.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So I did not manage to update on Thanksgiving. Had my own family gathering to deal with – but survived. Still this chapter plagued me. My beta lilarin, who is always so honest and intuitive, had to set me back on track because I was heading off in the wrong direction. So I scrapped the unnecessary parts and wrote the meal over from scratch. But I am now happier with it and grateful for her help.

And to those who guessed – yes Ulquiorra's parents are based on Shunsui and Nano. I love the characters and the dynamic between them. I hope this chapter helped show the other side of Ulquiorra's mother. I don't like my characters to be flat, but giving her some depth took a slight evolution that required the two chapters. As the mother of a rather "difficult" child that struggles with anxiety I can feel her frustration and protectiveness. Also she is practical and sometimes that quality causes her to overcompensate when married to such a flamboyant spouse

I am looking forward to the next chapter, but have much to do when I go back to work this week. And then another camp-out on the weekend! Still I will try to get bits and pieces on paper.

Thanks to all who reviewed. Please let me know what you thought. I love to hear from you!


	24. Chapter 24

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The weeks seemed to fly by between Thanksgiving and Christmas, and it seemed to Orihime that no sooner had Ulquiorra's parents left for home that they returned to take Reiko on the trip to New York City. The little girl had been so excited the past week that Ulquiorra had had a difficult time getting her to settle down and sleep at night. In an attempt to calm her, Orihime had returned to her old bedroom and brought the girl with her. This helped Reiko sleep, but left Orihime restless and out of sorts. She missed the warmth of Ulquiorra's embrace, and if the truth be told, she was looking forward to the week without Reiko, simply so she could return to his bed once again.

Now, as they waved goodbye to his parents and daughter, she turned to him and smiled. His nervous energy of the past week seemed to evaporate as soon as Reiko departed, and for the first time in weeks he smiled in reply. It was miniscule, and one had to know what they were looking for to see it, but it was a smile nonetheless, and the sight of it warmed her heart. Since she had come to live in his world she had begun to see him express happiness more than the usual cool indifference that had originally shown in the fall.

She had feared that Reiko departure would leave him distressed, but it was apparent that she was not the only one missing the warmth of their nighttime embrace. This was clearly evident when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. She relished in the feel of his lips on her own, and the way his body pressed into hers, but too soon he pulled back. His lips still close enough to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke.

"I never thought it possible, but I find myself looking forward to this week without Reiko," his gaze held hers and his eyes reflected his desire.

"So does that mean I can sleep in your bed again?" she teased.

He answered her with another kiss, this one deeper. They stood locked in their embrace still standing in the driveway to his home. Both forgot that fact until a loud cheer of approval shouted from the curb. Ulquiorra broke the kiss but continued to hold her in his embrace. They turned to see Rangiku sitting in her red Porsche. She leaned across the passenger seat and holding up her thumb in approval yelled enthusiastically, "I see Reiko finally left."

"Just a few minutes ago," Orihime replied as Ulquiorra grew tense, his arms tightening around her.

"Well I also see you two wasted no time enjoying your freedom," she winked and sat back. Revving the car's motor she laughed and called out, "I guess we won't be seeing you around the neighborhood for the next week. Just remember to use protection – wouldn't want any more kids infringing on your private time."

She laughed louder as she sped away for her home. Ulquiorra let out a sigh of disgust and spoke indignantly, "That woman's mind is always in the gutter." He then took her hand in his and began to walk towards the house. "Let's go ahead inside. I'll start a fire and you can get lunch."

* * *

They snuggled beneath a blanket in front of the fire place. The discarded bowls from the ginger-carrot soup that Orihime had made earlier were stacked on a tray that sat on the coffee table that they had pushed back so that they would have room on the floor to spread out. Ulquiorra now used the sturdy piece of furniture to prop his back and give him support; Orihime using his own chest to rest upon as she listened to him read from Charles Dickens' classic_ A Christmas Carol_.

They had begun to decorate the house in the days following Thanksgiving and it now was transformed into a colorful and inviting world of magic and make-believe. The large fir tree that they had purchased now stood tall and proud, covered in twinkling lights and brilliant ornaments, some professionally made, but most had been crafted by the hands of a small child, and these had been the ones that Ulquiorra seemed to treasure the most.

Now, as she sat secure in his embrace, listening to his deep voice as he read about a man who had hardened his heart many Christmas' ago, she thought again about how much she loved his world, and this life she now found herself living. Her past had been one of joy and happiness, but it had never left her feeling as whole and complete as these simple moments with this man; a very flawed man by his own admittance. But she loved him flaws and all; maybe more so because of them.

He paused in his reading and took a long drink from the water he had left on the table. She gazed out at the fire and taking advantage of the quiet spoke softly, "This story is so sad. That poor man, retreating like he did from life and happiness, believing that money would make him happy."

"You have to understand the times in which this story took place," Ulquiorra commented. "People could be thrown into prison until their debts were paid, and their families bore the burden. Dickens himself experienced this cruel reality, and it greatly influenced the story, as well as the rest of his life." He placed his glass back down and continued, "Sometimes authors write for the sheer joy of creating a tale that captivates the reader, but other times they write to make a statement about the times in which they live." He tightened his hold on her. "People are more apt to read something if it entertains them. But also, if the reader can connect to the characters, then they may empathize more with the author's plight."

She considered what he said. It was intriguing to her, the way humans expressed themselves. She could spend an eternity in their company and still feel like an ignorant child, soaking in all she could in an attempt to understand her world. But she didn't have an eternity, at least not with him. In the spring she would return to her kind, and this life would be nothing more than a pleasant memory. She clenched her hand tightly in his shirt and he looked down, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," she began, but paused, not wanting to press the issue further. "I just…I suppose I was thinking that I want to learn as much as I can…while I'm here…because I love your world…"

_And I love you_, she thought, but could not bring herself to say it aloud. He didn't need to bear the burden of her foolish heart. He had already made it clear that he would not allow her to stay, and regardless of his reasons, she knew she would have to respect them.

"Orihime," his gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We have until spring," he reminded her. "And I promise that if we have to squeeze a lifetime into the next few months, then we will."

She buried her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. Her heart was so wrapped up in him that sometimes she found it hard to even breathe. After a moment of silence she spoke, "This world…winter…the snow that started to fall today…the ice forming on the edges of the lake by the oak…all of it is foreign to me. And yet it has always existed. Our worlds overlap each other, but we live apart, and it makes me sad to think that I will never see this again."

"But if you stay…"

She pulled back and placed a finger against his lips. "I know. I understand your reasons for wanting me to return, but it doesn't stop me from being greedy…from wanting everything I can have of this life…even if only for a fleeting moment."

He pulled her fingers from his mouth and then kissed her hand tenderly. When he looked up at her, his gaze was sorrowful, "I am sorry Orihime. It was my stubbornness that trapped you here; that forced this dilemma on you…"

"No Ulquiorra," she sat taller, her voice firm, "I am grateful for this time. I am grateful for my life with you. And I would never regret it, even if I had to live an eternity without you."

He looked down again as he pressed her hand to his chest, above his heart. "Human life is so fragile," he began, "But you have a chance to never suffer our fate…"

"Which is worse Ulquiorra?" she asked. "A mortal life filled with love or an eternity with loneliness."

"But you have your family, your kind…"

"It is not the same."

"But you'll be alive."

"Without you by my side," she pulled back and buried her face in her hands. She could feel the tears dampen her skin and she ground the heels of her palms against her eyes to try and stop them.

"Orihime," he grabbed her wrists, but she refused to budge. "Orihime please, I don't want to cause you any pain."

But he was. She knew he was trying to spare her, but instead he was torturing her. She wanted him. She wanted this life. And yet he refused to give it to her in order to save her.

Finally she lowered her hands and strengthening her resolve said, "If I cannot stay, could I at least, for the time I am here, experience fully the physical bond that human males and females share?"

His eyes widened, and he lowered his hands. Turning he stared into the fire.

"It would only make things harder for you when the time comes to return to your kind."

"Then let me deal with that," she raised her voice as she reached for his face and turned it back to her own. "Let me face the consequences of my desires, but please don't deny me this. I wish to love you with everything I have, including my body." Her voice softened again, "Please Ulquiorra. Please allow me to be with you. Let me experience this unique aspect of humanity."

"I want to…"

"Then allow yourself to forget the future," she smiled encouragingly. "You said we should live each day in the moment; then let's do just that. Let's live as if I was never going to leave. Please give me this, so that when I return I will have it to treasure always."

He stared at her, his gaze burning with desire, and she knew he was warring with himself, deciding what he should do. She remained silent; her plea made. Finally he leaned in and his lips found hers. He was not gentle. Instead he was like a starving man, eagerly devouring a meal placed before him. He pushed past her lips and into her mouth as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her flush to his body. She in kind returned his touch with similar enthusiasm.

They remained like that, tasting, touching, smelling each other, and she memorized it all, tucking it away for the day when she would no longer be with him. Finally he broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to look at her. He then reached out and slowly began to unbutton her blouse until at last he could pull it open, and then off her shoulders and down her arms, and finally discarded to the side, forgotten for the moment. He took in her powder-blue lace bra; his fingers tracing a path where the delicate fabric met her now sensitive skin. He then reached behind her and released the clasp causing the fabric to fall lower until she shrugged it off completely.

"You are so beautiful," he said with awe.

She smiled as a blush crept into her cheeks. Her hands though went to the hem of his shirt and she began to pull it up and over his head. He eagerly assisted her, until finally they both sat, their chests exposed for the other to appreciate. Gently she reached out and began to run her fingers over his flesh, amazed as the small bumps broke out along his pale skin. Driven by an unknown need, she leaned in and tasted him, her tongue now replacing her fingers. He in turn let out a hiss as the pleasure of her actions took him by surprise.

When he could take no more, he reached out and laying his hands on her shoulders, gently guided her back onto the blanket that had fallen from their shoulders when this all began. Now on his hands and knees he leaned down and returned her favor in kind. Her head fell to the side as her breathing grew to shortened pants. Her hands reached for his arms, and she ran them lightly up and down, feeling his muscles as they strained to hold him up.

Inside her she began to feel a tension, warm and persistent, build. Her hips began to move in a rhythm of their own and she tried to raise them up, to connect with his body that now seemed impossibly far away. He sat back and stared down at her, and once more she could see him battling with his emotions. She reached up, but could only grasp his waist. Seizing her hand he whispered, his voice deeper, his desire evident, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Please Ulquiorra."

He let out a deep breath and then reaching down began to unbutton her jeans. With her cooperation he managed to rid her of the clothing, until she lay before him as naked as the first time he had seen her, truly seen her. Only this time he no longer looked on her as some nuisance forced upon him. Instead his stare was warm, his eyes taking her in and loving her with their gaze.

He then reached for his own jeans and quickly disrobed as well. Sitting back on his heels, his knees now between her legs, separating them slightly, she was able to view him as she had never looked at him before. The books he had shown her did not compare to the glory of his body, and she itched to run her hands over this new, unexplored area.

He smiled and then knelt down, lowering himself so that nothing separated them. His skin scorched hers and she reveled in the feel of flesh upon flesh. It was beyond anything she had ever imagined, and yet it was only the beginning.

His mouth once more found hers and he plunged in, tasting her, loving her. Her body responded, now moving on its own accord as it entered into a dance known to only to humans from the beginning of time. She allowed all the sensations he was creating to run through her, and she in turn gave back to him, reciprocating his actions, until the heat within began to consume her to the point where she believed she would die from the sheer pleasure of it.

And then in an instant they no longer existed as two solitary beings, but one symbiotic creature, sharing the same needs, the same joys, and the same desires. She would never have believed such a state could exist between two people, and the beauty of it brought tears to her eyes as she called out to him, causing him to pull back and met her gaze.

His breathing was labored and he panted as he spoke, "Are you okay Orihime?"

She nodded and smiled. Words though escaped her, so instead she brushed her lips against his. Their pace quickened once again, until she could no longer fight the rising tide within her. Impossible warmth began to pulse and wash over her in waves. Once more she cried out to him, repeating his name over and over. And then his body tensed as well, and he buried his head in her hair, his breathing harsh and loud against her ears as he found the same pleasure as she had only moments before.

When it was complete, they remained as they were, each enjoying the closeness of the other. Each lost in their own thoughts until he moved enough to place a soft kiss against her temple. His arms still held her, and his body still possessed her, but in truth there was nothing left for him to take. He had it all and whether he wished to believe it or not, she could not deny her love for him. In the end she would return to her kind, but he would remain in his world and her heart would remain with him.

* * *

Ulquiorra lay on his back wrapped in the blanket that he and Orihime had discarded before they made love. She was pressed firmly against him, her body still naked, the blanket covering her so that only the brilliant color of her hair peeked through. She had fallen asleep some time before, but he was not so lucky. His mind replayed the events of the afternoon again and again. He regretted nothing, but he could not shake the uneasy feeling that gathered in his gut and made his chest burn.

As much as he wished to push her from his life, he found it increasingly difficult. The past few months had been magical, and as much as he tried to stifle his attraction to her, he now knew that he could not dismiss it so easily anymore.

He knew this feeling that refused to go away. He had felt it before, just not like this. He was no stranger to love; he had loved his sister and her daughter, his parents, and even his friends. But this love, it was consuming. It threatened to topple his carefully constructed world. Because he knew this love was irrational and selfish. It made him desire Orihime above all reason. And if he gave in to it, even for a moment, he would beg her to stay. He would sacrifice her immortality for his own heart. And that would be wrong.

He had a chance to preserve her life. She was an immortal creature, not something as fragile as his kind. Not as fragile as Hisae had been. He had loved his sister, but that love was not enough to save her from the car that slammed into her own that fateful night in which she died. He had tried to control his life, tried to place all the pieces in order so as to spare himself the pain of loss, but it had not been enough.

Nevertheless it would not have to be like that with Orihime. She could remain safe, forever young and alive as she was in this in this moment. And that was something he would never be able to promise her if she remained with him.

His arms tightened around her and he breathed in deeply of her scent. He loved her, of that he had no doubt, but to truly love her would mean he would have to let her go. She was too innocent to understand the finality of death, and he would be the worst kind of man if he were to take advantage of her like that.

So instead he would keep his true feelings from her. Each day they had he would continue to love her and live each moment with her to the fullest possible, but in the spring, when she returned to her kind, she would unknowingly take his heart with her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I managed to get this written this weekend and lilarin did her magic today, so now I can present it to you. Hope you enjoyed it. This rating scale leaves me unsure of just how much is too much, but I wanted to focus on Orihime's thoughts and feelings during the encounter. I hope it worked and you, the reader, enjoyed the chapter.

Considering the remaining chapters, I believe this story may be wrapped up in six, maybe more, depending on what happens as I write it out. Still the plan is in place, so I am set to go. Now to find the time.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate every one so much. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._**  
**

**_Beta: lilarin_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Ulquiorra was at a complete loss. He wished to surprise Orihime with the perfect present for Christmas, but he knew that anything he gave her would end up remaining with him after she left in the spring. After all she was a sprite, and what use would a fairytale creature have for a trinket such as a bracelet or a ring. Besides that, Orihime was not the type of woman who would find pleasure in such baubles. Whatever he gave her would need to be as unique as she was, and it would have to be something she could take with her when she returned to her kind.

In the end he knew that all she would have of him were her memories of their time together, and he supposed it was that thought that finally sparked his imagination and provided him with a gift that would warm her heart in the years to come. He knew she was reluctant to leave him, and he knew that she loved her life here in his world with Reiko and her new friends, but he also knew she loved her life as a sprite, and considered her fairy companions her family.

So what if he could help her bridge the divide between their worlds? What if he could help her share a part of her life, so that when she was gone, it would remain in her place, as something to remember her by?

He approached the topic the day after Reiko had left for her trip with his parents. He knew that Orihime was a talented painter. All sprites, she had informed him during one of their many conversations, were fabulous artists. They had to be in order to create such a masterpiece as the changing leaves in the fall. At the time he had wanted to argue the science behind photosynthesis and the changing seasons, but what would have been the point. She was a mythical being; science could not explain her existence, so how could he then argue the changes in nature.

Instead he had remained silent, and listened to her story. Now he was about to put her talent to the test. He brought up the idea that together they could create a mural on one of the walls of Reiko's bedroom. He would sketch the Great Oak and Orihime's friends, and she could then paint the figures and bring them to life.

She had loved the idea. Jumping excitedly up and down she exclaimed that it would be the perfect gift for the child. She then kissed him and dressed, now eager to get to the art store to buy the materials they would need to start the project. Time was short, as they only had until Reiko's return to complete it.

Once they had the materials they needed they set about the task. The Great Oak was no problem for him and he sketched the tree rather quickly, but her friends were a different story. He remembered some of them from his encounter in the park several months earlier, but he was never good with faces, and needed some reference as to their personalities so that he could animate the tiny creatures, and breathe life into their forms.

Orihime was enthusiastic as she relayed the information about her friends. She had begun to paint the oak, and as she added color to the tree, she shared with him all the different sprites' likes and dislikes as well as all their little quirks that made them so special to her, and reminisced about her life in their company. After some time her voice became raspy, and when she suddenly grew silent he stopped his task of sketching the sprites and turned to look at her. Orihime stood quiet; the brush held a short distance from the wall, still wet with paint but now also becoming saturated with the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Orihime?" he asked gently as he took a step towards her. Carefully he eased the brush from her hand and placed it absently back into the container housing the paint. Reaching with his other hand he tenderly touched her cheeks, tracing the path of her tears.

"I love them," she began as she looked at the painted oak on the wall, and then turning to him, she continued, "I really do love them. They are all I have known for my entire life," her voice lowered and she whispered, "Until you, and Reiko, and all my new friends here in this world. And my heart is so full and yet so empty at the same time." Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "How can such a thing be? How can I love them and miss them, but still love you and Reiko? And how can I be happy if I have to lose one to keep the other?"

He thought about his answer carefully and then pulling her close said, "The heart is a miraculous thing. As small as it is, it contains the ability to hold infinite amounts of love within it. Sometimes," he paused as he collected himself, "Sometimes, when we lose someone dear to us we feel as if that organ is an empty cavern, and nothing will ever be able to fill the hole left in our lives from our sorrow." He thought of the time after Hisae died and how lost he had been, and then he squeezed Orihime even tighter, "And then someone else enters our lives and they renew that love, bringing life to the spark that remained of the one we had lost, and suddenly that person lives again, as does their love."

"But I don't want to lose any of you," she cried softly.

He had no words to say to that. She was faced with an impossible dilemma; return and be apart from him or stay and be apart from her friends, either way she would lose, and once more he grew angry at himself for being the root of her pain.

Slowly he lowered her to the floor and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head against his chest and continued to cry. He remained silent, allowing her to purge herself of this pain, without his intrusion. Then, when her cries finally had turned to soft whimpers, he felt the desire to share with her his past and the pain brought about by Hisae's death, and so he finally spoke. His voice was gentle and soft, and his words came from the place in his heart that still lay battered and bruised after all this time.

He spoke of his life with his sister. Told her of the difficulties he had had making friends as a child, and how she had always included him, had always shown him acceptance. He relayed the first time he had met Nelliel when he had just started kindergarten and the other kids shied away from him, and how she had become his friend as well, and not because of Hisae's influence but because of her own acceptance of his awkward ways.

Once he began to talk, the more he found he was unable to stop. Stories that he had buried from his childhood came to light again, and he relived some of his most precious memories that he had buried once Hisae passed with Orihime, allowing her to truly know the person his sister had been.

When he was done they both sat silently, and he was stunned to feel his own cheeks were now wet with tears. Yet somehow that didn't bother him, and the connection he had with Orihime only grew stronger. He loved her, and the thought of losing her was almost more than his heart could bear. Without speaking, he gently laid a kiss on her forehead, and then slowly and carefully he rose to his feet with her still secure in his grasp, and walked the distance from Reiko's room to his own.

Once there he eased her from his arms and laid her on his bed. He stared down at her for a moment, studying her features, before he climbed up on the bed, and hovering above her, began to kiss her. His simple action conveying all that was in his heart. She returned his kiss with just as much need and desire; loving and tasting him fully.

He finally pulled back just enough to trail light kisses down her neck stopping at her collarbone. Next he sat back and gently removed her top, aroused by the fact that she had forgone wearing a bra that morning. A small smile graced his lips as he stared at her beautiful body. A moment later he leaned forward again and took up where he had left off earlier.

Slowly he made his way down her body, tasting every inch in his path. Once more he was prevented from his task by her clothing, and once more he sat back and began to tug at her jeans and then her panties underneath. At last she was completely bared to him and once more he reveled in her body.

Quickly he disrobed as well and then resumed his kisses, this time unhindered by anymore obstacles. Orihime sighed as the pleasure he created within her began to overwhelm her, and encouraged he continued, feeling her body quivering beneath his tender ministrations. Soon she cried out, her hands grasping his hair tightly, his name falling breathlessly from her lips.

"I love you Ulquiorra," she panted over and over again, and when her breathing began to ease he sat back and watched her as she came down from her peak.

Finally he leaned forward, pressed his body against hers, and whispered into her ear before he buried himself within her, "I love you too, Orihime."

She let out gasp of pleasure at his declaration, and as he pushed forward she cried out again and gripped his shoulders tightly. He continued on, loving her now with everything he had. She was his world, and as he succumbed to his own pleasure he had to bite his lip to keep from begging her to stay.

Afterwards he lay with her body snugly against his own. Neither spoke a word. Both understood the enormity of the choice before them, and neither wanted to ruin the moment by thinking of that day in the spring when they would have to make that final decision.

* * *

Christmas Day finally arrived. Reiko had been beside herself from the moment she had returned from her trip with her grandparents and had seen the wall in her room covered with a sheet to hide the surprise beneath it. Unable to sleep any longer, she had gotten out of bed long before Ulquiorra's usual 6:00 alarm.

He turned to face her, his eyes still blurred by sleep. "Reiko it's only 4:30 in the morning. You know the rule about Christmas."

"I know Papa but even if it's early I really want to see my surprise," she whined as she pushed his shoulder to rouse him as he had closed his eyes once again. "Please Papa; I've been real good about not looking. Can we please go see?"

He let out a deep breath and said, "How about you snuggle with us for a little bit," he hoped to deter her for at least an hour.

"But I want to see it now," she pleaded.

"Reiko it is too early. Besides Grandma and Grandpa won't be up either, and you wanted them to see it too, remember?" He stated as he drew back the covers.

Reluctantly she climbed into the bed, and crawled over him to find her place securely between her father and Orihime. The sprite wrapped her arms around the child and whispered something into her ear. Reiko giggled in reply and then settled down. She never truly fell back asleep, and Ulquiorra dozed between her occasions of squirming as she tried to get comfortable.

Finally at 6:00 she leapt from bed as his alarm went off and grabbed his hand, pulling with all her might. "Come on Papa, Orihime, it's time!"

He stumbled to his feet and rubbed his eyes. Orihime yawned, crawled across the bed, and hopped to the floor. He knew she was just as excited as the child, but she was trying to contain it.

They made their way to Reiko's room. The child pounded on the guest room door to wake his parents, before barreling through her own door, she turned on the lights and stood before the wall with the sheet, dancing merrily about in anticipation.

Ulquiorra took one end of the sheet and Orihime the other, and when his parents entered the room, they pulled it away to reveal the final product. Reiko gasped in delight and then ran up to the wall to inspect every detail. In the end he had created an image of the child dancing as she had that time at the oak. Around her flew the various sprites, Orihime included.

"Oh Papa it's beautiful," she cried with glee. Turning she hugged him and next Orihime. She then looked back to the mural and reached out to touch the various sprites. "That's Tatsuki right?" She looked to Orihime and she nodded. "And that one is Ichigo." Orihime smiled again. "I don't know this one."

"That's Chizuru," Orihime stepped forward and pointed to two other sprites, both male, "And this is Keigo and that is Miziuro."

Reiko squealed with delight as she traced the sprites forms with her fingers. Behind her Ulquiorra's father coughed loudly and asked, "What exactly are you looking at? Because all I see are what appear to be balls of light around Reiko's head - how about you Nanami?"

His mother shook her head as well, and Ulquiorra looked to Orihime, completely at a loss as to why his parents could not see the sprites. After all it was just a painting, and like all art, should be visible to the human eye.

"Grandpa don't you see the sprites?" Reiko asked. "These are all Orihime's friends."

His father chuckled and walked closer to the mural. "Well then Orihime's friends must be very bright because I only see flashes of what appears to be lights."

Ulquiorra thought back to the time in the park when he had seen Reiko dancing with the sprites. He too had thought it to be lights, like fireflies, but on closer inspection he was able to see the sprites in their true form.

"I guess you just don't believe in magic enough to see them," he said, trying to down play the puzzling situation.

His father scratched his head, "Must be my old and tired eyes. Nanami remind me to get them checked when we return home," his father teased.

Still Ulquiorra couldn't let the mystery go. Even after his parents had followed Reiko from the room to go downstairs and see what Santa had left under the tree. They may be able to laugh it off but he couldn't.

Later in the day he wandered back to the child's room and stood silently staring at the wall lost in thought. It had to be tied to the paints he had purchased for Orihime. Somehow her magic must have affected the painting, possibly during the process, when she had broken down and cried. Her tears had soaked the brush, and then he had placed the brush back into the jar, but she had used it later to complete her task as she painted the reminder of the picture. Green was after all an integral color for all the images. Maybe some of her magic had leaked out in her tears and had mixed with the paint. Kind of like Rapunzel in that movie _Tangled_ that Reiko loved so much.

No, that was preposterous. It made no logical sense, but then Orihime's presence in his life defied logic. He should just let it go; chalk the whole experience up to magic and the unexplained and be satisfied with that. Nevertheless he was the kind of person who hated loose ends. Things had to make sense; follow a logical pattern.

So when Orihime found him with Grimmjow and Nelliel in tow, he tested his theory of magic. After all they did believe that Orihime was a sprite, so they should be able to see the creatures – if magic truly was at play here.

"So here it is," Orihime said breathlessly as she entered the room.

"Isn't it wonderful," Reiko skipped excitedly behind her.

They all came to rest in front of the mural. Both Grimmjow and Nelliel stood quietly examining the painting. Finally Grimmjow let out a low whistle, and Nelliel exclaimed, "I cannot get over how talented you are Ulquiorra."

"Orihime did the painting Aunt Nel," Reiko added with enthusiasm.

Nelliel turned to Orihime and smiled, "Impressive," she turned her attention back to the painting and continued, "You and Ulquiorra make quite the team."

He felt a painful tightening around his heart, but ignored it. Instead he asked as nonchalantly as possible, "What do you think of the other sprites?"

Both adults stared a moment and then Nelliel reached out to touch one of the sprites lightly, "Oh, boy sprites," and giggled, "This one with the orange hair is really cute."

"That's Ichigo," Reiko said.

"Ichigo," Nelliel mused.

Grimmjow leaned in closer and peered at the sprite in question, "I don't know. The wings make him look like a pansy, and those eyes…they creep me out."

"Oh, Ichigo has beautiful eyes," Orihime interrupted, and Ulquiorra was surprised to feel the faint pangs of jealously at her statement. "Not as stunning as Ulquiorra's," she turned, smiling at him and he felt his mood ease. Looking back to Grimmjow she continued, "But I wouldn't think they were creepy. Sprites are known for their gentle and pleasing appearance."

Grimmjow merely crossed his arms and glared at the image. "Well, there's something about him that I don't like."

Reiko tugged at her uncle's arm and asked sincerely, "Is it because Aunt Nel thinks he's cute? Because I don't think that means she likes him more than you."

Nelliel burst out laughing. Placing a hand tenderly against her husband's cheek, she said teasingly, "Just because I'm on a diet doesn't mean I can't look at the menu."

"Why are you on a diet?" Reiko grew confused. "I thought pregnant women were supposed to eat lots of food?"

Nelliel laughed again and said, "It's just an expression honey. It means that even though I am married to Grimmjow, I still can look at all the other attractive men out there." She pinched her husband's cheek, "Still none compare to my man. He's the only one for me."

Orihime sighed dreamily while Ulquiorra coughed loudly. Grimmjow actually turned red before he pushed Nelliel's hand away, "Just don't forget it."

She continued to laugh, and Orihime and Reiko joined in. Soon they turned their attention back to the mural as they began to discuss the various sprites. Ulquiorra stood silently and watched. So they could see the sprites, which just reconfirmed his earlier thoughts. Magic was at play. It shouldn't have surprised him, but for some reason, deep in his gut he felt unease. Something about this whole situation was odd. The need for a logical explanation still plagued him. However with Orihime in his life, he supposed logic would have to be placed on hold.

* * *

Hidden from sight, Amandan Mar observed the scene play out in the child's room. He found it hard to leave this strange and dangerous man alone, and it tickled him to watch the human struggle to explain what could not be explained by anything other than magic. That was what prompted him to infuse a little of his own mystical power into the painting.

Just enough to hide the sprites from the nonbelievers.

Just enough to mess with the human's mind.

But that was The Fool's nature. He liked to tease humanity. He found it amusing to watch them as they fought to hold onto their inflexible beliefs. Some were more open to magic; like the child Reiko, and remarkably the man's friends. Others clung to science and man-made logic to reason the supernatural away.

This human, with all that he had witnessed of the fairy realm, still could not let go of his rigid ways. Watching him this day he could see that he was trying desperately to figure it out, but in the end the solution was quite simple.

He just had to believe.

Truly believe.

With all his heart and every fiber of his being.

Until that moment, when he abandoned logic and simply accepted that which could not be explained as just that, unexplainable, he would only bring harm to Orihime. His Queen was influenced by love and emotion. She was blinded at times to the truth about humankind. It was his duty to make sure that she understood the threat this man still possessed, and to protect her wee one that had been entrusted into his care.

The human may believe he loved the sprite, but until he believed fully in her, The Fool would not allow her to remain, even if she pleaded. He simply could not allow it.

After all he understood humanity best of all. Even with all the centuries that separated him from his humble beginnings, he still knew the balm that was logic, and the lure that was magic. Many would have forsaken their humanity for the power that came with the mystical, but not him. He had been a man of reason himself once. Now he abhorred it. The supernatural had freed him from the chains of that existence. His life in this realm was eternally indebted to his Queen, and he would serve her interests to the best of his abilities.

Forever.

Tapping his cane he disappeared from sight. His Queen would want a report, and he desired to spend time in her company, away from the reminders of what he had once been.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was the longest time between updates, and I have to say that I had a lot going on in my life both professionally and personally. Of course Christmas is also a busy season and I am just now catching my breath. I hope to write more, most likely next week, so I won't have to go so long between updates.

A few words about The Fool: He is an actual figure in folklore, but I have taken a few liberties with his character and story. In this story he was once a man, a long time ago, and very similar to Ulquiorra in his thirst for logic. I may give details on his back-story at some point, but needless to say he was given a chance at immortality through the supernatural, and his power is great. He loves the Fairy Queen, but that love is more a devotional love. Though these characters (Yoruichi and Kisuke) are one of my OTP, I do have the Guilty Pleasure ship of her with Byakuya, and that is the one I am going with for the purpose of this story.

One more note – the _real_ _Reiko_ has finally started to read this story! Actually Reiko is a combination of both my daughters, but the youngest is too young to even read yet. My _older Reiko_ is slowly working her way through it slowly because of school and work, but I am ecstatic that she is now reading it.

Sorry about the long wait for the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. One more before Part IV – the final section. Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love to hear from you.


	26. Chapter 26

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
_

_**Beta: lilarin**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The call came at precisely the same moment that his alarm went off, and for a few fuzzy seconds Ulquiorra's sleep-fogged mind could not distinguish which was which. Finally he bolted out of bed realizing that the phone was indeed ringing, and that an early morning call either meant something horrible had happened, or just the opposite. He hoped for the latter. Grabbing the phone he answered as calmly as he could, trying to still his racing heart and even his breathing.

The voice on the other line boomed out excitedly as soon as he said hello, "I'm a dad! Well technically I've been a dad for a while, but now it's official. The baby came about two hours ago, but being the considerate guy I am I waited until six, knowing you'd be awake."

Ulquiorra rubbed his eyes with his free hand as he took in the news. Nelliel had had the baby. She had been overdue; the baby should have arrived by the last week of January, and though it was only the beginning of February, his friend had moaned and groaned about how big and uncomfortable she was, and that she would do anything to get the baby to come.

"Congratulations," he said as he searched for a suitable reply, "And what is it?"

"A baby," Grimmjow almost shouted.

"Yes, but boy or girl idiot," he replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh yeah," this time Grimmjow laughed, "A girl - a tiny, red-faced, screamer of a little girl." Then lowering his voice he said conspiratorially, "Nelliel thinks she's the most beautiful thing she has ever scene, but I think I'll wait and see after they clean her up. Hard to tell 'cos right now she looks part lizard, but with my good looks it goes without saying that she'll be a looker as well."

"Your good looks," Ulquiorra said; his voice flat.

"Well Nelliel isn't too bad herself," Grimmjow laughed, his excitement over the child's birth making him more boisterous than normal. "So I figured if I got you early enough you all could come by the hospital before you take Reiko to school."

He almost said that Reiko would then be late for school, but was surprised as he realized that that deviation from the normal routine did not leave him anxious. After all a new baby was not a common occurrence and Reiko had been excitedly waiting for this day. If he didn't bring her this morning she would never be able to focus at school anyways.

"I still need to get Reiko and Orihime up," he replied, "But as soon as I do, we will head your way."

"Sounds good," Grimmjow grew distracted, listening to something going on around him. He then said, "And Nelliel's brothers will be here sometime this afternoon…"

"Then I will make sure we are there this morning." Grimmjow laughed and Ulquiorra continued, "I would just make sure to have them sanitize before you let them anywhere near the child."

Grimmjow lowered his voice, "I don't plan to let them touch her until she can fend them off herself. Anyways, see you soon then…oh and before I forget, her name is Alicia. Pretty huh?"

"Very much so," he replied. And then after hanging up he went back to the bedroom to wake Orihime. For once he did not feel he would have any difficulty getting either girl up and dressed. Both would be dragging him along if he wasn't quick enough this morning.

* * *

Orihime found it hard to sit still the entire drive over to the hospital. Ulquiorra had woken her with news about the baby's birth, and she immediately flew out of bed and began to dress. Reiko and she were ready in record time and waited impatiently as Ulquiorra went about his morning routine, washing, dressing, and finally insisting they eat before they go. Now they were on their way at last, and she could barely contain her excitement.

She had seen babies before, but never one that was so new, and she was curious as to what to expect. Ulquiorra had told her that it was a girl, and then he cautioned her that newborns tend to look different at first because they are all squished and sometimes blotchy from their birth. The child, he warned, would fill out and look more like the babies she was used to in time, but that is was best not to say anything to Nelliel.

She had laughed at him and his blunt way of approaching the situation, and as she finally caught a glimpse of the tiny babe in Nelliel's arms, once they had arrived, she could not understand what all Ulquiorra's fussing had been about. The baby was perfect. Her round little face was red, and she had a mark on her forehead, almost between her eyes, that Nelliel called a stork bite, but otherwise she was the most beautiful thing Orihime had ever seen.

"She's so small," Reiko said in awe as Grimmjow lifted her to sit beside Nelliel on the bed. The woman placed the babe carefully in the child's arms and Reiko peered at it carefully and asked, "What color is her hair?"

Nelliel smiled as she removed the hat the hospital had provided, from the child's head. She was bald, well almost bald. Orihime did notice a soft downy covering of white fuzz covering the baby's head.

"I suppose she will be blond like her father," Nelliel's voice held a twinge of disappointment, "In fact she's like his little clone. You'd think I had nothing to do with her."

Reiko laughed and Orihime stared at the child's features. Nelliel was right, the little girl did look a lot like Grimmjow, especially when she let out a huge yawn and then opened her eyes to revel a deep blue similar to her father's.

They chatted for a few moments as Nelliel spoke about Alicia's birth, and how she was so ready for the baby to be born. Grimmjow beamed about how Nelliel had done the whole process naturally, whatever that meant, and how towards the end she had sworn up a storm that made even him blush,

"I'd like to see you pass a nine pound baby through your …" She paused as she looked at Reiko and then remembering herself smiled and winked at Orihime, "If men had to give birth to every other baby in a family, most families would only have three kids."

Orihime paused to ponder what she meant and then finally realizing it let out a laugh. Grimmjow grew indignant, "I'm pretty tough."

"Well, tough guy," Nelliel teased, "Will see how you hold up to the poop and vomit that will become a part of our lives for a while. I mean honestly you grew green at the bowel movement she had shortly after her birth."

"That sticky tar-poop was not normal," he looked to Ulquiorra who only shook his head.

"It's meconium," he stated as he stepped closer to where Reiko sat cradling the baby, "After a few more bowel movements it'll change to yellow."

"Okay Mr. Medical journal," Grimmjow replied as he too stared at the baby, "So I have a little to learn."

"Didn't you read any of the pregnancy books Nelliel bought?" Ulquiorra continued.

"Hell all that stuff is Nelliel's job," Grimmjow said teasingly, "I just need to know what end to stick the pacifier, and what end to put the diaper."

"Spoken like the true Neanderthal that you are," Ulquiorra replied and the two began their usual back and forth banter.

Orihime turned her attention back to the baby, lost in the magic of the whole process that humans went through to create and birth a new life. After a moment Nelliel asked gently, "Would you like to hold her, Orihime?"

She nodded eagerly and Nelliel coughed loudly to get her husband's attention. He looked away from Ulquiorra, "What ya need?"

"Can you take the baby from Reiko and give her to Orihime?" Grimmjow stepped forward and taking the baby carefully walked over to Orihime.

Placing the babe in her arms he grew very serious, "You have to support her head, and maybe hold her bottom snug to your body, and try not to shake her too much…"

"She is not a moron, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra spoke up sounding slightly bothered.

"I know that," his friend said, "But Sprites don't have babies, so she's not familiar with their care."

"She will be fine, dear," Nelliel interrupted. Her voice was warm and her smile encouraging. "Don't worry Orihime, we all have to learn sometime."

Orihime looked down at the baby in her arms. She leaned in and took a deep breath of it's powder-fresh scent, and then ran her fingertips over its downy head. She was in total awe of this little human. For months she had watched as Nelliel's stomach had grown larger, but she never truly understood, or at the least could fathom the idea that a tiny baby was actually growing inside of the other woman. It still amazed her to look at the babe now. It was magic like she had never known or seen before.

Slowly she explored the child's body, touching her tiny fingers, and then playing with her little feet. The baby reacted reflexively to her touch and she smiled as it pulled its feet back at the feel of Orihime's fingers against her skin. She smiled, now totally engrossed in the tiny creature in her arms.

Human's created this life, she thought, and one day this baby would make its first laugh, and in that moment a fairy would be born. Their lives, separated by the mystical, were actually intertwined in a way more intimate than she could ever have understood before. It was both beautiful, and yet sad. Humans birthed children, who then birthed fairies, but in the end they would forget each other; humans growing in disbelief and the mystical creatures shying away out of fear or contempt.

A slight chill crawled up her spine and she instinctively pulled the child closer. Suddenly Nelliel's voice interrupted her thoughts as she asked, "Orihime is everything alright?"

Orihime looked up and noticed that all four humans were staring at her, and all held concern in their expressions.

"You are crying," Ulquiorra said with worry.

"I am?" she sniffed and wiped the tears away with her hand. "I guess babies just make people emotional, huh?"

He looked skeptical and Nelliel spoke again, "You know Ulquiorra it's getting late. Maybe if you take Reiko to school you could also give Grimmjow a lift so he can stop at the house and get my favorite pillow. These hospital ones are too small. Orihime can stay here and keep me company."

"Do you really need the pillow?" Grimmjow's voice took on a slight whine.

Nelliel stared at him and her voice grew more persistent. Her eyes seemed to convey some unspoken message and he finally relented.

"Come on, Batman," he sighed as he grabbed his wallet and keys, "The sooner we go the sooner I can get back and rest."

Ulquiorra gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he left with his friend and daughter in tow. Nelliel looked to Orihime once they had left and said gently, "What's really going on?"

"It's hard to explain," Orihime began as she looked back at the baby in her arms. "I am just so full of emotions. Conflicting emotions like joy and sorrow, and I don't know why I'm feeling so overwhelmed, or even why I'm crying."

Nelliel shifted in her bed and Orihime looked up to see her cautiously turn and place her feet on the floor. "I feel pretty good," She smiled as she stood and began to walk with just a slight stiffness in her gait, "But that kid was pretty big and I am still a little sore." When she reached Orihime she gently laid a hand on her shoulder and looked down at Alicia in her arms. "Kind of makes you want one of your own doesn't she?"

"Huh?" Orihime was completely caught off guard by Nelliel's question, but thinking it over decided her friend was right. She did desire a child of her own, one created by her and Ulquiorra.

"When Grimmjow's sister became pregnant a few years ago, I began to pester him on occasion that maybe we should think about having kids. And then when the baby was born and I held him for the first time I was completely hooked. I had babies on the brain. I would go to the store to get some groceries and stop in the diaper aisle and smell all the bath products and stuff imagining how my child would smell, and what kind of diapers and stuff I would buy. I started to hound Grimmjow about starting a family until he finally relented, and then after about a year I got pregnant, and I was on cloud nine, happier than I had ever been.

"There's something about creating a new little person that is a blend of the both of you, the best parts I hope," she giggled lightly, "But it is miraculous, and life changing as well, but I wouldn't change anything. I love Grimmjow and now I love this baby just as much."

Orihime felt the tears begin to slide down her cheeks again. She stiffed loudly and wiped her eyes once more.

"You are in love with Ulquiorra, aren't you?" Nelliel asked gently as she reached around and tenderly brushed a finger over Alicia's cheek. Orihime could only nod in reply. The words remained stuck in her throat. "He's a special guy, and in all the years I have known him I have never seen him so enamored by a woman. In fact I would wager to say that you are the first one he has ever given his heart to so completely."

Orihime finally found her voice and replied, "He holds mine as well, and when I leave he will continue to hold it, and I don't know how I will continue to go on."

Nelliel moved to stand in front of her and reached out to lift Orihime's face so that she was forced to meet her gaze.

"Then stay," Nelliel became serious, "Sprites can bond to humans and become human themselves, living out their lives with the one they love, so why don't you just stay with Ulquiorra."

"He won't let me," she whispered.

"What do you mean he won't let you?"

"He says that if I become human I will eventually die, but as a sprite I will remain immortal."

"Honestly, Ulquiorra can be such an idiot at times," Nelliel voiced with exasperation. "He thinks he's protecting you, and that's honorable, but he's also condemning you to an eternity without him."

"I don't think I could live like that," Orihime stated truthfully. "I love him, and I want to spend my life with him in this world. I want to have babies with him, watch them grow up, become old by his side, and then eventually die. Immortality means nothing if I lose him in the process."

Nelliel's eyes became glassy and she reached up to stem the flow of tears before they ran down her cheeks. "Look at me," she tried to kid, "Such an emotional mess." She grew quiet for a moment and stared at Alicia sleeping in Orihime's arms. "Ulquiorra is scared," she finally spoke, "He couldn't stop Hisae from dying, so now he is trying to protect you. But no matter how hard any of us try, we can't stop the inevitable."

"I just wish to remain with him," Orihime whispered.

"Then tell him."

"I have."

"Then tell him again and again until he gets it through that anal-retentive mind of his that he's wrong," Nelliel smiled encouragingly. "He has to let go of his fears, and I know for him that is very hard, but in the end he will be happy he did."

Orihime smiled at Nelliel's words. Satisfied the woman turned the conversation to other things, all related to the baby and the experience of childbirth, and how Grimmjow had cried like a baby himself when Alicia was born.

Orihime listened, eager to hear it all, but in the back of her mind was their earlier conversation. She knew now that she would stay, and nothing Ulquiorra said would sway her. Maybe that was what he needed to hear. Maybe if she took the decision away from him, and he had no choice, he would relent.

* * *

"You know she wants a kid," Grimmjow said from seemingly out of nowhere. They were on their way back to the hospital and Ulquiorra assumed that the silence coming from the passenger's seat signaled that the man had finally fallen asleep, but it would seem he was incorrect.

"Nelliel?" he asked.

"Shit no," Grimmjow sat up taller. "Let's enjoy this one for now." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and continued, "Orihime, she has that look. The one Nelliel got after my sister pushed out her first kid."

"You are mistaken," Ulquiorra tried to brush him off. "Women just get emotional when holding newborns. Nelliel was the same way when Reiko was born."

"Oh no, I know the difference, and Orihime definitely has the look of a woman that wants to be preggers," Grimmjow teased.

"It is not possible as she is right now…"

"How do you know that?" Grimmjow interrupted impatiently. "And don't say because she told you so. Women will say anything to get what they want. That's why I always wore a condom. Never did trust the chicks in high school or college that said they were faithfully taking the pill."

"This is different."

"No, it's not," Grimmjow turned and stared at him. He kept his eyes focused on the road, but could still feel the intensity of the other man's gaze. "She's human enough, and even if she can't get pregnant now, she will eventually, after she becomes human in the spring."

"What are you talking about," he gripped the steering wheel harder as his heart sped up.

"When that Fool guy comes back," Grimmjow pressed. "She is going to use her powers to stay human isn't she?"

"No," he replied flatly. "The best thing for Orihime will be to return to her kind."

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Grimmjow blurted out angrily. "You're going to let her go? The best thing that has ever happened to you and you are too much of a pussy to beg her to stay?"

"It is complicated…"

"No, it's not. You just excel at turning simple situations into a fucked up mess," Grimmjow ran his hands through his hair. "You are such an asshole."

"If she stays she has to become mortal," Ulquiorra tried to explain.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"She will eventually die."

"Yeah and what if someone said they didn't believe in fairies? Doesn't a fairy then die too?" Grimmjow asked.

He hadn't even thought about that, but it was beside the point. If she became mortal she would surely die one day. As a fairy creature she would live a far longer life.

"People have to mean what they say…"

"You are full of shit. I mean maybe that is true, but you are just lying to yourself because you're afraid to lose her."

"I am trying to take the higher ground here. Do the honorable thing…"

"You're a chicken shit. Don't try to paint it any other way," Grimmjow angrily cut him off. "You can't control life and death, Ulquiorra. No one lives forever. Eventually everything dies. But let's just say she lives a couple centuries longer. What's the point? You are going to make her live her life alone, with only her memories to keep her warm at night?"

"She will be alive," he said with more force than he intended.

"She will be alone," Grimmjow yelled back. "Meanwhile you are dead so it won't matter to you." He turned away from Ulquiorra, "You are such a selfish bastard."

Ulquiorra stared out of the windshield. Was he being selfish in his attempt to control Orihime's fate?

"She is my world," he said softly. "I can't even think about life after she returns."

"Then ask her to stay."

"You make it sound so simple."

Grimmjow looked back again and smiled, "That's because it is. You just gotta let go of your need to control everything. Have a little faith, Ulquiorra, and see where it takes you."

* * *

Orihime and Ulquiorra returned from the hospital in total silence. She could tell the moment he returned with Grimmjow that something was distracting him, but she had her own tumultuous thoughts to sort through, that the idea of dealing with him was more than she could handle.

As soon as they arrived home she politely excused herself and headed upstairs. As she approached Reiko's room she stopped. Feeling drawn inside she walked slowly over to the mural that she and Ulquiorra had created over a month earlier. Tenderly she ran her fingers over the tiny figures of her friends. This time her sorrow hit her in a rush causing her breath to escape in a harsh sob as she leaned into the wall for support.

Her heart hurt and she gripped her chest with one hand as she panted, the tears falling rapidly. She wanted to stay here with Ulquiorra. Her friends, her past, all was precious to her, but her heart was here in this world with him, and if he refused to see that she knew she would surely die.

But Nelliel's words from earlier, the persistence she had told Orihime to have, seemed easier in theory. Ulquiorra was firm in his beliefs, and as Reiko had told her the first night she had spent with them, once he made up his mind there was no swaying him. Nevertheless she needed to make him see that she belonged here with him. Somehow she had to make the impossible possible.

Completely lost as to what to do, she continued as she was leaning on one hand against the wall sobbing loudly, and it was in this position that Ulquiorra found her. Silently he entered the room, and wordlessly he reached out, turning her body to face his, and pulled her tightly into his arms. She reached up and grabbed his shirt as she continued to cry.

"I am so sorry, Orihime," he said gently as his hands caressed her hair trying to sooth her. "This is all my fault."

"I don't want to leave you," she choked out.

"I don't want you to go either," he replied. She looked up stunned at his words. "If you wish to remain with me…"

She never let him finish as her mouth found his and her arms pulled him closer. He was caught off guard, falling against Reiko's bed as she lost her balance, pushing him backwards with her momentum.

Breaking away he panted, "I suppose that means yes?"

She laughed with pure delight at his teasing.

Planting a kiss on his forehead she answered, "Yes."

Another on the tip of his nose, "Emphatically."

And then a lingering one on his lips, "For the rest of my life."

A small lift to his lips let her know he was pleased by her answer. In fact his whole countenance changed. It was as if the joy she was experiencing at his acceptance of her place in his life had somehow transferred to him as well.

"I feel so free," he whispered against her lips as his eyes held her gaze. "As afraid as I have been for the past few months, I suddenly feel alive and unfettered by my doubts."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Because this is what your heart desired," she said honestly, "and now that you have accepted that, you can truly be happy. We both can."

A deep rumble bubbled up from his chest as he gave her a genuine smile, "I love you, Orihime."

She laughed as well, her elation too much to contain, "I love you too, Ulquiorra, now and forever."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Happy New Year a few days early. This chapter ends Part III. I have the next one complete, but am looking to try and write the entire ending before I begin to submit so that I make sure it makes sense and flows well. My break ends soon, and much will be expected when I return to work, but I am hoping to wrap the story up soon (3-4 chapters).

Thanks to all who reviewed. Your responses to the story inspire me to continue. Please let me know what you thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Notes: **This is the beginning of the last part of this story. I have almost completed the last chapter and can say that there will be four more chapters and then an epilogue. Depending on my schedule will determine how quickly I can submit, but hopefully sooner than later._  
_

Thanks to all who have reviewed - especially those who give me feedback with every chapter. You all have been wonderful. Please let me know what you thought of this one as well.

* * *

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**  
**_

_**Beta: lilarin**_

* * *

**Part IV**

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. ~ _**Norman Cousins**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Ulquiorra sat at his desk working on his most current project. A few feet away stood Orihime, a paintbrush in hand as she contemplated the creation in front of her. He had purchased her an easel a few months back after they had completed the mural in Reiko's bedroom, and she had been overjoyed at the chance to further her skills. They had set up the easel in his workroom as it was the room most flooded by natural light in the house. But the real reason he had placed it there was that he enjoyed having her near him while he worked.

Before he had met her he had no problem with solitude, in fact he preferred it. But now that she was in his life he found that the quiet left him unsettled. Her soft humming as she painted should have annoyed him, but it comforted him instead. Maybe in time he would grow tired of it, but then they had the rest of their lives for that.

He paused in his work and looked out the window. The day was overcast, and rain fell in a heavy stream from the darkened clouds. The Vernal Equinox had come and gone, and yet the Fool had not shown his face. Ulquiorra began to wonder if maybe the man would never show up, leaving Orihime in his care without the need for a confrontation, but that was only wishful thinking. Amandan Mar had said that he would return with the last frost of winter, and it would seem that that time was quickly approaching.

Putting these thoughts from his mind he checked his watch and noticed that it was time to pick up Reiko from school. He stood and walked over to where Orihime stood. Wrapping his arms around her waist he nuzzled against her neck.

"I need to go get Reiko," he said as his breath warmed her sensitive skin. She voiced her pleasure from his actions with a soft moan. "Do you want to come with me, or would you rather stay and finish your painting?"

"I need a break," she answered. "Just give me a minute to freshen up and get my jacket."

He slowly released her and allowed her to turn in his arms. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and then raced from the room and up the stairs. He picked up his cell phone from his desk, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, and then headed for the front door to collect his keys.

As he grabbed the keys a strange sensation crept up his spine. He looked out the sidelights beside the door and noticed the rain had stopped - literally stopped. The drops were suspended in midair as if someone had paused his life, causing everything to stand still. His eyes quickly darted to the grandfather clock situated against the opposite wall. The second hand had stopped as well, confirming his worst fears.

Time around him had indeed ceased.

The strange warmth that always accompanied the disconnect that preceded a panic attack gripped him. His fingers began to tingle as his stomach clenched painfully. His breathing sped up and he struggled to fight against the growing anxiety that he had not felt since that night back in October. The night Amandan Mar had paid him a visit.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me," A voice teased. Ulquiorra turned towards his office. There leaning casually against the door-frame was The Fool. A smile was on his face and his eyes hidden by the hat that lay slightly askew atop his head.

Words escaped him as he stared at the person whose company he dreaded the most in this world. As much as he had wanted this day to come so that he and Orihime could be rid of this bargain once and for all, he still found it impossible to shake the dread that Amandan Mar's presence brought him.

"Speechless huh?" the man laughed as he pushed off from the door frame and took a few steps closer to where Ulquiorra stood. "I tend to have that effect on people."

"I am not afraid of you," Ulquiorra bluffed as he finally found his voice.

The Fool stopped and his expression grew serious, "You should be, human."

Ulquiorra's heart began to race even faster in his chest. He tried to come up with a clever retort when Orihime rounded the corner, coat in hand. Her eyes were wild, and if he could look in the mirror he would probably see the exact same fear reflected in his own.

"Ah, my dear little Orihime," Amandan Mar said pleasantly. "Are you ready to return?"

She stood still, her voice a soft whisper, "I wish to stay."

The Fool began to laugh, actually grabbing his sides to contain his glee. His reaction only served to infuriate Ulquiorra and he took a step forward.

"You would laugh at her wishes?" his voice was low and even.

The Fool turned to him and began to laugh harder. Wiping his eyes he said, "Oh please forgive me, it's just… well it always tickles me… the idea that love will conquer all." He regained his composure somewhat. "And you of all people. What could you possibly have to offer her? You, who still stand in need of judgment," his eyes narrowed, "or have you forgotten?"

Ulquiorra felt a chill wrap around him as Orihime blurted, "He has accepted our kind. You said that he had to accept the Wee Folk in his heart, and he has."

"By forcing you to remain in his world?" The Fool grew serious again as he turned to Orihime. "He would have you sacrifice all that you are to remain with him, and you believe this is acceptance of our ways?"

"I love him," she pleaded.

"You are too young to understand love," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Especially human love," his voice turned bitter. "It will bring you nothing but pain."

"But I accept that," she stepped closer to Amandan Mar. "I am willing to take the good with the bad."

"With this man?" he pointed the tip of his cane at Ulquiorra. "He may have accepted the existence of fairies, but he does not believe, not enough to satisfy me."

"But I do believe," Ulquiorra tried to defend himself, but The Fool cut him off, anger in his voice.

"No, you do not believe! If you did you would have defended her existence to your friends. You would have explained it better to your doctor, rather than give into your fears that he would think you were crazy," he took another step closer to Ulquiorra. The end of his cane now just inches from his chest. "And you wouldn't have used such deceptive language with your own parents when the child revealed the truth."

The cold that held him caused him to shake as he replied, "They would not have understood…"

"You never gave them a chance," The Fool raised his voice. "You took the easy road, hiding behind your own child, unwilling to share that which makes Orihime unique. You deny her existence and instead ask her to assume the mortal body of your kind. You say you love her, but you would condemn her."

"That's not true," Orihime grabbed at The Fool's arm to try and gain his attention. "Ulquiorra fought against it. He wanted me to return. He wished for me to remain immortal, but I begged him to let me stay."

The Fool turned to her and his voice softened slightly, "You have all the love you need back at the Oak. Your friends miss you, and your Queen desires your return."

"Please," she stared intently at him. "Please, don't make this harder than it is. Please, allow me to stay."

"You do not understand…"

"No," Orihime stated, "It is you who don't understand. I love him, and he loves me. We have bonded our hearts, and if you force us apart then we will become incomplete."

"You will forget him in time."

"I will never forget him," she turned to Ulquiorra, "He is my life, the very beating of my heart lies in sync with his. I will not return."

"I am sorry Orihime," The Fool replied as he lifted his hand to lay it on her back.

A warm glow encompassed her, and she cried out. Ulquiorra tried to go to her, but The Fool blocked his path with his cane. He had no choice but to watch as she was transformed back into her Sprite form. Her clothes lay in a heap on the floor as she fluttered in the air, The Fool's hand now beneath her.

"I choose to stay," she whispered as she looked to Ulquiorra and then The Fool. "I can use my own magic…"

The Fool's hand closed around Orihime and he spoke softly, "The human I will spare, but you will return."

"No," she cried as she struggled to break free of his grasp. "Please don't do this. I wish to stay."

"Then he will die."

"No!" Orihime grew frantic. "He kept his end of the bargain…"

"I think I already established that he hasn't."

"You can't kill him," she gave up her struggle. "You just can't."

"Then forget about him," The Fool's voice softened, "Forget this desire to be human and return to your kind."

"But that is not what I desire," she looked to Ulquiorra. "I have a choice."

"Yes you do," The Fool replied as he lowered his cane to the floor. "He lives and you return."

Her eyes held Ulquiorra's in desperation. The situation had spiraled out of control and he was no longer thinking rationally. He could not allow Amandan Mar to take her from him. It was clear that she wished to remain, and her eyes cried out to him that desire, begging for help. Without thought he reached for the hand that held Orihime tightly in its grasp.

His actions became like slow motion as he noticed Orihime's eyes widen and her mouth open in warning, but it was too late. As soon as his hand connected with the Fool's, a shock of energy shot up his arm. The Fool's magic was more than any human could bear, but he had forgotten that in his need to save Orihime.

He released The Fool's arm and stumbled back a step. A blinding pain exploded in his head as the magic raced through his body and into his brain. He gripped his head and swayed on his feet as he struggled against the nausea that was building as a result of the headache. He looked to Orihime but could barely make out her tiny form as she broke free of The Fool's now slackened hold and flew to his side.

"Ulquiorra," she cried as she searched his gaze.

"Orihime," he said, but her name came out slurred as he slumped to the ground, his arm flailing out and hitting the basket off the table, sending the contents scattering about him.

Inside of his brain the neurons began to fire in complete disarray, and as a result his body began to flail about, as his muscles started to spasm. He was no longer coherent. Orihime's pleas were lost to him. His brain was dying, and he was helpless to stop it.

* * *

Ulquiorra was going to die. That was the only thought that ran through her mind. He had touched The Fool, and now he would suffer the _poc sídhe. _Death was inevitable. But she couldn't accept that. No, she _wouldn't_ accept that.

Turning back to the Fool she yelled, "Save him. Use your magic and save him."

He shook his head and said calmly, "I cannot Orihime. It is beyond the scope of my magic."

"Impossible," she cried as she flew down to where Ulquiorra lay seizing on the floor. "Something has to work, if not your magic then maybe mine."

"You will only exhaust your powers," he knelt down beside Ulquiorra, "and in the end he still will die."

"I have to try," she whispered. "He can't die. Reiko needs him." She called forth her power and created a barrier around his head, "I need him."

She focused all her energy on the task. He had to live. She would never forgive herself if he died. He was trying to save her, and it was because of that that he now found himself in this condition. If she had left him alone, had not begged to stay, she could have returned and he would be safe.

Yet the more she poured her magic into the task, the less he seemed to respond. Though the spasms had stopped, he now lay still, deathly so.

"Please Ulquiorra," she cried. "Please don't die."

She pleaded over and over again until at last her own power left her and she fell to his chest, completely exhausted, and yet he still lay unresponsive.

* * *

Amandan Mar knelt beside the human. Orihime lay on his chest. She had used all her power, but it was not enough. Her voice cried out to him, pleading with him not to die, but he knew the truth. Ulquiorra was near death. Even with Orihime's magic now flowing along the neurons in his body, he would never recover.

This had not been what he had wanted. His task had been to retrieve Orihime. The human had passed the test as far as the Queen was concerned, but Amandan Mar felt differently. Ulquiorra did not understand the Fey World. Even if he was no longer a threat, he was still no friend either. In his opinion this human was still as unseeing as any other of his kind, just as he had been more than a millennium ago when his Queen had found him cradling the body of his dead daughter in his arms.

He could not see magic at play in the tragedy of the Plague of Justinian. His scientific mind had searched for an answer, and the idea that magic and science could overlap was laughable to him. Yet she had shown him the truth, in a rather painful way, and it wasn't until he had been stripped of all his defenses that he truly understood the balance between the mystical and the corporal.

But this human still clung to his anxieties and fears. He was unwilling to see the power that lay inside his soul. And so he was still a threat. Not as immediate a threat as before, but a threat nonetheless.

Orihime would be better off without him. Yet he had not foreseen this turn of events. Somehow he had misjudged the human and her as well, and now he would need to clean up this mess.

He reached down and tenderly began to stroke Orihime's hair as he thought of what to do. The flow of time outside had ceased, but now he froze time in this room as well.

He fiddled with the brim of his hat with his other hand as he thought of a solution. Orihime's magic was gone. Her heart would now be broken and her memories would haunt her as well. Without her magic to strengthen her, she would eventually die from the ensuing melancholy.

A thought began to take shape in his mind and he relayed it to his Queen. Her displeasure at his handling of the situation was clear in her reply, but she agreed to his plan.

He looked down at Orihime, now asleep, and began to chant the words of the Spell of Forgetting. Slowly her memories of her life with the human began to rise from her soul, bright blue wisps dancing above her head. The memories were pure and innocent, and he began to truly feel regret all his earlier doubts. Still this was the best he could do as recompense.

He held up his other hand, and searched through the world outside the house, until at last he collected the other memories he would require, the ones that belonged to humans who had also believed. They too danced about, a deeper blue, tempered by human misgivings, but sincere enough to work. Drawing his hands together he joined the two.

He then gently scoped up Orihime with his one hand, and laid the one containing her memories over the human's heart. They seeped from his hand and into the man's slowing organ. Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered open as he gasped, and then once more they closed.

Her memories, and those of the humans she treasured, now existed in this human's heart. If he died, they would die as well. However if he lived, there was always the possibility that he would be able to reverse the spell and return them to their rightful owners.

He stood. His task was now complete. Only time would tell if he would succeed. He tapped his cane on the floor. Time began again, both inside the house and out. And as he stepped through the doorway to his world he glanced back at Ulquiorra.

"This is the best I can do," he spoke softly, "Now it is up to you. This time you _will_ truly believe, or all you love will be lost to you forever."


	28. Chapter 28

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._**  
**

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Gin was looking forward to the approaching Spring Break. He was swamped with papers to read and looked forward to locking himself away in his office at home with no distractions so that he could get them all graded before the students returned. He had even left early today, dismissing his students with the assignment to live life fully, and come back ready to learn. Now, with a bottle of sake beside him, he intended to enjoy at least one night with Ran doing unspeakable things, before he settled down to the task at hand.

His cell phone began to ring, Ran's ringtone, and he picked up the call using a seductive voice and answered, "I was just thinking about you. Got a bottle of sake right here for tonight."

"Oh," she sounded distracted. "Oh that's right, tonight…"

Instantly alarm bells went off in his head. Something was wrong. "Ran, what's going on? Is Sadie okay?"

"Yes, Sadie is fine," she replied. Then she lowered her voice, "It's just that I'm here at school, and Reiko is with me, because Ulquiorra hasn't shown up yet…"

"As late as you usually are, he should be home with the kid already," he teased in an attempt to quell the uneasiness rising in his gut.

"Are you close to home?" she ignored his taunt.

"Turning onto our street now."

"Could you run by the house and see if he's there? Make sure all is well?"

He was coming up on Ulquiorra's house just as she spoke. The car was out in the driveway, so he must be home. Still the guy would never willing be late to pick up his kid.

"Car's in the driveway," he pulled in behind it. "Let me see what's going on. I'll call you right back."

He kept the phone with him as he walked up to the front door. He knocked, but no one answered, so he tried the knob and was surprised to find it open. Gently he pushed, but after only a short distance met with resistance. He pushed again, just enough to peek his head inside cautiously, and let out a gasp. There lying on the floor unconscious was his neighbor.

He wiggled his way through the opening and rushed to the man's side. Quickly assessing the situation he noticed no outward injuries, so he tilted Ulquiorra's head, clearing the airway, and bent down so that his cheek was close to the man's mouth, and his eyes could watch his chest. His other hand went for Ulquiorra's wrist as he felt for a pulse.

Both were barely there and he sat back up and quickly dialed his phone.

"911, state the nature of your emergency," a calm voice came on the line after a few seemingly endless rings.

"It's my neighbor," he began, but paused to take a deep breath to calm himself. "I found him on the floor of his house. He's unconscious, and his breathing and heart rate are very low."

"Do you know the nature of the incident?" the voice asked with methodical precision. "Does it appear that he fell or hit his head?"

Gin scanned the room surrounding his neighbor and his eyes fell on the pile of clothes close to his body. Woman's clothes. Orihime's clothes to be exact. If he had been a religious man he would have thought maybe she had been raptured, but he wasn't, and his mind saw only one explanation. And that explanation still blew his mind.

"Sir?" the voice persisted. "Sir is there any injury that is visible?"

He gripped the phone tightly as a cold fear encompassed him. It had always been meant as playful teasing. Amandan Mar and the Sprites were just a way to mess with Ulquiorra's mind. And even if he personally never dismissed anything that could not be explained, he also never truly believed in fairies.

"_Poc sídhe,"_ he whispered without thought.

"What was that sir?" the voice asked.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, "There are no injuries that I can see."

"Okay then," the voice began to run through a list of protocols and reassured him that the paramedics were on there way.

Gin listened, but his mind was a flurry with thoughts. Could Ulquiorra truly have stumbled onto something mystical? Was the back and forth banter between them actually based in reality? And if he had confronted Amandan Mar, well no one recovered from that.

"Shit," he cursed softly. He liked Ulquiorra. The man had many good qualities, even if he had a stick up his ass. For all his odd quirks, he was a good father to that little girl.

When the ambulance arrived he called Ran and explained the situation. He would ride with Ulquiorra and remain until family arrived. He suggested she have the school call Reiko's emergency contacts. They would be able to take her and they would also know how to get a hold of the next of kin. He only hoped the poor souls would arrive before it was too late to say goodbye.

* * *

Grimmjow cradled Reiko in his lap. Ulquiorra's parents had finally arrived and the doctor was preparing to go over the results of the scans that they had run on Ulquiorra. It had been excruciating waiting the past few hours for answers, but now that they were about to get them, he wasn't sure if he was ready.

The doctor sat down on the chair opposite the gathered group. It was obvious he was choosing his words carefully because of the child, and Nelliel interrupted him and said that she would take Reiko to the cafeteria for a drink, and that they would return shortly. Ulquiorra's father smiled appreciatively, and the doctor waited until they were out of earshot before continuing.

He looked directly at Ulquiorra's parents. "Your son has suffered a stroke, a subarachnoid hemorrhage to be exact."

"Could you put that in simple terms," Grimmjow's voice was raw, the usual sarcastic manner gone. He simply wanted to understand better the situation.

The doctor went on to explain that the MRI and other tests concluded that Ulquiorra had suffered an aneurysm. A blood vessel had exploded in his brain. The prognosis wasn't good. Most people with this severity of damage most likely never recovered. They would continue to treat him aggressively, but the next two days were critical to any chance of recovery, and even then, the doctor had cautioned, his quality of life would most likely never be the same.

The doctor continued, asking if Ulquiorra had had a living will, but at that point Grimmjow was no longer listening. He stood and began to pace the room, stopping at a window that overlooked the campus of the University. Six weeks ago they had gathered here to celebrate Alicia's birth. Now he may lose his friend in this exact same place.

_Damn it! It wasn't fair. _

_Ulquiorra deserved better than this. _

_Reiko deserved better than this. _

He scanned the University grounds. And where the hell was Orihime? Was she really the money grabbing bitch he had feared she would be when Ulquiorra allowed her to move in with him? Grimmjow had honestly begun to think that he had been wrong about that first assessment, but he wasn't sure anymore. The first sign of trouble and she was gone.

Well good riddance. Ulquiorra would need his true loved ones around him now, not some flighty, money grubbing…

Shit, he felt in his heart that wasn't fair either. Yet he had no other explanation. He walked back over to Ulquiorra's parents and sat down next to his mother. Grabbing her free hand he gave it a squeeze. She looked up, tears on her cheeks and mouthed the words, _thank you_.

* * *

The first forty-eight hours had almost passed and still Ulquiorra lay unresponsive. The brain scans had shown extensive damage and none of the treatments seemed to be working. All that was left to Nanami Schiffer was prayers. But she was no stranger to that when it came to her children. She had been doing it all her life.

She sat beside his bed in the intensive care unit. She gripped his cold hand with one of her own; in the other she held her prayer beads. Silently her lips moved as she chanted her prayers over and over again. The doctors had done all they could. Ulquiorra needed a miracle, and she would do everything in her power to bring one about.

It was almost dawn of the third day when that miracle came. The hand in hers squeezed weakly and she looked up from her restless dozing to find her son staring at her. His green eyes lacked their usual clarity, but he was awake.

"Ulquiorra?" she whispered. From across the room Jefferson got up and walked over to the bed. He reached for Ulquiorra's other hand. "He's awake," she cried and to her son, "Ulquiorra, can you understand me?"

His eyes only stared back blankly causing her heart to clench painfully. She motioned for her husband to call for the nurse. All the while she caressed the hand in hers. "Everything's going to be okay," she reassured him. "You're going to be fine."

* * *

Ulquiorra tried to make sense of everything that was going on around him. The woman beside him holding his hand – he should know her. In fact he knew she was special to him, but he couldn't place her exactly. The same was true for the man that was with her as well. He stood a distance from where he lay, talking with another man, someone called doctor. Their conversation left him confused as well.

"Honestly I'm speechless Mr. Schiffer. Something like this…well the extent of his recovery remains to be seen, but the fact that he is conscious," the man looked to the woman still holding Ulquiorra's hand, "Someone has the ear of the man upstairs."

"Nanami has been praying for a miracle since we arrived," the other man, the one he should know, replied.

Ulquiorra stared a moment more and then it came to him, images of this man, not as old as he appeared now, and a word began to form in his head.

_Father._

Yet as he spoke the word aloud it came out slurred and incoherent. Everyone in the room looked at him. The woman gripped his hand tighter. The other man, the doctor, spoke again, "The speech therapist will be here in a few hours. She'll be able to assess the situation better. Also expect the physical and occupational therapists as well. Now that he's awake we can better determine the scope of his loss and the services he will require to live as normal a life as possible."

The man left, and as he passed through the door more people entered. Another man, a woman, and a child. His child. Reiko. The little girl ran over to his bed and his father lifted her to sit carefully on the space beside him. She reached out and touched his face tenderly and smiled.

"You're awake," she said with glee.

He opened his mouth and said her name, Reiko. But the word that actually came out was Hisae. The adults in the room looked stricken, but the child laughed and said, "Silly Papa. I'm Reiko."

He spoke again, focusing harder, but once more the name was that of his sister. The younger woman came over beside the bed and laid her hand on his arm, "It's okay Ulquiorra, I know what you mean."

Her smile comforted him, but his inability to say what he meant left him frustrated. It continued like that for the rest of the day, but by the next morning his speech had improved significantly, and his mind was better able to focus.

Still it was difficult. He knew he should be able to do the tasks placed before him, but even the simplest things like standing, and going to the bathroom required assistance. In fact it had taken him most of the previous day before he was able swallow the small sips of water that came from the ice his mother held to his lips. Still the doctor went on about the miracle that was his recovery.

"Not a miracle," he finally interrupted the doctor, "Magic."

"Magic?" his father asked as he walked closer to his side.

"Magic," he stated firmly. He knew that magic was at play. It had to be. Orihime. He remembered her now as well. In fact he remembered all that had happened that day when Amandan Mar paid him a visit. He wasn't sure what had happened after he lost consciousness, but he knew one thing with certainty, magic had saved him. Orihime's magic.

"Well you were never the most religious of people," his father laughed.

"No," he reached up and grasped his father's arm. "Orihime," he started and then paused as the words escaped him. At the mention of her name both his parents stiffened. "Orihime's magic," he continued regardless.

His mother glanced at his father and a look passed between them.

"She saved me," he tried again, not sure if his words were coming out right. "The Fool. I touched the Fool and his magic caused me to die, but Orihime…Orihime must have used her own magic. It's in me. It's healing me…"

The doctor came closer and said, "Ulquiorra, you suffered a stroke. For quite some time your brain was starved for oxygen. It is quite common for people in such situations to believe they see things…"

"I am not making it up," his voice grew louder.

His mother reached out and rubbed his arm, "No one is saying that."

"He is," he glared at the doctor.

"I'm sorry," the man replied, "I'm only trying to help."

But Ulquiorra refused to hear anymore. He knew it was Orihime that saved him. The others, Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Reiko… they would too.

* * *

Grimmjow left work and headed to the rehabilitation center that Ulquiorra had been staying in since his release from the hospital a week ago. It had been decided that the best place for him to receive the treatment he would require would be an impatient facility. Fancy terms aside, it was nothing more than a nursing home to him, and he hated these kinds of places with a passion. The sooner Ulquiorra could recover enough to receive care on an outpatient basis the better.

Still what kind of a friend would he be if he stayed away? So each day after work he would make a stop before he headed home to Nelliel and Alicia. Today he found Ulquiorra sitting in a chair in front of the TV in his room. He looked so frail, just the shell of the man he had been only two weeks earlier.

Ignoring that fact he tossed the bag with the bagels from Ulquiorra's favorite deli at him as he walked through the door. His friend's gross motor skills still needed work, but he managed to catch the bag after some fumbling.

"You're looking better," he lied as he took a seat on the bed facing Ulquiorra.

"And you're full of craft," his friend replied.

"I think you mean crap," he corrected. "And yeah I am. You look like shit. But hey, two weeks ago you were close to being six feet under, so shit is definitely an improvement."

"Please," Ulquiorra said evenly, "Don't hold back how you really see it Grimmjow."

This caused him to laugh. Ulquiorra merely turned his attention back to the television.

"So," he tried again, "Any cute nurses I should know about?"

Ulquiorra's eyes never left the screen. "Only you would look to pick someone up in a place like this."

"Well you've got an excuse to let them see the goods."

"I am able to toilet on my own thank you," he turned and glared at his friend.

"Yeah the miracle boy," Grimmjow teased.

"It wasn't a miracle…"

"That's all it could be," Grimmjow's teasing manner ceased.

"You know better than most it was Orihime's magic."

Grimmjow stood abruptly, "I think I already told you that I was not having this conversation again."

"But you were one of the few people who knew who she truly was," Ulquiorra persisted.

Grimmjow placed his hands on the arms of Ulquiorra's chair. Leaning in he said calmly, "You suffered a massive stroke, Ulquiorra. Your brain was completely fucked up, and in the process of reconnecting the wires a few got crossed. Orihime was a woman, just like every other woman on this planet. She was not a sprite, and she did not leave you to return to the forest with all the other fairies."

"She didn't leave," Ulquiorra corrected, "The Fool took her…"

"I repeat Ulquiorra, your brain is trying to make sense of things, and it's messed with your sense of reality."

"No!" Ulquiorra reached up and placed both hands on Grimmjow's chest. He pushed as hard as he could, but Grimmjow refused to budge.

"I'm sorry man," he shook his head. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for us too because we really thought Orihime was the perfect fit for you, but we were wrong. She left, and you need to understand that this illusion that she was a fairy tale creature is just your brain trying to protect your heart."

"Do not treat me like some kind of idiot," Ulquiorra's voice rose.

"I'm not," Grimmjow softened his tone. "I just can't take anymore of this shit. Your stroke was hard enough. And then Orihime takes off. Now you insist she is some magical fairy," Grimmjow sat back and ran his hands through his hair. "It scaring Reiko, and upsetting your parents. Please Ulquiorra, try to see reason."

His friend pushed himself to the edge of his chair. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Do you want some help?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just get me my walker," Ulquiorra stated coolly. "I can manage the rest on my own."

Grimmjow did as he was asked. Ulquiorra slowly made his way over to the bathroom and then shut the door behind him.

"Damn it," Grimmjow said as he sat back on the bed. He hadn't wanted to get into this today, but he really couldn't take it anymore. Ulquiorra had always been so practical. This insistence that Orihime had been a sprite was so unlike him, and if he didn't come to terms with the reality of the situation, it was going to present problems down the road.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom. Grimmjow was right about one thing, he did look like shit, but his friend had been wrong about Orihime. He had listened to the doctor in the hospital. Hell even Ukitake had come by and talked at length about the psychology behind his insistence that it was magic that had saved him. Yet none of it made a difference. He knew better.

With great effort he pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it in the sink. He then stared at his naked chest. There, above his heart, stood the mark in cool contrast to his pale skin. It was the same blue as the one Orihime had had on her back; the same hibiscus shape as well. To anyone else it would look like a tattoo. Of course that would be anyone who could actually see it. So far he seemed to be the only one who was able to.

He was at a loss as to why Grimmjow, Nelliel, and even Reiko could not remember Orihime as anything but an ordinary human, but he began to believe it had something to do with this mark.

It was a seal, just as Orihime's had been. He had no idea how he had come about it, but he knew it must have happened after he had touched Amandan Mar. He could feel Orihime's magic in his veins, and he knew it was that magic that had saved him. It had to be. For him it was the only explanation that made sense.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood at the foot of the stairs. He was finally home, and he wanted nothing more than to rest in his own bed after over a month away. He still required outpatient treatment, but he no longer needed it on the daily basis he had before. As a result he was released to come home, and his parents made the decision to stay with him, helping to get him to and from his appointments, and assisting in Reiko's care until he was fully recovered.

"Do you need help?" his mother asked as she came up next to him, a bag of groceries in her hands.

"No," he reached out to grab the stair rail. "I can make it."

Slowly he began his climb up the stairs. By the time he made it to the top his hands were trembling and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. He paused until his breathing became steady again and then continued on. Outside of Reiko's room he stopped and looked in at the mural. Needing to see it close up, he headed into the child's room.

He approached the wall and reached out his hand to touch the tiny figure of Orihime as she danced above Reiko's outstretched hand. She was as beautiful as she had been in real life, and suddenly he found it impossible to breathe. He let out a pained cry as he fell to his knees, his hand trailing down the wall.

Once the tears began, he found he couldn't stop their flow. Loud sobs tore from his throat as the reality of his loss hit him full force. She was gone. They had planned to spend the rest of their lives together and now she was gone. And once more he was alone. Only this time he was really alone. No one believed him. No one understood that Orihime had not left on her own volition. No one remembered her for what she was, a beautiful and mystical creature that had captured his heart.

His chest hurt painfully as he felt her loss more profoundly than he had since this whole ordeal had begun over a month earlier.

"Why?" he cried. "Why did you take her from me?"

"Ulquiorra?" his mother's concerned voice called out from the doorway. She rushed over to him when she caught sight of him on the floor. Kneeling down she pulled him against her own body and rocked him gently. Her words were soft and soothing as she told him that everything would be alright.

"How can it be?" he asked. "How can my life go back to the way it was?"

"I can't promise that," his mother ran her hands through his hair, "But I can promise that I will be here for you every step of the way."

"I miss her so much," he wrapped his arms around his mother and buried his face in her hair. "I don't think I can do this without her."

"You are stronger than you think," his mother crooned. "You survived Hisae's passing. You will survive losing Orihime as well."

But how would he. Hisae was dead, yet Orihime was somewhere out there, alive and without him too. The fact that she had not returned to him made him fear that something was preventing her, or more so someone. But until he was completely healed, he couldn't even begin to look for her.

The frustration shook him and he clung to his mother. He needed her right now, and for the first time in his life he accepted her touch without hesitation.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I based much of this chapter from my experiences when my mother had a stroke about three years ago. It was minor, her recovery rapid, and she bears no real signs that she ever had one, but those first 48 hours were scary, and much of what I wrote here stemmed from actual events. In Ulquiorra's case it is magic of coarse at work, and that magic is slowly counteracting the power of the Fool's touch.

Today I finished the last chapter and will debate an epilogue. I hope to edit and post the rest of the story (3 chapters to go) through the next week, but I have a ton of work demanding my attention, so no promises.

Thanks again to all who have reviewed. Your kind words and encouragement make a difference. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

****_I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.  
_

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Summer had finally come and school was out. Reiko was glad for the chance to be home, and Ulquiorra was equally as glad to have her. The three months since his stroke had been grueling, yet he had made great strides towards recovery. To most people he appeared normal, but to those who knew him best, the reminders of what he had been through still remained.

He still mixed up words at times, or forgot his train of thought completely. Names and faces at times blurred together, but the speech therapist was working with him, and felt confident that eventually even these little quirks would be unnoticeable. Physically he was getting stronger as well, and now only required a cane to give him the added stability he needed when he walked.

Yes, on the outside he was doing remarkably well. Yet on the inside he was barely able to hold on. He had not brought up the topic of Orihime with Grimmjow since that day his friend had come to visit him in the inpatient treatment center. Nelliel had been a little more supportive, listening to his insistence that magic was at play, but never truly believing. However, Reiko, his daughter who had believed emphatically that fairies were real, now completely denied their existence. She refused to discuss Orihime, and even had insisted that he find other types of stories to read to her at bedtime.

It pained him greatly, but he had agreed and now as he sat down beside her bed he pulled out a copy of The Little House in the Big Woods by Laura Ingalls Wilder. No more magic. No more fairy tales. In time he feared she would eventually want for no more bedtime stories as well. Bit by bit he was losing her, and he was uncertain as to how to get her back.

He read to her, slowly and occasionally with mistakes, but she listened patiently and with interest. Yet when he was done, and before he leaned in to kiss her goodnight, she spoke softly, "Papa, could you paint over that picture on my wall?"

He gasped as a sharp pain engulfed his heart. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's just," she began, but paused as she stared at the picture. "Well I think that I am too old for such things. And the painting just…well fairies aren't…I just don't want to be reminded of…"

Her words trailed off, but he understood. She did not want the constant reminder of Orihime staring at her every day. His daughter had written the sprite off, and wanted nothing more to do with her. Still he couldn't get rid of the one thing he had left of the woman he loved above all others. Even if he was the only one left who could actually see the sprites for what they were, he could not cover that painting.

"Please Reiko," his voice low, "Please don't ask that of me."

His daughter crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted angrily. "I hate it papa. I hate the painting, and I hate all this talk about magic. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"The way they were?" he asked, avoiding looking directly at her, "Reiko you know I may never be the same as before the stroke."

"No," her voice rose and she sat up straighter. "I mean before her. Back when you got me up at the same time each morning, even when there was no school. And when I knew that every Monday was oatmeal, and Tuesday was biscuits, and where all our food was just simple. I want things to go back to normal."

Tears of frustration began to run down her cheeks and he felt torn between appeasing his child, and soothing his own aching heart. He had so few things left of Orihime, and now she was demanding he get rid of those as well.

"How about," he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, "We wait until the fall. Give me until then to make a decision."

"I don't want to see the painting anymore."

"I can cover it up," he tried. "Just like at Christmas."

She nodded her head, but kept it bent down, unwilling to look at him. "I'm sorry papa. Dr. Ukitake explained it all to me. He told me to wait and give you time for your brain to fix itself, but I just can't stand it anymore…"

He pulled her close to him and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this," he whispered. "Just give me the summer. That's all I ask."

Once more she nodded. And when she was calm enough he laid her back down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He loved his daughter and if normalcy was what she needed then he supposed it was the least he could do for her. And in the fall, if he had not figured out what had truly happened that day when Orihime left, he would paint over the mural, and tuck his heart away for good.

* * *

"Time to get up Reiko," Ulquiorra gently shook the sleeping child.

She stretched and yawned, "Good morning Papa."

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," he continued. "I placed your clothes for the day on your dresser. Get dressed and meet me downstairs and I'll put your hair in braids."

With that he turned and headed for the door. "I love you Papa," she called out to him and he paused.

Looking back at her he said, "I love you too, but you need to get moving. Today is your play date with Sadie."

She nodded and then leapt out of bed. She quickly dressed, made her bed, and then took off for the bathroom to get her brush and hair ties. Her father had kept his promise. Things had gotten back to normal. In her room, the mural had been covered up for the entire summer. And now that summer was drawing to a close, he would cover it with paint and it would be gone forever. She had even helped him pick out the new color. They would paint all the walls for a completely fresh start.

Yet as much as she felt relief that her life was back to the way it used to be, she couldn't help but feel bad about how it had changed her papa. He went about his day as he always had, though in the summer he spent the day with her, and worked on his projects at night, but everything else was the same. Still something about him was different. The twinkle that had begun to glow in his eyes had faded, and his steps seemed heavy, even though he was all better from his stroke. It was as if a part of him was missing.

She tried to fill that missing piece as best she could, but it was clear to her that his heart hurt. He missed Orihime. She knew that was what it was. Nevertheless Orihime was gone. She had left as soon as Papa had gotten sick. In fact deep in her heart Reiko blamed Orihime for her papa's stroke. It was the only thing that made sense to her. Orihime left her papa, and her papa was so upset that he had the stroke, and then he almost died.

However, he didn't see that. He believed that Orihime was magic, and that she had returned to the Great Oak at the park. The park used to be her favorite place, and though he had asked on several occasions if she wished to spend the day there, she had refused. She knew it hurt him, but she also knew he was hoping to see Orihime.

All the grownups in her life had told it was best to not play along with her papa's games anymore. Eventually his brain would accept that Orihime was just another woman, and he would stop talking about magic and sprites, and it seemed to Reiko that that was just what was happening.

Still, she thought as she grabbed her things and headed downstairs, she missed the way her father had been with Orihime. And as much as she was angry at the woman, she wished that things could have been different. But wishing did little good. Papa was getting back to his life, and she would make sure that he forgot all about Orihime. Then maybe he would smile again.

* * *

It was Gin who appeared at his door with Sadie that afternoon. Ulquiorra had not expected to see his neighbor, and was even more surprised when the man pulled out a cooler that contained a six pack of Jack Daniel's Lynchburg Lemonade.

"Normally, I'm not into this stuff," Gin smiled slyly, "But it just seems more poetic to drink lemonade during the dog days of summer, then beer. Ya know what I mean?"

"You are planning to stay?" Ulquiorra asked bluntly.

"You say that like you don't wish for an adult visitor to help pass the time today," Gin teased.

Ulquiorra sighed as he opened the door wider to allow the man to enter the house.

"I have the pool and water toys set up in the back," he said as he led his neighbor through the kitchen.

Reiko and Sadie pushed past their fathers and ran out into the yard ahead of them. Ulquiorra took his time, leaning on the cane he had not been able to completely abandon yet.

"So you're looking pretty good," Gin began as they headed out the back door. "The cane adds a more distinguished look."

"I still have issues with my balance," he replied evenly. "But I can't complain considering."

"Gotta agree with you there," Gin said. They made their way to two Adirondack chairs that sat beneath the shade of a huge maple in the backyard, just far enough away from the girls to remain dry. "You scared the living shit out me that day."

"That's right," Ulquiorra stated, "I never thanked you for your actions when you found me."

"Eh," Gin waved him off as he sat down, "Just being neighborly."

"Well, I am grateful nonetheless," Ulquiorra replied.

He sat as well and politely accepted the lemonade from Gin. He had to admit it did fit the occasion better than beer. Slowly he took his time drinking the cold beverage, while Gin chatted about the University and then on to some of the gossip that he felt Ulquiorra would find interesting.

It was odd sitting here with this man, but for the first time since he had known him, Ulquiorra did not feel the usual uneasiness. In fact he was almost enjoying his company, until the man sat forward and turning to stare at him blew his mind.

"So Ulquiorra have you been out to the Old Oak at the Kuchiki place?" Gin continued to stare and Ulquiorra knew he was trying to gauge his reaction.

"Why would I do that?" he asked as his heart raced in his chest.

"To look for Orihime of course," Gin smiled.

Ulquiorra was uncertain how to respond. He took a long sip of his lemonade, finishing off the bottle. Then leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees, and dangling the bottle from his fingers he said, "You have somehow found out about the trick my mind played on me when I awoke from the stroke."

"What trick?" Gin sounded sincere.

"That it was not some miracle that brought me back," he looked up at the girls playing in the kiddie pool, still refusing to meet Gin's eyes. "That it was really magic. Orihime's magic to be exact."

"Oh my," Gin's voice was light, "I was not aware of that. Honestly Ulquiorra."

His neighbor reached into the cooler and pulled out two more drinks. He nudged Ulquiorra's arm and then handed him one of the bottles. Ulquiorra accepted it and twisted off the cap. He sat up taller and took another long drink.

"So then why would you make such a comment," Ulquiorra finally turned to look at the man.

Gin scratched his head and smiled again, but this time his smile was more nervous than sly. "Look I teach literature for a living," he began as he sat back. "I have to believe a certain amount of unbelievable crap or I would grow tired of all the great pieces I've read. So folklore is not something I discount. Nor is it something I believe in whole heartedly."

"What are you getting at?" Ulquiorra grew impatient.

"The point is that I played along with the idea that Orihime was a sprite that day at the party because I thought you were trying to be funny. And Amandan Mar, well I just like messing with you because you make it so easy."

Gin winked at Ulquiorra and took a long sip from his bottle as well. Breathing in deeply he looked again at Ulquiorra, but his expression was deadly serious.

"But that day last spring, when I found you, a perfectly healthy twenty-nine year old man, unconscious on the floor, and Orihime's clothes in a pile beside you…well I thought of many things, but the one thing I couldn't get away from was that she had just disappeared. And she did so on the last day of frost for this season," he smiled slightly, "I checked that fact afterwards, but it was the last frost. And if I remember right, Amandan Mar was set to pay you another visit after the last frost to collect Orihime."

Ulquiorra's hands began to shake and he lifted the bottle to his lips, only to lower it again without drinking.

"You're just trying to make fun of me," he protested desperately.

Gin's gaze grew serious again. "I almost shit my pants my little ant friend," his voice was low. "When I saw her clothes, and got no reply when I called her name, I mean like I said earlier, I'll believe anything to a degree, but to come face to face with the supernatural, well that was as close as I would want to get."

"You are being honest," Ulquiorra said in utter disbelief.

"Completely," Gin replied. "And I also knew that you were as good as dead. But then you recovered. The miracle boy…"

"It was magic," Ulquiorra's voice was just a whisper.

"Yes, I believe it was," Gin took another drink from the bottle in his hand. "Which leads me back to my earlier question, have you been to the oak to look for her?"

Ulquiorra thought over his answer. For the first time in almost six months someone legitimately wanted to hear what he believed about Orihime. The fact that that person was Gin made him leery, but he was running out of time, and stamina. Trusting Gin may be his best shot at figuring all this out.

"My friends, Grimmjow and Nelliel, no longer believe Orihime was a sprite. Neither does Reiko," he began, "It was as if their memories had been stripped away." He lifted the bottle to his lips and paused, "None of them want to talk about her anymore, especially Reiko. Every time I suggest we go to the park she turns me down."

"Then go without her man," Gin's voice was firm. "You don't need your kid's approval to visit the place and look for Orihime."

He drank from the bottle and glancing at Reiko explained, "I have put her through so much in her life. Living with me has never been easy. But after the accident she pleaded with me to put aside my beliefs about the supernatural. She wanted things to go back to normal, and I owe it to her to try."

"So you just plan to walk away from Orihime," Gin sounded shocked.

"I don't know what to do," Ulquiorra stared back at Gin. "Everyone who knew her, who really knew her, no longer believes…."

"So you are doubting your own sanity as well?"

"No," he paused as he placed his one hand on his chest, above the seal, "I know it is not some delusion created by the stroke. But I also know that it has placed a disruption on the lives of all those I care most about. It isn't fair to Reiko if I try and change things. She only remembers Orihime as a woman, an ordinary woman who walked out on me."

"But she didn't just walk out on you."

"No, but The Fool refused to let her stay," Ulquiorra thought back to what he remembered of that day.

"So are you afraid that if you find her you'll have to face The Fool once more?"

"I haven't really thought about that," Ulquiorra replied. "Honestly I have just started driving again, and before, when my parents were still living here, no one wanted to indulge what they saw as my delusions about Orihime." He took a long drink of the lemonade and let the alcohol help loosen his tongue more. "Now that I'm more in control…well it's been almost six months. Orihime most likely believes I have decided not to pursue her…"

"Orihime probably thinks you are dead," Gin said bluntly.

"Maybe it would be better for her that way," Ulquiorra replied.

"Bullshit," Gin's voice rose and the two girls looked up from their play. He waved his hand in embarrassment at them and said, "Sorry girls. Grownup talk. Forgot you were there." He then lowered his voice and continued, "I am going to be honest with you, and you are going to shut up and listen, okay?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

"Good." Gin relaxed a bit. "Like I said I am open to most things being that I enjoy good literature. In fact when I was younger I spent a year just wondering through England and Ireland meeting the locals and listening to their stories. Of course, fairies are still very well believed in, in most places, and the idea of sprites and their kind actually interacting with the human realm is not unheard of. Still the idea that a sprite could become human, and desire to remain human to live with the soul they have bonded too… well that is not very common." Gin took a drink and finished off the remainder of his bottle. "What you have with Orihime, well that goes beyond special. You let her go and you are passing up something that you will never find again."

"But The Fool…"

"Tsk," Gin waved him off. "Fuck the Fool!"

"You are drunk," Ulquiorra grew tense.

"It would take a lot more than these to get me drunk," Gin laughed. "Look Ulquiorra," he became serious again, "How about you let us take Reiko tomorrow and you go spend the day alone at the Oak. Look for Orihime. See if she still cares. And then make up your mind."

He looked at Reiko splashing in the pool. He owed her a normal life. Pursuing Orihime would just disrupt that. And worse if he had an encounter with Amandan Mar again he may not be so lucky as to survive this time around. Still he couldn't just abandon Orihime either. He loved her, and his life would remain empty forever if he had to live it without her.

"If I do this," he turned back to Gin, "And I decide to walk away for whatever reason, you will no longer talk about it. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Gin reached out and shook Ulquiorra's hand.

Tomorrow then, Ulquiorra thought. Tomorrow he would know one way or another, and then he would finally be able to move on with his life.

* * *

Ulquiorra arrived at the Great Oak shortly before noon. He had not told Reiko where he was going; only that he had business to deal with and was not sure when he would be back. Gin had wished him luck, and he had set off, his stomach tied in knots and his chest hurting painfully. Now here, he got out of his car, slung his back pack over his shoulder, and reaching for his cane headed towards the Oak.

The day was already hot and the air around him heavy. By the time he made it to the oak he was already sweating profusely. He lowered his pack and looked around the area. The park was empty of both human and fey, and he wondered if he would even catch a glimpse of the sprites.

Lowering himself to the ground he sat with his back against the truck of the tree. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. The shade was welcome relief and after a while he found his body completely relaxing. His eyes became heavy, and without meaning to, he fell asleep.

When he awoke he looked at his watch and saw that it was after two. He had slept for almost four hours, and this sleep had been the most peaceful he had had since Orihime had left him. Glancing around the park he noticed that he was still alone, but he refused to leave just yet. Instead he took out his sketch book and looked through the many pictures he had drawn during Orihime's visit.

It hurt him to look through the book, and that was why he had left it untouched for almost the entire six months. Now he simply allowed the pain to encompass him. He had to face it, one way or another. He would have to deal with Orihime and her loss, or it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"What beautiful drawings." The voice was tiny and melodious and he turned quickly at the sound, his heart racing in his chest.

And there she was, as beautiful as the fist moment he had seen her all those months ago.

"Orihime," he whispered in awe.

She startled and flew back out of his reach exclaiming, "You can see me?" And then flying just a fraction closer, "How do you know my name."

His breath caught in his throat and he clutched his chest with one hand, the seal over his heart paining him greatly. She had forgotten as well. No that was impossible. How could she have forgotten? They loved each other, and had promised to always remember that love. She couldn't have forgotten him.

"You don't know me?" he asked.

She scratched her head and then replied, "Nope, not at all. But then I don't know any humans, least of all ones that can see sprites."

He felt his throat tighten and the ground beneath him sway. He lowered his head and tried to get his breath.

"Hey are you alright," she forgot her fear of humans and flew closer. "You don't look good."

He raised his head and said softly, "You truly don't know me."

"Should I?" she grew concerned.

"Orihime!" A female sprite suddenly appeared at her side and grabbing her arm yanked her out of arms reach of him. "What are you doing?"

"I was curious about the pictures in his book," she said, but her eyes were still fixed on him and not her friend. Now giving the female her full attention she said in a loud whisper, "He can see sprites."

The female shot an angry glance his way. _She_ remembered. Ulquiorra could see it in her eyes. This sprite knew who he was, and she was not happy that Orihime was speaking to him.

"Humans are dangerous," the sprite said. "You can never trust them Orihime."

"But he doesn't look dangerous Tatsuki," Orihime tried to free her hand from her friend's grasp.

"Looks can be deceiving," Tatsuki stated. "We should go."

"No!" he shouted out as he struggled to get to his feet. His legs were stiff and he had to use the cane to brace himself. Finally standing he pleaded, "Please don't go Orihime."

"See he knows me," she looked to her friend.

"Orihime he is not someone you should be messing with, especially as you are."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"None of your business," the dark-haired sprite flew closer and snapped at him.

"I have no magic," Orihime said as she joined her friend.

"Idiot," Tatsuki turned and hit Orihime lightly on the head. "Don't tell him that, he'll only use it to trap you."

"Why don't you have any magic?" he asked completely ignoring Tatsuki.

"Don't say anything else, Orihime," Tatsuki warned.

"But I don't see…"

"No, you don't see anything that could harm you," Tatsuki yelled. "Damn it Orihime, you know better than to interact with humans."

"Please," he pleaded. "Please tell me why you have no magic."

Orihime looked at him and her gaze warmed, "I used it up."

"Used it up?"

"That's right," her voice was light.

"How?" he was almost afraid to hear her answer.

Her expression changed and she grew puzzled, "I don't know exactly."

He sucked in a deep breath and looked to Tatsuki.

"Don't ask me," she almost growled. "I'm not telling you anything."

Orihime flew closer, "Tatsuki is very over protective," she confided. "And untrusting."

"I would have never guessed," he replied evenly.

This caused Orihime to laugh, and the sound soothed his troubled heart.

"Enough," Tatsuki said angrily, "Orihime, we are leaving."

Suddenly the area around them was filled with sprites. He glanced up and noticed that they all seemed ready to attack. Angry sprites were no to be trifled with, but he couldn't just let her go.

"Please," he tried, "I don't wish to harm her."

"Tell it to someone who cares," the orange-haired sprite, Ichigo appeared. Getting right in his face, he said, "You don't belong here."

"Ichigo it's okay…"

"No Orihime," Ichigo glanced back at her. "Humans cannot be trusted." He flew over to her and grabbed her arm. "We are leaving."

"But he knows me," she cried out.

"It's just a trick," he said. "You can't believe anything he says."

"That's not true," Ulquiorra grew angry.

"Leave her alone," Tatsuki flew up in his face and lowered her voice. "You have done enough damage already."

With that she took off, Ichigo dragging Orihime, and the others following. Only one stayed behind. A young male with dark hair and a pleasant smile. Miziuro, if he remembered right.

"You have to forgive Tatsuki and Ichigo," he said after they were out of ear shot. "They can't help themselves when it comes to Orihime. She is such a troublesome girl, always too curious and far too trusting."

Ulquiorra stared at him, "Why are you not going with them?"

"Well," the sprite blushed as he flew a tiny bit closer. "I believe you deserve to know the truth."

"The truth?"

"About Orihime's power." He then perched on Ulquiorra's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "And about why she can't remember you."

"Please tell me," he asked. His eyes were on Orihime and the other sprites, now quite the distance away.

"I think you know what happened to her power," Miziuro stated, "But just to clarify, she used it up to save your life."

He felt the world sway again. All these months he had suspected it had been her magic that had saved him, but to finally have it confirmed was overwhelming.

"Every last drop of her magic went into saving you, and when she thought you were dead she fell into despair."

"How do you know this?"

"It took a lot of digging," the sprite said proudly, "But I found out. I have my sources."

"And her memory?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well that is a little sketchier," Miziuro said. "Best I can gather is that the Fool used a spell. Maybe a Forgetting Spell. It would have been the only way to save her. After all sprites are creatures filled with joy. The sorrow would have killed her."

"So he took away her memories to save her?"

"Not took away," Miziuro clarified. "More liked sealed them."

His hand went to his chest. So the mark was a seal.

"Her memories, all their memories," he gasped, "are with me."

"You have the seal?" Miziuro flew from his shoulder to a place in front of him.

Ulquiorra moved his shirt enough to reveal the mark.

"Well I'll be… you hold the key. All this time it's been you," the sprite shook his head. "Amandan Mar is so clever."

Forgive me if I don't share your admiration of the man," he said with bitterness.

"Well you brought it on yourself," Miziuro remained cheerful, "You accepted the deal."

Ulquiorra stared at the sprite. "You seem to know an awful lot."

"Just inquisitive," he smiled.

"So now what?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well you could find a way to break the seal," Miziuro replied. "Or you could just simply walk away. Orihime would never know the difference."

Ulquiorra stumbled back and placed his hand against the oak to brace himself. If he left Orihime would be able to live as an immortal. She wouldn't have to give up her life with her friends, and with no memory of him, she would be free to live her life in joy. The burden would be his to bear. The pain on his shoulders alone. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe The Fool's spell was a blessing in disguise.

_What you have with Orihime, well that goes beyond special. You let her go and you are passing up something that you will never find again._

Ulquiorra thought back to Gin's words. Gin was right; he would never love another like Orihime.

_I love him, and he loves me. We have bonded our hearts, and if you force us apart then we will become incomplete…I will never forget him. He is my life; the very beating of my heart lies in sync with his._

Orihime's own words now screamed from inside his brain. She may not remember, but she did love him. If he abandoned her he would be nothing more than the coward Grimmjow had accused him of being all those months ago.

"I don't know what I should do," he whispered.

"You could always do nothing," Miziuro explained. "You could leave her memories sealed, but still visit her. I know Orihime. She will not be able to stay away. And then maybe," the sprite smiled pleasantly again, "Just maybe you will figure out what it is that your heart truly desires."

That made sense. He could try it. After all Reiko would be starting an art camp the following week. He could come everyday to spend time with Orihime and the child would never have to find out. Then after the week he could see what had happened. See where his heart took him. Yes, that seemed the best answer.

* * *

Miziuro watched as the human left the park. His task was done for now.

"You amaze me Miziuro," a soft feminine voice spoke from beside him. "Even I found it hard to tell that you were acting."

"Unlike Ichigo and Tatsuki," the sprite replied. "I believe Orihime deserves another chance with the human."

She smiled warmly as she said, "Love between the fey and humankind is not such a simple thing. Your words though, were just what the poor man needed to hear. You have done well by them both."

"Your majesty flatters me," he feigned humility.

"I can always count on you to help me out," She said with affection in her voice.

"Anything for love," he turned and smiled at her. "Of course, you know I'm a sucker for such things."

She smiled. "You just enjoy a good game as much as Amandan Mar does."

"Well, that too," he he smiled but then grew serious. Lowering his voice he continued, "The Fool overstepped his boundaries…again."

"He is only looking out for Orihime's best interests," she replied evenly.

"As he was yours?"

"I have duties and responsibilities," she grew stern. "Amandan Mar knew that. Your father did as well."

He stared off into the distance. Like her, he could pass from human to sprite form at will. But then he was a halfling. The product of the love between his fey mother and her human lover, the original owner of these woods. And even if he resented The Fool's interference in his own life, he understood the necessity. Still if his mother desired to test the love between this human and Orihime, then he would oblige.

It seemed cruel to play with this poor soul in such a way. Simply surviving Amandan Mar's touch should have been proof enough of his spirit, and Orihime's love. Yet in the end the burden of it all rested on the human's shoulders. It was time to see what he would do, and if he would be able to break the seal, or lose the woman he loved forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The idea of the queen having a son came to me towards the end of writing this story and is the only real deviation from my original vision. It does not impact this story greatly, but has already set my muse going on another idea for another story. The Queen's fate is closely tied to Amandan Mar and if I get the desire to do so I may write a one shot about their meeting, and how she imparted her power and immortality onto him, and the price she paid for that as well.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying it. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

The day began with a steady rain falling, soaking the grounds surrounding the oak, yet the human from the other day returned. He wore a coat to keep him dry and walked slowly, using a cane to help steady his gait. Orihime was fascinated by this man, and wanted to talk with him again, but Tatsuki refused to let her out of her sight. Her friend continued to remind her that humans were dangerous and that it was best that Orihime stay away.

However, as she watched him sitting under the oak, his arms wrapped around his knees that were pulled tight against his chest while he tried to stay warm and dry, she felt something in her heart go out to him, and as soon as Tatsuki became distracted by one of the newly birthed sprites, she made her way over to where he rested.

The rain had stopped a while ago, and he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, now relaxed and sleeping. She fluttered just inches from his face as she watched him sleep. He was beautiful, his pale skin in stark contrast to the dark eyelashes that lay against his cheeks. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed deeply and she was tempted to reach out and touch them to see if they were as soft as they appeared.

She let out a sigh of contentment and his eyelids fluttered open. He stared at her and she noticed the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "Orihime," he whispered.

She smiled as well, "You know my name," she tilted her head, "But I don't know yours."

"Ulquiorra," he said as he sat up straighter.

"Ulquiorra," she repeated. "I like that name." She glanced down at the pack he brought with him and asked, "So Ulquiorra, why did you sit here for so long in the rain?"

"I was hoping to get a chance to see you again," his voice was low and deep, and his words caused a shiver to run down her spine as her face began to flush.

"Well, I'm here now," she giggled suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yes, you are," his eyes never left her.

She landed on his pack and tossed open the cover that lay unlocked, and peered inside. "Did you bring the book where you draw all those pictures?"

"I did," he replied, "Would you like to look at them again?"

She clapped her hands excitedly, "I would love that," she said and flying up to the space on his left shoulder she continued, "But what I would really like is to see you actually draw something. Could you do that for me?"

His voice lightened and he dug into the pack getting his supplies, "Just tell me what it is you desire."

"Oh, anything you want," she sat down on his shoulder and watched as he glanced about him and then began to sketch. The picture began to take shape quickly and she was amazed by the details. "You are really a good artist," she remarked.

"Thank you," he replied, "But I can only sketch with pencils. It takes a true artist to paint such beautiful colors like the sprites in the fall."

She giggled, "You are funny."

"But it is the truth."

"Well sprites are great painters," she said with pride.

"That they are," he agreed.

They continued chatting all the while he sketched and she found his company enjoyable. She found herself questioning Tatsuki's distrust of this man. She understood that humans could be dangerous, but he drew such beautiful things, and he was so gentle, how could he possible be that bad?

Of course, it didn't take Tatsuki long to deal with the wayward sprite that had distracted her earlier, and once she realized Orihime was missing she knew exactly where to find her. As soon as Orihime caught sight of her friend she plastered herself against Ulquiorra's head allowing his hair to hide her.

"Orihime," Tatsuki called out as she flew within a few feet of Ulquiorra. "Orihime come out here now." Orihime remained silent. Frustrated Tatsuki yelled, "Orihime I can see your wings poking out from his hair."

Orihime stepped out just enough to look at her friend. With one hand still clinging to Ulquiorra's hair she said stubbornly, "I'm not leaving."

Tatsuki's face grew red as she flew closer to where Orihime stood. "You are leaving now!"

"No," Orihime stomped her foot. "I am a grown sprite, not some newly birthed creature that you can boss around. If I want to stay with Ulquiorra then I will!"

Tatsuki clenched her fists tightly, "This is exactly the behavior that got you into trouble before."

"Before?" Orihime asked.

"Never mind," Tatsuki took a deep breath. "You are too trusting. Humans are nothing but trouble…"

"Stop it, Tatsuki," Orihime left the security of Ulquiorra's shoulder and flew to within inches of her friend. "I am not leaving him. I enjoy watching him draw and he's fun to talk to."

"You are being an idiot."

"I'm not leaving," she held her ground.

"Fine," Tatsuki crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Then I guess I'll stay as well. Just to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Go ahead," Orihime began to pout. She didn't really want to share her time with Ulquiorra, but she had no choice now. She flew back to her spot on Ulquiorra's shoulder and glared at Tatsuki when she tried to join her. "Find your own spot."

Tatsuki stuck out her tongue and then in an attempt to annoy her further landed on the edge of the sketch book, tipping the balance with her weight.

"Do you mind," Ulquiorra's voice was cool. "You make it very hard to sketch."

She only stared silently in reply. Ulquiorra returned her stare with an equally unsettling silence, and then after a few minutes flipped the book to a new page. Looking down he began to sketch, and as he did Orihime started to giggle. The picture was of an enraged Tatsuki battling a butterfly and losing miserably.

Tatsuki huffed, "That is ridiculous. Everyone knows butterflies cannot fight, and even if they could I would never lose."

Ulquiorra remained silent, but continued to sketch. More pictures appeared; all poking fun at her friend. When Tatsuki had had enough she grabbed the pencil from his hand and broke it in two.

"Humans are obnoxious!" She flew up to Orihime and said, "Go ahead and hang out with him, but don't come looking for me to help you when he decides to capture you and use your wings for potions."

"He would never do that," Orihime said firmly.

"Suit yourself," Tatsuki flew away.

"That went well," Ulquiorra closed the sketch book.

Orihime giggled. "She really does mean well, but she is a little overbearing."

"A little?" he said lightly.

She laughed some more and the conversation resumed at its earlier pace. She really did enjoy being with him, and even more so she liked the confidence he sparked in her.

* * *

Ulquiorra continued to visit Orihime. His days were spent at the Great Oak, and his evenings, after Reiko had gone to bed, were spent catching up on the work he was supposed to be doing while she was at camp. Still, no matter how tired he was, he refused to stop. This was the happiest he had been since the encounter with Amandan Mar, and he noticed that the lingering effects of the stroke had begun to disappear as well. He no longer used the cane for support, and was able to speak without confusing his words, something that Orihime had found rather endearing when she first noticed it.

He supposed it was the magic of this place. Orihime had told him the Oak had healing properties, and now he accepted that fact without question. Still the simple act of being with her did more for his spirit than anything else. Yet he also knew it would have end. He had promised himself a week, and now that week was coming to a close. Today was the last day of camp and if he could not convince himself that Orihime was better off remembering him then he would leave her be, and forget about getting her back. He would accept her presence in his life as she was now, visiting her when he could get away to the oak, and living without her through the long months of the winter.

He decided to bring his iPad with him to show her some of the pictures of Reiko and his other loved ones. Maybe something in them would spark a memory or at least give him a clue as what to do.

She had been excited when he had brought the tablet out and showed it to her, saying that he appeared to possess magic as well. Human magic, technology, was the best he could do, but maybe it would be enough.

He started with pictures of Reiko; her first day of kindergarten, a few from her dance recitals, and even a video of her playing with the puppets at the library. Orihime laughed and said that the little girl was wonderful and that she would love to meet her someday. That tugged at his heart because he knew if Reiko remained as she was now she would never agree to meet the sprite. She would in fact be unable to even see her.

Pushing past that sorrow he then pulled up another file that showed images of Grimmjow, Nelliel, and baby Alicia. Orihime crooned over the baby and remarked at how happy all his friends appeared. But in the end she didn't mention even a hint that she thought they looked familiar.

He then opened a file from Christmas and was shocked when a picture with him and Orihime appeared with all the others. He had thought he had removed all the images with her in them and placed them in another folder, but this one had somehow remained. It was one that his father had taken when they weren't paying attention. A candid shot of them snuggling on the couch and laughing about something. They looked so happy, and it was obvious that they loved each other very much.

He held his breath as Orihime stared at the picture, and then let it out as she asked, "Who is that woman with you?"

Impossible, he thought. How could she not know it was her? Maybe it was part of the spell, or maybe sprites just didn't pay attention to such things. Either way she had no idea that she was looking at herself as a human.

Staring at the picture, he said softly, "She is the woman that holds my heart."

She looked up at him, her cheeks slightly flushed, "You are bonded to her?"

"Yes," his voice cracked as he choked out his answer.

Her voice grew cool and he was surprised to hear a hint of jealousy, "Where is this woman now?"

"She is lost to me," he replied as he turned his gaze to look at her.

"Lost?" she asked. "Then all you have are these pictures to remember her?"

"No," he replied as he placed the iPad down by his backpack. "My greatest memories lie in my heart."

"Your heart," she said as she flew to his chest and reached out. Recoiling almost instantly, as if she had received an electrical shock she said, "I feel magic – powerful magic."

He was surprised that she could sense the spell. Reaching down he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his chest, discarding it on the ground by his feet. She stared at the mark, her brows furrowing.

"That is a seal."

"Yes it is," he replied.

"Magic like that," she began as she continued to stare at the mark, "Comes from only two beings – Amandan Mar or the Queen of the Fairies."

"I have never met the Fairy Queen," he replied.

Her eyes opened wide and she looked into his eyes, "But how? Humans cannot bear the touch of The Fool. They will die from the _poc sídhe_ if they come in contact with him."

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze any longer. "The woman I love, the one to whom I have bonded my heart for eternity…she sacrificed herself, to reverse the curse."

"I do not understand," she flew closer. "How could a human reverse such powerful magic?"

"It's complicated," he began, "But as a result she is gone, and all her memories of her life with me, have been sealed away. And as an extra measure, so have the memories of those closest to her. My daughter can no longer see sprites or magical beings. She no longer believes, because she has had those memories taken from her."

"That is horrible," Orihime reached out and lightly touched the seal. "All their memories sealed away. And now you carry that burden, the weight of their loss."

"I do not know how to set them free," he said honestly. "And even if I did, I don't know if I would do so anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because the woman I love…she is happy now. She has returned to her family, and she will not remember what we shared or more so what she has lost."

"But she will never be truly whole," Orihime became upset. "Not if you hold a part of her heart. Those memories are hers. It is not for you to decide whether she should remember or not."

"But she is happy," he reached down and grabbed the shirt that he had discarded earlier and put it back on. Then picking up the iPad, he shoved it back in his pack he placed it on his shoulder. "She will remain happy for the rest of her life."

"But she will be without you!" Orihime flew up level to his gaze. "Her life will always be missing something. Her happiness will be only an illusion, nothing more." She crossed her arms now growing angry, "I would hate to have a part of me sealed away like that. I would want to remember the good and the bad."

"You don't understand…"

"I do understand," she replied. "You are trying to protect the people you love, but you are crushing your own heart in the process." She reached out and touched his face gently and her voice softened. "It's not fair to you. And I know the people who love you would not want you to bear this burden alone."

He closed his eyes, "But I don't even know how to break the seal."

She thought it over and then said, "Maybe you could start with your daughter. Children are much more open to the supernatural. You could bring her here. Let the magic of this place work on her heart."

"She won't come." He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Then you will have to make her come."

"Easier said than done," he sighed.

"But it is necessary," she persisted.

He weighed his decision carefully. Orihime had made it clear how she felt, and he could no longer deny her the chance to regain her memories. The same was true for Reiko as well. Otherwise he would simply condemn her to the same sad existence that he faced for so many years before he believed.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'll bring her tomorrow."

She flew to his cheek and placed a tender kiss. "I will look forward to meeting her." She began to fly away, but stopped. "Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?"

"If the woman you love remembers you, will you stop coming here?"

"I will never walk away from this place," he replied softly, "And I would never abandon you, Orihime."

She smiled and then saying goodbye flew back to be with her kind. He returned home as well. Tomorrow though, his life would change forever; whether for good or bad remained to be seen.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

One more to go! Hopefully I can get the last chapter to you in the next few days.

Thanks to all that reviewed. I have loved hearing from all of you over the course of this story. Your encouragement and input has been greatly appreciated. Let me know what you thought of this one.


	31. Chapter 31

****_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.  
_

**Beta: lilarin**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Reiko had not wanted to go when he had told her of his plans for the morning. She had protested, saying that she only had a few days before Labor Day, and then the start of school, and she would rather spend it at the pool or with her godparents and baby Alicia. But he had refused to back down.

Parking the car, he gathered the cooler and blanket and came over to her door to see what was taking her so long to get out. She sat in her seat, unmoving, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Reiko," he began, trying not to let her behavior make him angry. "You need to get out of the car."

"No," she said with defiance.

"What did you just say?" he dropped the items in his arms and stooped down to face her at her level.

"You made me come, but you can't make me get out of the car," she turned her head and stared straight ahead, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Reiko Isabella Schiffer," he pronounced each word with cool precision, "You will get out of that seat right now."

She remained silent, refusing to look at him. Clenching his fists tight at his side he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Reiko," he said evenly after a minute, "You cannot remain in the car. It's going to get hot today and you'll suffocate if you stay in there."

She still remained silent and unmoving. Cursing softly under his breath, he reached in, unbuckled her seatbelt, and lifted her stiff body from the car. The effort left him winded, but she was out, and out was where she was going to stay. As soon as he placed her on the ground he closed the door and locked the car. Pocketing the keys he picked up the cooler and blanket and headed towards the oak.

Without glancing back at her he said coolly, "I'll be sitting in the shade of the oak when you decide you are finished with your tantrum."

He walked at a slow and steady pace. He may have discarded his cane earlier in the week, but the effort of dealing with Reiko's little meltdown had left him exhausted. She had never defied him like this before, and he was at a loss as how to best handle it. But knowing her, she most likely would pout for a while longer and then join him in the cool shade of the oak.

In the end she held out longer than he first estimated, but the heat finally got to her. Either that or she was feeling bad about her earlier behavior. She made her way over to him and sat down a few feet away. After a little while she crept closer until finally she was right next to him. She leaned against him and he could tell from the hitch of her shoulders that she was crying.

Hating to have any animosity between them, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her until she was done. They remained silent a while longer, and then wishing to set things right between them he said softly, "Last fall you fought to help me believe in fairies, now it's my turn to do the same for you."

She gave no response, so he let the conversation drop. Then, some while later, he asked, "Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe we can take pictures of some interesting butterflies or flowers."

She nodded her head and the rose to her feet. Wiping away the last of her tears she reached out tentatively for his hand. He grasped hers tightly and they began to walk. They spent much of the cooler hours of the morning searching for bugs and after she grew bored with that he took to chasing her through the tall grass that surrounded the clearing. Her mood lightened and eventually her laugh returned, clear and full of joy. They played until lunch, and afterwards they sat down under the shade of the oak and he read to her while she dozed. Once he was certain that she was truly asleep and no longer listening, he put the book down and closed his eyes. He too slept for awhile, tired as well from their earlier play.

Then he heard Orihime's voice as she whispered in his ear, "She really is beautiful."

His eyes flew open and he replied softly, "Thank you."

"Does she remember any of the magic?" she asked.

"No," he stated as he looked down as his sleeping daughter.

"The other sprites are flying about now," she said and he looked up to see many of her friends playing in the afternoon sun. "The lure of a child's laugh is hard for them to resist."

"Really?" he asked. "You never told me that before."

She smiled and said, "There are many things about the sprites I have not told you. Would you care to hear some more?"

He nodded and she took her place on his shoulder, talking animatedly about her world. Once more he wondered if he was doing the right thing, but he had already come this far. It would best to see it through to the end.

"Papa," Reiko's sleepy voice interrupted as she woke to hear him engrossed in his conversation with the sprite. "Who are you talking to?"

He ran his fingers gently through her hair, and deciding to try and see how receptive she would be he said, "Orihime."

She sat up quickly and turned to stare at him. Her eyes blazed with anger, "I thought you weren't going to talk about her anymore."

Orihime flew from her perch on his shoulder and looked at him with confusion.

"She's here Reiko," he persisted, not knowing what else to do to get her to believe.

"No papa," she stood abruptly. "Orihime was just a woman. She was not magical."

He stood as well and placed his hands on her shoulders. Orihime flitted around him asking questions, now completely confused by what the child was saying, but he ignored her. His focus was on Reiko alone.

"Reiko, you used to believe. You used to be able to see sprites. If you trust your heart maybe…"

"No!" she clenched her fists tightly. "I'm almost seven, Papa. I'm a big girl. Fairy tales are just stories, and I no longer believe in them."

Orihime let out a shocked gasp. Ulquiorra thought back to Grimmjow's warning after Alicia was born. Just because Orihime was magical did not mean she was immune to death.

"Reiko," he pleaded, "You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying," she yelled. Months of frustration fueled her rage. "Fairies and sprites are not…"

He clasped his hand over her mouth and she protested as he spoke frantically, "Don't say it Reiko. Your words really do hold power. You may not believe that, but you will do great harm if you continue."

Tears began to run down Reiko's cheeks and over his hand that covered her mouth. Around them the field had gone silent as all the sprites focused on the child.

"Please Reiko," he released his hand from her mouth. His body suddenly felt heavy and he sank to his knees, his hands resting on the child's hips, his head bent down near her waist. Tears of his own ran down his cheeks. "Please believe. Just say you believe again."

Her hands moved slowly to rest on his head. Her voice was choked with tears. "Papa, I can't. I just can't believe anymore. When you got sick, and almost died, I saw that magic was just pretend. Orihime didn't save you with her magic, all our prayers did. God did."

"Maybe God works through his sprites," he said more to himself than the child as a realization began to take place in his mind. "Maybe the mystical, the scientific, and the spiritual all work hand in hand, to bring about miracles."

"Papa, please," she cried, "Please stop."

"Reiko," he looked up, "All my life I have believed in only what I could see. But there is a world hidden from us, a world that even unseen by human eyes, still exists. You used to believe that," his hand went to his chest, "And I know that you could believe again if you just open your heart to the possibility."

She stared at him silently and then closed her eyes, "I want to believe, but I'm afraid, Papa," she whispered.

He laid his hand tenderly against her cheek. "I was afraid too, but now I know that I no longer have to fear the things I can't control, or get anxious about things that cannot be explained. I just have to have faith. I just have to believe in all the possibilities, magical and non magical."

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a loosening in his chest and a blue mist began to swirl about him.

"Papa," Reiko sounded terrified. "Papa what's happening?"

The seal, he thought, the seal was breaking.

"Magic," he whispered, "Good magic Reiko."

He watched as the mist separated into two varying shades of blue, one dark and one light. The dark blue split further into three sections. One settled over Reiko while the other two shot off into the sky; the lighter blue engulfing Orihime.

"I'm scared," Reiko cried as she tried to move away from the blue wisps that danced about her. "Papa don't let it get me."

He reached out and laid a hand on Reiko's shoulder, "Don't be afraid. It's just your memories trying to find you again."

She held his gaze while her tears continued to flow, and as the mist seeped into her body, her eyes flew open wide and her expression became one of awe.

"I can see her papa," she gasped as she looked at a point past his shoulder. "I can see Orihime. You were right, she is a sprite. I remember now."

He glanced at Orihime and watched as her tiny body shuddered and she began to groan, her hands holding her head tightly. "I…it hurts…my head…my heart…"

He reached up needing to ease her pain and cradled her gently in his hand. He spoke in soothing tones and eventually she stilled. Opening her eyes she looked into his, and he knew, in that moment, that she remembered.

"Ulquiorra?" she rose unsteadily to her feet. "I thought you…I used all my magic, but it wasn't…I couldn't…"

She began to cry and he wasn't sure if it was from joy or sorrow.

"Orihime," he spoke softly, "Your magic saved me. It flows through my body even now, making me whole again."

She stared into his eyes, and even through the tears she began to smile. "You're alive. You're alive." She began to dance about and then taking flight darted about his head laughing with joy. She then came to a stop in front of his daughter. "Reiko?" she grew hesitant.

The child smiled as well and held out her hand to the tiny sprite. Orihime stepped onto the girl's open palm.

"I missed you," Reiko cried happily. "I mean I forgot that you were a sprite, but that didn't stop me from missing you so much…"

Orihime smiled, "Our memories were being held safely in your papa's heart," she turned to glance back at him. "And now he has broken the spell and set them free."

"So will you become human again and come home with us?" Reiko asked.

Orihime bowed her head and replied, "I used up all my magic to save your papa. I can no longer become human on my own."

"So you will remain here?" the child could not hide her disappointment, and neither could Orihime.

This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. Now they would feel the loss that only he had had to bear all these months.

"I am a sprite," she whispered. "This is my home. I cannot leave on my own accord, no matter how much I love you or your papa."

"And would you leave Orihime?" a light, pleasant voice interrupted. "If you had the chance, would you go back to the human world?"

Around them the sprites made a collective gasp and grew silent. He looked up to see a woman, human in form and size, with dark skin and purple hair, slowly make her way towards them. She wore a shimmering dress of red silk that fell in layers about her body. The bodice was laced in gold and it was obvious that she was someone of great importance.

She smiled with affection in her gaze as she came to rest beside Reiko. "Is it your wish to become human and return to their world with this man and this child?"

"Your highness," Orihime whispered.

Ulquiorra's chest grew tight and he moved protectively to Reiko's side. The Fairy Queen turned her gaze his way and remarked, "You do not have to fear my touch," she smiled knowingly, "Unlike Amandan Mar, my magic, though equally strong, is tempered and contained by my fey form."

Her gaze then softened as she held out her hand for Orihime. The sprite flew to her and the queen spoke again, "You have done well my wee one." Her eyes once more went to Ulquiorra, "And you have found your heart." She smiled warmly. "As Orihime said, you held their memories safe and did so at great cost."

"I had no choice," he replied coolly.

"You always had a choice," she continued to smile, but her eyes grew steely, "You could have buried them deep within your heart, and held onto them. But you refused to deny the truth, and you allowed Orihime to remember, regardless of your own reservations."

"I could not deny her that part of her existence," he replied honestly.

"Yet now you will remain apart," her stare was still unyielding. "Separated by the vessels that house your souls."

"If that is the way it has to be…" he began but the queen laughed and turned her attention back to Orihime, "Nothing has to be any set way." She brought her hand closer to her face and looking Orihime in the eye asked, "If you could, would you become human, and remain with this man for the rest of your life?"

Orihime nodded.

The queen looked once more to Ulquiorra, "My power, though strong, could not save your life. It was Orihime's love for you that gave her magic the strength it needed to contain and reverse that of The Fool." She looked back to Orihime, "But my magic can return you to him as a human, a complete human. And once transformed you will be unable to return to your fey form ever again."

Orihime smiled, "I understand."

"So you are accepting of this fate?" her eyes now searching for any doubts within the sprite's words. Orihime once more nodded. "Then so be it."

She laid her hand in the air above Orihime's wings. A soft, golden glow began to form around the sprite and she closed her eyes as it grew in intensity. And then in a flash it exploded. He shielded his own gaze as well, and when he was able to open his eyes again he saw Orihime standing beside him, human once more.

She smiled and leapt forward and embraced him in a tight hug. He returned her gesture and held her against him. Her face lay on his chest and he could feel her tears of joy seep into the fabric of his shirt and warm his skin.

Bending his head to kiss the top of her head, he cried as well, "I love you Orihime. I was so lost without you."

She gripped him tighter, her tears intensifying. "I will never leave you again."

He smiled and lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze. He kissed her gently, but she would have nothing of it. Pushing forward she captured his mouth and demanded more. Around them the sprites began to murmur, and the Fairy Queen chuckled. Orihime broke the kiss and looked about, a blush now staining her cheeks.

The Fairy Queen smiled at her and raising her hand said, "It would seem you are in need of clothing, otherwise this could become quite the scene for a young child to witness." Before either of them could respond the queen snapped her fingers and Orihime was wearing a dress of pale blue that cut low in the bodice, gathered at the waist, and trailed in wisps of delicate fabric down her body.

Reiko reached out and touched the silky material. Orihime turned in Ulquiorra's embrace and held out a free hand. The girl closed the short distance between them and wrapped her arms in a fierce grip around both Orihime and her father.

They now stood quietly holding each other. The world around them was forgotten as they relished the pleasure of being whole again.

* * *

The wedding was to take place the first week in October. The weather was growing colder and it was only a matter of time before the sprites would leave for the warmth of the oak to live out the winter months. Being the only family Orihime had it was important that they be there at her side on this most special day in her life.

The ceremony would be held at the park beneath the Great Oak. Normally weddings and other such events were not allowed on the grounds, but it would seem that the Fairy Queen had connections, mentioning something about close ties to the Kuchiki family, and permission was given for them to hold the wedding in the only place they could ever imagine pledging their lives to each other.

Now the day had finally come. It was to be a small gathering, just family and their closest friends. Of course most of the guests would remain unseen by all but a few of the humans in attendance. Yet two appeared amongst the crowd, human in form and visible to all. The Fairy Queen was no surprise to him, but her escort, the sprite Miziuro, had surprised Ulquiorra.

He questioned the Queen about this when they had a moment alone, and she had winked at him and replied, "You are not the first human to enjoy the love of a fey creature."

Understanding dawned in his eyes. The stories he had heard about the owner of this estate believing in the existence of fairies began to make sense.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," he whispered and he noticed for a brief moment sorrow in her gaze, and then just as quickly it was gone.

Smiling warmly she said, "You two were very much alike. He too had closed off his heart to love, but in time he grew enchanted by this place…"

"And by you," Ulquiorra finished for her.

She nodded her head and turned her gaze to Miziuro who was talking to Reiko and a few of the other sprites that were flying about the child.

"Unlike Orihime I had responsibilities that I could not forsake. Byakuya understood that, and so we treasured every moment we had together, and when Miziuro was born he filled the emptiness created by my absences."

Ulquiorra's eye grew wide, "Miziuro is your son?"

She laughed at his shocked expression. "We are both ageless, and like me Miziuro can change from human to fey form at will."

"But I thought sprites couldn't have children. I thought they didn't have…well that they loved platonically…" his voice trailed off as he grew embarrassed.

"I am not like other fey creatures," she drew closer to him. "I experience human desire as well, and I am able to have children if I so wish." She laughed again at his obvious confusion. "It is a long story," she whispered in his ear. "I will tell you some other time the tale of how I met the Fool, and the price we both paid for his immortality." Stepping back she continued, "But today I am here to share in your joy."

He nodded and catching sight of one of his guests said, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

She smiled and he waved at Gin Ichimaru. The man grinned in his usual manner and eased his way towards them.

"I have to go get ready," Ulquiorra began, "But I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine." He then looked to the queen at a loss, realizing he didn't know her name or if she even had one.

She smiled pleasantly, a playful gleam in her eyes, "Yoruichi Shihoin. I've known Orihime since she was a _wee_ little one," she teased. "You could say I'm almost like a mother to her."

Gin's eyes opened wide, and Ulquiorra was amazed at how blue they were. It was rare that the man ever dropped his shielded gaze, but then it wasn't every day that one came face to face with the Queen of the fairies. Smiling inwardly he excused himself and went to see to the final preparations. It was almost dusk and the ceremony would be starting soon.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood beneath the oak. He watched as Grimmjow escorted his mother to her place and then came to stand beside him as his best man. Somehow, over the course of Ulquiorra's recovery, the two of them had come to some sort of understanding and there relationship had become less tense, his mother no longer so critical of the boisterous man.

Leaning in slightly he whispered to his friend, "I am glad to see you were finally able to get the blue of your hair. At least we won't have you looking so weird for the photos."

Grimmjow laughed, "You've got a bunch of fairies flying about and you are worried about how weird I may look?"

Ulquiorra's lips twitched into a slight smile. "Yes but they do not stand out so visibly."

"Well that goes without saying," his friend whispered, and turning his attention to the guests he found his child cradled in Tier Starrk's arms and said with pride, "Alicia can see them now. She was trying to catch that damn Ichigo earlier. Bastard was too fast though or else she would have covered him in slobber."

This made Ulquiorra's smile grow just a bit wider. But then, as he looked down the aisle created by the separation of the chairs in place for his guests, he caught sight of Orihime, and his smile grew genuine, and visible to all.

In front of his fiancé stood Nelliel, and as his friend made her way towards them, Reiko became visible. The child wore a simple white tea-length dress that had a sash at her waist colored the same shade of green as Orihime's gown. Her hair hung down her back in ringlet curls that his mother had spent hours perfecting. She giggled with excitement as she began her walk down the aisle. Around her danced several sprites, laughing and singing with joy.

And then his eyes held Orihime. She stood with her arm linked in his father's. The older man was saying something to her and she began to laugh, the sound of it reaching the ears of all in attendance, and as the guests began to stand they were smiling as well, caught up in Orihime's good will.

His parents had been leery when Orihime returned to his life. Having never known her true origins they were worried that she would leave again, and that he would never recover from the loss. He continued to insist that Orihime was indeed a magical creature, and even with Grimmjow and Nelliel now confirming his words, they still hesitated. But he couldn't blame them. It all sounded so farfetched. Yet over the past month they had warmed to her again, and even if they still did not fully believe, they were starting to entertain to the idea that she could indeed have been a sprite.

Now as he watched her walk down the aisle he felt the air leave his lungs. She was breathtaking in her gown. The dress was made of white satin that clung to her chest and torso and then fell wide in pleats from her waist. In the opening created by the pleats, dark green lace swirled about in a pattern, giving the dress a very elegant and sophisticated appearance. The same dark lace encircled the bodice, extending from under her chest up to the point between her breasts creating a delicate arch.

The strapless gown was accented by a choker that he had purchased for her shortly after her return. He had had the piece custom made. Small hibiscus flowers made from platinum were linked together. At the center of each was a small diamond. The precious gems now caught the glow from the setting sun and added their own brilliance to the natural beauty of their owner.

Slowly she made her way closer and his heart began to beat loudly in his chest. She was always beautiful to him, but at that moment she was more magnificent than any creature in existence.

As she came to stand in front of him his father released her hand, lifted her veil, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Turning to Ulquiorra he said, "Treasure her always son."

"I will," he nodded and then stepped forward to accept her outstretched hand.

She came to stand beside him to face the minister and he could feel her trembling.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. "I'm just so happy."

He squeezed her hand and then focused on the minister who was now going on about the sacred bonds of matrimony. He and Orihime had agreed that they would write their own declarations of love before they exchanged their vows. Now the time had come, and turning to her he began to declare his feelings for all that had gathered.

* * *

Ulquiorra gazed into her eyes and Orihime felt her stomach flip pleasantly. He was so handsome, and his smile, something that he rarely let slip in public, warmed his expression and made her heart race in her chest. He held both of her hands in his and facing her began to speak.

"I have spent much of my life believing in only what my eyes could see. I closed myself off from so many things because I was afraid to open my heart to them. And then I met you," he paused as he squeezed her hand, "And you turned my life upside-down." This brought a laugh from the guests. He waited until they quieted again and continued, "I didn't want to see what was staring me in the face, but you forced me to open my eyes and truly see the world about me. You gave my heart a purpose again, and you helped me to live my life again with joy." He leaned in closer, his voice lower and full of emotion. "You saved my life with your love and I will be forever grateful for the gift that you have given me."

She smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She loved this man so much, and his words spoken so honestly were the sweetest she had ever heard. Squeezing his hands back she took a deep breath.

"I thought I knew what joy was," she glanced about the oak at the sprites fluttering about. Her eyes found his once more, "I lived my life in the moment and felt secure and loved. But that love, as wonderful as it was – still is – pales in comparison to what I have found with you." She paused as her voice cracked from all the emotion of the moment. "You gave me a precious gift." She squeezed his hands harder. "You entrusted me with the care of your heart, and I never took that responsibility lightly. And even when you thought I was gone, and I was truly lost to you, you kept on believing in me. Your faith brought us back together," she turned to look at Reiko, Nelliel, and Grimmjow, "All of us." Once more she held his gaze. "You were the one who saved me, and for that I will be forever grateful."

Around them the guests sat in silence, and Orihime forgot about them all. Her gaze was on this man before her, the man that she was willing to give up immortality to remain by his side. She loved him with all her heart, and could not wait to live her life as his wife, and eventually as the mother of his children.

These thoughts remained with her as she spoke her vows, and he spoke his. And when it was over, and the minister introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Ulquiorra Schiffer, her heart felt as it would burst.

He looked at her and leaned in and placed a kiss against her lips. Pulling back, amidst the cheers of the guests, he said softly, "I love you."

She smiled and replied, "I love you too."

He then took her hand in his and faced the guests who were on their feet clapping for the newlyweds. Beside him Reiko slipped her hand into the one he held out to her. Orihime turned to her and smiled warmly. It was the belief of this small child that brought her into Ulquiorra's life, her belief that helped open his eyes to the fey. This was now her new family, the one she would spend the rest of her life loving, and she was overjoyed by that reality.

* * *

The alarm buzzed loudly and Ulquiorra reached his hand to find the offensive device that was interrupting his sleep. Slamming his hand down hard he turned off the annoying noise and sank back down into the warm blankets in his bed. He snuggled against his wife, his hand lying on her still flat stomach that hid the new life growing deep within her womb.

Four months had past since their wedding, but she had brought him the news in December that she was pregnant. Amazing how easy that had been, he thought as he caressed the space above the place where his child now lived. She moaned softly and then covered his hand with her own.

"Is it time to get up already," she yawned.

He kissed her neck and replied, "It's Saturday, Orihime. I think we can sleep in a little."

She giggled, "Honestly Mr. Schiffer don't we have a schedule to adhere to."

"To hell with schedules," he kissed her again.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at him. He leaned down and deepened the kiss and she responded in kind.

"Is the bedroom door locked," she asked.

He grinned, "Do you need me to lock it?"

She gave him a lusty grin. "That's up to you."

He quickly jumped from the bed and ran across the cold floor. Locking the door he made his way back to her and crawled in.

"You're all cold now," she pouted.

"Then I supposed you'll need to warm me up," he teased.

She groaned from his rather lame come on, but welcomed him as he settled himself against her hips and began to kiss her passionately.

She had changed him in more ways than she could imagine. The need for routine was not as consuming as it had once been. He now found his peace with her, and the time they spent together and with Reiko, and soon this new child.

That was all the magic he needed anymore. That was what made life worth living. Schedules and routines were nothing but empty promises. This life was real, and that was enough for him

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Normally this is a happy moment for me - the completion of a story. But I have loved writing this tale and I will miss posting chapters and hearing from all of the people who have been so kind as to review.

This story came to me in a dream, and I owe so much to my beta, **lilarin**, for pushing me in the early months of drafting it, to stay on topic and focus on the story, and not so much the wordiness. I think I have grown a lot over the past year and a half since she has become my beta. Thank you!

And many thanks to all of you for the encouragement throughout this process. I now plan to return to _Changeling_ and give it a good edit before I try and finish it, so I can move on to other ideas.

Thanks again and please let me know how you liked the ending.


End file.
